My Strange New Life
by Katherine Starling
Summary: Katherine got up everyday and did the same thing. In no way did she expect for something so crazy to happen to her. When did the world of fiction become reality? Why does the supernatural world involve her? She's normal... isn't she? **UNDER RENOVATIONS**
1. What is happening!

**Hello! Well this is my first story and I want to see if anyone would be interested in what floats through my mind.**

**I don't own Supernatural sadly, so if anything sounds familiar, it's from that.**

**Would really love reviews and comments. Should I go on?**

**)*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*(**

When I woke up that morning, I didn't realize that my life would take a whole new direction from the one I originally planned. It was a regular school day, my sophomore year and there was no warning that this would happen. The life I knew was a lie… well mostly. My name is Katherine Samantha Lawrence and that was the day my life began.

)*(

" I'M ON A HIGHWAY TO HELL"

I slammed my hand on the alarm clock, and it shut off. Great another day of highschool to go through. I looked at my phone today was February 20, 2015, and it was currently six o'clock in the morning. After a pout and sigh I slowly rose from the bed and walked to my bathroom. See I'm not like other sixteen year old girls, I don't wear makeup everyday and I don't dress in designer clothing. Give me a pair of jeans, t-shirt, and a sweatshirt and I'm the happiest freaking person in the world.

I put on a pair of jeans that fit just right with a plain grey t shirt and place my oversized grey sweatshirt on. Grudgingly I walk in front of my bathroom mirror and turn on the sink to wash my face. After splashing the cool water on my face I look into the mirror. My dark wavy brown hair reaches just below my shoulders. My oval shaped face is pale so my dark chocolate eyes stand out. There was a scar just above my left eye, below my eyebrow from many years ago. I can't even remember when I got it, I must have been like three or four. I'm not skinny, I have meat on my bones, which takes a curvy shape to me. Looking down at my counter I find my toothbrush and paste and brush my teeth. Then I brush my hair put on a simple cross necklace and bracelets then exit the bathroom.

Ten minutes have passed and I have an hour till my mom drops me off at school. Why I wake up so early, I have no freaking clue. So to pass time I go on my computer to watch the Supernatural episode I missed. My friend Sara and I are huge fans of the show along with other shows like Doctor Who and Teen Wolf. We talk about Supernatural basically everyday since she was the one to introduce me to it. It took me three months to catch up with all ten seasons and let me tell you I absolutely love it.

By the end of the episode it was seven o'clock and I was tearing up. Dean had just killed Cain and he looked absolutely hopeless. Sam has no clue how to help him, neither does Cas. It pained me to see that expression on Dean's face. He is just a fictional character, I always have to remind myself that. I always thought if I was there from the beginning I would help them out, be their best friends and help them through all this emotional crap.

It's fake and they all are just actors, I thought. Quickly I pulled myself together and watched some bloopers from the show to get my mind off that.

"Kat come on, time to get to school !" My mom yelled from downstairs. I shut off my computer grabbed my coat, phone, and backpack, then came down the stairs. There my sister was waiting along with my mom and brother.

"About time, come on we got to beat the traffic." my mom told me with a scolding tone. My mom has this thing where we have to get everywhere early, but I was used to it. Plus, it gave me time to talk to my friends in the hallway, before school began. My sister Rose and I followed my mom out the door to her car.

My sister and I have always had a strange bond. We loved each other to bits and pieces, but never said it, it was understood. We aren't girly girls, but she likes to do her hair in the morning, I couldn't care less. She was smaller than me and had dirty blonde hair that was just a bit longer than mine. Outside of school we are outgoing and wild. But when we are in school we are quiet and reserved...most of the time.

"So anything going on in school today? Tests? Quizzes?" my mom asked my sister and I. My sister shrugged. Mom turned her head towards me.

"No tests or quizzes today, unless Ms, Gassman wants to give us a surprise quiz. Other than that it should be a good day, I just hope I don't get hit with another basketball in gym." I replied with a slight smile. She nodded her rest of the ride was quiet, we are not morning people so it bothered no one.

We arrived in school and it was snowing a little bit, gotta love the winter time in New Jersey. My mom drove to the entrance of the school where the other parents were.

"Have a good day at school girls, Love ya!" mom said.

" Love you too" my sister and I replied in unison. We got out of the car and walked towards the entrance, I turned around once more to my mom and waved. She waved back and drove off.

"Try not to get into too much trouble, you bad girl." I told my sister with a mock scolding tone.

"Me?" she scoffed. "Please, when was the last time I got into trouble." she exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow. "Yesterday doesn't count, it was at home." I shrugged my shoulders and chuckled a bit.

"Whatever you say Ro." I told her amusement floating in my tone. She narrowed her eyes at me and I laughed.

We said our byes and I headed to my locker where I knew my friends would be waiting. Walking down the hallway I felt like I was being watched, I turned around and there was no one in the hallway looking at me. I shrugged off the feeling and continued to my locker. Once I arrived my friends Madison, Maddie, and Jenna were at my locker.

"Hey guys! How are doing this lovely day?" I asked them with excitement. They turned to me and rolled their eyes. I chuckled.

"I will never understand how you have so much enthusiasm in the morning." She told me with a tired look on her face. I shrugged and looked at Maddie and Jenna, they all looked exhausted.

"Is there a reason why all you guys look like zombies?" I asked with slight concern.

"You're telling me you didn't hear that huge storm last night, the wind was howling like crazy." she asked me with disbelief.

"What can I say, I slept like a baby, you guys on the other hand look like you need a gallon of coffee." I bragged.

"Ha ha" Jenna said sarcastically with a mock smile. I looked at my phone and it read seven thirty and remember I needed to print something from the school library.

"Well while guys mope around, I need to go to the library, I'll see you around" I told them quickly while backing away. They nodded in acknowledgement.

While backing away, I suddenly bumped into something. I jumped a bit and turned around. Looking up I saw a blonde man who looked vaguely familiar.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going-" he stopped me in the middle of my apologetic ramble when he raised his hand.

"It is alright, no harm done, but now that I have your attention could you point me the way to your principal's office?" the mysterious man calmly said in a british accent. I released the breath I didn't know that I was holding, smiled, and pointed him in the direction.

"If you go down this hallway, you'll see a glass room and that would be it. Again I am so sorry." I explained. He looked in the direction I pointed, he smiled and nodded, with that he left. Odd man...

)*(

The first half of the school day was boring with math, gym, chemistry, and spanish. All during that time I couldn't seem to remember who that odd man was and why he was so familiar. On my way to lunch I heard my name being called and I turned around, my friend Sara was there.

"Kat! Did you finally see the new episode?" She asked excitedly. I couldn't help but chuckle at her amusing state.

"Yeah, this morning, and let me tell you I was basically tearing up. Why didn't you warn me?" I said with a whine. We continued to talk about the episode on the way to lunch. It almost made me forget about the man.

After getting our lunch we sat at our usual round table with Jenna, Maddie, and Madison.

"Hey Kat did you see that dude who looks like Balthazar? He was like roaming the building." Sara said in an excited whisper. My eyes widened. Of course! How could I have forgotten about him. My brain must be not working today, it was the only explanation as to why I haven't figured it out earlier.

"Yeah, I bumped into him earlier, he asked for the directions to the office." I said calmly, while shrinking slightly waiting for her to scream or yell.

"What?" she shrieked. " Why didn't you tell me earlier!" I held my hands up in defense.

"Okay, okay. In my defense it was early and my brain was still sleeping." I explained with a smile. She narrowed her eyes at me and scoffed.

"And you say that you're obsessed with Supernatural." She muttered and I raised my eyebrow.

"I never said I was obsessed, you did." I told her while munching on a curly fry, then she scoffed.

"Please I'm not the one who has a picture of a devil trap and angel sigil on my phone." she said mockingly with a smile. I picked my fork up and pointed it at her.

"Well you won't be laughing when suddenly they come, and I will be prepared." I told her with mock seriousness. After a staring contest we both laughed.

"Seriously though I would have asked Balth-" Sara stopped suddenly and looked above me. I turned around and saw a teacher.

"Katherine Lawrence?" the teacher, who I recognized to be Ms. Cella. I nodded. " You are wanted in the principal's office." she gave me a pass and left. Why could the principal want me in the office? I haven't done anything wrong. I waved to my friends and left to go to the office. While I walked there I couldn't but feel something was coming for me, in the empty hallway. So I walked quicker than I usually would to the principal's office.

Once I reached the office I found my sister there as well, now I was getting slightly worried. I raised my eyebrow at my sister and she shook her head with furrowed brows. What the hell was going on? The receptionist led us inside the office and once again I was face to face with the mysterious man, now known as Sebastian Roche from Supernatural, who was sitting in the principal's chair behind the desk. I looked around the room and I didn't see the principal. Sebastian gestured to the seats for my sister and I. We sat down and were waiting anxiously for what he was going to say.

"Ah, it is nice to see you again Katherine, Rose it's a pleasure." He said politely in his british accent. We smiled awkwardly and nodded. "Well, you two aren't in trouble but we need to talk." He suddenly turned serious. "We need to go over some material and talk about your safety." My brows furrowed.

"Safety? Um why are we in danger of something?" I asked confused.

"Well if you let me talk, maybe you will know." He answered and my eyes widened slightly at the rudeness in his tone. Quickly I recuperate and immediately I am put on the defense, even more so than usually because my sister was there.

"Who are you anyway?" I asked indignantly while crossing my arms.

"Balthazar." he replied looking annoyed that I interrupted and I wanted to laugh in his face. I looked around the room for any hidden camera because this guy couldn't be serious.

"Yeah okay "Balthazar"... but why are you here and where is the principal?" I asked peeved that this was going on. Was this suppose to be some practical joke?

"Your principal is here just not in this office, I'm borrowing it to have a talk with you two and incoming danger." he said exasperatedly. I narrowed my eyes at him and stood up.

"Okay let me get this straight you are Balthazar and you are here to warn about danger." I asked unbelievingly. He nodded. "Danger from what?"

"Angels, now don't be an annoying ape and let me explain." he snapped. What the hell?!

"Okay listen here mister." I snapped at him as I stood up. "I don't know why the hell you are talking nonsense, I mean come on, angels. That just as believable as you saying you are Balthazar. Listen Mr. Roche I don't know what kind drink you were chugging down or what herb you were smoking but you need to leave the school premises. Before security is called and they'll make room for one more in jail. This stops here, never approach us again." I threaten then look to my sister. "Rose lets get out of here." She gets up, still shocked by what I said and leaves. After she leaves through the doorway I turn once more towards the lunatic. He had an angry look on his face.

"Oh and tell your buddies that put you up to this to go and screw yourselves." I said with a sickeningly sweet smile then went to leave but paused in the doorway. "In fact screw each other." Okay usually I am never this rude, but with my nerves in flames for some odd reason, it was pretty hard to control my anger.

"Kat! What the hell was that?" she asked confused, as I approached her in the hallway. "I mean he was talking about angels like he was on freaking Supernatural." Recently I had gotten her to watch Supernatural and she didn't know him yet because she was only seen the beginning of season 4.

"I think it was some joke don't worry about it." I told her as calmly as I possibly could. She looked at me worriedly for a second.

"You know sometimes you act like I'm so much younger than you. You don't need to protect me always. We're sisters we look out for each other." She reminded me and I gave her a small smile.

"I know but you will always be my little sister, just like Mason will always be my little brother. I will protect you always and forever." I replied to her. "You know I would take out any son of a bitch who tries to hurt you." She gave a short laugh.

"Well okay 'Dean'." She countered and I smiled.

"Please, I'm more awesome than Dean. I'm one of a kind Ro, so don't think you'll ever meet anyone like me." I joked and she laughed this time.

"Yeah I don't know what I'd do if I lost you either." She said and suddenly both our smiles dropped. We both felt the same thing, we felt something coming and the scariest part was, we have no clue what it is.

)*(

I went back to the lunch room and my friends saw me irritated, so they didn't ask. I was left in silence for the remainder of the period with my head on the table.

Now that lunch was over it was photography class. I love that class because we basically did nothing but take pictures and talk. I was beginning to get over what just happened, but suddenly the power went out. My class and I stood there confused with a camera in my hand, but seconds later the power came back on. This day keeps getting weirder and weirder. I was about to take another picture but then I heard a blood curdling scream. My eyes widened and I had one thought, Rose. I was about to run out of the classroom and the announcements came on.

"Attention students and staff code-" the principal's urgent voice was suddenly cut off. A new voice rung out.

"Hello people of this high school, this is Zachariah speaking and sadly your principal is no longer with us." A creepily enthusiastic voice said. I knew that voice, it was really him. Please tell me this is some practical joke. I looked around the room and my classmates had horror struck faces. Okay not a joke, but what the freaking hell is going on! "I am looking for a certain girl of the name of Katherine Lawrence" he continued. My eyes widened and my breath was now shaky. "Katherine I know you're here, I can sense you from a mile away. Oh and your sister is here, say hi."

"Kat!" I heard my sister shriek. My insides went cold, I stood there frozen.

"Katherine I wouldn't want anything to happen to anyone so I suggest you come on down or the first person that I hurt is her." he finished with a deathly serious tone. The speaker turned off and I saw red. How dare he threaten my sister! He is in for a world of pain, if it is the last thing I do. Suddenly I remember that I'm not the only person in this room. I look around and everyone is looking at me with wide eyes. Well that's interesting, for the first time in my life, I'm not being overlooked like a wallflower.

I turned for the door when I heard my teacher, Mr. G call out my name. Ignoring him I continued for the door, suddenly a hand grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.

"Kat you can't go, those people are dangerous." he spoke in an authoritative tone. "You have to wait until the police come."

"Are you kidding me, he has my sister! What am I supposed to do? Wait to hear her scream? Wait for him to kill her!" My voice was getting louder with each sentence as I stepped towards him. He looked at me in surprise, then his expression melted into seriousness. I usually was never aggressive in class, so it probably surprised him.

"You have no clue of what they are capable of?" he said in a irritatingly calm voice. I do know what they are capable of and I looked to the side of him and suddenly I saw a pair of scissors on the table. I had an idea.

"I know exactly what they are capable of." I assured him firmly ripping myself from his grip and grabbed my bag from my seat. Taking a deep breath I started for the door and grabbed the scissors on my way out. He didn't try to stop me this time.

)*(

I stopped in front of the office where Zachariah and my sister were. Pulling out my iPhone I went into my pictures app and found what I was looking for. An angel banishing sigil. If they were really angels this should work.

Taking the scissors I dragged it roughly across the palm of my hand with a wince, and put the scissors on the ground. Then I took the blood and drew the sigil on the outside wall of the office. When I finished I pulled up my sweatshirt and took my shirt and ripped a piece off. Then I wrapped it tightly around my hand and stood in front of the door. Hesitantly my hand hovered over the handle and slowly I latched onto it and turned the knob. Showtime.

The first thing I saw as I stepped into the room was my sister in tears in a chair, but no sign of blood. I calmed slightly and I started to approach her quickly. As I just got to her, slow clapping filled the silence. My sister's eyes widened at a sight behind and my breathing started to pick up.

"Well, well, look at you, I didn't think you would come. I thought I would have the pleasure of hurting someone." A voice, I'm guessing Zachariah, sighed in mock sadness. My hands clenched into fists. I turned around and saw the arrogant twat.

"Please don't hurt them." A voice sobbed from the counter. We all turned and saw the receptionist with makeup running down her face. "They're children for God's sake!" Zachariah walked up to her and she started to shake. I took my sister's face and put it into my shoulder, it was obvious what he was going to do next.

"Honey there ain't no God here." He told her and he raised his hand. I was going to close my eyes but I was too late because with a snap of his fingers she obliterated into dust. My body went numb as I realized he really was an angel, but he is no angel of mine. The bastard had the arrogance to brush off his suit like he did that all the time. My sister's head lifted from my shoulder.

"Oh that must have given you a scare. I mean that must have been your first time to see someone die." He assumed and it filled me with disgust.

"Let go of my sister and I can assure you everything you need will come from me." I said trying not to make my voice as shaky as I felt. He gave a short laugh.

"Look at you trying to be tough and for trying I'll let her go but no one is going anywhere, all doors are locked." he told me with a sickeningly sweet smile. I grabbed my sister and forced her to look at me, I checked her face for any invisible bruises. Then I hugged her tightly and put my mouth by her ear.

"I need you to do exactly as I say. I need you to go outside and find the scissors and the sigil. Then in a minute, exactly a minute, I need you to cut your hand and put your hand on the sigil. Squeeze me if you understood me." I told her with absolute seriousness and authority. Rose squeezed me, I let out a breath. Zachariah cleared his throat.

"As sweet as this is, I believe we made a deal, my Kitten." he told me in a patronizing voice. I ushered my sister out the door and turn towards him.

"Now I can imagine you have many questions flowing through mind, you may ask now." he said to me with that same sickly smile.

"What do me and my sister have to do with you? Why are you here?" I asked, he looked at me and his expression showed that he was expecting it. Bastard.

"Well, you and my sister have an important purpose to my kind, so we are here to bring you home." he replied sitting in a chair, as if bored. Home? What the hell is he talking about? I'm from here. Suddenly I gathered up whatever courage I had left and stood up straighter.

"Your kind? You mean angels?" I asked in mock curiosity. His head snapped towards me, he wasn't expecting that. I smirked."I know angels are all powerful and stuff, but there are ways to escape them if need be." I said in a tone as if bored, two can play at this game. He stood up and walked right in front of me, trying to be intimidating. I pretended to check my nails, my chest was beating out of my chest. I had the upper hand and caught him off guard.

"And how is that?" he asked me in a jovial tone. I looked up at him and turned my hand over so he could my bandaged cut. He stared at me in disbelief. Three. Two. One. A bright light suddenly took over the room and Zachariah disappeared with a cry of pain. I ran into the hallway and saw my sister with her hand on the sigil, I walked up to her and took her hand from the wall. Lifting my sweatshirt once more I ripped another piece of my shirt.

"Are you ok?" I asked her concerned, as I tied the cloth around her hand. She looked at me and I knew a dam was about to be broken. She burst into tears and slowly lowered to the ground. I slid beside her and huddled her closely to me. Eventually she calmed down and we sat there in silence. I wanted to lighten the mood.

"I told you not to get into trouble." I scolded her and she laugh a bit, and I knew she was going to be ok.

"We're gonna need a shit ton of therapy after this." She said and I chuckled.

"Oh you have no idea." I agreed. "So do you think since Zak showed up, we'll see Dean or Sam?" I wiggled my brows and she gave a short chuckle.

"I think if they showed up we would be in even more trouble." She rationalized and I shrugged.

"True."

"How do you think he got here? He is a tv show character for God's sake." Rose continued to question.

"It might be like a 'French Mistake'." I suggested then sighed. "Listen don't think about it too much okay. We're okay, we're alive-"

"-and we survived." She finished. It was something we always said to each other when things started to get tough. Neither of us knew where that came from, but all we did know know is that we lived by it. Like the time we went ziplining together for the first time, or we went on our first white water rafting trip. It was a motto that we both live by, together.

With a new realization, I look around and see nothing but empty halls. I get up and my sister followed with a worried expression matching mine.

"What's a matter?" She asked.

"You know usually a school full of scared kids will call the police, and the station is five minutes away." I told her and she took a gaze around too.

"So where are the police?" She questioned, speaking my thought out loud.

"You two aren't as stupid as I thought. When you came in this morning, I saw the fire in your eyes Katherine and this just proved what I saw. And to think you defeated an angel because of a tv show. I must say I am impressed and I picked the perfect universe for you two. Also, you two have grown much since the last time I saw you." A british voice said behind us. We turned around and me sister went immediately to my side and I stepped in front of her.

"No worries I'm on your side, but he was right when he said you needed to be taken home. If it is an consolation I only need one of you." he said softly, trying not to scare us.

"Why? Please just tell me what is going on?" I asked him pleadingly. He sighed and stood in front of us and looked at me.

"You two girls aren't from here, but from a different universe, a different time. You were taken here for safety ten years ago. You two are from a old family of hunters on your dad's side of course. Then when that family mixed with your mom's family of psychics you two were born. A new generation of hunters with psychic abilities, which was dangerous. Your parents tried to hide but eventually the past caught up and here you are." He explained. My sister and I stood there shocked. Holy crap! Totally not expecting this. "But like I said I only need one of you." I closed my eyes and blew out a shaky breath. I stepped forward.

"I will go, but you have to promise me my sister will be safe." I told him while trying to keep my head held high. My sister was about to protest, I held my hand up to silence her. I kept my gaze on him, looking for an answer.

"She will be safe, it took them ten years to find this and they have to start over their search." he explained. I nodded. "I'll leave you two for a moment." I turned around and I saw my sister tearing up again. I have to say bye, how am I supposed to say bye. I stepped towards her and pulled her into a tight hug. I am so going to miss this, I'm going to miss her so much, my brother, mom, dad, my friends… How do I say bye? I broke the hug and held her shoulders.

"Rose I need you to understand that I need to do this. I need to keep you safe." I told her in a shaky voice with tears on the verge of breaking loose. "I want you to enjoy what life is going to give you ok. This is your chance to be as normal as you can be after this." I paused not wanting to break down. I took a breath and looked at the ground then continued. "I want you to follow your dreams and go where your heart takes you." There was another pause. "I want you to live happily without me." I finished in a whisper. I looked back at her and I almost did break, she look devastated.

"Kat please…" she choked on her tears and started to hiccup. I hugged her again not wanting to see her so broken. After what seemed like forever, I grudgingly took myself out of her arms. I backed away from her and walked towards Balthazar, with a pained expression on my face that was already displaying loss. Once I reached him, I turned towards my sister once more, and gave her a small smile. Balthazar grabbed my shoulder, I closed my eyes, tears finally falling, and I was suddenly ripped from everything I have ever known. When I opened them I was in a place I never thought I would be, alone, with a broken heart. I collapsed on the ground, and I broke, unable to keep the sobs in any longer.


	2. Finding My way

Sadly I don't own Supernatural but I do own my character and her story. Revised

Chapter 2 of preseason. Here we go!

)*(

After what seemed like hours, I finally stopped crying when I saw the sun begin to lower in the sky. I sat there numb, what had just happened? Everything had happened so quickly. Looking at my surrounding I realized I had no clue where I was, there was an endless field in every direction, but there was a road. Walking towards the road I trip on something and fall down, my bag. Balthazar had brought my bag, but why did he leave me here alone?

With shaky hands, I open my plain black backpack. Everything was in there my phone, wallet, keys, and books of course. Shifting through it I found my water bottle and drank it feeling dehydrated from all the crying. While putting it back into my bag I found something shiny. I grabbed it and my jaw dropped. He had put an angel blade into my bag. I barely know how to fight, why the hell would he put this into my bag?

While putting it back into the bag, I realize that there was something in the distance. There was a little building that seemed like ten miles away. Sighing I put my bag onto my shoulder and start walking towards it. I need to get somewhere safe before I have another mental breakdown.

)*()*()*()

Many footsteps later I finally reached my destination. I stopped in front of it and it looked like a small town gas station, a closed one. Great. It looked like it was still being used which probably means food and water. Slowly I look around the building, there was nothing but an old gas pump and a car. Should I wait for the person to come?

Screw it. I found a rock and walked towards the front door. Taking the rock I break the window pane above the knob and unlock the door.

I walk into the little shop slowly and look around. There were shelves of junk food and soda. No one was here. Just my luck. I walked towards an aisle with food and look at the choices. There were many unknown brands and some old looking bags of chips from 1999. Dang, this place needs some new food. I walk over to the counter where there were an assortment of magazines and newspapers, and I grabbed a newspaper to see where I was. The first thing that caught my eye though was the date. According to this it was February 20, 1999. What!? So not only did Balthazar take me to another dimension but another time. Yep this is a fantastic day so far. I sigh and look at my location, Winside, Nebraska. Great who am I going to know in Nebraska in 1999.

I jump behind the counter and look for stuff I might need. My eyes find the register, I'm alone and helpless, I really need to. Opening the register I find like a hundred bucks, and take it, promising myself I would come back a pay it back somehow. I empty my bag of all school things into a nearby garbage can and walk back towards the food aisle, then start stuffing it with as much stuff as I possibly can. I look back at the counter and realize there were keys, my mind drifted towards the car outside. I smile slightly, walk towards them and grab them from the hook on the wall. Then I stood there and looked at the keys in my hand. Where am I going to go? Who can I go to?

Suddenly my eyes drift over to a trucker hat, and I was suddenly reminded of someone. Bobby Singer. If this place is the Supernatural universe then Bobby Singer was here. Bobby Singer can help me figure out all this crap. I smiled a little brighter and walked towards the door, I had a plan. Hell yeah. On my way out, in the corner of my eye I see canisters of salt. I walked to the salt and grabbed two, just in case, and stuffed it into my already full bag.

Outside, I see the car and try to open the door and it did. Climbing inside I threw my bag into the passenger seat and adjusted the mirrors then used the key to start the car and it did. I had only driven a few times before and I was pretty good. The tank was already full, now where do I go from here? I opened the glove compartment, inside found some stuff and a map. Opening the map I figured out my location to be near Omaha and I seemed to be at least 130 miles from Sioux Falls. I needed to go north east, so I will just go to the direction the sun had risen until I can reach the main road.

Great now music selection, there were a few tapes in the glove compartment. I picked up some of them. Journey, Kansas, Creedence Clearwater Revival, and Aerosmith. I loved eighties music so I popped in Journey, put the car in drive and drove east with "Don't Stop Believing" blaring from the speakers. Oh the irony.

)*()*()*()*()

Once I reached the border of Nebraska I realized I needed gas, so I pulled into the next town Vermillion, SD. I stopped at a small gas station and started to fill up my tank. No one was looking at me weirdly, I guess people driving as young as me was normal. I went inside to pay for my gas, when all of a sudden I get this huge headache. I clench my eyes shut and bended down slightly. When I opened my eyes back up I saw fire everywhere, I standing right in the middle of it but I felt no heat. The store was on fire, but when the hell did this happen? Did it spontaneously combust within a second? I blink a couple times and everything was normal, but now there were a couple of people were staring at me with slight concern. I smile slightly at them and got out of the store.

What the hell was that?! Is this what Balthazar meant when he said my sister and I had abilities. Why the hell did he leave me with so many questions? My mind buzzed on my way to the car. I climbed back into the car and decided to change my tape to a new one to get my mind off what happened. Kansas. I smiled slightly as "Dust in the Wind" floated from the speakers and I drove off.

)*()*()*()*()*()*()

"Welcome to Sioux Falls" read the sign, Finally. Almost three hours of driving from my original location and I was exhausted. Then as I past the sign "Carry On my Wayward Son" came on the radio, I laughed. I loved this song so much, but not because of Supernatural, but I could relate to this song so much. I even wrote something similar to it in my journal, before I have ever heard it.

After driving a bit around town, I found a small diner and pulled into it. It was getting late and I haven't eaten in years, literally. I walked inside, grabbed a newspaper, walked to a booth and looked at the menu. There was a meal for 2 dollars and gas was like a dollar, I officially love 1999.

"Hey what can I get you?" a young blonde waitress asked me with a smile. I smile back and asked for a coke. She nodded and walked off. Suddenly, I heard the loud roar of a familiar engine. No! Can it be? I look out the window and saw a 1967 Black Chevy Impala pull up next to my car. Three people stepped out and my jaw dropped. It was young Sam and Dean with John Winchester. Short Sammy looked so cute and Dean was just...different, and John looked intimidating, he always kind of scared me.

They walked in and they sat in the booth behind me. Dean and Sam sat directly behind me across from their dad. Really, must they? I jumped when the waitress came back with my drink and put it on the table.

"Now what would you like to order?" she asked politely, with a slight laugh because of scaring me.

"A cheeseburger with all the fixing, fries and a side of mayonnaise please." I replied with a smile. She wrote it down and walk behind me to take the Winchester's order. I tried to keep calm, so in order to do that I took a deep breath and picked up my newspaper and began to read. After a few minutes my heart rate had calmed down and I started to hum "Simple Man" mindlessly. My food came and I thanked my waitress.

"Nice choice." a voice with a slight southern drawl said. I jumped again, almost choking on my fry, and the same voice chuckled along with another new voice. I turned around and I saw Sam and Dean looking at me with amused expressions.

"Um… Thanks gotta love Lynyrd Skynyrd." I said with a smile my voice not giving away how nervous I was. I turned back to my food and took the ketchup and mixed it with the mayonnaise, then I took a fry, smothered it with my new concoction and ate it. Suddenly, I saw someone side into the seat in front of me. I looked up and saw that Dean was sitting in front of me.

"Got to say I love your taste in music and your taste in food." He said with smile and I looked down at my burger and looked back up at him. "There might be something else I'll love about you." he finished with a cocky smirk. I furrowed my brows, what was he talking about? Then I realized and blush a bit, he was flirting with me. Oh no, no please someone help me.

"You got to ignore my brother, he can be annoying basically all the time." Sam explained behind me exasperatedly.

"Come on Sammy, I was trying to make conversation with this girl." Dean said irritated. I chuckled a bit and turned towards Sam.

"No worries, I've dealt with enough people like him to know how to just ignore them." I told Sam with a smile. He chuckled. We turned towards Dean and his face held a pout. He was leaning back with his arms crossed. Sam and I laughed.

"Dean." a gruff voice said and I turned towards its owner. John. Dean said bye quickly and went back to his booth. I smile a bit, I just had a small conversation with the Winchester brothers. Quickly I finished my food and asked for the check. After paying the check I stood up to leave, before I left my table I turned towards the Winchesters.

"Goodbye…?" i asked pretending I didn't know.

"Sam and this is Dean." Sam answered with a smile. I smiled.

"Well then goodbye Sam, Dean" I turned towards John. "Sir". With that I walked out. I walked to my car and saw the Impala next to it. I stopped in front of it, to just appreciate it a bit. I took a deep breath and walked to my door. I looked at the diner once more and saw that the Winchester brothers were looking at me, I waved and winked. Then I climbed inside my car and drove off to the nearest gas station, to find directions to the Singer's Salvage.

)*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*(

I was on my way to the Salvage and I was really starting to feel nervous. Would he believe me? I drove into his complex and put the car into park, it was the evening. Taking a deep breath I took my bag and got out. I look at the house and take another deep breath and start for the porch. Shaking slightly I knock on the front door. After a minute I see an unknown man appear at the front door, but he had this weird feeling to him, I was slightly suspicious. So just to be safe I would use that word, which makes all unholy creatures flinch.

"Hello my name is Katherine... Cristo." suddenly his eyes turned black. Oh shit! I turned to run but the demon grabbed me by my bag and threw me side the house. I landed in front of his living room and wince as I try to stand. Slowly, the demon walks towards me and I remember I'm in freaking Bobby Singer's house and there is a demon's tap on the ceiling in the living room. I glance up and make sure it is there and it is. I limp into the living room and stand in front of his desk, which was far enough from the trap.

"Well, well, what do we have here. Looks like we got a smart one here." he said mockingly as he walked into the living room and into the trap without noticing. Yes! With that I gathered a bit of courage and walked towards the demon and stopped right where the trap was. I smirked.

"I might be the only smart one here right now." I told it still wearing my smirk. The demon walked closer till there was only about a foot of space between us and didn't move from my spot.

"Whys that?" he asked in amusement, thinking he had the upper hand.

"You are in freaking Bobby Singer's house and was outsmarted by me!" I told it with satisfaction. The demon suddenly furrowed his eyebrows and suddenly looked up. He chuckled and I raised my eyebrow.

"What are you going to do now? Keep me here forever?" it asked sarcastically.

"I did think about calling a certain someone, but then I realized I can take care of you myself. " I told it with a sickeningly sweet smile. He walked just a bit closer.

"Really, I'm shaking in my meat suit" he told me in mock fright.

"I'm sending you back to hell." I told it simply. I had actually memorized an exorcism, you know just in case of an emergency and because… I was pretty obsessed. This seemed like an emergency though.

"How are you going to do that? I see you have no book so you could read that funny little latin." he told me with a patronizing tone. I stepped a bit closer.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus," the demons flinched and stepped back a bit, I smile. "omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica." the demon looked to be struggling to take a hold of the poor bastard."Ergo, draco maledicte. Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus," the demon was about to break and I looked at it dead in the eye" audi nos." Black smoke then flew from the guy's mouth and he collapsed on the ground. I ran to and checked to see if he was alive.

My fingers went to his neck and I deflated, there was nothing. This was the second person to die in front of me, I could only imagine the nightmares already.

Something else was off though. I am in Bobby's house, so… where was Bobby? I walked further into the house and found the kitchen. In there I found Bobby, a little beaten and bruised, tied to a chair. Quickly I approached him and shook his shoulder.

"Bobby?" I asked and he started to stir. "Bobby Singer?" Reluctantly he opened his eyes and look around before landing his gaze on me.

"Who the hell are you?" he exclaimed, and I let out a breath. I went around him to untie him and he got up, making distance between him and I.

"My name is Katherine Samantha Lawrence and I need your help, Mr Singer" I told him quickly feeling faint. The ground felt uneven beneath my feet and I could have sworn I heard him ask "Kat?" right before everything went black.


	3. Explanation?

Sadly do not own Supernatural or it's ideas, just my character and her story

)*(

I wake up to a huge headache and keep my eyes closed. Last night I had such a crazy dream, I met angels and got taken away from everything. That would have been horrible if it was real, but really cool at the same time. This dream made me realize how lucky I am to have my family. I wonder why my alarm hasn't gone off yet? Usually I wake up at nine to start my homework on the weekends. Sighing, I turned to my side and realize that my bed feels different.

Suddenly, I hear my alarm on my phone go off but it sounds muffled. I stretch my arm to shut it off but, I don't feel it there. Opening my eyes I look for it, but I realize this isn't my room. I was on Bobby's extra bed in the living and there were books all over the place. It wasn't a dream… They are gone… This is real… I start to tear up a bit.

"What the hell is that?" a gruff voice asked. I quickly wipe the tears from my eyes and got off the bed to get to my bag. Following the noise, I reach the kitchen, where I see Bobby holding up my phone and looking at it like it was alien. Welcome to 1999. Timidly I reach the table and stop a good distance from him.

"It's my alarm, and that's my phone. Just slide your finger on the screen to shut it off." I say shyly, making my presence known. He looks at me then does as I say, it shuts off and gestures to the seat across from him. I quickly sat down and he sat there with his arms crossed, studying me.

Feeling small, I grab my arm and wince. Confused I lifted up my sleeve of my sweatshirt and saw a cut. He did the tests on me while I was asleep. Seriously! At least he knows I'm human. After five minutes he was still staring at me and I was really becoming nervous so I started humming "Simple Man" again. Suddenly he leaned forwards and narrows his eyes.

"Now would you like to explain who you are and why you are here?" he asked in scolding tone. I sigh and rub my face. How the hell am I going to explain all of this? I know he has seen some crazy stuff, but my situation, it just seems a bit too crazy for him. Hell this is too crazy for me.

"My name is Katherine Samantha Lawrence and-" i started but was cut off by Bobby.

"Let me stop you right there, Katherine died ten years ago with her sister and parents in an fire. So tell me who you really are." he said bitterly. My eyes widened, ten years ago, that's when Balthazar told me he took my sister and I to the other dimension. Great now I'm calling it the other dimension. My parents are dead here as well, welcome to my wonderful new life.

"That is my real name and I am just as confused as you are okay. The past two days have been nothing but confusing and I don't really know what's going on. Yesterday I was in school in New Jersey, 2015 might I add, now I'm here in South Dakota in 1999 with people who are trying to get my sister and I. I didn't know where to go so I came here, knowing you could help me. Now you say you know my family and I feel like I never really knew my family at all-" he stopped me mid ramble. I was started to get just a bit hysterical.

"Okay calm down, I think this might explain a few things." he said as he held up a big old mailing envelope. I saw my mom's name on the outside of it. Dated to be delivered to him yesterday, the day I came. Confused, I furrow my brows and look at him asking silently what was in it. "There was a letter in here explaining what really happened ten years ago in the fire. Your mom said that she and your dad made a deal to take you and your sister away from all of this. So a demon took you two to a specialist that could cross dimensions and you were safe, but you two would come back one day. Ten years exactly. She asked me to take care of the two of you. There is also a letter in here for you girls. Along with other crap. My question though is, Where is your sister?" he finished. I looked down trying to gather myself up before answering him then swallow and look up at his expectant face.

My brows furrowed a bit. Mom was expecting the both of us to come back, not just one of us. What the hell did Balthazar do, just bringing me here? What the hell did he have in mind?

"Rose was left behind. The specialist only needed one of us to come back with him and I volunteered to keep her safe. Now my question is why do you believe that I am who I say I am?" I ask confusion evident in my voice. He smiled at bit and pointed to my left eye. I reach up at me left eye I feel the scar. What does my scar have to do with any of this?

"Your parents would sometimes leave you girls here. While you were staying one time, you girls climbed a tree in the yard and you slipped and fell. Busting your eye in the process. I did that stitch myself." he said with amusement. My eyes widen in surprise, how come I can't remember any of this? Duh it was over tens years ago. Suddenly, he leaned back and crossed his arms. "Now tell me how you knew to come here?" he asked suspiciously. Well here goes nothing.

"Well…" drawing it out a bit like the tenth doctor. "That dimension that we were taken to, had a tv show and it was about... " I trailed off, I can't remember what it is about. What the hell?! How could I not remember? I remember facts like who people were but I can't recall any events but a few. Like when Mary died in the fire. Also, some events of when Sam and Dean were small, the flashbacks. Bobby's past as well. I could only remember what happened in the past, really, I could have helped a ton when all the crazy stuff began to happen. Drat! "-about a world of supernatural stuff." I continued. "It had people like you, Rufus, the Winchesters, Harvelles, and other hunters. You guys fought the supernatural stuff, it was kind of how I knew how to exorcise the demon from that guy, you're welcome by the way. Plus, let's just say I was a bit obsessed with it." I said cautiously, not knowing how he would react.

"Why the hell would you watch something like that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. I laughed and gave him the same answer I tell everyone.

"It was awesome, you guys are heros, but never did I knew that it could possibly be real. Hell I didn't know you were real until yesterday. Plus, when I was on my way here, I met the Winchesters. Lets just say I was sort of freaking out." I told him with a smile. He snorted amused by my answer and stood up.

"You can stay in the upstairs bedroom, I am going to keep my promise to your mother and help you out." He explained. I smiled brightly, got up from my seat, and hugged him tightly. He awkwardly patted my back. I was so happy, some stuff was beginning to make sense. Thanks mom, I thought to her silently. I let go of Bobby and he cleared his throat. "Now you can get washed up because you stink. Clean towels are in the closet in the hallway." he told me with a slight frown. I laugh and grab my bag and head for the stairs. As I go up the stairs I couldn't help but think that things were going to be okay.

)*()*()*()*()*()*(

Once I came back down the stairs Bobby was on the phone that was labeled FBI. I saw him yelling into the speaker and I couldn't help but smile. He slammed the phone down and I walked into the kitchen.

"You okay there Agent Willis?" I asked him with an amused smile. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but then snorted when he remembered how I knew his FBI alias.

"Yeah, just some sheriff being an idjit." he grumbled still peeved from that conversation. I chuckle at his use of idjit. "There is something I would got to show you, your dad left it here last time he was here." He said suddenly. I nodded and he went out the door, I followed. We were in the junkyard heading for the garage. I looked around and still couldn't believe that I was actually here. He went around the garage to the back and opened the door. Inside I saw a car covered in a tarp. Bobby ripped the tarp from the car and my jaw dropped. It was a baby blue 1971 Ford Torino, my favorite classic car. Slowly I went around the car and examined it. Holy Crap! My dad left me a car! I looked at Bobby with a disbelieving look. He chuckled at my expression.

"Since your dad ain't around anymore I thought it should go to you." He explained with a smile. "It's good to see you again Kat." he told me sincerely, I nodded with a small smile.

"Why did you keep it? Even after all of us were dead?" I questioned.

"Well it's a nice car." He answered and I chuckled. Suddenly, I thought of something and turned towards Bobby.

"Bobby I was thinking you could teach me how to defend myself and fight. I have bounty on me by dangerous supernatural beings and I can't always rely on people to defend me. Please." I said to him grimly. He looked at me for a while and nodded. I let out a breath, I thought I would have to put up an argument.

"On one condition." he said, I nodded. "You try to stay away from danger, don't go looking for it." he said seriously. I nodded again and then he clapped. "We'll start next week because you seem like a wreck right now." he said bluntly and walked off.

)*()*()*()*()*()*()*(

The rest of the day was as normal as it could be. We went into town and bought clothing and other necessities for myself. I told Bobby that I would pay him back someday, but he waved a credit card that he had scammed. I bought jeans, sweat shirts, t shirts, a leather jacket, a three pairs of shoes, and a couple of flannel shirts. He also made me a new ID since technically I'm dead. Plus he's making me go back to school. What the hell!

At the end of the day I offered to make dinner and I did. It was a the best soup I could make. At dinner he told me old stories of when my sister and I were little, we had even played with the Winchester boys. He told me that I was technically born on October 27, 1982 as opposed to 1998. I was older than Sam, ha!

The next day I made breakfast and offered to help Bobby, I didn't want to be a freeloader. He waved his hand at me and told me this was my home now too. I was touched that he said that and realized he must have really known and liked my family. But since I'm too stubborn, I cleaned and organized his house anyway. Next stop was training and boy was it going to be interesting.


	4. Formally Meeting the Winchesters

Here is Chapter 4, still doing preseason.

I don't own Supernatural sadly, so if anything sounds familiar it is from that. The rest is all mine.

Would really love reviews to know if I should keep going!

)*()*()*()*(

The rest of the day was as normal as it could be. We went into town and bought clothing and other necessities for myself. I told Bobby that I would pay him back someday, but he waved a credit card that he had scammed. I bought jeans, sweat shirts, t shirts, a leather jacket, a three pairs of shoes, and a couple of flannel shirts. He also made me a new ID since technically I'm dead. Also he made a high school diploma that was for the year 2000. At the end of the day I offered to make dinner and I did. It was a the best soup I could make. At dinner he told me old stories of when my sister and I were little, we had even played with the Winchester boys. He told me that I was technically born on October 27, 1982 as opposed to 1998. I was older than Sam, ha!

The next day I made breakfast and offered to help Bobby, I didn't want to be a freeloader. He waved his hand at me and told me this was my home now too. I was touched that he said that and realized he must really known and liked my family. But since I'm too stubborn, I cleaned and organized his house anyway.

)*()*()*()*()*(

That week passed and my training began. I was super excited but they make it seem so easy on tv. I knew how to use a bow and arrow since it was a hobby I had. He made me shoot some guns and practice until I hit the bulls eyes each time. Hand to hand combat was next and let me just say I got my ass whooped every time.

A month had passed and I had been getting pretty good. I had been practicing so much that it almost felt natural and I was actually kicking Bobby's ass. His excuse was that he was getting old. I said it was in my blood to be completely bad ass.

)*()*()*()*()*(

Another month had passed and now it was a sunny April morning and I got up early to go jogging in the woods. I put on some clothing throw my hair into a ponytail and go downstairs. Bobby usually wasn't up this early so it was always pretty quiet. Going to the fridge I grab a water bottle and can't help but feel watched. I sighed and turned around to sit at the empty kitchen table. Then I hear footsteps coming down the stairs, why is he up early? Bobby walked into the kitchen to make his usual morning coffee.

"Bobby you okay? Usually you aren't up this early." I asked him concerned. He sighed and sat down across from me.

"Well maybe if an idjit didn't call me so early I wouldn't be up" he grumbled. I raised an eyebrow. "John Winchester called and he said he was dropping off the boys to go hunting for vamps with Daniel Elkins." he continued. I knew Elkins was a vampire specialist from my previous knowledge, from where? I had no clue. "So be warned they are coming." he finished tiredly. I nodded and stood up to go jogging.

"Well while you try to wake up, I'm going to jogging for a bit." I told him with amused smile. He mumbled something in reply which I didn't quite catch, but I went for the door anyway. Before I went out I grabbed a knife and placed it on my side, invisible to everyone else but me. With that I walk out the door onto the porch and start jogging to the woods.

Running always helped me think straight, so I have been doing a lot of this often trying to organize my thoughts. My thoughts were interrupted when a twig snapped from somewhere to my left. I stopped and looked, no one was there so I take a deep breath about to run again, then another twig snaps. I slowly reach towards my knife while backing into a tree.

"You know that knife is not going to do much to me." a patronizing familiar british voice said. I turn towards the owner, Balthazar. I put my hands on my hips and leaned on my right foot.

"You got some nerve coming here Balthazar, after you basically abandoned me in the middle of nowhere!" I told him disgruntled. He looked amused when he saw my reaction to him. Bastard.

"Well the business between you and I isn't quite finished yet. There are other parts to the deal that made. According to it, I have to ensure your safety until you ready for whatever is planned by whoever. So first." He immediately got in front of me and touched my ribs. I winced a little. What the hell? Did he just put those Enochian symbols on my ribs? A little warning would have been nice! "I suppose you know what I just did?" he asked. I nodded glaring at him and he backed away so there was some distance between us. He clapped his hands together. "Now second I have to train you." he said sounding bored.

"You don't need to I am already being trained by-" he interrupted me.

"Yes I know by that old drunk, but you could be so much better trained by me. Plus who else can say they had been trained by an angel?" Balthazar said. I knew I had no choice in the matter so I stood there and said nothing. "Come here tomorrow same time with the angel blade I had given you." he continued. I nodded. Then he gave a little wave and disappeared.

"Freakin' angels" I grumbled as I started jogging towards the house.

)*()*()*()*()*()*(

As I reached the end of the woods I saw the house and started to walk towards it. On my way inside I saw a familiar Impala up front and sighed. Looks like they're here. I walk through the front door and hear voices that I haven't heard in weeks, it was coming from the kitchen. Slowly I reach the kitchen and see four figures. Bobby, John, Dean, and Sam.

"John you aren't going to believe who got back." Bobby said to John. I clear my throat not announce my presence. They all looked at me and I waved timidly. The Winchesters all shared a look of recognition.

"Boys let me re-introduce you to Katherine Samantha Lawrence, or as we all know her by, Kat." Bobby said while stepping beside me. John looked suspicious, Dean had a look of vague recognition, and Sam had a confused puppy look.

"Bobby how do you know this is her?" John asked eyeing me. I felt uncomfortable under his gaze and shrank a bit.

"Trust me this is really her" is all Bobby said while eyeing John with a "I'll talk to you when we're alone look". But he still didn't look any less suspicious. So to break the tension I stepped forward.

"Well then I was about to make some breakfast, would you guys like some?" I asked with a warm smile. The younger boys nodded, Bobby and John left the kitchen together. I walk to fridge to grab the eggs and bacon, then turn around to see Dean with his arms crossed right in front of me. I try to move around him but he wouldn't let me pass. Dick. After eyeing me a bit more he let me pass then sat down at the table and I got all the other things necessary to make this breakfast, which is eggs with bacon. Turning on the stove I hear someone come up behind me.

"Would you like some help?" a voice asked. Turning around I saw Sam. I smiled kindly at him.

"No thanks, but how do you like your bacon?" I ask.

"It doesn't matter." he told me. "Don't worry about them, they can seem standoffish at times." he continued.

"I'm not worried about your brother, he is just trying to act tough with that "I don't care attitude", your dad on the other hand... kind of scares me a bit." I told Sam and he chuckled.

"Don't worry he kind of gives that impression to everyone." Sam said with a tone of understanding. I smile. Sam and I continued to have conversation, and it was really easy to be comfortable and yourself around him. Dean eventually joined in throwing in sarcastic kind of looked carefree and loosened up a bit after a while. By the time I finished the food , we were laughing like crazy.

"No way!" I exclaimed and laughed at the unbelievable story Sam had just told me.

"Yep, Dean just slid beside me and he felt flat on his face eating dirt." he said with a laugh. We both stopped for a second when we heard someone clear their throat, and looked at Dean. He looked at Sam with a "what the hell!" look. Sam and I glanced at each other and burst into another fit of laughter. Still giggling a bit, I put the eggs and bacon onto three plates and put it on the table.

"There you are eggs and bacon as promised." I said with a smile. They both just picked up a fork and dug in. I chuckled. Then I hear footsteps beside me, I turn my head to see Bobby and John. "Would you like me to make you something Mr. Winchester?" I asked him hoping he wasn't as suspicious of me now. He looked at me and shook his head, I internally sigh.

"Bye boys, Bobby, Kat." with that he left the house and drove off in the Impala. Bobby sat down where the third plate was set and started to eat. He looked a little irritated, probably because of John, lord knew how stubborn he was. Then I decided to leave the house for a bit, to give him time with the boys alone. I realize that I was still in my jogging outfit and go upstairs to change. I change into a pair of jeans, a grey t shirt along with a flannel shirt left unbuttoned then quickly put my hair in a side french braid. Coming down the stairs I see that they were done with breakfast.

"Bobby I'm going to into town, I'll be back later." I yelled on my way to the door.

"Wait there" I hear from behind me, I stop and turn around to see Bobby. "Why don't you bring someone along with you?" he asked me with his arms crossed. Suddenly Sam came into view.

"Yeah I don't really want to stick around here all day Bobby, no offense." Sam said sheepishly. Bobby snorted and waved his hand. I smiled at Sam and shrugged my shoulders. He beamed and ran to get his stuff.

"You sure Bobby, John wouldn't want me alone with one of his kids. He probably thinks I'm some sort of shifter." I told Bobby with a serious look on my face.

"I don't care what John thinks, you are Katherine end of story." he said with frustration. "When you two come back, we need to talk about John." he finished and walked away. I sigh.

"I'm ready, lets get out of here, are we walking?" Sam asked excited. I looked at him in amusement and shake my head.

"Nah, we are going to take my car." I said enthusiastically while waving my keys at him. I turn towards the door and we walk towards the garage.

"So you are the same girl from the diner right?" he asked and I nodded. "Thats means you were on your way here?" I nod again. "Why?"

"Long story sort of kind of." I reply taken off guard from the question.

"Well we are hanging out so… why not tell it?" He said curiously. I stop and turn towards him.

"You're one eager kid aren't you?" I ask him amused. He just smiled in response. We reached the garage door and I start to unlock it. "Well, how about we start with something smaller." I say trying to stray from that topic. It looks like he understood because he just nodded. I opened the door and look at Sam. His jaw was dropped, I chuckled and headed for the drivers seat.

"This is your car?" he asked dumbfounded as he walked towards the passengers seat. He climbed inside and looked at me for an explanation.

"Yep, used to be my dad's but now it is all mine. I absolutely love it." I said appreciatively, as I pat the steering wheel, then turn on the car. "Any music suggestions?" I ask him and he looked taken back.

"You literally the first person to ever ask me that?" he said still dumbfounded. I nod.

"Ah, so it a kind of "Driver picks the music shotgun shuts his cake hole" deal you have going on in your family?" I ask him, the words just flying out of my mouth. His eyes widened a bit.

"How did you know that?" he asked mystified. I shrugged and started to drive off.

"Just one rule though, no pop. I like to stick to older music as you can tell from my music collection." I added pointing to my collection of tapes of Journey, Kansas, and Bon Jovi. "You might wanted close your mouth there Sam." I said amused and he did.

The rest of the ride was basic questions like: what's your favorite color? Going back and forth between us. We went to a couple stores and messed around a bit and learned a lot about each other. It kind of reminded me of what my sister and I would do. But I don't think about it too much like that, it would put a real damper on my mood. At one store though there was a bit of a altercation between some man and I but I had taken care of it easily thanks to Bobby's training. The last store we went to was the grocery store and we picked some food up. On our way back he was still jumping in his seat with excitement.

"Do we have to go back Kat?" he whined as Journey played through the speakers. I shook my head at him and chuckled a bit.

"Sam it is like 9 o'clock at night and stop whining like a ten year old or do I have to start calling you Sammy?" I ask in patronizing tone with a smile.

"It's Sam." he grumbled.

I pull into the yard and stop in front of the house so we could take the groceries in. I pop the trunk and grab the first bag and Sam grabs the second. We walk into the house to see Bobby and Dean on the couch watching tv and set the groceries on the counter.

"Have fun?" Bobby asked while still paying attention to the screen. I rolled my eyes.

"Yep and you should have seen her, there was this dude-" Sam started then I covered his mouth. Sam looked at me and narrowed his eyes.

"What happened?" I turned back to Bobby and now we had his full attention, Dean's as well. I sigh and uncover his mouth, knowing that Sam already spilled the beans.

"There was this dude who kept trying to feel her up, so she basically did three simple moves and next thing you know he's on the ground with his arm pinned behind his back." Sam said excitedly. Bobby looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" I asked. "He had it coming, he's lucky thats all I did to him." I told Bobby with a slight smirk. Bobby shook his head and turned his head towards the tv. Dean was still looking at me.

"Bullshit" Dean said, clearly not believing the story. I raised an eyebrow.

"Would you like to test that theory of yours Mr. Winchester?" I asked him playfully with a raised eyebrow. He stood up from the couch and walked in front of me.

"Anytime and place, but I know for sure that I am right. There is no way someone like you could actually take down someone." He told me boldly with a smirk.

"Is it because you think I'm short?" I ask him amused. " 5'5 is an average height. You are just freakishly tall." I finished with a smile. Then he bent down to my eye level and smirked again. Dick

"No its because you look too sweet and innocent to actually fight someone." He told me boredly. I step a bit closer to him.

"One thing you'll learn around me is that looks can be deceiving." I told him suavely with a smirk. I turn around and walk away towards the stairs. When I reach the stairs I look at the spot I just left, Dean stood looking like he was calculating his next move and Sam stood there looking smug. I smiled sweetly towards them. He had no idea who he was dealing with. I'm from freakin' Jersey for cryin' out loud.

"Good night boys." I spoke before climbing up the stairs. I reached my room and went inside. Taking a deep breath I get ready for bed and think about tomorrow. I had to go to Balthazar and train with him. Fantastic, I sigh. Walking towards my bed I reach underneath and find the angel blade. Then I take the blade and walk in front of my mirror. I saw a stranger wearing a flannel shirt in the mirror, a new person.


	5. Just Another Day

I only own my character and her story

)*(

I woke up and sighed. Great now I have to go train with Balthazar, this is going to be _fantastic. _Throwing my covers to the side I get up and get dresses in my usual jogging apparel. With that I hide the angel blade in my sleeve and walk out of my room silently. Slowly I make my way towards the kitchen to grab a water bottle, but on my way I realize I'm not the only one awake. Walking into the kitchen I see Sam with a cup of coffee and his head on the table. Concerned, I take a seat in front of him.

"Sam I don't think the best place to sleep is here." I told him quietly. He jumped up in his chair and I chuckled. His eyes found me and he relaxed. " Now are you going to tell me why you are sleeping on the table?" I asked him. He leaned leaned back and rubbed his eyes.

"I keep having these nightmares and let's just say they aren't pleasant." he said sleepily. I furrowed my eyebrows: Sam and nightmares. Why does that seem so familiar?

"You want to talk about it?" I ask him. He shakes his head. I get up from my chair and walk towards the exit. "Well then I'm going to go jogging, but if you need anything Sam ask me." I told him seriously. He mumbled some response and I walked out.

)*()*()*()*()*(

I had jogged to where I saw Balthazar yesterday and he wasn't here yet. Sighing I found a log and sat on it. Where the hell was he? Suddenly I hear someone come up behind me. Slowly, I pulled the blade from my sleeve then when I hear the person right behind I quickly turn around ready to attack, but no one is there. I look around and see nothing around me, I relaxed a bit, until I'm thrown back. Landing on my back I close my eyes wincing, the blade flew from my hand, and then I open my eyes to see Balthazar.

"That was way too easy sweetheart. You are going to have to try harder than that." He scolded me. Slowly I get up and glare at him.

"What the hell man! Aren't you suppose to be teaching me, not attacking me!" I yell at him fed up. He just smiled amused by me, then he dropped it.

"You are going to be fighting angels and if you are not used to us just "popping" up out of nowhere then you are already a goner." he explained seriously. His eyes fell to the blade and his eyes widened a bit. "Where did you get that?"

"I found it in my bag." I answered with furrowed brows. "Didn't you put it there." Then he steps forwards and takes the blade from my hand, and examines it before tossing it aside. "I want to see what that drunk was teaching you. Come on give me your best shot." Of course he changes the subject. I take a breath and get into a fighting stance. I make the first move and suddenly I'm on the ground. Again. "That was absolutely ridiculous." he laughed, he reached out a hand for me to take. I took it and he pulled me up. "We have a lot to work on." he breathed in a bored tone and waved to me, then disappeared. Now I'm kind of glad that Gabriel and Castiel were my favorite angels, whoever they are, because Balthazar is a dick. That sucks I can't even remember why they were my favorites. I pick up the blade that he threw and started for the house.

As I'm walking through the woods I can't help but think of my transition from 2015 to 1999. 2015 was all computer screens and the internet was an important part of life if you went to school and work. Now the only screen I see is my iPhone 4s and it doesn't even have any internet so it is more like an iPod. I am so glad I always carried my phone charger to school that day or this might have been hell. Without the internet I do more productive stuff, wow my old generation is screwed.

I reach the end of the woods and continue to walk towards the front door. On my way though I see Dean outside by my Torino where I had left it the previous day. Stopping a couple feet behind Dean.

"I hope you aren't messing with my car Winchester." I say announcing my presence, he jumped and I chuckled. He and his brother were alike.

"This is your car?" he asked surprised. I smiled and nodded, then walked beside him.

"Yep, she was my dad's but now she is mine." I say with a smile and pat the hood. He whistled.

"Can I take it for a spin?" Dean asked childlike.

"Yes but if you scratch my car, I'll kill you." I said with a smile and threw him the keys.

"Sorry but I think that was an empty threat." Dean said but before I could say anything else he ran for the door, started the car, and revved up the engine. I rolled my eyes. "This is a bad ass car." he proclaimed before he drove off. I went for the front door and Bobby stood there with his arms crossed as soon as I stepped into the house. Oh yeah, we have to talk about John.

"Kat we need to talk." I nod and we go into the kitchen and Sam wasn't there.

"Um Bobby where is Sam?" I asked. He just pointed upstairs. Sam was probably sleeping, poor kid. I sat in a chair and he leaned against the counter.

"Well John and I talked yesterday and he said he wanted to see if he could trust you for himself. So when he comes back, he is taking you on a trip." Bobby said with a sigh. A trip, Bobby is worried over a trip. Unless that he meant a hunting… oh. I look at Bobby in disbelief. Why the hell would John take me on a hunting trip? Great.

"Why a hunting trip?" I voiced my thoughts. Bobby went to the table and sat in front of me.

"He wants to know what you are capable of. Plus he wants to talk to you." Bobby said unhappily. I nod then get up to go upstairs to change into a casual outfit.

Once I come back down stairs I hear the rumble of my car in the front and suddenly I got an idea. I could make a bonfire and we could make s'mores, even though Dean is like 19 and Sam is 15. Back home I use to always have bonfires in the backyard.

Fires. Suddenly I feel a familiar headache and shut my eyes wincing. Opening them back up I see fire everywhere in the house, this time I can feel the heat of the fire, I panic a bit. My attention was drawn outside and I saw a man with black goo coming out of his mouth. What the hell?! I squeeze my eyes shut for a moment and I feel the heat disappear. Slowly I open them up again, everything was back to normal and I was breaking heavily. What the hell? I am so asking Balthazar about this.

)*()*()*(

After I collected myself I headed out the door towards my car where I saw Dean looking underneath the hood.

"I better not find one scratch on it, pass me the keys." I tell him and join him at looking into the engine. He gives me the keys continuing to look at the engine as if in a trance. I roll my eyes and shut the hood. Dean turned and looked at me with a frown. I chuckle on my way to the driver's seat. "Don't frown Dean, someone could be falling in love with your smile." I tell him with a smile quoting Teen Wolf. He rolls his eyes and jumps into the passenger seat. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"What?" he asks. " I want to come with you and see your bad assness for myself." he say and I scoff.

"I'm bad ass all the time." I tell him with mock hurt as I drive into the road, he rolls his eyes. "So Dean tell me about yourself." I ask him in curiosity as I continue to drive.

"Well my name is Dean Winchester. I'm an Aquarius, I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach, and frisky women." he explained mysteriously. I chuckle at the familiar phrase. It was really hard for me to talk to Dean since he was all closed off. Not that I would blame him, I'm some mystery girl that he officially met yesterday.

We arrive at the store and walked in, I picked up a basket and started to look for somethings I would need for tonight. As I was reaching for the crackers, something in the corner of my eye catches my attention. It was the same jerk from yesterday that I beat up. He was standing in the front of the store eyeing me dangerously, but there was something different about him. There was a dark aura around him. His eyes flashed black before he menacingly left the store. My eyes widen. Demon. Okay don't panic.

"Are you okay?" Dean asks me seeing my reaction to the demon. I look up at him and give a tight smile before turning to walk away towards the registers. As the cashier checks out my things I carefully plan out my next course of action. I pay the bill and quickly walk out with my bags and Dean in tow. "What the hell Kat!" Dean exclaims as I drive off.

"Dean you've dealt with shapeshifters?" I ask him seriously, looking at the truck that was following us in the mirror. I know I was lying to him but might as well because if I say demon he might think I'm crazy.

"Um yeah. Why?" he says .

"Well not trying to be paranoid or anything, but I'm pretty sure we're being followed by one." I tell him slowly, not knowing how he was going to react.

"Wh-what? How do you know?" His eyes wide looking behind him at the truck.

"The surveillance video in the store. His eyes glittered and I'm 100% sure it wasn't a flare. Also, I am sorry for what I am about to do." I say tightly. I slam my foot on the gas and increase my speed. The car behind me becomes smaller and I glance at Dean, he was holding onto the door with dear life. Turning at the next empty road, I stop the car at a halt and jump out of the car. Going to the back towards my trunk, I pop it open to find my dad's extensive arsenal of killing anything evil, then grab holy water.

I glance at Dean momentarily, who was standing beside me picking up a silver dipped knife, because I have no clue how I'm going to play this off as a shifter. This is pretty extensive lying and it could cost both his and my life.

"You know I have never killed a monster before." I speak up, knowing I couldn't lie about that, and look up at him with both apprehension and excitement. Fear because this was a demon and excitement because Dean was here with me.

"You'll be fine." He assured me and I took a breath. I took out my angel blade and hopefully Dean wouldn't ask questions about it.

"So maybe I should take this one on my own." I offered as the truck pulled up.

"Are you crazy?" Dean questioned incredulously. "You just said this was your first monster."

"There's a first for everything." I reasoned as the Demon started to get out of the truck. I looked up at Dean with pleading eyes, I couldn't let him fight this demon.

"I see one sign of struggle and I'm going to tap into the ring." I smiled in relief and started to approach the Demon. We were a good distance away from Dean.

"When I heard that a Lawrence came back I didn't want to believe it, but here I am standing in front of you. Rumors have it that they had to hide you in another dimension and you were recently dragged back here." the demon said tauntingly his eyes flashed black. Perfect he came alone, which means that no other demons were here. Plus there was no option of an exorcism because he knew me and would tell every evil SOB in hell I was here. He stepped forward and I raised my blade.

"What's that little knife going to do and you gonna do? Hurt me?" he asks patronizing me. I smile and uncap the holy water from behind my back. Showtime. The demon advanced forward and I threw the water at him. He yelped in pain and bent over, while he was dazed I kicked him back onto the ground and spilled the rest of the water on him. Sizzling, he shouted in even more pain. Not risking to waste any time, I then plunged my blade into his heart and looked him in the eyes while he flickered.

"Nah I'm gonna kill you instead." I whispered to him with a sickly sweet smile and rip the blade out, he died. Looking down at the body I couldn't help but think that use to be a person and I just... killed somebody.

That guy probably had a family, a life and it ended… Because of me. Was I supposed to be doing this all my life? Killing the victims of the demons that ravaged them?

Also that seemed a bit too easy. Suddenly I hear someone walk behind me, I turn around and see Dean, he looked shocked. "You still doubt my skills Winchester?" I ask him seriously, he shakes his head, his shocked expression turns into a one of awe.

"That was freaking awesome!" he exclaimed. "Plus you're first monster, I must say I am impressed." I rolled my eyes, head to my trunk to get the shovels and throw one to him. "Sweetheart, I didn't think you had it in you to kill some evil son of a bitch." I chuckle.

"Now people say you aren't really friends until you help them bury a body and that is exactly what you are gonna help me do." I told him jovially. He smirked.

"Then I believe that this is a start to a beautiful friendship." he proclaimed.

)*()*()*()*(

Who would have thought that burying a body would be the best bonding experience with Dean. He opened up a bit telling old hunting stories and the time he buried his first bones, let's just say it was a bit odd, but at least we're talking. When we got into my car there was, at first, a comfortable silence.

"You did a nice touch with the silver in the water." Dean complimented and I gave a tight smile.

"Yeah, my dad had a lot of useful things." I agreed, at least he didn't think it was holy water because that would be a hard one to explain. A shifter possessed by a demon. I'm pretty sure he isn't that naive.

"So are we going to tell Bobby about our little hunt." Dean spoke up casually. I scoffed.

"We should keep this to ourselves." I say sheepishly. "Plus it wasn't a hunt, I was merely protecting myself."

"Whatever sweetheart. I can see why my little brother has a crush on you though, that was completely badass." Dean says impressed. At least he knows it now, I smile proudly… wait crush, he was probably joking. I drive up to the house and jump out of the car then head towards the house walking.

"What about what the shifter said?" Dean asked curious. I stopped and looked at him. He stood there with a stern expression.

"What about it." I say nonchalantly, tilting my head a bit. "I have a large hunting family. They start to gain a lot of enemies. Monsters will know a Lawrence when they see one."

"Well it said that you were dragged here from another dimension, I mean that can't possibly be true, right?" He asked. I smirk and walk away continuing towards the house.

"Kat!" he exclaimed and I laughed. Now I have a bonfire to get ready for.


	6. Chick Flick Moments

I only own my character and her story. Not Supernatural.

)*(

Once inside the house I find my way into the kitchen to see Sam eating a sandwich. He must have heard me coming because he looked up and smiled. I smile back and sit in front of him.

"So Sam I was thinking about doing something tonight and I was wondering if you would be interested." I say enthusiastically. He shrugged and I smiled. "Well I was thinking that we should do a bonfire and roast s'mores."

"That seems a bit childish." Sam said smiling. I scoffed.

"Sam you're like 15 and everyone is young at heart. Come on! It could be fun." I say waving my arms around exaggerating my point. He looked to be thinking about it so I lean forward expecting an answer.

"Fine, but no campfire songs." He agreed. I jump up and hug him then quickly let go running out of the room.

"Fantastic! Now I have to see if your grumpy brother is going to agree." I yell towards Sam. I hear him laugh at my antics. On my way towards the upstairs I see Dean sitting on the porch. Curious, I go outside and sit beside him.

"What's up Dean? Tired from our excursion from earlier?" I ask as I bump his shoulder.

"No just thinking." He answered shortly and I frowned a bit internally.

"You thinking? Wow." I breathed jovially.

"Shut up." Dean said, smiling a bit.

"Never." I countered. "Listen I'm having a bonfire tonight. Something small you want to join me?" I asked and he turned towards me and smirked.

"Like a date?" Dean questioned and I gave a small chuckle.

"Yeah, No." I replied. "Sam is going to be there and Bobby too hopefully."

"So you're saying that if they weren't there it would be a date." He tried to clarify and I nudged his shoulder.

"So you coming? There will also be s'mores and tons of bullshit." I tempted.

"A bonfire… and s'mores... doesn't that seem a bit childish." he says with a chuckle. I gasp.

"Are you insane! It is the perfect way spend a beautiful night, plus the stars are so bright over here. Nothing like in Jersey." I exclaim in mock outrage. He laughed. I put my hands together and give him a pleading puppy look. He looks at me and then sighs. Ha! I win, the puppy look always wins.

"Fine!" he exclaims. I throw my hands up in victory and walk off the porch. "You and Sam got to stop with those looks." I chuckle.

"As a treat I might tell my extraordinary tale from the year 2015." I tell his mysteriously as I walk away to the field.

)*()*()*()*(

The sun just set and I had finished bring wood to my fire pit. I set the chairs around the pit. Starting the fire I see two figures walking my way.

"Just in time guys. What Bobby isn't coming?" I ask.

"He said he didn't feel like it." Sam explained. I nodded. We all sat in a chair and started to talk, an hour passed and we were all laughing. Then it was time for the s'mores and I learned that they had never had one.

"You have got to be kidding me! Not even one!" I exclaim in mock horror. They shook their heads. "This won't do at at! My family and I use to do this all the time. This is absolutely ludicrous." I continued and they chuckle. I give them both a stick with a marshmallow and they put it over the fire. Sam had his a golden brown and Dean had his marshmallow in flames. I roll my eyes and give him my marshmallow, he smiled in appreciation. I then give them both a piece of chocolate and crackers. They put all together and ate it. Smiles form on their faces and I beam. Next thing I know Sam is on his third s'more while Dean is burning his sixth marshmallow.

"So you said that you did this all the time with your family, right?" Sam asks, and I nod. "So what were they like?" I look slightly down into my lap and take a breath. It shouldn't be this hard...

"Well my parents were amazing one too strict the other free willed. Everyone knew I was daddy's little girl, we would go on trips together into the mountains and New York. My mom and I we would talk everything supernatural, our thing, but we didn't hunt or anything like that. You could literally talk to her about anything. My little brother, Mason, was a pain in the ass. He would annoy the hell out of me but we got along well. We played video games and he would go on about his favorite ones, like Minecraft." The boys frowned confused, ah minecraft didn't exist yet. " My little sister Rose… She was my best friend. We would complain about things to each other and have random conversations at 3 in the morning. She would tell me I was a bitch and I would say love ya. It was our thing." I finish with a smile, my throat started to ache a little.

"So what happened to them?" Dean asked curious.

"Dean!" Sam scolded.

"It's fine, everyone has a story I guess. Well our past caught up with us. Long story short my sister and I were taken away ten years ago to live a somewhat normal life, away from everything, but they found us. They tried to take us but my knowledge of the supernatural helped me out." I pause to look at them. They both looked curious. "There was someone there to help us out and he told us how our parents weren't really my parents. Basically our life was a lie. He had to take one of us home and I volunteered. My sister was left behind and I was taken to someplace in Nebraska and there he abandoned me. Eventually I found my way to Bobby's meeting you two in the process." I pause and smile a bit. "But here's the plot twist, that all took place in the year 2015 in another dimension where all of this is a tv show." I say quickly. Their eyes widen in surprise but Dean recovers first.

"Bullshit." Dean claimed. I smirk, reach into my pocket for my phone and throw it at him.

"What is it?" Sam asks taking it from Dean.

"That Sammy boy is my iPhone 4s, a cell phone or smartphone." I tell him, like talking to a child.

"How does it work?" he asks and I walk towards him. Squatting by his chair I swipe the screen to unlock the phone. I swipe the pages and go onto my music app. Suddenly "Simple Man" starts playing and Sam jumps at the subtle sound.

"This is awesome! You're from the future." Sam exclaims childlike. I chuckle and look at Dean he seemed amused as well.

"Technically I'm born in 1982, but back there I was born 1998." I explain to Sam.

"That means you know stuff that will be happening in the next sixteen years." Dean states, I nod. "What happens to us?" he asked, Sam looked curious as well. I sigh

"To be honest I can't remember, all my knowledge of events that happen to people disappeared but I know facts like I knew who you two were when you walked into that diner. Or like I found Bobby's place." I explain. "I even know what you look like in the future but not what happens but guys I thought at the time it was just a tv show. I didn't know that somehow I actually knew you when I was little. Hell I didn't even know any of this existed." Dean and Sam nod. "The only good thing about this "Back to the Future" situation is that I have lottery numbers on my phone for the year 2015." I finish with a smile.

"This is crazy, it seems strange, even for us." Dean says with a disbelieving look on his face. "But somehow I can believe you." he finished and I beam.

"You can ask Bobby if you like, he can tell you everything I just told you." I say nonchalantly with a shrug. "I think I'm gonna call it a night, it has been a hell of a day." I say as I stand up. Sam looked like he wanted to ask something but I already knew the answer. "Yes Sam it was how I knew that the house rules were driver picks the music shotgun shuts his cake hole." Sam's closed his mouth. "Night boys."

Once I got out of the boy's visibility, I started to run towards the woods. I went as deep as I could and laid my back against a tree. I closed my eyes and took a breath. Opening them, my vision was blurry and a sob had escaped from my mouth against my will. Slowly, I slid down the tree and onto the ground, tears running from my eyes.

"They're okay, they're alive, and they survived" I tried to reassure myself. "I'm okay, I'm alive, and I survived." Then my mind rolled over to earlier in the day. I killed a man, a man who was once alive and now he was cold and stiff in the ground. God, what has my life become?

A twig snapped and my tears had stopped immediately. Looking around, there was only shadows of the trees and light from Bobby's house in the distance. I wipe my face of the tears and got up before I become the character in the first five minutes of Supernatural, dead.

On the way back to the house, if I had turned around, I would have seen a shadow emerge from behind a tree. His green eyes watching as I walked back to the house.


	7. Angels

Here is chapter 7!

I don't own supernatural sadly, so if anything sounds familiar it's probably from that. The rest is all mine.

Would love reviews to see if I should keep going. Am I doing ok?

)*()*()*(

"This is crazy, it seems strange, even for us." Dean says with a disbelieving look on his face. "But somehow I can believe you." he finished and I beam.

"You can ask Bobby if you like, he can tell you everything I just told you." I say nonchalantly with a shrug. "I think I'm gonna call it a night, it has been a hell of a day, and I had my serving of chick-flick moments." I say as I stand up. Sam looked like he wanted to ask something but I already knew the answer. "Yes Sam it was how I knew that the house rules were driver picks the music shotgun shuts his cake hole." Sam closed his mouth. "Night boys."

Tomorrow is going to be my second day training with Balthazar, hopefully he can actually teach me something instead of being a dick.

)*()*()*(

"Ah, Katherine so glad you could come." Balthazar said mock excitement. I rolled my eyes, like I had a choice. " So what happened yesterday? I happen to find out that a demon was here." He casually said. I furrowed my eyebrows, how would he know that? Unless…

"You assbutt!" I screech at him. "You freaking told that demon where I was. What for? Are you trying to kill me?"

"Stop complaining you are still alive." he said annoyed. "I wanted to see how you would react and what you would do. I got to say, that was pretty scary, you are just like your parents. They had a menacing feel to them too when it came to hunting. The way you told that boy off. That is something I could work with." He said slightly impressed. "If you channel that energy, it will almost feel natural while fighting. Now I presume that you have brought the blade. Lets start with that." he finished. I nod then close my eyes and try to get into the same zone I was in yesterday. When I felt that same surge of power I opened them back up and look at Balthazar, he looked a bit started.

For the next few hours we fought and of course Balthazar was winning all of the time, but towards the end I was seriously kicking some ass. He was surprised to say the least, I just told him his tactics were getting a bit old.

"We can stop here for today. Tomorrow same time and place." Balthazar says then disappears.

"Well goodbye to you too." I say sarcastically then turn to walk towards Bobby's house. When I finally get there, I hear gunshots. What the hell? Are we under attack? I follow the sound of gunshots and see Dean and Sam shooting targets. I let out a breath then walk towards them. It looks like they were having some kind of competition between each other, because they were arguing.

"Hey guys, having fun?" I ask with a smirk. They turn towards me and give me an exasperated look. I roll my eyes. "What's the problem."

"Well I was just telling Dean that he shoots worse than a girl, and he keeps complaining that the sights are off on his gun." Sam said.

"They are! It is the only reason why you won!" Dean fired back. They kept yelling at each other and I roll my eyes. Walking towards Dean I take his gun and shoot the target. I shot till the it was empty. The holes were all on the upper left side of the bull eyes. Then I give Dean back his gun.

"Dean is right the sights are a bit off." I say with amusement as I look at the shock on their faces.

"Is there something you can't do?" Dean asks sarcastically. I tap my chin and think about it.

"I can't whistle." I shrug. Then Sam put on a smug look.

"I told you you shoot worse than a girl." He laugh, and I chuckled. I stayed a bit with them and talked. We laughed and I really felt like I could actually look at these people like family. Maybe things will be okay.

)*()*()*(

The next few days flew by. The Winchesters and I have gotten closer. Balthazar had been training me harder and harder. I told him about those vision things and he says it was one of my 'psychic powers' to see visions of the past and future. Things were looking up. April passes and the Winchesters were still here, not that I had a problem with month of May was here and Sam's birthday was tomorrow.

I jumped on the couch next to Dean then looked around me to see if Sam was around.

"So as you know Sam's birthday is tomorrow. I was just wondering what you were doing or if you wanted to do something." I say nonchalantly to Dean. He just shrugged and I mock gasped.

"It's his sixteenth birthday, we have to do something!" I whisper yell. He was just paying attention to the tv screen, I sigh. "Well I was going to do what my family use to do. Go out to have dinner and then have cake." I tell him.

"Don't worry I got it covered." I raise my eyebrow at his vague answer. I sigh again and go into the kitchen, Bobby was in there.

"Need help with anything Bobby?" I ask him. He looks at me worn look.

"Unless you know how to fix a crankshaft in a old Ford, I don't think so." he says with a rough voice. I look out the window and see a figure in the horizon, squinting I see Balthazar.

"Sorry don't know much about cars, wish I did, but I don't… I'll be back." I ramble quickly then walk out of the house. I walk towards a peeved looking angel with his arms crossed.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought I don't see you again till the end of the month because you were stuck with" very important angel business"." I say to Balthazar mimicking his accent. He just ignored my statement.

"We need to go somewhere." is all he said then touched my shoulder and suddenly we were somewhere else. I looked around and the room looked like a basement. Why are we in a basement? Suddenly footsteps came from the stairs in the far corner of the room. The man looked familiar he had combed back brown hair, looked about 5'8, and he had a mischievous look on his face that quickly disappeared when he saw us. Also, he had a janitor's suit on. Gabriel.

"Well brother long to no see." Gabriel says smiling to Balthazar, he nods. Then Gabriel turns to me and I can't help but fangirl a little. He is freaking awesome. "Who is this?" he asks pointing to me.

"As if you don't know Gabriel." Balthazar scoffed. "I just need your help with something, you specialize with powers of the mind, since you do your 'tricking'. I just need you to help her a bit." Balthazar explained. Wait, Gabriel is going to teach me about my psychic stuff?

"I left heaven for a reason Balthazar, not to get involved with any of this." Gabriel explained bored. " Plus look at her, she looks frozen for some reason." It was true I was a bit frozen. Then suddenly I thought of a way to get Gabriel to help me. Time to turn on the charm.

"I'm not frozen, I'm…. star struck. I mean like you are Gabriel, Gabriel the archangel. Where I come from people love you. I totally need a picture with you." I take out my iPhone, he looks at it shocked. "You're like one of my favorite angels." I say with a silvery voice. He looked back at me and had a thoughtful expression.

"Fine!" he exclaimed. "I will help you but you both owe me one after this." I smile. "I must say kitty kat that you are good, I like you." he says to me amused. I smirk and give him an exaggerated bow.

For the next few hours he was teaching me how to see past certain things. He taught me how to see energy in the air and auras from like a spirit. Gabe was an awesome teacher, way more fun than Balthazar. We had tons of fun too and Balthazar just stood in the corner grumpy the whole time.

"I got to say you are awesome, you need something call me." Gabriel says enthusiastically to me.

"Why thank you kind sir, you are as awesome as I thought you would be." I tell him while I beamed.

"Now that favor…" Gabriel trails off. "You don't know me and under no circumstances do you give up my identity to anyone." I nod.

"Now since you two are done, Katherine we should get going." Balthazar speaks up walking to the side of me. I salute Gabriel goodbye and we disappeared. I was completely exhausted when I got home and I had a serious headache.

)*()*()*(

Morning came and the sun was out. I look at my clock, it was 9:32 a.m. on May 2. Sam's birthday was today. I smile, throw my covers off me and get dressed. Then silently I walk into Sam's room and creep up on him. With a smile I get onto his bed and jump.

"Sam get up its your Birthday!" I yell. Sam groans and puts his head under his pillow. After a few more seconds Sam turns towards me and pouts.

"You are like an annoying older sister that I never wanted." Sam whines. I laugh and sit on his bed. Sam looked a bit nervous, look down and I realize my legs were on top of his. Yeah, Sam had a little crush on me, it was cute. If he was older then maybe. I get off the bed to stand up, Sam relaxed. Raising my eyebrow I put my hands on my hips.

"Please everyone likes me." I say sarcastically. "and are you going to say that when I got you this." I wave a wrapped object in my hand. Sam smiled. I give it to him. He rips it open to a book about law.

"While getting to know you I realized that you liked law, so when I saw this in the store I thought of you. Plus this book is a promise that if I ever get into jail for some reason, you are going to be my lawyer and bail me out." I explain jovially.

"Thanks Kat." Sam said appreciatively. I nod and walk towards the door, half way I stop.

"Don't think that this is everything Sam, I still have things planned." I say mysteriously as I walk out the door backwards. Suddenly I bump into something, turning around I see Dean. I really go to stop this habit of walking backwards.

"You know it is really hard to sleep when there is a screaming sixteen year old." Dean complained tired. I roll my eyes and pat his back. Then go into the kitchen to make breakfast. Some fried eggs and greasy bacon sounds like a great thing to make today. The guys slowly emerge and sit at the table as I set the plates down with breakfast. At the table I see Dean and Bobby give Sam gifts. Bobby got Sam some kind of charm and Dean got Sam some shaving cream since "he was becoming a man" and some magazines. Later on the day we just fooled around. Dean, Sam, and I went into town and we got dinner like I promised Sam and on the way home I bought cake from the bakery.

"Kat thanks for today. I haven't had a day like this like ever." Sam said seriously as I set his cake on the table. On the cake it read "Happy Birthday Sammy". I smile at him.

"No problem kido." I say sincerely. Sam frowns.

"We are the same age now you know." Sam explains with a raised eyebrow. I chuckle.

"Yes but I'm still older, I'm going to be 17 in a few months." he rolls his eyes. "Bobby! Dean! get your old asses in here!" I yell into the living room. A few moments pass, Bobby and Dean come into the kitchen.

"Yeah yeah quit your yapping." Bobby complains.

"I'm not old. 20 isn't old. I could date you if I wanted to… But I never would…. ever." Dean says quickly. I chuckle at his nervous expression.

"Yeah neither would I." I joke with him, trying not to make him feel awkward. "Now then, Sam all you need to do to make your birthday complete is to blow your candles and eat your cake." I explain as I light his candles. Sam looks into the flames of the candle for a moment then blow them out.

)*()*()*(

The rest of the night was just relaxing and joking around. It was getting near midnight and we were watching an old Clint Eastwood movie, Dean's choice.

"Well I'm gonna call it a night." Sam yawned. Then a out of no where I feel arms hugging me. I flinch then realize Sam was hugging me. I awkwardly pat his back since I was sitting on the couch. "Thank you Kat, for everything." he says still hugging me.

"Of course Sam" I tell him sincerely. He looks at me one more time then leaves the room.

"Yeah, thanks Kat." I hear Dean speak up. I turn to him confused. "You made Sam really happy today, I haven't seen him like that in a while." Dean explains. I nod. A phantom thought appeared in my head_, I always thought if I was there from the beginning I would help them out, be their best friends and help them through all this emotional crap_. With that Dean got up and was heading towards the stairs, he stopped and looked at me with meaningful eyes. "Welcome to the family Kat." he walked away. I teared up a bit and smiled. A family… I have a family. The next hour Bobby and I were watching a commercial when we heard a knock at the door at 2 in the morning. I look at Bobby, he stands up and grabs a shotgun on his way to the door. Getting up from the couch and I hear two muffled voices, Bobby and some guy. Then Bobby comes back with John into the living room.

"Kat, pack your things. You are going on that trip with John now." Bobby says gruffly. I look at Bobby incredulously. Then I look at John and he appeared like he was studying me. _Fantastic._


	8. The Winchester Test

Here is chapter 8!

I don't own Supernatural, so if anything sounds familiar, it is from them. The rest is all mine.

Would love reviews!

)*()*()*(

"Yeah, thanks Kat." I hear Dean speak up. I turn to him confused. "You made Sam really happy today, I haven't seen him like that in a while." Dean explains. I nod. A phantom thought appeared in my head, I always thought if I was there from the beginning I would help them out, be their best friends and help them through all this emotional crap. With that Dean got up and was heading towards the stairs, he stopped and looked at me with meaningful eyes. "Welcome to the family Kat." he walked away. I teared up a bit and smiled. A family… I have a family. The next hour Bobby and I were watching a commercial when we heard a knock at the door at 2 in the morning. I look at Bobby, he stands up and grabs a shotgun on his way to the door. Getting up from the couch and I hear two muffled voices, Bobby and some guy. Then Bobby comes back with John into the living room.

"Kat, pack your things. You are going on that trip with John now." Bobby says gruffly. I look at Bobby incredulously. Then I look at John and he appeared like he was studying me. Fantastic.

)*()*()*(

Quickly I go to my room to pack a bag with some clothes and some weapons like my cross bow. I didn't want John to see my angel blade so I hide it in my closet. Once I finished packing I go down the steps to meet John and Bobby. John goes out the door, I sigh and wave to Bobby then follow John out the door. When I get outside I see the impala waiting for me, I walk towards it and jump in the front seat. John quickly drove off. For a few minutes we were in silence, and I had no idea what we were doing or going.

"May I ask where we are going?" I timidly ask.

"No." he replied shortly.

"Do you know what we are hunting?" I ask again.

"Yes." was all he replied. I slump my shoulders. This was going to be a long ride. Realizing that he wasn't going to tell me anything I lean on the door and try to get some sleep.

"Get up." a gruff voice called from the darkness. I slowly opened my eyes to see that we stopped. The sun was peaking over the horizon and we were at a small bar. I look at the name of it, "Harvelle's Roadhouse", my eye widen. Oh my gosh I'm at the roadhouse! I get out of the car and follow John to the door. We walk inside to see some strangers sitting at the bar and playing pool. Ellen was behind the counter serving someone a drink when she caught John's eye. John walked towards Ellen at the counter, I stayed still unsure of what to do. I have never been in a bar before so I was just studying the place. Ellen and John were talking, about me I'm sure, because she kept glancing at me. They kept talking and I wandered over to the juke box. While flipping through the selections I felt a hand on my arm. Turning back I see Ellen with a warm smile on her face.

"Hello my name is Kat-" I was interrupted.

"Katherine Samantha Lawrence it has been years." she said her southern accent, then hugged me. Oh, so she knows me too. Unsure of what to do, I pat her back awkwardly. Then she holds me at arms length and gives me a once over. "Look at you all grown up, you look just like your mother, but have your father's eyes. I'm Ellen."

"I know." she looked confused. "Long story" I explain shortly. She smiled.

"Well John is here for a small pit stop, why don't you tell it." she says kindly. I smile a bit and nod. Ellen walks me over to an empty place on the bar and sits me down. She gave me a soda and I told her about the other universe.

"Wow, that seems complicated." she says seriously. I laugh at the understatement. "So that means you know Ash and Jo?" she asks.

"Yeah, I always thought you guys were awesome, but now I get to meet you and I…" I trail off unable to explain how it feels.

"Its pretty unbelievable." she finishes for me. I nod.

"It sucks that I can't meet them right now though, I always wanted to be friends with you guys and now I learn that you and my mom were besties." I say still not believing it to be true. She smiles.

"Small world. So how are you doing? You know with the change?" she asks. I sigh.

"Well it has been sort of hard. The family I knew is gone, along with the rest of that life…" I take a breath. "But i am getting better, enjoying the days as they come and live everyday like its the last. I have a new family though. Bobby, Sam, and Dean. John on the other hand looks like he wants to hunt me." I explain. Ellen had a sad smile on her face. She put a hand on my shoulder.

"You have us here too, Kat. We have been family for a long time now." I smile, my vision becoming a bit blurry.

"Kat we're going." I hear a gruff voice call from the door.

"Bye Ellen." I give her a wave and jump off the bar stool.

"You call anytime Kat." she yells from behind me. I give her a salute and go out the door.

)*()*()*(

John drove the whole time in silence, no talk, no music, nothing. We were currently in Colorado and John drove into a small town. He parked in front of a motel and he walked to room 102. Opening the door, he walked in and left the door open for me. Inside I saw newspaper clipping on the wall along with maps and other articles. I study the articles and finally find out what we're hunting. Vampires.

"So we are hunting Vampires." I stated already knowing it to be true. "Is this the same hunt you were on with Daniel Elkins?" I ask him.

"Yes we tracked the rest of the nest of vamps here but we were ambushed and he was taken. You are gonna help me clear out the nest and maybe find Elkins if he is still alive." he spoke tonelessly. "There is only three left. We go at nightfall."

"How am I going to help you?" I asked confused. He walks into the Bathroom and shuts the door. Oh my goodness this man is infuriating! I sit on the bed and wait for him to come out. A couple minutes later he comes out and goes into a bag to a grab glass jar filled with a red substance. Dead man's blood. He walks towards the door.

"I'll be back." he said before closing the door behind him. I rub my face with my hands. He clearly has communication issues.

)*()*()*(

A few hours later, the sun was down and I sat watching tv when John came back with a bag. He took the stuff out of the bag. Yippie! More blood from a dead man.

"Let's go." he says and goes out the door again. I grab my bag full of weapons and follow him out. The vamps were hiding in a cabin and John parked a mile from there. John turned towards me for the first time ever.

"I need you to stay in here while I go in. You have a gun and dead man's blood, you'll be safe in here. Understand?" He asks me. I scoff and shook my head.

"You ask me to help. You bring me all the way to Colorado for me to stay in the car?" I asked him incredulously. "I don't think so. I'm coming with you. I can help." I say as calmly as I can.

"No, you are not going anywhere you are staying here. That is an order." he spoke in an authoritative tone. I snapped.

"I am so sorry sir, but I am so sick of this! Why would you care if I got hurt or not. It isn't like you actually like me. You have been peeved with me since day one and I am so sick of it. " I snap at him. He got angry, but I didn't waver.

"Of course I care! You were like a daughter to me once, both you and your sister. I don't want you getting hurt!" he yelled. I scoff.

"Then why did you bring me? I could get hurt here. I mean did you really think this through, you still act like I'm some freak that looks like me." I yell back at him.

"I wanted to see for myself, so I brought you, but my situation got a little complicated." he explains still raising his voice a bit. Then he walked out the door and started towards the cabin. I get out too.

"John you have to learn, you can't do everything yourself. You aren't some invincible superhero, you're only human. Let me help you." I say to John. He looks at me for a while, then turns back towards the cabin.

"Get in the car Kat." I stomp my way to the car and slam the door shut once I get inside.

)*()*()*(

It has been four hours and John hasn't come back yet, I started to get a bit worried at hour two. He told me to stay in the car, I furrow my eyebrows. Since when have I ever listen to authority? I smirk, grab my bow, some arrows, a machete, and a bottle of dead man's blood. I have a plan.

I get to the cabin and I circle it studying it. Once I did a once over, two figures came out of the cabin. Vampires. I take a rock from the ground and throw it as far as I could, about fifty yards from me. I look at the vampires and I see one of them going where the rock hit. Grabbing my bow I place a pre dipped arrow with dead man's blood onto the bow. When the vamp stopped I released my breath and pulled back the string. Releasing the string, the arrow goes flying and hit the vampire in the chest. It fell with an audible thump. Turning my gaze over to the other vampire, it heard that thump and tried to find his friend. Idjit. I place another arrow on my bow and wait for the vampire to reach his friend, when he did I released the string and it hit him too. Placing my bow on my back I run towards them. They were both knocked out with the dosing of blood. Pulling out my machete, I quickly and efficiently chop both their heads off. They were dead.

I cleaned the splattered blood off my face and wipe off the machete. Now I had to go inside and kill the final vamp. They were expecting one hunter not two. I hide my machete and walk towards the front door. I knock and within seconds a man stood there with a creepy smile on his face. I smile.

"Hey my car broke down about a mile from here, mind if I use your phone?" I ask him trying to look as innocent as I can be.

"Yeah no problem. Come inside." He says with too much kindness and opens the door for me to enter. I'm going to be fine. I have been taught to kill angels and demons. I can easily kill this vampire. I go inside and look around. There was evidence of a struggle, John.

"What happened here? Did an animal get inside or something?" I ask with a smile.

"Yeah you could say that." He walked closer to me. "So what is a young girl like you doing out this late? Knocking at strangers door, it could be dangerous." he says with a honeyed voice.

"Well thank goodness you aren't a danger." I act dumb as I reach the phone.

"I can't say that about my friends though. Guys" he calls out. No one comes. I turn to face him.

"You mean those lovely guys outside, we didn't talk much. Since I cut off the heads, I'd imagine the difficulty to." I tell him with a condescending tone.

"Hunter." he spat then charged for me. I easily duck under him and kick him. He fell into the wall, and I grabbed my machete. The vamp comes for me again and this time I kick the back of his leg so he would lose balance and fall. Quickly I find a stick and plunge it into his stomach, pinning him to the floor, he spat out blood from his mouth. I look at my machete and at the corner of my eye I see an axe. Putting the machete away, I grabbed the axe and tossed it back and forth in my hands. Looking over him I grip the axe. Then with one hard swing his head went flying. I drop the axe and start looking around to see if I could find John.

After a minute I find a door with a padlock. So I go over to the corpse and search his pockets for keys. When I found them I tried each key before I found the right one. Opening the door, I find stairs that led to a basement. I went down the stairs and I see two figures in chairs tied up. John and Daniel. They were both bloodied and bruised. John seemed semi conscious while Daniel was wide awake. I first cut free Daniel, once his hands were free, he ripped the tape from his mouth.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

"My name is Katherine, now I took out the vamps upstairs. Also, I need your help getting him out of here." I say in a calm voice, trying not to make the situation as worse than it was. He just nodded. "I'll be right back with the car, for now I need you to cut John out." I toss him the machete and run for the car.

I came back with the impala and Daniel had taken a now conscious John up onto the main floor. John sees me and gives me a look.

"I thought about listening to you, but then I remembered I didn't like authority." I told John with a slight smirk. "Plus if I hadn't, you would be dead."

"You are so Andy's kid, I have never met someone so stubborn in my life." John joked. I chuckled. Of course he wouldn't thank me. I guess things between me and John were good for now.


	9. Goodbyes and Hellos

Here is chapter 9!

I don't own Supernatural, so if anything sounds familiar, it is from that. The rest is all mine.

Would love reviews!.

)*()*()*(

_I came back with the impala and Daniel had taken a now conscious John up onto the main floor. John sees me and gives me a look._

"_I thought about listening to you, but then I remembered I didn't like authority." I told John with a slight smirk. "Plus if I hadn't, you would be dead."_

"_You are so Andy's kid, I have never met someone so stubborn in my life." John joked. I chuckled. Of course he wouldn't thank me. I guess things between me and John were good for now._

)*()*()*(

"You take care kid." Daniel yelled from the window of his car as he drove off. I smiled and waved then turn back to go back to the room. When I get inside John stood there with his arms crossed, I sighed and sat on the bed. Here we go.

"You defied my direct order back there Kat." John explained calmly. "Those vampires were dangerous. You could have died."

"So could have you. This job is dangerous, but remember you are the one who brought me. Plus Bobby taught me well, I handled myself." I explain to John, my hand in my lap. He sighed and sat across from me.

"Kat, I understand that you took those vamps out. You didn't get hurt, this time. I never wanted you to fight. You were just suppose to stay in the car, while I quickly took out the vamps. They were expecting me, and had a trap. I could have gotten out, myself." I scoff. "Although what you did back there reminded me of your dad's stubbornness and your mom's kick ass attitude." he smiled slightly, and when I say slightly I mean you need a microscope to see the quirk in his lips, but I saw it. He was proud of me. I smiled at him.

"Now lets hit the road. You know I always wanted to drive your impala, I was beaming the whole time to the cabin. Despite the situation." I told John, he gave a small chuckle. Oh yeah, he was definitely starting to trust me now. I went out the door with my bag and jumped into the passenger seat of the impala.

After a while of driving, we were on some open highway and I was boppin my head to Bon Jovi song. I look at John and he didn't seem as tense as he was, when we were driving to Colorado. We had a couple small conversations like how he met my dad. Apparently, John and he were good friends and they met a couple days after Mary died. My dad had taught him the ropes to hunting, while my mom watched me and the boys, since Isabella wasn't born yet. Occasionally, my mom would join the hunt and they would give us the Bobby. A year later, John and my parents split up, but they still bumped into each other every so often. It was funny, everyone knew my parents better than I did, I feel like I don't even know them.

)*()*()*(

It has been two days since I've seen the salvage yard and man is it great to be back. I couldn't wait to tell the boys that I broke John. Getting out of the car I walk with John to the front door. Sam answers the door and sees John first, then he looks at me and smiles.

"You're back. Bobby said you having a test. I take it you passed." Sam states matter-of-fact. I smile.

"Yep, it's great to be back here. It has been a crazy few days." I say with a light tone. Sam let us in and we walked into the living room. Bobby and Dean were there watching tv. As Dean saw his dad, he stood up and looked like he was awaiting orders.

"Hey Bobby, Dean." I greet them. Bobby looked up to John then looked at me and smiled.

"I told you everything would be fine. John, you idjit, when I said it was really her, you should have believed me." Bobby says with annoyance and his arms crossed.

"I see that now Bobby, thanks." John says sarcastically. "Dean we move out in 30 minutes." Dean nods and leaves the room. I get sad suddenly. They're leaving. Sam walks in behind me. I turn towards him.

"I guess it is time for you to leave." I say sadly to Sam. He smiles sadly.

"Yeah I guess, but it isn't like we'll never see each other again." Sam says softly.

"I know it's just… You guys grew on me. What am I going to do all day without you two annoying me?" I utter with a laugh. Sam laughs and gives me a hug. "Plus, next time I see you, you'll probably be a giant." Dean comes down the stairs with their bags. He places them by the door and comes back into the living room towards me.

"Well Dean looks like you're getting rid of me." I joke. He chuckles, then looked indecisive. Suddenly he has a "screw it" look and hugs me. Oh my gosh, Dean Winchester is hugging me! I was surprised so I stood there frozen.

"You know this is the part where you hug back." he murmured with a chuckle, and I did as told. After a moment he lets go and awkwardly clears his throat. "Yeah, I'll see you later." he says lowly and walks out the door. I look at Sam and he looked surprised too. His expression quickly morphs into a smile and I walk outside with him. Out there we find Bobby and John talking. Once more I turn to Sam.

"You better call me Winchester and keep me updated, or if you just want to talk, I'm here." I say pointing at him. He chuckled and walked towards the impala, where Dean was already. Behind me I hear footsteps and turn around. John.

"See you later, sir." I say to him and offer my hand. He looks at me then my hand and shakes it.

"I'm glad you're back Kat." he says sincerely. I nod and he walks off to his car. Standing beside Bobby I wave at the leaving impala.

)*()*()*(

It was July and things at the Singer residence was as normal as it could ever be. I was training with Balthazar and now I was very swift when fighting. He has me doing all these crazy things like trying to escape from chains with a bone or bobby pin. Or how to sneak almost invisibly into a place. Also he is teaching me how to read and speak Enochian and Latin. It's like he expects me to do this all easily. Then one day, he puts me in a room with like ten demons and made me fight them all. I was bloody and bruised but I won. His excuse was he knew I could do it. If he hadn't disappeared right then I would have kicked his ass.

Bobby took me on a couple hunts with him. I mean it was a simple salt and burn, but it was cool to work beside Bobby like that. He had known that I took out the vamps because of John and he wanted to see for himself how good I was. Also I met Rufus when on a hunt with Bobby in Nebraska. Rufus was awesome and agreed to hunt with us, but it took me a lot to convince them both.

Today, I'm sitting in my room relaxing after coming from a hunt, while listening to "Hey Brother" by Avicii in my phone. I keep glancing at an envelope on my desk that contained my mom's letter and things. One day I will open it but… not today or anytime soon for that matter. Also, about three weeks ago I had one of those vision things, it was about Sam and some girl named Amy who was some kind of supernatural creature called a kitsune. Sam and this girl had a little fling. I saw this and couldn't help but feel happy for Sam. Amy was good but her mother on the other hand was a monster. Sam had killed her mom when she was trying to kill him, and let Amy go. Then a week ago Sam called me and told me he had killed a kitsune and talked to a girl. Of course I was surprised at first, but it isn't the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me. While deep in my thoughts Booby comes into my room, I pull out my head phones.

"Kat, I just got a call from Ellen, she was wondering if you wanted to come down for the weekend." Bobby explained, I smile. Last time I had talked to Ellen was probably on the phone last month. She was happy that John wasn't being a jerk anymore to me and she wanted me to come down someday. It seems that day would be today.

"Yeah, I go. If thats alright with you Bobby." I told him excited, while jumping off my bed to find my bag.

"Go have fun, just promise me not to hurt anyone." he say patronizingly. I nod and continue to pack my bag. Once I finish I go to the front where my car was and put my things in the backseat.

"I'll call you when I get there. See you later Bobby." I say to him while jumping in the car.

"You better." I chuckle and give a salute.

)*()*()*(

On my way to the roadhouse I couldn't help but remember my first day back here in this world. I have changed so much since then, I'm better than I was before. Stronger and more independent, completely bad ass. Arriving at the roadhouse it was about noon so the bar was empty. I got out of the car and I stood in front of it. Finally I was going to meet Jo and Ash. Walking into the bar I see Ellen behind the bar and some blonde girl sitting at the counter. She must have heard me come in because she turned her head towards and smiled.

"Kat, it is about time you got here. Jo-" the blond girl looked at me, she was mini-Jo." this is Katherine. Although you use to call her Kitty Kat." Ellen says with a laugh. I smile at the nick name and Jo had a look of faint recollection. I go up to the bar and sit beside Jo.

"This is the girl you were talking about. She knows stuff right, like future stuff." Jo said excitedly. I chuckle.

"Yep I'm the weird girl, from another world." I say mysteriously to Jo with a smile. She smiled back and then we heard crashing from the other room. I turn to Ellen and raise an eyebrow. She just sighs and rubs her face, as if this has happened before.

"Ash get your ass out here right now!" she yelled. Did I mention Ellen was sometimes scary? Well she was scary right now. Suddenly a man with a mullet came running into the room. Looks like he was scared of her wrath too. Ash. He looks dazed for a couple moments then turn his gaze towards Ellen.

"What happened? Is there a fire? Did something blow up?" the last one made me wince involuntarily for some reason. Jo giggled at his behavior, Ellen just looked annoyed. She looked at me. Ash followed her gaze and found me then smiles.

"Oh hello there girl. What do you seem to be doing in this fine establishment?" Ash asked with his usual nasally voice.

"Ash this is Kat." Ellen said as if that would explain everything. Ash eyes widened a bit then he ran to the seat next to me.

"Ah dimension girl, you have to tell me about this. You were in the future, how did you get here." he asked interested. I smiled a bit.

"Ah well, I found an old DeLorean and built a flux capacitor. Using the some stolen plutonium from the Libyans I was able to go into the past at the speed of 88 miles per hour." Ellen looked at me pointedly. "Unfortunately I forgot to bring some plutonium with me to get the necessary 1.21 jiggawatts to get back to the future." I explain the "Back to the Future" plot trying to be serious. After a little stare down between me and Ash, we burst out laughing.

"I like you." He simply states pointing at me. "Alright McFly it was nice to meet you, but I need to go." he runs to his room and there was a another crash. Ellen just shakes her head. The rest of the night I talked and helped Ellen out with Jo. It was fun to have some girl time. Around one in the morning Ellen forced me and Jo to go to bed, we were playing some shooting game and she was winning the whole time. We went to bed but not to sleep. All night we were talking and giggling. I talked about crushes and some funny stories. It reminded me of when me and my sister use to do this, but it didn't damper my mood.

By the end of the weekend, Jo and I were best buddies. Ash had insisted on calling me McFly now, it was my new name around him. Ellen was great, we talked, we cried, we laughed. Overall this weekend was one of the best I've had in a long time. I would probably come again sometime around my birthday, but for now we had to say goodbye. It was as sad as when I said bye to the Winchesters. These people were now my family, and my family kept growing.


	10. Psychics and Dean Winchester

Here is chapter 10!

I don't own Supernatural. If anything sounds familiar, it's probably from that. The rest is all mine.

Would love reviews and comments.

)*()*()*(

_By the end of the weekend, Jo and I were best buddies. Ash had insisted on calling me McFly now, it was my new name around him. Ellen was great, we talked, we cried, we laughed. Overall this weekend was one of the best I've had in a long time. I would probably come again sometime around my birthday, but for now we had to say goodbye. It was as sad as when I said bye to the Winchesters. These people were now my family, and my family kept growing_.

)*()*()*(

Barreling down the highway with my windows down and blasting AC/DC was incredible, it made me feel free. This was going to be my future, traveling the country, saving people, hunting things, the family business. Even if I did try to have a normal life, I'm a Lawrence, something would try to find me and kill me. My family has been doing this for centuries, and I'm the latest in a long line. I wonder if any of my cousins or uncles are here. They probably don't know me well, but it is worth a try to find them. I couldn't do that now, I have to figure a few things out.

Passing through the town I went through last time driving up to Bobby's I realize that I need gas. So I went to the gas station that I had that experience in but when I get there, there a memorial. Getting out of the car I take a closer look, it was right in front of the gas station. By the looks of it, there was for a fire that killed 12 people that happened last year. Holy Crap! Did I actually see this fire. This psychic power crap is getting more creepy by the second. Again even if I did try to have a normal life I couldn't. I got back into my car and drove to the next station.

)*()*(

I drive up to the Singer's residence and see another car there. There was someone here. Getting out of the car I grab my bag and walk into the house. In the kitchen I see Bobby and a woman having coffee.

"Hey Kat how was your weekend?" Bobby asks and the woman looks at me. It was Pam, the psychic. She looks and me and smiles.

"It was great Bobby, just what I needed a girls weekend. Too much testosterone here." I answer with a chuckle. I turn towards Pam and hold out a hand. "Hello my name is-" she cuts me off.

"Katherine Samantha Lawrence, you are the talk of the afterlife you know that." She says with a smile. My eyes get wide for a second then I sigh.

"Should really get use to that, you're Pamela right, the psychic?" I ask. She laughs and nods.

"Yes but I'm not the only psychic in the room."she hints slyly. My eyes widen. Please don't. "You know I could sense you from a mile away. Your abilities are through the roof."

"Kat what is she talking about?" Bobby asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh you didn't know?" Pam asks Bobby. He shakes his head and crossed his arms.

"Surprise." I say weakly. I am in so much trouble.

"This young lady abilities have been flaring up recently, correct?" I nod my head.

"Kat, why didn't you tell me about this?" Bobby asks frustrated.

"Well I didn't want to trouble you, plus I'm trying to figure this out on my own." I reply

"You didn't want to trouble me?!" Bobby scoffed. "Lord help me, you are as stubborn as your father."

"Oh come on Bobby it isn't that bad, I mean by the looks of it she is a very developed psychic." Pam tried to calm Bobby down. "Looks like she is figuring it out on her own, give her some credit." Bobby let out a breath and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Kat you need to tell me these kind of things. What if something was wrong?" Bobby asked.

"I knew nothing was wrong. I kind of had this thing before I even came back here." I say to Bobby. It was true, it wasn't the first time I had seen the future or seen a ghost. Back in my old world, I had seen ghosts and heard them. My house had a bit of paranormal activity in it, but it was more residual than anything. I was used to it but here it got really amplified, really vivid. "Please Bobby you can't tell anyone… else." I look at Pam, he nods.

"Sorry I said anything, I didn't know that he didn't know." Pam apologized. I raised an eyebrow, she laughed. "Yeah I did know but he should have really known. You can't go through this kind of stuff alone." she explained. I nodded, she said bye to Bobby and left.

)*()*()*(

It is late September and I my thoughts kept lingering on the envelope. I still didn't want to open it, I couldn't. So to get my mind off it, I was going to go on a road trip.

"Bobby, I was wondering if I could take a little trip on my own. A week tops." I said to him. We were both sitting in the kitchen and he was reading the paper, while I was trying to read a book on lore. He sighed and put the paper down.

"Are you going to do something you shouldn't be doing?" I shake my head. "Are you hunting?" I shake my head. "Do you really need to?" I nod my head. "Fine but if I find out you are doing something you shouldn't be, you are in big trouble missy." I nod and go to my bedroom to pack. I didn't know where I was going, but I really needed to get out of here.

"I'll see you later Bobby" I yelled as I went out the door.

"You better call me, I want to know you're alive every so often." I heard him yell as I got into my car. Starting the car and ram the engine. Then I go on my journey to somewhere.

)*()*()*(

Five hours of nonstop driving later, I reach my destination, Lawrence Kansas. Why I drove here? Still trying to figure that out. I thought that Lawrence was going to be a small town but it was pretty big. There was a hospital, stadium, even a university. Eventually I parked and sat on a bench in some park, trying to relax. But suddenly some lady sits beside me and looks at me. I raised my eyebrow at her then realize, this was Missouri. I open my mouth to ask her why she was here, but get interrupted.

"I'm here because your thoughts are buzzing like crazy. You are giving me a headache." she says answering my mental question. Does she know I know her? "Yes I do and exactly how too." she answers again.

"I'm sorry but do you know me?" I ask her aloud this time.

"Oh yes, a long time ago, your mom and I use to work together sometimes. Look at you, all grown up, pity your sister isn't here. But by your thoughts she seems grown up too." she explains. She mentioned my family and I got sad a bit, I was trying to run away from that problem.

"Don't get sad child, come on you are coming with me." she spoke softly. Missouri got up grabbed my hand and took me to my car. We drove to her house and she gave me some herbal tea.

"Now tell me how your abilities are doing?" She asks, by this time I'm not surprised she knows.

"They're fine…" I say not knowing how to answer that.

"You know your mom was a powerful psychic, she actually taught me half the stuff I know." she explains. I tilted my head.

"She was? I was only aware that she came from a psychic family." I claim confused.

"Everyone in the family was psychic. Your mom's family migrated here from Cuba decades ago. You have some native power in your blood." Missouri said. Cool, I thought.

"Are they still around?" I ask hopefully. She gave a sad smile.

"I have no clue, they're pretty exclusive." I nod.

"What about my dad's family?"

"Your dad's family was from europe, he was from a long line of hunters. They are pretty exclusive as well, but they have homes and castles all over the world. If you find one of them, you probably find your dad's family." I nod and sip my tea. She gets up and brings me something, a locket. "This was your mother's, she left here last time she was here. I didn't have a chance to give it back to here." I open it and it was a picture of my parents holding my sister and I. Quickly I snap it shut and look up at her,

"Thank you." I tell her sincerely. She nods then offers me a hand to get up from the couch.

"Now I have an appointment soon and I need to get ready. Remember you can see me anytime. Don't be a stranger okay?" Missouri said politely. I go to my car and wave before driving off.

While driving around town I find myself in a small neighborhood when a white house catches my eye. I stop in front of it and get out of the car to get a closer look. It was the Winchester's old house. My memory couldn't help but flash to the night of the tragic fire. I know where I have to go next. I have to go back to New Jersey. Getting back in the car, I start driving east.

)*()*(

Somewhere in Indiana I stop to stay a night in a hotel. I check in and pay with a fake credit card. Thank goodness I look older than I am or else I probably would have had a problem. Settling into the room I take a shower and dress in an old shirt and shorts. I call Bobby and leave him a message so he knows I'm alive and get ready for bed.

A hour later I was watching t.v. when suddenly I hear a knock at the door. Getting up I grab my gun from the bag and go to the door. Looking through the peephole, I see someone tall. I put my gun against the door and slowly open it. It was Dean.

"Dean?" I ask in disbelief. He smiled at me. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was on my way down from a hunt in Michigan and it looks like we thought of staying in the same place." He explains. Oh he was just with Lisa Braden, this was his solo "five states in five days" hunt, I think.

"Okay so what are you doing here, at my door, at midnight." I state tiredly.

"Well I saw your car and I thought I could crash with you. Kind of lost my money in a poker game." He said as if it should explain everything.

"What if I say no?" I say slyly with a tired smirk. He just smirked back and pushed me into the room, then walked in. "Well come on in then." I mumble sarcastically as he jumped onto my bed. The thing is, this room only had one bed and no couch.

"Looks like we're sharing." He says. It take me a couple seconds to comprehend what he is saying, then my eyes widen. You got to be kidding me.

"No, no, no mister. You are sleeping on the floor." I say sternly.

"Yeah, I don't think so." he says stubbornly, if I wasn't so tired I would have kicked him off the bed. I grudgingly walk over to my side of the bed and sit there. Then Dean gets up and goes to the bathroom. I hear the shower turn on. Twenty minutes later he comes out of the bathroom and sit back on my bed.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Dean asks me. I sigh and turn towards him.

"I am on my way to Jersey, I just want to see how my old home looks like." I tell him. "How was the bendy yoga instructor." I ask him slyly, trying to have the questioning stray from me.

"How the hell did you know that?" he exclaims. I shrug.

"It was on the tv show." I say as if you should answer everything.

"That thing is pretty accurate, kind of scary if you ask me." he says still surprised.

"Literally everything here is the same except for the existence of me and my family." I explain, he nod and gets under the covers.

"You know I'm suppose to meet Sam and dad in Jersey, mind if you drag me along?" he asks, I get under the covers as well and close the lights.

"What, you expect me to be your chauffeur." I joked. He chuckled. I turn so my back was facing him. "Goodnight Dean." I say and close my eyes.

"Goodnight." he quietly murmurs and the darkness takes over.

I open my eyes and see that the sun was peaking through the curtains. I to get up but I feel something holding me in place. Looking at my middle I see an arm. Most girls would be thrilled to have Dean Winchester's arm wrapped around them. Me, I hate people touching me, hot or not you will get hurt. I pry Dean's arm off me after a good couple minutes, even in his sleep he fights me. Getting up I go to the window and look out. I would be in Jersey by tomorrow. Not going to lie I thought about chickening out, but I realize I'm taking Dean to Jersey too. If he wasn't here I probably would have.

I get dressed and leave a note saying I was getting coffee. Going to the nearest shop I get two coffees, not knowing how Dean liked his coffee I got him a black one. Also, taking those little packets so he could fix it himself.

It was about 7:30 and I got back to the room. Dean was still sleeping and he was on my side too. Suddenly I get an idea and smirk. Walking to the bed I get on and start jumping.

"Rise and shine Dean." I say enthusiastically. He turns away from me and groans. I jump down and sit next to him. "Whats a matter Dean? Not a morning person?" I ask with mock concern. Next thing I know I'm laying down pinned underneath Dean. He looks at me for a couple seconds.

"Not at all." he replies getting closer to my face. I try to sink into the bed when he got too close, I could feel his breath on my face. I narrow my eyes at him and I try to get out of his grip. Dean just grabs my wrists tighter.

"Get off me Dean." I state simply.

"No"

"I said get off."

"And I believe I said no." Dean is really trying to get on my nerves. "What's a matter Kat? Uncomfortable?" he smirks.

"Just get off me Dean?" I simply say again.

"No I want something." he says and I raise my eyebrow.

"I'm already driving you to Jersey. You are becoming a very needy person." I say with a furrowed eyebrows.

"I want a kiss." He says and I snort.

"Yeah, well kiss my ass. Now get off, my coffee is getting cold." I told him sternly and tried to move from his grip, he wouldn't let go. He chuckled.

"Well then that coffee is going to get cold because I'm not moving until I get that kiss." he says just as sternly. Suddenly I get an idea and smile coyly, then sigh dramatically.

"Well then looks like I'm going to have to do this." I say in a low tone and lean up. Dean smirks in triumph and closes his eyes expecting the kiss. Poor bastard doesn't know what coming. I use my legs and throw him on the bed, I'm the pinning him now. He looks up at me surprised. Yeah, two people could play at this game.

"You tricked me." he said in disbelief. I smile and shake my head.

"No I didn't trick you, I warned you." I corrected with a smirk and lean down so I was close to his face. "I'm not that easy Winchester, you are going to have to try harder than that." . With that I get up and sit at the table with my coffee. Dean sits up on his elbows and still looks at me surprised. "Now get dressed, we leave in twenty minutes." I declare after taking a sip of my coffee. He nods and heads to the bathroom, when he closes the door, I let out a breath. Holy crap! That just happened, I am so surprised that I didn't buckle under the intense nerves. That was pretty fun though. I pick up the newspaper from the table and start reading. Fifteen minutes later Dean comes out of the bathroom.

"It's about time, I was beginning to think you got lost or-" I say to Dean but then words get caught in my throat, he came out shirtless, after a couple seconds of looking I look down at the paper again. I clear my throat awkwardly. Okay act cool Kat, I tell myself mentally. "Put on a shirt Fabio." I say. He chuckles.

"Nah I think I would be doing the girls in America a favor." He proclaimed. I roll my eyes at his ego.

"Just put a shirt on."I state looking at the paper still. Suddenly Dean is standing in front of me, I look up at him and raise an eyebrow trying not to look at his torso.

" You looked, I saw. Like what you see?" he asked. I shrug and look down at my paper again.

"I have seen better." I state with a smile knowing his ego just deflated.

"Who?" He asked disbelief. I stand up and raise my hand and list people with my fingers.

"Chris Evans, Paul Wesley, Liam Hemsworth, Zac Efron, and Jensen Ackles." I say the last one just to screw with him.

"Who?" he asks confused, probably never hearing of any of those people before.

"Future hot actors. Most of which I'm older than now, except for Ackles and Evans." I say with sadness. He pats my shoulder and puts his shirt on.

)*()*()*(

Ten minutes later we were on the road and I put Bon Jovi on the radio. I look at Dean and he is looking at me incredulously.

"What? I thought it was perfect, we are heading to Jersey." I claim with a laugh. He shakes his head and reaches for the radio. I smack his hand.

"House rules Dean: Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole." I quote him with a smirk. He pouts.

"That is not fair."

"Life isn't fair."

"You are really childish."

"Been called worse." I shrug. Suddenly I hear "Party Rock Anthem" by LMFAO.

"What is that?" Dean asks looking at my bag.

"Could you go into the pocket of my bag and grab that." I told him with a smile. He grabs my bag and got my iPhone. "Slide the screen with your finger." He did as he was told. "What does it say?" I ask.

"Mason's Birthday." my grip on the steering wheel tightened. "Who's Mason?" Dean asked.

"Mason's my brother." I state simply looking ahead. That means today is September 21. "It's funny really, technically he isn't born till 2000." I laugh and grab the phone out of Dean's hand softly. On the screen there was a picture of him. He looked completely different from my sister and I. Mason had dark dirty blond hair and light brown eyes. I smile tightly and give Dean back my phone. Perfect time to go back to Jersey, I thought.

"What was that noise?" Dean suddenly asked with disgust. I laughed.

"That unfortunately is the future. The age of Justin Bieber and ridiculous bands." I say with mock sadness.

"That sounds horrible." He says with mock fright.

"It is, but it isn't all bad."

Dean and I were talking the whole time about completely mindless things. We had taken turns driving and he got to play his AC/DC. A couple hours later it was getting dark and we were hungry. We were in a small town outside Pittsburgh and stopped at the cheapest motel. This time the room had two beds. Once we settled in at the motel, Dean drove us to a bar.

"Dean I'm not going into a bar, we could just eat at a diner or something." I told him crossing my arms.

"Kat you won't get the road trip experience if you don't eat at a bar." he tells me.

"I'm not even old enough to get in." I stated.

"Neither am I and by the way you acted this morning, you have pretty good acting skills." He pushed me inside. The bar was full of people drinking and playing pool. I look at Dean and pout. "You can choose the place next time." he then pushed me to a table and we sat down.

"You know I do have perfectly good motor skills." I tell him with narrowed eyes. "You don't need to push me" He rolled his eyes at me. Suddenly a waitress appears.

"Hello what can I get you tonight?" she asked looking at Dean. Looks like I was going to be ignored, fantastic.

"I'll have a pair of beers and burgers." He told her, then leaned a bit forward. "Then maybe your number." She took down the order and smiled. He looks at me. "that is how you get away with I.D. problems." he told me smug. I chuckle and shake my head. A few minutes later the waitress comes back with our order.

"Dean you didn't order me a drink." I told him.

"Yes I did." he points to the other beer. "I want to see what happens." I raise an eyebrow and pick up the beer. Looking at it I sniff it and it smells weird. "Come on sweetheart I don't have all day." he complains. Slowly I take a sip. It wasn't bad but it had a weird taste.

"See nothing happened." I smile.

"Finish it." He states with his arms crossed.

"I need it to eat my burger." I respond. He just smiles.

"I'll get you another one." Dean told me, I sighed. "Are you a lightweight? Is that why you don't want to drink it?" he asked me amused.

"Honestly I have no clue, this is my first drink ever… kind of." I told him my voice small. His smile got even wider. "Doesn't mean that I'm going to listen to you." I said louder.

"You are no fun." Dean pouts and I smile. We finish our food and Dean pays for the check.

"You know Dean I thought you ran out of cash." He froze, caught. I look at him expectantly.

"Well I saw your car and I thought it would be cool to hang out together." He murmured as we left the bar.

"You didn't have to lie, I would have said yes anyways." I state with a shrug and head for the drivers seat. When I said that Dean looked a lot happier, and he got into the car. After a few minutes of driving we finally get to the motel and I called shower first. When I finished I came out of the bathroom with the same old shirt and shorts. Dean was sitting on his bed. It was midnight and I was tired so I got under my covers then turned off the lamp on my side. "Goodnight Dean." I yawned.

"Night Kat." I closed my eyes and the darkness took over.


	11. Home Sweet Home

Here is chapter 11!

I don't own Supernatural, so if anything sounds familiar it is from that. The rest is all mine.

Would love comments and reviews.

)*()*()*(

"You didn't have to lie, I would have said yes anyways." I state with a shrug and head for the drivers seat. When I said that Dean looked a lot happier, and he got into the car. After a few minutes of driving we finally get to the motel and I called shower first. When I finished I came out of the bathroom with the same old shirt and shorts. Dean was sitting on his bed. It was midnight and I was tired so I got under my covers then turned off the lamp on my side. "Goodnight Dean." I yawned.

"Night Kat." I closed my eyes and the darkness took over.

)*()*()*(

Opening my eyes, I see the ceiling and I sigh. Today I was going to be in Jersey. Then I remembered something, I forgot to call Bobby last night. He is probably worrying up a storm. So I get up and grab the cell phone Bobby gave me. It was one of those really old ones with a small green screen and buttons for every number. I go outside the room to make the call. The phone ring for a couple seconds and someone picks up. Crap, I was just going to leave a message.

"You better have a good ass reason for calling so early." Bobby tells me tiredness evident in his voice. I furrow my brows and look at my watch. 7:10.

"Yep I just wanted to tell you I was still alive like you asked. I was hoping just to get the machine, didn't mean to wake you up." I replied.

"It's fine I was up anyway. Where are you anyway?" He asked.

"Well right now I'm in Pennsylvania. But I'm heading back home. It for some closure thing." I claim with a sad tone, then perk up. "You wouldn't guess who I met along the way. Dean." Bobby sighs deeply. I laugh. "He was on his way to Jersey so he is catching a ride with me."

"Be careful around Dean. He hasn't tried anything… has he?" He asks.

"Nah he is good. Plus Bobby that ain't ever gonna happen… ever." I utter with a laugh. "Well I'll talk to you later Bobby."

"Yeah later." The phone went dead. I looked at the rising sun and I breathed in deeply. Pull yourself together Kat. Taking one more long glance at the sun I turn to go back into the room. When I shut the door, I saw that Dean was still sleeping. Rolling my eyes, I go next to his bed and nudge him.

"Dean get up." he didn't move. "If you don't get up I'm gonna look through your stuff." he just turned away from me. Sighing I grab a paper cup from the table and fill it with ice cold water, then go back to his side. "Dean I'm giving you one more chance to get up." He didn't respond, so I poured the water on him. he jumped up with a start.

"Kat what the hell." He exclaimed at me wiping the water from his face. I look at him with confusion.

"I warned you Dean. You just choose not to listen." I tell him with a smile.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're controlling?" He asked my with a frown. I smile even brighter.

"Yes, my driving instruction. I didn't listen to him but still got my permit." I say enthusiastically. "Now get ready we leave in twenty." He sighed and went to the bathroom.

)*()*()*(

Four hours later, we reached the border of Pennsylvania and I wanted to stop by the Delaware Water Gap. We stopped at an old hiking area my dad and I always went on to see a cave.

"Kat what are we doing here?" Dean whined. I roll my eyes at him.

"I just want to check something out. There was an old cave here that was bombed in 2005. I just want to see what it looks like before they rangers blow it up." I tell him as we reach the entrance of the cave.

"Why did they blow it up?" he asked standing beside me. I shrugged.

"They thought it was dangerous." I tell him. We looked at each other for a moment then smirked.

"Why did you come here anyway?" Dean asked me as we maneuvered around the cave.

"Well my family was pretty outdoorsy. We hiked, rocked climbed, camped, kayaked all around this area. I came here for the first time when I told my dad I wanted to be a geologist. He told me, this was my future, and I loved every second of it." I told him with an adventurous stance. He chuckled. We explored as far as we could and went back to the car. I drove to the border and can't help but feel a little nervous.

"So where in Jersey are you heading?" I ask him getting onto the familiar Garden State Parkway I knew like the back of my hand.

"Old Bridge." he states and my eyes widened.

"What!" I voiced high pitched.

"Why whats wrong with Old Bridge?" he asks with furrowed brows. I sigh and relax my grip on the steering wheel.

"Nothing, thats just where I was going." I utter in a whisper. "Why are your brother and dad there?"

"They found a hunt there." I nod and press the gas a little harder. A hour later we arrived at Old Bridge and I kept feeling jittery.

"Where are they meeting you?" I asked him.

"At the Red Rose motel. Kat are you ok?" he asked me. I look at him and nod.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be." I tell him taken back by the question.

"Well you've had this sad puppy look since we left Pennsylvania." He explains trying to imitate my look. I laugh and punch him in the shoulder. We reach the motel and I park.

"Well Dean it has been fun, you have been a pain in my ass but, it was fun." I convey to Dean. He was about to say something but the phone Bobby gave me starts ringing. I grab my bag and answer it.

"Hola?" I answer the phone wondering who it was.

"Hey Kat." It was Sam. "Umm.. are you outside my motel room?" he asks and I can basically imagine his confused puppy look.

"Yeah-" I was cut off when one of the doors of the motel open and a boy runs out towards our car. Shaking my head I get out of the car and Sam stood in front of me panting.

"Heya Sam." I say welcomingly.

"You have no idea how much I miss you!" Sam exclaims and grabs me for a hug. Yeah Sam was a touchy feely person. Dean walks up beside me and Sam breaks the hug. Sam looks at Dean and then me questioningly.

"I was on my way to Jersey when this lump found me and asked me for a ride." I told Sam, he nodded.

"Hey Dean." Sam greets his brother and Dean nods. It was getting a little awkward so I clapped my hands.

"Well I'm gonna get going." I tell them both. "I was just going to stop by, I got to do something." Sam frowned, he had a kicked puppy look. Oh dear lord, how does anyone survive after being given that look?

"You're not going to stay?" he inquired. I shake my head and give him a strained smile. "Come on it is just one hunt." he pleaded. I chuckle

"Sorry Sammy no can do. I can't be on a hunt, Bobby's orders. He doesn't think I'm ready for this kind of stuff." I heard Dean snort beside me, and I stomped on his foot. "Plus Bobby has a spy over here." I point to their room.

"Fine." Sam pouts and I laugh. I get into my car and roll down the window.

"I'll see you boys around some time." I wave to them and drive off. For a while I drive around town and things seemed just a bit different. I drive past the high school and can't help but remember that events that happened that day. The angels, the truth, my sister's face…

I finally gain the courage to drive towards my old house. Parking across the street from it, I get out then go to the front door and knock. A woman a bit bigger than me answers the door and she looks at me. She looked a distressed. I furrow my eyebrows at her.

"Mam are you ok?" I ask her and I hear a crash in the background, she flinches. A light grows in the background and suddenly the door slams shut, she screams. Oh my gosh, what is happening? That looked like ghost activity. I try to open the door but it didn't budge. Running to the window I smash it with a rock and climb inside. Inside I see a raggedy lady holding the woman by her neck. I look around for something that could help me and I see a fireplace poker. Perfect. Picking it up I swing it at the ghost and it dissipates. The woman falls to the ground coughs and I kneel beside her. She cried into my shoulder, mumbling thank you.

)*()*()*(

She was sitting in the kitchen I was trying to get her to calm down, while trying to find salt.

"How long has this been going on?" I question her finding the salt.

"Ever since we moved in. My husband… he died here. He told me there was something wrong and I didn't listen." She sobbed. I pat her back.

"I'm sorry but what was the cause of death?" I ask her. She looks at me tearfully.

"He was murdered, his heart was ripped from his chest." her voice quivered. I nod and get up.

"Listen you need to get away from here a while okay? I'm going to try and fix this." I told her holding her hand firmly. She nods and we go for the door, when the bell suddenly rings. I go to the door and open it. It was John Winchester, great.

"You're a bit late to the party sir." I disclose to him.

"Kat? What are you-" I cut him off.

"Listen sir I can explain later I just need to get this woman out of here." I explain formally, he nods and I move back to the lady.

"Okay now lets get out of here." I tell her and we leave the house. I drive her to the same motel the Winchesters and drove back the house. When I get inside John was examining the place.

"I got here just in time, some evil son of a bitch was about to kill her." I inform him.

"How?" he inquires and I point at the fire poker on the ground. "What were you doing here Kat?"

"This use to be my house, I just wanted to see it. For closure stuff." I utter to him, he nods. John Winchester was not a man of many words. I hear the door open behind me and I turn around. Sam and Dean. Looks like the rest of the gang was here.

"Kat?" Sam asks confused and happy at the same time. "I thought you weren't going to stay for the hunt?"

"I wasn't but some evil son of a bitch decides to haunt my old home. I guess I'll stay for a bit… if thats okay with you sir?" I look at John.

"No problem and I won't mention this to Bobby either." John responds and I smile.

"So whose bones are we burning?" I enthusiastically ask. Sam look dumbfounded.

"How do you know it was a ghost?" he inquired, i point to the poker on the ground. "Oh". Sam looked impressed.

)*()*()*(

John already had the history of the house and he figured out who the ghost was. He thought it was a werewolf problem since he heard the heart was taken out but my story had disproved that theory. So we were at the cemetery at night, Sam and Dean were digging the grave. I was holding the flashlight.

"So you use to live in that house? Was it haunted then?" Sam inquired me.

"Technically it was a house parallel from this one in the future. But was haunted too, just not as bad as this. It was really residual energy than anything." I responded, Sam nodded. I thump sounded, meaning they had reached the coffin. Sam jumps out of the hole and Dean destroys the coffin. After he finished, he jumped out as well. I poured salt and gasoline on the bones. Dean took out his matches and lit them. Once they flared up he threw it into the hole and the bones burned. I stood there for a while, this is not how I planned on spending the day, but it seemed right. This was the perfect way of saying, this was different, this was new. My new strange life and I have no other choice but to accept it.

"Kat come on lets get going." I hear Dean say from behind me. I breath in deeply and walk away from fire.

"So what are you going to do now?" Dean asked me as I walked beside him to my car.

"Well I'm done here, so I was going to head back to Bobby's." I reply.

"In the middle of the night? Just stay for the night, you can go in the morning." Dean insisted. I look at him and smirk.

"If I didn't know any better I would think that you like having me around." I said sarcastically. He chuckled.

"Hell no, you are the most annoying, controlling, and troublesome person I have ever met." He huffed out sarcastically stepping closer to me. I step away and go into the drivers seat of the car. Sam was already in the passenger seat, so Dean sat in the back and I drove off.

"I think we make a good team, we should do this again sometime." Dean said from behind me. We all chuckled and drove in a comfortable silence.

)*()*()*(

Morning came too quickly. We were standing in front of my old house and I saw John talking to the lady while I was leaning on my car. The lady waved at me and went into the house. John walked up to me.

"You did good." John said and I smile.

"I know." I smirk and we chuckle. "It time for me to take my leave. I'll see you around sir." He nods and leaves to go to his car. I walk up to Sam and Dean who were on the side walk. "I'll see you boys later. Try not to get into too much trouble without me." I say to them. Sam rolls his eyes.

"We'll try, but I don't think that will be possible." Dean responds with a smirk.

"Bye Kat." Sam says. I give a salute and walk back towards my car. When I turn it on "Bad to the Bone" was on the radio so I cranked it up, rolled my windows down and drove past them. They laughed and I drove away. I was going home, the salvage yard and there I was going to open that damned envelope, even if it killed me to do it.


	12. Letter and Sam Winchester

Here is chapter 12!

I don't own Supernatural, so if anything sounds familiar it is probably from that. The rest is all mine.

Would love comments and reviews!

)*()*()*(

"_Bye Kat." Sam says. I give a salute and walk back towards my car. When I turn it on, "Bad to the Bone" was on the radio so I cranked it up, rolled my windows down and drove past them. They laughed and I drove away. I was going home, the salvage yard and there I was going to open that damned envelope, even if it killed me to do it._

)*()*()*(

Driving up to the salvage yard, I couldn't help but feel refreshed and at home. Bobby was sitting outside with a beer.

"So how was your trip?" Bobby asked.

"It was just what I needed." I smile. "I'm surprised you even let me go, I'm barely not even 17 yet." I sit beside Bobby on the porch.

"Well it looked like you really needed to do this, plus I trust you." he responded nonchalantly. "You know you still haven't opened that envelope yet."

"I know, I'm going to though. I just need to go inside and actually get it." I said with a lazy tone. He chuckled and got up.

"Well I'm going to work on a Ford. You should really open that envelope." with that he left and I got up. Slowly I made my way to my room and I held the envelope in my hands. It was a huge yellow envelope, pretty heavy too. From my pocket, I took a knife and tore the top then spill its contents on my bed. There was a ring of keys, a big leather journal, and a letter. I pick up the letter and start to read it.

"To my Dearest Daughters,

If you are reading this your Father and I are dead, for that I am so sorry, but it means that you two survived and that is all we ever wanted. They want something with the both of you and we are trying to figure that out. We wished that we could have seen you two grow up and live your life's, but it would have not happened if we didn't send you away. I know that the deal is a very bad thing to do, but we wanted my babies to live. It was the only way. In this envelope there should be two other things a ring of keys and your father's journal. In the journal, it holds all the locations of where our safe houses are and family homes. They may be abandoned but they hold all of our family's things. Also I wish I could be there to help you with your abilities. Just know that we love you two very much and we hope you can live happy lives. There will be danger ahead of you but you will be taught to protect yourselves. Stay safe, stay strong my loves and remember there are angels watching.

Love,

Mother and Father"

By the end of the letter I was bawling.

It took me an hour to get myself together. When I was done crying, I looked through my father's journal. It held the map like my mother said and all the things they hunted. Also some really old pictures of my family and spells. After taking another hour of looking through the journal I went downstairs and it was night. Bobby was watching tv and I sat beside him on the couch.

"So you good now? No more moping around anymore?" He asked. I chuckled and nodded my head. I feel like everything was well for now. But I feel like this is the easiest I'm ever going to have this.

)*()*()*(

It was November and I am 17 now. Balthazar was away on more business and I was left at home training with Bobby. Most of the day I just read lore or help Bobby around. Honestly, I can't wait until Bobby takes me for another hunt, its been ages.

This morning I went jogging, but not my usual route. I went deeper into the woods and by some lake. It was peaceful here. No sign of civilization anywhere and it beautiful. The sun was rising from beyond the lake, the start to a new day. I probably stayed there for like half an hour before leaving and I was going to come back another day.

When I come back to the house I see a black impala up front. Looks like the Winchesters were here. Slowing down to a walking pace I walk towards the front door and see Sam on the steps.

"Heya Sammy." I say with a welcoming smile.

"It's Sam." he utters grumpily. I furrow my brows a bit and sit beside him on the stairs. Someone isn't in a good mood.

"What happened?" I inquire.

"Nothing." Sam said shortly and I raised an eyebrow.

"Really? So you're being broody for no apparent reason? That makes a load of sense." I remark sarcastically. "Seriously Sam what happened?". He sighed.

"The other day I was talking to my dad about college and he completely flipped on me. He didn't even want to hear what I wanted to say he just ended the conversation there and we keep arguing now." He paused for a second and took a deep breath. "I don't want to be doing this all my life. I actually want to get a job and live a normal life. Not live on the road and hunt things." he explained. "What am I going to do?" He asked me. What am I suppose to say?

"Sam I can't tell you to do anything, that is up for you to decide. I can tell you to go for what feels right for you. Your father's crusade or the life you want. Whatever one you pick make sure you think it out thoroughly." I told him. He turned to me.

"What about you Kat? Don't you want to live a normal life?" He inquired and I thought about it for a second.

"Sam you are aware that I did live a normal life, right?" He nodded. "Honestly if I had the choice to go back… I probably wouldn't. Sure the hardest thing in life then was trying to deciding whether to do homework or not, but it really wasn't for me. All my life I wanted to help people, and now I'm doing it. So right now the hardest thing in life is deciding, silver or iron, and I have no problem with that." I tell him.

"So you're saying that I should continue hunting?" he guesses. I shook my head.

"I'm telling you to do what feels right. Don't do something because someone told you it right." I respond and he nods.

"Thanks Kat." he uttered and I nodded. I got up and went to go inside to leave Sam to his thoughts. Inside I see Bobby and John talking with Dean in the kitchen eating pie I bought the other day.

"Hey." I say loudly, they all look at me. John nods at me and keeps talking to Bobby. Yeah hello to you too, sir. Dean got up with his pie and walked towards me.

"That better not be my pie, Winchester." I mock warn him. He smirks and shrugs. "What are you guys doing here again?" I say exasperatedly with a smile.

"Well Sam and my dad got into a huge fight and he wants to leave him here for a bit." Dean replied.

"So you are not staying." I state with my eyes narrowed a bit. Dean smirked again.

"Why sweetheart, did you miss me?" He asked and I tilted my head.

"No." My smirk raised and his dropped a little. "I just wanted to see what side of the argument you were on. Your dad's apparently if you are staying with him. Plus, I was just planning something and I wanted to know if you were going to be here or not." His eyes narrowed and he pointed at me.

"What are you planning inside that mischievous head of yours?" he inquired and I smiled sweetly.

"Nothing you're thinking and I believe I still owe Sam a road trip." I hint slyly and start walking towards my room. When I got to my room I shut the door behind me, only to hear it open once more. I turn around and Dean stood there with a thoughtful expression. "What?" I asked him a little irritated.

"You know Sam is a hunter, right?" I nod with a "duh" expression. He steps a bit closer to me. "He should stay that way. This is the family business." he disclosed with a serious expression. Was he trying to intimidate me? He does know I have fought demons his size before right? Oh.. no he doesn't. I step closer to him.

"That should be his choice Dean. He has a mind of his own and has free will." I told him with narrowed eyes and crossed arms. Dean stepped a little closer to me so there was only half a foot of space between us.

"That thing killed our mother, it should be his choice to try and kill it." He raised his voice a bit.

"Thats what you want to do Dean. Have you ever thought what he wanted to do? Maybe he wants to live a life other than hunting? Don't you think he deserves that choice?" I ask him calmly, trying to unwind him from blowing up at me.

"Kat this is what we were suppose to do. So don't try to convince Sam otherwise." He told me almost threateningly. Oh, now I'm pissed. I step closer to him and jab a finger into his chest.

"I'm not try to convince Sam anything. All I said to him is that this was his choice, not mine, not your dad's, and especially not your's." I started to walk towards him and he started to back away. "Don't you ever think that you can threaten me Winchester. You have no idea what I'm capable of. I have faced things scarier than you." I raise my voice slightly. Yeah I could be scary if I wanted to. "Now get out of my room before you do something you might regret." I ordered him. He looked at me for a couple seconds and pushed past me towards the door. I stood there with a dejected look. A couple minutes later I heard a car door slam, I winced and squeezed my eyes shut, then it drive off.

)*()*(

"Kat I didn't mean for you and Dean to fight." Sam said abruptly when I came down the stairs. I tilt my head. How could he have known that we fought? "I saw Dean come out of here with a pissed look." I nodded. "Plus your window was open. Thanks for sticking up for me Kat." I smile slightly and went over to him to put my arm around his shoulders, even though he was taller than me now.

"Well we 80's kids have to stick together. Anyway, I'm going to ask Bobby about that trip." I tell him and walk off outside to the garage. When I got there I heard Bobby grumbling to himself. He was working underneath a car. "You know Bobby talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." I announce, he jumped and hit his head.

"Well then you're way past insane then." he retorted and rubbed his head. I chuckle and look underneath the car. Bobby had taught me a few things about cars these past months. He even got me to rebuild an engine, which was surprisingly not hard. To make it easier you just have to understand how the car works. I understand things best when I look at it from a scientific viewpoint. Things were always easy for me, when it is explained through science for some reason, it was my favorite subject in school after all.

"What seems to be the problem?" I inquire.

"Well the owner says it keeps making a weird noise in the front. So I'm trying to see what is wrong, but I see nothing." Bobby replied a little irritated.

"Does it make noises only when it turns?" Bobby nods "It might be the front bearings, my dad use to have the same exact problem with his truck." He furrows his brows and goes to check the bearings.

"Why the hell could I have not thought of that?" Bobby asked surprised with himself.

"John has got you worked up and trying to fully understand a situation while upset is bad. It is hard to get a clear thought through." I explain with a shrug.

"Why do you have to be logical?" he complained. It was true, sometimes when I talk about something, I explain it. This annoys the hell out of Bobby when I do this and he just calls me a smart ass. "You are a smart ass just like your father." I shake my head, then I always say...

"Bobby that part of the body can't develop thought, so there is no way an 'ass' could be smart." I explain with a smirk. "I'm just smart." He just looked at me tiredly. "Anyway I was thinking of taking Sam on a trip. I was going to head out to one of the houses my dad had in his journal. Then stay there for the week." Bobby sighed.

"Yeah go ahead, that kid needs a break." I smile. "Remember no-" I cut him off.

"No hunts, nothing dangerous, and don't kick someone's ass unless they deserve it. Yep got it. Thanks. I'll see you later Bobby." I say fastly and hug him quick.

"And-" I cut him off again.

"Call you when we get there! I know." I yell back at him, already starting towards the house.

"Sam don't unpack your bag. We are going." I yell in the house. Sam comes to the living room where I was.

"Where?" He asks. I smile and walk towards my room with Sam in tow. I take out my dad's journal and grab the map. Then point to a little red marker near New Orleans. "Whats there?"

"It is one of my dad's family safe houses. I wanted to see what was over there for a while. Now I have a partner in crime."


	13. One of the Weirdest Days Ever

Here is chapter 13!

I don't own Supernatural, so if anything sounds familiar, it is probably from that. The rest is all mine.

Would love comments and reviews.

)*()*()*(

"_Sam don't unpack your bag. We are going." I yell in the house. Sam comes to the living room where I was._

"_Where?" He asks. I smile and walk towards my room with Sam in tow. I take out my dad's journal and grab the map. Then point to a little red marker near New Orleans. "Whats there?"_

"_It is one of my dad's family safe houses. I wanted to see what was over there for a while. Now I have a partner in crime."_

)*()*()*(

Sam and I were 4 hours in on our trip to Louisiana and we had another 14 hours to go. I was barreling down the highway with Journey on the radio.

"You seem to go on a lot of trips by yourself." Sam spoke up.

"Oh yeah, you have no idea. My mom used to keep me home all the time, she wouldn't let me go anywhere unless I text her every five minutes and it was approved. Also, I wasn't allowed to hang out with just boys alone. Well, texting doesn't exist yet and I'm hanging out with you. Now Bobby says I could take trips as long as I call. I feel free when I'm zooming on a dead highway." I tell him with a blissful look, and he chuckles at me.

"Lucky, my dad and Dean only let me drive the car sometimes, thats only when he and Dean are hurt." He said and I smiled mischievously.

"You want to drive?" I ask Sam. He dropped his jaw and I pull to the side of the road with a small smirk.

"Are you serious? I only drove a couple times before. I-" I cut him off.

"Sam it is an empty highway with no trees or anything for miles." I say with a shrug.

"I don't even have a license…" he said lowly. I rolled my eyes and got out of the car to go to the other side.

"Move over." I ordered and he complied. "Do you think I first drove when I had a permit or license? Hell no. It is real simple, just put the car into drive and go straight." He took a deep breath and did as I said. "See nothing bad, now drive a little faster grandma, I saw a tumbleweed pass us."

"I'm going the speed limit, though." He said. I shook my head and chuckled.

"Think of those pesky signs as a… suggestion." I said innocently with a shrug. "plus how are we going to get to Louisiana in time if you are going 60?" Sam went faster a bit, we were at 80 and I wasn't going to push him anymore. It was probably 6 hours later and we were getting tired so I told Sam to pull into the next small town and find a motel.

I walked into the motel to get a room while Sam stayed outside. A nice woman checked me in and I got a room for the night.

"Okay Sam our room number is 12, lets get some sleep. We are getting up bright and early just warning you." I told Sam as we walked into the room. There was two beds, a tv, and a mini kitchen. I set my bag onto the bed and start looking for my pj's.

"Thats fine with me." He replied. I turned to look at him with a surprised expression. "What?" he asked.

"What no arguments or complaints?" I questioned him, he furrowed his brows and shook his head. I look towards the ceiling. "Thank you God, a Winchester who doesn't argue with me." Sam looked at me funny. "What? Last time when I was on trip with your brother I had to spill cold water on him, in order to get him up." I explained with a shrug. Sam sat on his bed.

"Yeah, I never got to ask you about that. How was that?" Sam inquired curious. I sat down on my bed too.

"Well he was... Dean." I shrugged. " The only time we had a problem was in the mornings and when he wanted to eat in a bar." Sam nodded.

"You know Dean was unusually happy after that trip you guys took." Sam revealed. I look at him and smirk.

"Well before he hitched a ride with me, he had spent the weekend with a bendy yoga instructor." I told him. Sam's eyes widened, I chuckled and made my way to the bathroom.

"He told you that!" Sam exclaimed appalled. I chuckle.

"Oh Sammy, I already knew. That was his "Five states in five days" trip, when he met Lisa Braeden." I explained with a shrug.

"I thought you don't know the events that happened on that show." Sam asked confused.

"I only know facts and events that already happened." Sam nodded and I went into the bathroom.

A half hour later I come out in my pj's, on old shirt and a pair of shorts. I jumped onto my bed face down and snuggled into the pillow.

"You know sometimes I wonder who the older one is." Sam joked and I looked at him mock offended. We laughed and slowly I fell asleep.

)*()*(

"Kat wake up." I hear in the darkness and I open my eyes. Sam was at the side of my bed already dressed and ready to go.

"Sam?" I look at the clock, 5:03. "You know Sam I didn't mean this early." I tiredly explained to him. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Kat I believe you said that we were to wake up bright and early." Sam recalled from last night. I look out the window, the sun wasn't even shining yet.

"Well it is early, but isn't bright so wake me up then." I told him and turned away. Suddenly I'm being picked up and dropped onto the bed. I sit up with a panicked expression. "What the hell Sam!" I exclaim. He just sat on his bed and crossed his arms with an innocent look. Grumbling I walk to the bathroom. "And Dean calls me the controlling one." Sam chuckled behind me. In the bathroom I took my sweet time and by the time I got up Sam was looking at me pointedly. "What?" I ask him innocently as I pack my bag. He just smiled and shook his head. I picked up my bag and went to the door. "You are riding shotgun Sammy." I told him.

"It's Sam."

Fast forward about 6 hours and we were by New Orleans, but the safehouse wasn't in there, it was outside of it. Driving up the driveway I see an old southern mansion. This was the safehouse? What the hell?

"Kat what is this?" Sam asked, just as confused as I was.

"This is apparently my family's safe house in Louisiana state." I said as I parked in front of the place. I get out of the car and look around. The grass was cut and clean. The front porch had a light. I walk to the front door and grab the key that had an "L" on it. After I unlocked it, I slowly walked inside. It was beautiful and updated. Looks like my family was still around I just had to find them at the right place and time.

"Kat this place looks new, I thought your parents died." He said bluntly, mesmerized by the look of the inside.

"They are. This isn't just their place, the entire Lawrence Family owns this. By the looks of my journal, so many more places like this." I explained.

"Awesome." Sam said. We look around, the kitchen was amazing. The living room was huge with a fireplace. There was pictures of family members. I recognized a lot of them, like my uncles and cousins. There was a library full of lore too. Upstairs there were many bedrooms, I took the master because I could and Sam took the one across from me. I called Bobby and told him we were fine and I continued to look around the place.

"Kat check this out!" I hear Sam yell from across the house. I run to him and see him standing in front of a doorway. He opened the door and my jaw dropped. Inside there was weapons of every kind and bottles of unknown substances.

"Holy crap. Your family is the real deal." Sam said dumbfounded. I picked up a sword and weighed it in my hand.

"Well they have been doing this for centuries. This is some serious family business." I explain. After looking around that room for a while, I try to find the attic. When I do there is boxes of old journals and dresses from the 1800's. Along with pictures from a long time ago.

We spent the rest of the day exploring the mansion and seriously it was amazing. In the morning I wanted to go to New Orleans since I had never been there.

)*()*()*(

When we got into the city, I immediately wanted to go to the French Quarter. It was really beautiful and it had such a rich history. Sam had been here before so he was showing me around. We bought lunch in a little restaurant and just had fun. I wanted to go to Bourbon Street because there was some cool shops around it. There was a stand with some funky sunglasses on it. Sam and I were trying different ones on. Then suddenly Sam stared off into on direction. I followed his gaze and found a black impala with a license plate that read "KAZ 2Y5". We looked at each other with panicked expressions and try to hide. I bought the glasses and we tried to get out of there unnoticed.

"What the hell are they doing here?" I ask Sam, he shrugs.

"I don't know, they kind of didn't tell me anything after the whole situation." He explained as we were walking away. As we were walking back to my car, we were so close to safety until Dean steps out in front of it. Busted.

"Well I have got to say this was a little unexpected. I imagined that you would have brought him to California or something, but here." He gestured around him. "Was this your trip you had in mind?" Dean said calculated. I stood up straight and put my hand on my hips.

"No this was just a pit stop. Now come on Sam, we're going." I say to Dean with a sickly sweet smile and try to get to my seat, but he moved in front of me.

"What are you doing here Kat?" Dean asked me sincerely. I raised an eyebrow at him and pushed past him.

"I wasn't here for you sweetie, if thats what you're thinking." I said to him from the side of my car. "Come on Sam, lets get out of here." Sam got into the car. Dean went beside me and leaned on the door so I couldn't get in.

"I'm serious Kat. What are you doing here?" he asked once more with a soft expression. I tilted my head and smirked. I always wanted to say this.

"Well that's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot. Now move Winchester." I ordered and he did. He leaned down to the window and I cracked it.

"Kat I'm sorry. I-" I cut him off.

"Dean save it. Plus you shouldn't be apologizing to me." with that I drove off. Once we left the city I let out a breath.

"Kat I got to say you can be pretty calculating and vindictive when you want to be." Sam spoke to break the silence. I turn to him and shrug.

"It's a bad quality, I know. But it sure comes in handy sometimes… But that was pretty bad ass." I admit. Sam laughed.

"Yeah, I mean when you said those things I'm surprised that Dean didn't do something." Sam expressed.

"He felt sorry for the other fight and he didn't want to start another one. I really hope he doesn't tell your dad that we're here though. That would suck." I said with slightly worried.

"No he wouldn't, but he will try to find us." Sam explained. I sighed as I pulled into the driveway. As I drive over it though, I see a rail at the beginning of it. I stopped the car and got out to examine the rail.

"No way." I breathed as I looked in either direction to see that it continued on.

"Kat whats a matter?" Sam asked from behind me.

"This property is inside on huge devil's trap. I only heard of this being done by Samuel Colt, but this is amazing." I explained to Sam.

"The ultimate safe house." Sam utters amazed. "Your family is seriously awesome." I nod.

We got inside the house and I realized that there was no food here. So I was going to buy some fast food.

"Hey Sam I'm going to go to the store and buy some food. I'll be right back." I yell into the house.

"Okay!" he yelled back and before I closed the door I swear I could have heard Sam's cell phone ring.

)*()*()*(

I came back with chinese food and walked into the kitchen to place it down.

"Sam come on I got chinese." I heard footsteps behind me and I turn around. "I got you lo-" I stopped because it wasn't Sam in front of me. It was Dean, then Sam walked in behind him with a guilty expression. I narrow my eyes at him. "Sam you traitor."

"Kat he apologised, we're good. Now you two have to make up." Sam conveyed. I raise my eyebrows and scoff.

"Are you kidding me, Sam. I have nothing to say to him." I cross my arms.

"You don't have to, Kat." Dean spoke up. "Listen I was being a jerk-" I snort. " I was afraid that I was going to lose my brother." he admitted. I had a deadpan expression on my face and saw that Sam left. Dean stepped closer. "Kat I was afraid that you were going to tell him to go to college and he would have listened. I'm afraid of not being able to protect him." he stepped closer with every word.

"You didn't have to tell him no immediately, you could have said that to him. Instead of having him believe that you were disappointed in him. He looks up to you Dean and having you say no, hurts him." I explain to him. Dean sighed and sat on a chair behind the counter.

"I know…" he whispered almost to himself. He looked at me. "I'm sorry Kat. Sam told me about the whole road trip though. He also told me that you said it was his choice if he wanted to go."

"I told you, you ass. Why couldn't you believe me. All I do is make sure that you two are alright. I make sure that you guys keep having smiles on your faces because I feel like one day, it will be a rarity." I express with sad eyes. "Do you think I like being upset with you? I hate it because I know I can be a real bitch-" he smiles and snorts. " and do things that hurt you. Don't ever think for a second that I would want to hurt you because I don't and never will. Believe me when I say it hurts me more than it will ever hurt you." I finished, he looks at me with this unreadable expression on his face. He gets up and comes up to me. Then he takes my face, leans down, and kisses me. I stood there frozen and Dean broke it as fast as he began it, then looked for my reaction. My eyes were wide and I forgot how to breathe.

"Kat breathe." Dean ordered amused. I hit my chest with my fist and I took a deep breath. Then I looked up to him and frowned.

"You stole my first kiss, you ass." I pouted and Dean chuckled. "That was quite unexpected though. Also that was the best thank you ever!" I utter with a laugh. "Just don't do that again." He rolled his eyes and we stand there for a few moments. He kept looking at me and I was starting to get uncomfortable. "Um... Dean can you let go of me." he looked down and looked like he didn't realize that I was still in his grasp. He let of me like I was on fire and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry and thanks Kat." He said awkwardly. I pat his back and move to go towards my room.

"Okay chick flick moment done. You can stay for dinner Dean, I'm just glad you made up with your brother." I express to him and he nods. I quickly make it up to my room and shut the door behind me. Holy freaking crap! Note to self: if you ever get Dean emotional he might kiss you. Can't do that again.

)*()*()*(

I come back downstairs to see that Dean and Sam had started to eat without me.

"What the hell guys!" I exclaim and they look at me. "Why did you start without me?" I pouted and Sam rolled his eyes.

"You were taking way too long Kat." Dean said and I rolled my eyes.

"I was gone for five minutes." I assert as I grab a chair and grab my pork fried rice.

"You know Kat this place is awesome." Dean mentioned and I laughed.

"Yeah, no kidding. I was probably as surprised as you were." I replied and grabbed a spoonful of rice. The rest of the dinner was full of laughter and smiles. When we were done Dean had to go back to John. "See you at Bobby's Dean." he nods, then leans down and looks to the side so his cheek was right in front of me face. Confused I grabbed his face and positioned his head so he was looking at me. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"What? No goodbye kiss." Dean says mock upset. I chuckle and pat the side of his face.

"Not today buddy." I told him. He smirked and stood up.

"So next time?" Dean guessed and I pushed him out of the house.

"Goodbye Dean." I yelled at him through the door. I took a deep breath and went to find Sam. "Sam we should hit it pretty early tonight. We got to head out in the morning, if we are going to make it home before your dad and brother." I explained as I saw him in the library. He nods and comes up to me too. Before he reaches me I hold my hands up and stop him. "You're not going to kiss me, right?" I ask him seriously. He furrows his brows and shakes his head. "Good, because a hug sounds real good right now." He rolls his eyes and hugs me. Then he let go and looks at me.

"Did Dean kiss you?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, it was pretty weird way of saying thank you and sorry." I say with a laugh.

"So are you and Dean…?" Sam trailed off. It took me a few seconds to realize what he was implying and my eyes widened.

"No!" I exclaim. "Just no. Never ever going to happen… like ever." I say appalled. Sam smirked.

"Just tell me when to send out the wedding invites." He mentioned and I narrow my eyes at him.

"Not funny." I told him as I walked away. He laughed.

"Come on it was a little funny." Sam told me, as he caught up with me and I punched his shoulder. "Ow, damn you can pack a punch." he rubbed his shoulder.

"See you in the morning Sam." I yell as I quickly walk to my room.


	14. In between the Action

Here is chapter 14! It is pretty much a filler chapter sorry.

I don't own Supernatural, so if anything sounds familiar, it is probably from that. the rest is all mine.

Would love comments and reviews! Should I continue?

)*()*()*(

"Just tell me when to send out the wedding invites." He mentioned and I narrow my eyes at him.

"Not funny." I told him as I walked away. He laughed.

"Come on it was a little funny." Sam told me, as he caught up with me and I punched his shoulder. "Ow, damn you can pack a punch." he rubbed his shoulder.

"See you in the morning Sam." I yell as I quickly walk to my room.

)*()*()*(

Two day Later, Sam and I arrived at Bobby's. Sam stopped bothering me about Dean after I kept playing "What Does the Fox Say" on my phone over and over again. He definitely looked a lot happier, I knew it was because of the trip too. Maybe him telling Dean where we were was actually a good idea. All I wanted was Sam to be happy and looks like Dean is too, damn I'm good. The rest of the week Sam and I just hung out. Things were going to be fine, at least until John comes back.

Sam and I were reading books on lore when we heard the roar of a familiar engine. We looked at each other knowingly, he had to go. John just came through the front door without knocking and he found Sam. Bobby came into the living room too.

"John can I speak to you, alone." Bobby asked, Sam and I went outside where we met Dean.

"Hey Dean why does John look super pissed. I would have thought that he would have calmed down by now." I asked Dean, who was leaning against the car door.

"Honestly, I have no idea. He was okay in New Orleans but when we started to come up towards here. He started to get super pissed again." Dean explained. I furrowed my brows and then I started to hear yelling.

"Get out of my house you snot nose son of a bitch." I heard Bobby yell and I see him chase John out with a shotgun. What the hell is going on? "Don't you come back here, you son of a bitch." John went to door of his car and Sam jumped in too. I watched as the car zoomed from the driveway and disappeared into the distance. Then I heard the front door slam shut and I ran inside to see Bobby with whiskey. He looked pissed. I wasn't sure if I could ask him or not because what he talked about with John seemed pretty private. So I left him alone.

)*()*()*(

It was about a week after Bobby and John had that huge fight and let me tell you when I say I'm literally walking on eggshells. I didn't want to piss off Bobby anymore than he was so, I just cleaned around the house a bit and went into town a lot.

Being as bored as I was, I decided to watch tv but turned around when I saw Bobby.

"Sit down you idjit." I heard Bobby say. I complied and looked at the tv. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Kat I don't need you to be walking on eggshells around me. I'm fine." I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Bobby no offense but you're not fine. You have been having the "Hunter's helper" all week and you look really pissed at what happened." I expressed. "What the hell did John say?... You know if you want to say what happened." I stuttered.

"John thinks he deserves a father of the year award." Bobby explained vaguely and I nodded my head. Then I get an idea.

"Bobby, how long has it been since you went hunting?" I asked him. Bobby raised his eyebrow at me.

"The last time is when we killed that werewolf, you should have known that." Bobby replied and I shook my head.

"No like normal hunting, you know. Shooting deer and stuff like that." I repeat clearly. Bobby sat back in his chair.

"It has been a long time. Last I went was probably with Dean when he was 10." Bobby answered and I smiled.

"Bobby how about we go on a hunting trip, like a legit one." I inquire him.

"Why?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Why not?" I retort. Bobby gets up and goes for his gun closet. I have a silent victory.

)*()*()*(

Bobby and I went into the wood behind the house. He started to track a trail but told me to try and follow it. Of course I was pretty good, Balthazar is basically testing me in all kinds of subjects like these. I had my bow and Bobby had his gun. After a while of tracking, I found that lake that day when jogging. I loved this place it was always so peaceful. Then in the corner of my eye I saw the deer I was tracking.

"Bobby look I found it." I whispered to him enthusiastically. He saw the deer and looked at me proud.

"What do you want a bone?" He asked sarcastically. "Shoot it." Oh no, I can't shoot Bambi. Give me a werewolf anyday, but an innocent Bambi. Do this for Bobby Kat. I take a breath and position my bow, then grab an arrow from my quiver. Aiming for the lungs, I release the bow and the deer went down. Bobby started to walk towards it and I followed behind him.

"Nice clean shot through the lungs. Nice job Kat." He told me and I smiled, but on the inside I was hearing the song they put on those animal abuse commercials. I nod my head and help him with the deer. Trying to get Bobby better was going to be harder than I thought. I have to keep him busy.

)*()*()*(

10 months pass and Bobby was better. It was September, the year 2000. Finally, I'm in the 21 century once again. He really missed the boys though and so did I. For the last seven months Bobby had been trying to teach me how to speak Japanese. I didn't want to go another hunt so I asked him to teach my Japanese and it actually made him look happy, そう何 (so whatever).

I called Sam on his birthday in May and he missed Bobby and I too. He also ran away from Dean and his dad one day to live on his own. It was stupid decision but he was eventually found.

Dean, I hadn't talked to in months. He really wasn't really a talker in the first place but sometimes it great to hear a familiar voice. The only time I did talk to him was probably in January for his birthday.

I was in front of the roadhouse because I haven't been there since May and Jo was dying for me to come over. Walking in I see Jo sitting at a table doing her homework.

"Are my eyes foolin' me or is Joanna Beth Harvelle actually doing her homework." I announce with mock surprise. Jo turns around and see me. She smiled wide and ran to me for the biggest hug a 15 year old could ever give you.

"Kat it is about time you came back here." she expressed when she let go of the hug. I smile down at her and ruffle her hair. She wasn't that much shorter than me, but she was catching up. I was only 5'5 and everyone was taller than me.

"Look at you kiddo. I hope your boyfriend calls you beautiful everyday." I tell her and she snorts.

"I'm not the one with a boyfriend." She sings and I narrow my eyes at her. I told her about when Dean kissed me and she hasn't let that go.

"I should have never told you that." I tell her and she laughs.

"Please you tell me everything. You wouldn't survive a year without me." She retorted sarcastically and we laugh. I hear a door open.

"Oh I knew I heard trouble. How are you doing, Kat?" Ellen asked me and I went up to hug her.

"I'm great, fantastic even. How could I not be? I'm turning 18 next month." I announce enthusiastically. Ellen rolls her eyes at me.

"I know Kat. Have you heard from the Winches-" Ellen was cut off by a door slamming open and a man running into the room.

"McFly!" he exclaimed and he came over to me.

"Hey Doc." I reply and he grinned. Last time I was here, he started to call himself Doctor Badass and I just called him Doc. It was perfect for our little inside joke.

"Did you get it?" he asked mysteriously as he leaned on the counter. I took a brown package from my bag and gave it to him. "Yes! Thank you so much McFly."

"No problem Doc but should I ask what's inside or is it better that I don't know?" I asked him and he thought about it for a while. "Never mind." I say with a laugh and he ran back to his room. Ellen just shook her head and turned back to me.

"To answer your question Ellen, the last time Sam called me was last week other than that no." I told her. She nods her head and Jo sits beside me.

"So Miss Harvelle what are we doing this weekend?" I asked Jo in a british accent, she smiled.

"Well Miss Lawrence we are going to be doing your hair and makeup to get your boyfriend to notice you." She also says in a british accent, but mine was so much better. I am still training with Balthazar after all, plus I am a huge Doctor Who fan. After she said that I groaned and leaned my head on the counter.

"Who's your boyfriend?" Ellen asked, I look at her.

"I don't have one." I said at the same time with Jo when she said, "Dean Winchester." Ellen looks at me with a blinking expression.

"It is really nothing Ellen. It was just a thank you/ I'm sorry kiss." I told her with a bored tone. Jo bounced in her chair.

"Yeah but he kissed her." she exclaimed.

"Don't make my life into one of those drama shows Jo. It was really nothing." she leaned towards her mom.

"I made a bet with Ash that they will get together in five years because they are both oblivious to love." Jo whispered to her Mom and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay Miss Harvelle do your worst." I told her, referring to the makeover she planned for me. She squealed and took my arm. I mouthed to Ellen "help me" but she just shook her head.

About two hours later, Jo was finished and I didn't look bad. The makeup was simple eyeliner with mascara. My hair was straight and since there was no more waves, it reached to the middle of my back. So she put it up in a ponytail. She pushed me towards Ellen and she didn't recognize me for a second.

"Holy crap Kat! Are those heels you are wearing?" Ellen asked me dumbfounded with a laugh.

"I'm glad you take pleasure to my pain Ellen, but I do need to get use to this. All the people in my life are giants compared to me." I explain to her. Then she tries to push me into the other room.

"Now lets get you out of here before I have to throw someone out of my bar." Ellen explains and I hear the front door open.

"Hello there Senorita!" I turn around and see a goofy looking man. Oh my gosh that is Garth. "My name is Garth, and you are…" he trails off for me to answer. My eyes widen, he is trying to hit on me.

"Not interested, but it is nice to meet you Garth." I say to him as politely as possible and Ellen drags me up the stairs. The rest of the people in the bar were looking at me too. "Jo I am going to kill you." I whispered to her once we were in the clear.

"I'm sorry that I did a great job at making you look like a girl." she said sarcastically. "I mean come on, you always dress in flannel, jeans, and combat boots. Sometimes it is great to dress nice and do your hair and makeup." she told me. I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"If I try to do this on my own, will you leave me alone?" I ask her, she smiles and nods. "I'm still wearing the flannel though." and she groans.

)*()*(

I was still wearing the stuff Jo put on me on my way home. My car had run out of gas so I pulled into the nearest station somewhere in Nebraska. Going inside I grabbed a coke, but while grabbing the chips I hear a familiar rumble of an engine. You have got to be kidding me. I look over the aisle to see the impala and Dean coming inside the store.

Quickly I put on my sunglasses and go over to the register to pay for my food. The guy rings me up and I hear a wolf whistle behind me. Shit I was still wearing all this crap. Just try to ignore him.

"I hope you look as good in the front as you do from the back." Dean spoke up behind me. The guy gives me my change and I turn around. I was wearing red lipstick with my straightened hair up and sunglasses. He looks at me and smirks, I don't think he recognizes me. "Well well sweet cherry pie."

I walk past him and out the door. Behind me I hear Dean walking behind me as I walk to my car. Hopefully he will just think I am someone else. I hop into the car and Dean walks beside my door and leans down onto my open window.

"Hot girl and hot ride. I have got to say I am impressed." I give him a sultry smile and start the car. He gets up but he is still looking at me.

"Say hello to Sammy for me Dean." I told him while I lower my glasses still having that smile. HIs eyes widened a bit. I winked and drove off leaving him in the dust.

)*()*(

Winchester POV

Dean was left in the dust dumbfounded as he saw Kat driving off. He had no clue that it was her, she looked completely out of character. But boy did he like it. Sam came beside Dean as he watched the car drive off in the distance.

"Dean you okay?" Sam questioned him curiously. Dean looked at Sam with his still wide eyed look.

"Um… Kat says hi." Dean told Sam and he looked after the car disappearing in the distance.

"That hot chick was Kat!" Sam exclaimed surprised.

"Yep. She didn't say anything else but that…" Dean trailed off. Sam looked up at his brother and saw a somewhat dreamy look on Dean's face. Oh yeah definitely getting those invitations, Sam thought with a smirk.

)*()*()*(

Kat POV

When I came back to the yard, Bobby took immediate notice of my look. I just told him it was for the sake of humanity. He rolled his eyes and continued on whatever he was doing.

**Show some love if you want me to update soon!**

**Some questions:**

**1\. How am I doing?**

**2\. Am I being too cliche? **

**General comments and concerns are always appreciated. **


	15. My Very Own Hunt

**Well here is chapter 15! Two more with preseason and then on with the show!**

**If anything sounds familiar it is probably from Supernatural the rest is mine.**

A month later I was sitting on Bobby's extra room in the living room. My birthday 18th birthday was in a couple days and I was just planning to relax that day. Bobby came into the room with a file in his hands and dropped it beside me. I look at him with a raised eyebrow then look down at the file.

"What's this Bobby?" I ask him as I flip through the pages inside the file.

"Well read the file and you'll know." He answered sarcastically. I study the pages and there seemed to be a case that Bobby had put together. So we were going on another hunt, great. Getting up from my seat I place the file on the desk and stand in front of him.

"Ok when do we get going?" I ask him. Bobby smiles a bit and I look at him confused.

"You are going on your own Kat. I need to sort things out in Michigan, so I need you to take this case and go." Bobby informed me and I jumped up.

"Oh my gosh, seriously?" I inquire and Bobby nods.

"Well I was thinking that maybe you are ready to do this kind of thing on your own. You have shown me many times that you are capable of handling it on your own." he disclosed. First giving him a quick hug I then run up the stairs and start to pack. I can't believe I'm going on a hunt by myself. I mean I have done some little tiny jobs buts only because Balthazar made me.

A few moments later I come back downstairs and see Bobby on his way out as well.

"Bobby are you sure you want me to do this on my own?" I ask him again, feeling just a tiny weeny bit nervous, despite my past experience.

"Yeah Kat. Plus you seem to have a simple salt and burn on your hands anyway." He explained. I nodded and gave him a salute. Going out the door I see my Torino and open the trunk. Inside was a secret compartment holding all you need to kill something, I placed my bag in the trunk and climbed into the front seat. Taking one last look around the yard, I started to drive towards Missouri.

)*()*()*(

It was getting late and I stopped at a motel in a little town outside of Lincoln, Nebraska. On my way outside of checking into the motel I grabbed a newspaper. Once I got inside my room I threw a newspaper on my bed along with the rest of my stuff. I take a shower and get ready for bed. Coming out of the bathroom I sit on my bed and start to look through the file Bobby had given me. It did look like a simple salt and burn. Internally I was a bit sad my first solo hunt wasn't something more exciting, but what Bobby says is law apparently. In the corner of my eye I caught sight of the newspaper I brought in. I pick it up and flip through the pages until I find an interesting article about a lot of accidents happening in an orphanage. Each accident happened under mysterious circumstances. This seems interesting… But Bobby wants me to do the salt and burn… Boring salt and burn or mysterious orphanage situation. I weigh my options for a couple seconds and I throw out all intentions of getting to Missouri. I'm going to stay here and just check it out. If there is something here I'll stay and if not I'll go to Missouri.

In the morning I head to the orphanage, as a reporter since I'm not old enough to look like an agent. Since I had to look profession I had on a skirt, nice blouse, heels, and some makeup. The look of it was fairly old probably built in the last century. A three story building that kind of looked like Winchester Mystery House (No pun intended), you know the one in San Jose, since it was huge. Going up to the door I knock on it, a woman with kind blue eyes opened it, and I smile.

"Hello my name is Katherine Tyler, and I was wondering if I could possibly get a story here. I'm in the Lincoln times newspaper and I was doing some history on nearby towns. Happen to know any about this place. It seems to hold a lot of ghosts here." I tell her and she shifts a little when I say ghosts. Bingo.

"Sure." She replies and lets me in. I looks around and holy crap it was a really nice place. There was something off a bit though. There was a lot of energy here, I can feel it. "My name is Tina." I shake her hand and smile kindly. She leads me into the dining room and sits me down.

"So Tina what can you tell me about this place?" I question her and take out my notepad.

"Well this place was built in 1905 and it was at first a bed and breakfast. It was pretty busy too, just until the owner died." She started and I nod. "Then the daughter of the owner turned this place into an orphanage and it has been that way ever since." she explained further and for the next 20 minutes she gave me a look into the place.

"So since there is a long history to this house, is there any ghost stories you could tell?" I ask her and she stiffens a bit. She shakes her head slowly. Then suddenly a little girl comes into the room running into Tina's arms.

"Tina she's back," The little girl announced and Tina patted her back. I tilted my head. Tina placed the girl at arms length and looked at her with meaningful eyes.

"Sara there is no woman here. Don't worry you are safe." Tina insisted but the little girl, apparently Sara, just hugged Tina.

"I'm sorry but is there something wrong with Sara here?" I questioned and Sara looked at me and there was something about her. She had the air around her.

"There is this lady who keeps following me around. She keeps doing things and hurting people. She made mommy and daddy go away." Sara said to me and I look to Tina.

"Come on Sara, off to the coloring room." Tina told Sara and she went. There is something going on here. "I am so sorry about Sara, she has a pretty active imagination." Tina explained and I nodded.

"Do mind if I look around? I just want to see what pictures I'll be taking next time I'm here." I said to her and she shakes her head. I get up and I start to go in the direct of where I could feel the pull of energy. The hallways twisted and turned until I finally found the concentration of energy in front of a door. I was about to open the door but I heard Sara talking from the other side.

"Don't hurt the nice lady, she is just talking to Tina... " I heard Sara say. Was she talking about me? "She isn't going to take me away from you… You will never be alone…" I decide to walk in and find Sara looking at the air in front of her while sitting at a table. I look at the direction of her gaze and see a cluster of energy there. It shoots into the closet and I look at Sara.

"Hello Sara, who were you talking to?" I question her and sit next to her at the table.

"No one." She answers while drawing on her paper. It looks like she was drawing her and some other women dressed in a black dress. Okay that is a bit creepy.

"My name is Kat." I tell her while taking a paper and start drawing a tree. She looks at me with a smile.

"Like a kitty cat?" she asked. I laughed and nodded.

"Sara have you noticed your friends around you getting hurt?" I question and she continues to draw.

"Yes but they aren't really my friends, they are mean to me." she informed me and I smiled sympathetically.

"Do you know how they getting hurt?" I question further and she glances at the closet, but doesn't answer. "Sara would you mind showing me downstairs." She shakes her head. Sara took my hand and led me out of the room. I stopped us in front of the stairs and look around to see if that energy followed us, it didn't. "Sara is that person in the closet hurting those kids?" her eyes widen.

"You saw her?" I nodded. "She doesn't mean to. She was trying to protect me. Is she in trouble?"

"No but do you know what her name is?" I ask and she nods her head.

"Lady Sara." she answered. Lady Sara? Who calls themselves that? I nodded my head and we go down the stairs. Once we reached the bottom Sara hugged me, I stiffened and patted her back. I have really never been a kid person so it was kind of weird. She looks up at me with a smile. "Thank you for not getting Lady in trouble." I smile at her and pat her head, she laughs then runs back up the stairs. Tina walks into the room and sees me.

"Did you find everything okay?" She questioned and I nodded. She walked me to the front door and I looked at her.

"I will be back in a day or two to take some pictures." I inform her then take out a card with my number on it. "Here take this and call me if you have anymore information for me that could help me with my story. Have a good day Tina." she takes it and I walk out of the door. I was about to get into my car but I felt like something was watching me so I looked up at the house and at a window. There was a woman in a black dress standing there with Sara. Sara waved at me and I waved back but I was looking at the woman. I got into my car and drove back to my motel room.

)*()*(

It was later that day and I was at a diner in my regular clothing, but my makeup and hair was still done. I was sitting in a booth with articles about the house and some other research. There was nothing strange about the house, historical wise. The only person to die in the house was the one who built it and he was a dude. This lady was nowhere to be found. No Sara's were documented to die here or even live there until the little girl Sara was there. Maybe it isn't the house that is haunted, maybe it was the little girl. Sara told Tina it was the same lady who made her parents go away. So maybe that thing follows her around. I need to look into her history. I gather all my papers from the table and place money on the table. Then quickly go to my car to get back to my motel room.

When I got there I dropped my stuff on the bed and picked up my huge cell phone that Bobby gave me. I dialed a number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" I heard Ellen's voice answer.

"Hey Ellen, it's Kat." I replied.

"Kat. Well how are you sweetie?" she asked and I just shook my head a little.

"I'm fine. But guess what I'm doing right now?" I paused. "I'm on my very own case. By myself." I squealed a bit.

"Does Bobby know?" She asked.

"Well he is the one who sent me to go on it." I told her. "Anyway could I speak to Ash?"

"Yes you can… Jo get Ash, tell him that pain in the ass is on the phone asking for him." Ellen said on the other side of the line. I chuckle a bit.

"Nice to know what you refer to me as." I put in sarcastically. I heard the phone being handled to someone new.

"McFly." Greeted Ash, I smiled.

"Hey Doc, listen I need some info . It's for a case I'm working." I informed him mysteriously.

"Alright what do you need to know?" Ash asked quietly, I could imagine him looking around the empty bar to see if anyone was listening.

"I need some info on a Sara Mckinely, seven years old." I explained to him and I heard him hum.

"Okay give me... 23 hours." He told me.

"Okay Doc thanks… Oh and can you get someone on the salt and burn case in Missouri?" I asked him.

"You aren't suppose to be there are you?" Ash asked me knowingly.

"If you tell Ellen, I will kill you" I told him.

"Yeah but if I don't tell her, she'll kill me." Ash disclosed and I sighed.

"Just don't tell her anything… and don't look suspicious then she will have nothing to kill you for." I assured him.

"Fine." He groaned and hung up. I dropped my phone on the bed and fell back onto it then fell asleep.

)*()*()*(

I sat up to the sudden sound of fluttering wings. Angels… Probably just Balthazar. I turned on a light and saw someone who wasn't Balthazar. Quickly my hand went to my boot to grab the angel blade but it wasn't there.

"Don't worry I'm not here to mean you any harm." The angel said with a gruff voice. It sounded sort of familiar. Then I gave him quick once over. Trench coat…

"Castiel?" I asked surprised.

"Hello Katherine." He greeted tonelessly.

"Castiel, you've taken a vessel… how did you find me?" I asked him confused.

"No I didn't find a vessel yet…" I was about to question him again. "This is a dream, this is how you perceive me to look like." I stood up in front of him.

"So Castiel, what brings you here?" I question him.

"You aren't suppose to be here. You are dangering yourself." Castiel informed me and I gave him a look.

"Castiel I'm trained to take down angels and demons. What's a simple ghost problem gonna do to cause so much danger?" I stared at him for an answer.

"Katherine this is not a simple ghost problem. There is more to this than you think. So I brought you company." Castiel explained.

"What the hell Cas!" I exclaimed then paused. "Where is Balthazar?"

"They are questioning him of your whereabouts. Balthazar entrusted me to tell you and to do this since he is unable. Plus my name isn't 'Cas' it is Castiel." I rolled my eyes.

"So basically you are babysitting me?" I asked exasperated.

"If you want to put it into simpler terms, then yes. Now it is time for you to wake up." Castiel appeared in front of me and placed his finger on my forehead. I just up in bed with a start, then looked around the room. Well just met Castiel, great first impression. Now who the hell did Castiel bring to babysit me?

"Freakin' angels." I muttered as I dropped back onto the bed. Looking to the side of me I saw the clock and it read 9 a.m.. So I got up deciding to go to the diner for some breakfast.

**Would love comments and reviews!**


	16. Happy Birthday to Me

**Anything that sounds familiar is probably from Supernatural. The rest is all mine.**

**Next Chapter is the last preseason. Yay!**

At the diner I saw Tina at the counter with a large mug of coffee. Looks like she had a long night. I walked up beside her and took a seat.

"Hey Tina… rough night." I say to her glancing at her extra large coffee.

"Another one of the kids are in the hospital." She spoke with a rough tired voice.

"Oh no… what happened?" I question her and she looked at me sadly.

"I'm not quite sure… I went into one of the bedroom because I thought that I heard the kids were still up. Then I saw…" She trailed off not being able to explain what she saw fully. Well time to make an educated guess.

"You saw a woman in a black dress in front of one of the kids." I finish for her and she whips her head around to look at me.

"H-Ho-How did you know about the woman? I didn't even tell the police because she simply vanished." She stuttered and I gave her a sympathetic look.

"Tina I saw her too." She gawked at me. "I believe that there is something going on in that house that can't be explained. Don't say there isn't anything going on because I can see it in your face. The fear of the unknown, of not knowing what to do."

"What am I going to do?" she croaked.

"Tina I can help you, but you are going to have to help me in order to do that." I say to her in a kind voice. Then she gave me a small laugh.

"You aren't really a reporter, are you?" She asked and I laughed a little too.

"Well, depends on the week." I confided and she sighed.

"What do I have to do?" She questioned as she sat up a little straighter. I smiled at her strength.

"Nothing until I could get some files. When I do I'll call you. Until then get the kids out of the house and into a park. Just get them somewhere." I told her and she nodded then left the diner. I flagged down the waitress but then I heard some commotion from the outside. Other people noticed too since they were all looking out the window. Outside two cars crashed in front of the diner and the two drivers seemed to be duking it out. I went walked out of the diner and went up to the two idjits.

"Alright boys enough with the testosterone." I yelled at them calmly but they kept fighting. I kick one of them behind the knee so he would go down, that one seemed drunk so he wasn't getting back up for at least a minute. Then I pinned the other's arms behind him and slammed him against the hood of one of the crashed cars. This car seemed to be an… impala. "You know when I say enough. I meant enough." I let go of the guy, then look at him expecting an explanation. He was still face down on the hood.

"You know I always love a woman who could take charge." The guys spoke with a muffled voice, but I knew that voice.

"You have got to be kidding me." I turned the guy over to be faced with no other than Dean Winchester. Looks like Cas was talking about him. " Winchester, I should have known when I saw the impala."

"You know some people like saying hello." He told me with a smirk but he was in pain so it was kind of crooked. I rolled my eyes and let go of him.

"Kat." Someone call from behind me. I turned around to see Sam and I smiled. He was just a bit taller than me now.

"How are you doing kiddo?" I greeted and he smiled too.

"Well fine considering this guy crashing into us and 'kiddo' seriously." Sam answered. I shrugged and looked at the guy on the ground. I kneeled beside him, he seemed to be passed out. Looking at his front pocket I saw a paper so I grabbed it and open it up. It read good luck in enochian. Really Cas, I thought to him.

"So Kat what brings you to town?" Dean ask from behind me. I stood up and faced the brothers.

" I could ask you the same. What made you drive through a small town like this? Out of all the small towns ever, why this one?" I questioned him and he shrugged. Then Sam held up a paper with an article about the orphanage.

"Kat are you here about this?" Sam asked me and I nodded my head. "Does that mean Bobby's here too."

"Sorry Sammy just me, myself, and I." I told him and he deflated just a bit. But then he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Bobby let you go on a hunt alone?" I gave Sam a mock hurt expression.

"Sam I'm basically an adult of course he let me go." I said to him but he just narrowed his eyes at me. "He just doesn't know what kind of hunt I'm on." Sam gave me a disapproving look. "Don't look at me with those judgy eyes."

"Well this car is basically not driveable. Looks like were staying in town for a bit Sammy." Dean spoke up after inspecting the impala. My phone started to ring from my back pocket. I took it out then looked at the number, it was the roadhouse.

"Hola." I answered the phone as I walked away from the scene.

"McFly I got that info you needed." I heard Ash from the other line. I smiled then looked at my watch.

"That was quick Doc. So what do you have for me." I say to him.

"Basically there isn't any other Saras in Sara's life. No neighbors, no family members, not even friends of the parents. But get this, the parents were having a rough break because of a domestic dispute. Around that time they started sending Sara to a therapist because she started to see a imaginary friend." Ash explained.

"So how did the parents die?" I ask him.

"Mysterious circumstances." Ash answered and I hummed now having an idea about what was going on.

"Thanks Doc. That actually clarified some stuff." I told him.

"Oh and Jo wants you to swing by once you're done with the case." Ash informed me and I laughed a little.

"Yeah definitely." I smiled. "Later Doc." Then I hung up the phone and looked at the boys. They were getting their bags from the trunk of the impala. "You know John's going to kill you when he finds the impala crashed."

"Yeah well he isn't going to find out. I'm going to fix it and we'll be on our way out of here." Dean explained, throwing his bag over his shoulder.

"Want me to give you two a lift to a motel?" I asked and Sam smiled.

"That would be awesome Kat. Oh and Hello." Sam said and I looked at him curiously as we walked to my car.

"Sam we have already established a form of greeting. Why say it again?" I question him and he just shrugged.

"Well when you were at the gas station I didn't get a chance." He explained. Oh yeah… forgot about that. Sam got into the passenger seat and I sat in the drivers. "So what was with the whole get up? You actually dresses like a girl for once." I gave him a look while I drove up to the older Winchester.

"I was forced against my own will. It was basically torture the whole time." I told him with a slight smile as we waited for the other Winchester.

"Who? By… Doc?" Sam implied and I looked at him with furrowed brows. How the hell did he about Ash? Oh the little bugger was listening in onto my phone call.

"You know Sammy, it's rude to listen in on other's conversations." I told him scoldingly.

"Well, you were laughing a lot so I had to. Are you two… like together?" Sam questioned and I burst out laughing. Me and Ash.. together. Oh my gosh what a laugh!

"Doc and me. Not happening... ever. But oh my gosh now that is the funniest thing I've heard all day." I breathed through the laughter. I wiped a fake tear from my eye and looked at him. "We are just awesome friends. He is the Doc to my McFly." I smirked at at inside joke and Dean got into the car.

"Why am I sitting in the backseat? The oldest should in the front." Dean spoke from behind me as I drove to the motel.

"Well Dean we are the oldest mentally. So we're good." I looked in the rearview mirror to see Dean glaring at me. I laughed and continued to drive to the motel.

When we got there Dean checked into the motel room next to mine. I was putting all my information into organized piles and I started to research with my music blasting from my iPhone. I was looking through every book trying to figure out how to destroy a ghost attached to a person. But yet when I found something I quickly discounted it, something wasn't right.

Two hours later there was notes and books all over the room. Then I heard a knock at the door. I went to answer it and I saw Sam at the door. About to open it, I suddenly thought of psychic children. Why? I had no idea. My eyes widened at a sudden realization. Of course! How could I forget that? So instead of answering the door I ran to get my coat then open the door, only to rush by Sam to get into my car.

"Kat! Where are you going?" Sam yelled as I started my car. Dean rushed out hearing Sam yell and I was about to drive off, but Sam stood in front of my car.

"Sam are you insane get out of the way." I shouted at him through the window. Sam ran beside my car and got in. " This isn't the time to go cruising. I have a job to finish." I told him and he refused to get out.

"I'm not going to let you go alone Kat." Sam disclosed and I gave him a look.

"Sam I don't need a babysitter. Go back to Dean." I told him and he just narrowed his eyes at me.

"Was that an order ma'm?" Sam asked with a attitude. My grip on the wheel hardened and I looked at him dangerously.

"Don't play that card with me Winchester. Go back to Dean." I ordered him and he just stood his ground as Dean climbed into the backseat.

"Well that won't be necessary because I'm right here." Dean spoke up from behind me. I looked between the two brothers and sighed. Obviously I wasn't winning this one so I sped off. "So what are we dealing with here?"

"A psychic kid with powerful abilities. Powerful enough to create an entity without knowing it." I explained glancing into the mirror to see Dean's confused face.

"That's impossible. I have never seen or heard anything like that." Dean input and I look to Sam to see he was confused as well.

" Well Dean nothing is ever impossible, just unlikely. Sometimes when a psychic's emotion get really concentrated. These emotions create an entity, a poltergeist." I confirmed and I continued to drive.

"So how do you kill it? Do you gank the kid?" Dean asked. I looked at him in horror.

"No you don't kill the kid. She doesn't even know that she is doing it. You have to give the person a herbal mixture to wear until they have a control under their emotions or have some serious therapy." I say as I drive up to the orphanage. It looked even creepier in the night nearing midnight. "Now you two stay here. I'm just going to go inside and explain everything to Tina. Give Sara the mixture and be on my way out." I got out of the car but didn't close the door. Instead I cracked my window then slammed the door shut. Walking towards the house I heard a door open so I turned around to see Dean.

"I'm not a dog, Kat. You can't just keep me in the car with a cracked window." Dean said to me.

"Dean I will not responsible for you getting hurt. I don't know what exactly this thing is capable of and I won't have you getting hurt. I won't have someone I care about getting hurt… not again." I slightly raise my voice but whisper the last part. "If I must I will chain you to the car. Now sit and stay." I told him with a dangerous glint in my eyes, daring him to say something else. I turned around and continued to walk to the house. "Good boy." I muttered to myself when I didn't hear him following me. I open the door to the house to see the children huddled in the corner.

"Where is Tina?" I asked the kids and they pointed upstairs. As I quickly walked to the stairs I heard a scream. "TINA! SARA!" I yelled as I ran. Quickly I made my way to the drawing room to see Tina being cornered by the poltergeist. "Hey Assbutt." The thing looked at me with red glowing eyes. "Eat salt." I said as I blasted it with my gun. The thing dissipated and I ran to Tina, she was on the ground. "Tina where is Sara?"

"She is in the closet. I told her to hide." She answered and I shoved a canister of salt into her hands.

"I want you to go downstairs, make a circle and get all the kids inside it, including yourself." I ordered as I helped her up towards the door.

"But what about-"

"I got Sara. Now get out of here!" I yelled and she did. Then I turn around to get to Sara who was still in the closet but I am thrown back against the wall and fall onto the ground. "Damn ghosts." I mutter as I stand up. Running to the closet I see that woman appear in front of it and she had a murderously glint in her dark eyes. "I'm not trying to hurt her you idjit." The lights started to flicker and I was thrown back again. She walked in front of me and lifted me by the throat, blocking my airway. I slowly took my blade from my sleeve and was about to slash her but a blast sounded and she disappeared. Falling to the ground I started to cough and rubbed my throat trying to get the pain to stop.

"Kat are you okay?" I heard Sam ask. I look at him and narrow my eyes.

"You were suppose to stay in the car." I told him with a rough voice from being choked.

"Well if that had happened, you would have died." Dean spoke up from behind him holding a shotgun.

"I had everything under control." I assured him and they just raised their brows at me. I rolled my eyes and went to the closet, this time without being interrupted. Sara was in the corner crying, my eyes widened. Oh no I don't know how to handle crying kids. "Sara." I called to her softly. She looked at me and she started to sniffle instead.

"Lady is hurting people Kitty." She cried and I kneeled down in front of her.

"Don't worry Sara I'm going to make sure she doesn't hurt anyone anymore." I assured her and she looked at me curiously.

"How?" She questioned and I paused. How was I going to explain all this to a kid?

"Uh… well.." I stuttered and I felt someone come up from behind me.

"Sara right?" Dean asked as he kneeled beside me. Sara nodded and she wiped tears from her eyes. "Well Sara… Kitty here has some stuff she needs to give you. You want to know a secret Sara." She nodded no longer crying. "You have superpowers." I looked at him with furrowed brows and he just gave me a look to just go along with it.

"I do?" Sara asked surprised. I nodded and took out the herb that she needed to wear.

"Sara this is going to help you keep your superpower's in check just until you could control them. But you have to promise me that you will wear this at all times." Dean told her softly with a smile and I looked at him in amazement as she nodded and smiled back. I gave her the herb.

"This is also to make sure that Lady doesn't hurt anyone ever again." I input and she looked at me with a smile. Suddenly she went up to me and hugged me. Awkwardly I patted her back and I saw Dean stifle a laugh from beside me. She let go and ran behind me. Dean was just laughing now.

"Not a kid person? And Kitty?" He asked with a laugh and I punched his arm. "Ow!" Then I layed back onto the ground looking at the ceiling. Well this situation was certainly interesting… Then I heard a ring and looked at the direction it was coming from. It was a clock, it sounded, indicating it was midnight. Happy Birthday to me.

)*()*()*(

"Thank you once again Katherine. For everything." Tina told me as I was exiting the house. It was early in the morning.

"Well it wasn't just me." I said to her as I looked back at the boys at my car then back at her. "Not the whole time anyway." I was about to walk away but then I stopped. "Listen if her abilities get out of whack again, give this person a call." I handed her a card with Missouri's number on it. She nodded and I walked off. I stood in front of the boys and they looked at me. "Look I'm sorry I was being a complete bitch, but I didn't want you guys getting hurt. Especially on my watch." I told them with a slight smile.

"Kat we're big boys. We can take care of ourselves." Sam told me and I laughed. "But that goes both ways, we don't want you getting hurt." I gave him a tight smile, this was getting too mushy for me. So I clapped my hands to try to indicate a topic change and we drove back to the motel. Once we arrived there I dragged myself to my door and I looked back to the boys.

"I will be spending the rest of my birthday in bed. Wake me up at noon tomorrow." I say to them and go inside my room. I was about to drop on my bed when I heard a knock and I sighed. Instead of getting it I fell down on the bed face down. "Pick the lock. I'm not getting up." The next thing I heard was someone trying to pick the lock, must be one of the boys.

"You didn't tell me it was your birthday." I heard Sam say from the door when it opened.

"Actually I did like a minute ago." I clarified and he snorted.

"You're 18 and you're spending the whole day in bed?" Sam asked like it was the most absurd thing ever.

"Just another year Sammy." I felt the bed go down beside me and I looked up to see him sitting on my bed. "No shoo Moose, let me sleep in peace." Sam looked at me curiously.

"Moose?" He questioned and I gave him a sleepy smirk.

"You'll get use to it." Then the door opened again and suddenly I was dragged from bed. "What the hell!" I yelled as I fell onto the ground. Dean stood right next to me and I looked up.

"You aren't spending your birthday in bed… well of course unless it is mine." Dean commented and I laughed.

"Well then I'll just sleep here." I patted on the floor and closed my eyes.

"Get up Kat."

"No."

"Kat get up."

"Nope."

"I said get up."

"I believe I said no." I smirked but I still kept my eyes closed.

"Well now I order you to get up." I laughed again.

"Yeah well I'm a rebel at heart." He walked away and I sighed in content. Finally I could get some-. My thoughts were interrupted by water splashing on me and I made a little scream in surprise. I sat and looked around to find the source. My eyes found Dean with an empty water bottle and I glared at him. " You didn't."

"Oh but I did." Dean answered and I jumped up to freakin' bash his head in while Sam was just laughing hysterically. Dean ran outside and onto the field in front of the motel. Since I ran in the morning this was no problem for me but Dean eventually started to slow down. So I tackled him on the ground and for a while we were just rolling on the grass. He would try to pin me down and I would try to pin him. Eventually I was on the top and I pinned Dean's arms beside him. We were both breathing heavy and looking into each other's eyes. Suddenly from behind us, I heard Sam cheering, so I looked behind me to see him laughing. I laugh as well because wow that escalated quickly. When I look back at Dean, I saw this unknown emotion cross his face then he started to laugh too. Then I look down and realize I was still on... top of him. So I got up like he was on fire and looked down at him.

"I win." I declared with a smirk then turned to walk away but something grabbed my ankle and pulled me down. Jerk. I fell face down on the ground and was about to pull myself. Someone turned me over and pinned my arms. Looking up I saw Dean on top of me this time and struggled in his grip. I knew I could easily get out but I didn't want to hurt him.

"No I win." Dean said with a deep voice and smirked. Smirking as well, I used my legs to flip him over and he was on the ground again.

"I don't know what makes you think that." I paused and leaned down towards him so I could whisper into his ear. "But I always have the advantage." I leaned back up and got off of him. Looking down at him, his eyes had gotten a little darker green. I offered him a hand so he could get up and he took it. He still had that strange look in his eye so I walked away, being for the first time uncomfortable under his gaze. Then I stopped and turned back towards him and Sam. There has been something that keeps bothering me. "How do you always find me?" I mean I knew the answer for this time but what about the others. Sam looked a little confused but Dean knew what I was talking about.

"I will always find you." Dean answered simply. My face took a pensive look and I just studied Dean for a little. His gaze didn't make me uncomfortable but it showed that I make a bigger affect on his life than I will probably ever know. I looked into his eyes and we just stood there for only a couple seconds but it felt like after a few seconds I shook my head and blinked my eyes to try to get out of this dreamy state. I gave the two boys a nod and tight smile then continued towards my room. When I got inside I lean against the door. Why am I breathing so heavy? Slowly I stood from the door and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

)*()*()*(

The rest of the week I spent time with the Winchester boys. While Dean fixed the impala, Sam and I would just talk. Then for lunch we would go to the diner. It was nice and almost felt normal….ish. But eventually Dean finished fixing the impala and they had to go. I hugged Sam real tight and just nodded at Dean. Who knows the next time I'll see them. When I watched the impala drive away, I felt like this was the last time we would all be together for a long time.

**Would love comments and reviews.**

**Anything you like? Don't like?**


	17. The Story Begins

I don't own Supernatural, so if anything sound familiar it is probably from that. The rest is all mine.

Would love comments and reviews!

Here is chapter 17! This is probably the last of the pre series chapter. I might be switching POV's next chapter on.

)*()*()*(

)*()*(

About two years pass and it is the end of August of 2002. Time seemed to go so fast and by this time I moved out of Bobby's. He had been sad to see me go, but I needed to be on my own, or at least get the experience. I had taken residence in my Dad's personal safe house in Pennsylvania. But sometime ago I met one of my uncles, lets just say it wasn't a friendly encounter at first. He thought I was some sort of monster, but I did all his tests and I passed. Uncle Mike was his name and he was my dad's brother. He was happy to see I survived and basically took me to meet the rest of the family. They saw that I was in the family business and they gave me all sorts of stuff. Like fake badges, weapons, and credit cards that I could use freely. My whole family had connections everywhere, it was sort of like a little mafia. They all looked the same as my family in the other world, but they didn't feel like family. I had my new family and I wouldn't change them for the world.

I was relaxing in my new home in the evening, when I heard my doorbell ring. Going to the front door, I couldn't help but be surprised when I saw Sam.

"Sammy!" I exclaim and hug him. I hadn't seen him since that huge fight, and man was he freaking huge.

"Hey Kat." he said tiredly and I study him, he looked horrible. Sam had a red face from tears and a defeated expression. Oh no. A couple days ago I dreamed that John and Sam had a huge fight and John kicked Sam out because he was going to college. Sam had kept calling me and he told me how he got accepted into Stanford with a full ride. Looks like it wasn't really a dream. I took him into the house and sat him on the couch then went into the kitchen to went into the kitchen to make him coffee. I came back and sat beside him.

"I'm going Kat. It is my choice and I am going." Sam muttered tonelessly.

"Where?" I ask him to make sure that my dream was correct.

"I'm going to Stanford and I got a full ride." he said, I gave him a small smile and a side hug.

"Thats awesome Sam." I told him happy for him. He just shook his head and put his head in his hands.

"My dad didn't think so. I told him and he told me if I left that I was never allowed to come back and I left." he mumbled against his hands. "School doesn't start till September and I didn't know where else to go so I came here." I smile.

"You are welcome here anytime Sam. Always know you have a home with me no matter what you choose to do." I disclose to him sincerely. Sam hugs me and I pat his back. Poor kid probably feels like a black sheep.

"Thank you Kat." He mutter against my shoulder and I can feel it getting wet from his tears. I break the hug and get up.

"Now Sam there is a clean bedroom upstairs to the left you can take it for as long as you need, but I suggest you sleep for now." I offered Sam, he got up and went upstairs. Then I hear my cell phone ring, it was an unknown number.

"Hola!" I speaker into the receiver.

"Sam's gone Kat." I hear a rough voice say from the other line. Dean.

"Dean? What do you mean Sam's gone? What the hell happened?" I ask Dean worried, playing dumb.

"He went off to Stanford and my dad kicked him out. He's gone…" Dean trailed off. "But I know he's fine."

"How do you know he's fine. Did we finally reached the age of GPS in the cell phone yet?" I ask him trying to lift his spirits.

"He is with you, isn't he?" he inquired but he already knew. I sighed and sat on my couch.

"He just got here and he was a mess. I think he needs some time alone to think." I told him seriously.

"I just needed to know if he was okay. I'm glad he went to you Kat." he responded and sounded like he meant it.

"How are you Dean? I haven't heard from you in like two years." I ask him trying to stray off the topic of Sam.

"Well I'm awesome, my brother just ran away." he replied sarcastically.

"Dean it isn't like you'll never see him again." I tell him.

"You aren't a big sibling. You have no idea what it feels like." Dean slightly raises his voice with an attitude and I grip the phone a little tighter and stand up.

"You seem to keep forgetting Dean that I was a big sibling of two. You're right I couldn't imagine my little sister or brother leaving me to go to school. I would be devastated but I would know it is what they wanted to do. I wouldn't want to keep them miserable at home just to keep me happy." I start to rant but pause and start again calmly. " You have to let him do what he wants or he is just going to keep pushing you away. Would you rather a short time of not seeing him or not being able to see him for the rest of your life?" I ask him as calmly as I can.

"What am I going to do Kat?"

"How about go out have fun and be happy for your brother because he got accepted into Stanford with a full ride." I mention and he sighs. "How about you start having fun now and I will hang up. Then in a couple months you can tell me it wasn't so bad." I hang up, then drop on the couch and fall asleep.

)*()*(

The next week I was trying to cheerful Sam and by the end of the week I finally did see that goofy smile. We took a plane to Palo Alto, and Sam was getting pretty nervous. I went to an address I had on a piece of paper and Sam looked at me confused.

"Kat why are we here?" Sam asked holding his bag and looking at the apartment building. I smiled.

"Well Sam I made a couple calls and pulled some strings. This is yours free for 6 months, by then I hope you have a job." I told him. "Think of this as my congrats present, plus it is already furnished and everything." Sam looked at me for a couple seconds then gave me a hug.

"Thank you Kat." I pat his back and let go.

"Don't thank me yet until you see it." I take a key from my bag. "Here is the key. I am really happy for you Sam. Remember you're still being my lawyer if I get into trouble." I reminded him with a smile. He laughed and walked towards the building. Before he went inside, he waved goodbye and I walked away. I took a cab back to the airport and went back to Pennsylvania. On the way there I had a feeling that there was going to be someone waiting for me in the airport.

I landed a couple hours later and went to my car which was parked in the parking lot. Sitting on my car was Dean. I sigh internally and keep walking towards my car.

"Hey Dean, I would have thought you would be in Palo Alto by now." I greeted him and jumped inside my car. He jumped into the passenger seat.

"You know I would have expected a hug or something from you." Dean implied. I looked at him and shrugged.

"Well you aren't a touchy feely person so I didn't." I told him nonchalantly. "Why, does someone need a hug?" I ask him patronizingly. He looked at me appalled and I laughed.

"No it was.. just I was expecting it." He stuttered. I rolled my eyes and pat his shoulder.

"Even some tough guys need hugs sometimes Dean." I joke and he scoffs. "What are you doing here though?" I asked him.

"Well you said to go have fun and here I am." he responded and I raised my eyebrow at him.

"So you think fun and you picture me? I got to say that is sweet but what am I going to do thats going to be fun?" I inquired him and he smirked.

"Well I can think of a couple things." he implied. I furrow my brows and made a face of disgust.

"In your dreams Winchester." I muttered to him.

"Every night baby." he replied and I scrunched my nose.

"Too much information amigo, and I'm not your baby." I muttered again and he laughed.

Later that night Dean decided to go to a bar and he dragged me along.

"Dean are you forgetting I'm don't turn 21 till next year?" I asked him and he pushed me into the bar.

"Don't worry I am legally of drinking age. I'll buy you a couple beers." He said as he dragged me to a bar stool. "You look old enough too." I gape at him.

"Are you implying that I look old!" I exclaim. He looked at my panicked expression and laughed.

"No I am saying that you look like an adult." He corrected as he flagged down the bar tender. "two beers" he told the bartender.

"You are going to try to get me drunk again, aren't you?" I sighed and he smiled.

"I just want to see how high your tolerance is." He claimed nonchalantly. I smirk and cross my arms. Part of Balthazar's training was getting developing a tolerance to toxins, including alcohol. Angel training is pretty extensive. I could still get drunk and poisoned but it took a lot to do that. He had no idea though, no one did.

"You might be surprised. I might look small compared to you, but I think I could beat you." I revealed and he smirked again.

"Oh you are so on." I shook his hand and took a sip of my beer.

The night went on and we were on our fourth beer and third shot. We were about to down another shot with a couple people. The bartender signaled for us to go I drank my shot super quick and put my glass down first. I laugh in victory and do a little dance.

"How are you not on the ground already?" Dean slurred a bit. I smile at him and shrug. Then I lean forward.

"Because I'm that good." I whispered into Dean's ear and lean back to find him smirking. He was leaning towards me but aiming for my lips. At last second I turned my face so he could kiss my cheek. "I don't think so Winchester. You are going to have to get me more drunk that this in order to do that." He groans. I laugh and kiss his cheek then turn back towards the bar to flag us down more drinks. Suddenly I feel Dean hugging me from behind and picks me up. I yelp and smack him.

By the end of the night Dean swaying and my vision was only slightly blurry. He had to lean on my shoulder in order to get him into the car. While driving to my house he was sleeping and I couldn't help but laugh (I don't condone driving while intoxicated). When we got to my house, I basically dragged him in and dropped him on the couch. Poor dude didn't know what he had coming.

In the morning I went downstairs and saw that he was still sleeping. On my way to the kitchen I slap his shoulder.

"Dean get up I'm making breakfast." I order him and he groans. I walk over to the curtains and open them, Dean placed a hand over his eyes. "Good morning sleeping beauty, need something for that head of yours."

"How the hell are you still walking?" he inquired and I shrugged.

"I'm half Polish." I responded as if that would answer his question.

Dean stayed at my house for the whole month and I tried to keep him occupied. He had to go when his dad called for him. We said goodbye and I started to sterilize the bedroom he was staying in.

)*()*()*(

Over the next 3 years, I occasionally visited Sam whenever I was around Stanford. I met his girlfriend Jess and she was a great person, perfect for Sam. Dean, I hadn't seen since he left my house. I was no longer staying there though, I was on the road now taking jobs. Sometimes I would stop by Bobby's and stay there for a while, but for a short time and move on. Balthazar stopped coming on my 21 birthday. He said his part of the deal was done and he taught me all he could.

Things got weird during the week of November 2, 2005. I had three consecutive dreams that Dean and Sam were hunting a Woman in White. Dean came to Sam asking for help to try and find their father. It ended with Sam watching his girlfriend burn on the ceiling. I hadn't seen John since August, I had bumped into him because we were on the same hunt. He told me to look out for his boys and to be careful. Then this morning I got a text from an unknown number with the coordinates "35, -111", most likely from John. So now I'm on my way to Blackwater Ridge in Colorado, not knowing what I was going to find.

**OKAY! This was the final preseason! Finally on with the show. Really hope you guys like my interpretation of how the story would go with Kat. **

**Comments and Reviews are always appreciated. I love hearing from you guys!**


	18. Wendigo

**We have finally reached the show. Yay! Longest chapter yet.**

**I don't own Supernatural, the story is from the show. Only my OCs. **

**Would love comments and reviews. **

)*()*()*(

_Things got weird during the week of November 2, 2005. I had three consecutive dreams that Dean and Sam were hunting a Woman in White. Dean came to Sam asking for help to try and find their father. It ended with Sam watching his girlfriend burn on the ceiling. I hadn't seen John since August, I had bumped into him because we were on the Sam e hunt. He told me to look out for his boys and to be careful. Then this morning I got a text from an unknown number with the coordinates "35-111", most likely from John. So now I'm on my way to Blackwater Ridge in Colorado, not knowing what I was going to find. _

)*()*()*(

Kat's POV

It took me four days to get the Blackwater Ridge, today was November 9 and the first place I visited was the rangers station. Inside there I observe what was around this place. There was abandoned silver and gold mines, bears, and the area was huge. Why would John send me coordinator's to here?

"Hello there Miss. Not going around Blackwater Ridge anytime by any chance are you?." I see a ranger behind me and I smile at him.

"No I was studying the area. This place seems beautiful." I tell him kindly, then he just leans against the counter.

"Bull." he called and I frowned. "You are friends with that Haley girl, right?" he asked and I smiled playing along.

"You caught me-" I was cut off by the ranger.

"Tell her that her brother Tommy is fine, he still has two weeks left on his permit." He told me.

"Can I get a copy of that permit, you know to show it to her and she could calm down." I explain and he looks at me for a moment then get the permit.

I drove to the nearest motel and checked in. Once inside the room I get changed into a flannel shirt, a pair of jeans, and my trusty combat boots. Then grab my ranger badge and head for the door to Haley 's house. When I get to the address listed on the permit and knock at the front door. It opens and it appears to be Haley .

"Hello Haley I'm a ranger from Park Services. A near by ranger sent me over here to ask you a couple questions about your brother Tommy." I say and Haley studies me for a moment.

"Let me see ID." she asked. I took my badge out and put it against the screen of the door. "Alright come in." she opens the door and I walk inside. "Is it just you or are there going to be other rangers helping too." she asked.

"I was just sent in for asking questions. After that we take your statement and investigate." I explained and she nods.

During the questioning Haley told me her brother always called and showed me a video with something going super fast. I ask her for a copy of the video and thank her for her time. When I get back to the hotel I take out my laptop and start looking for history of the town. There seems to be attacks and disappearances every 23 years. In one of the attacks though, there was a survivor.

I talked to the survivor who was no longer a little kid and it took me some time to get him to open up. But once he did he explained that the thing unlocked the door and was too fast to see, like the video. It also dragged away his parents. The last thing he showed me was a three long scars on his collar bone.

With all this information I had a long day of researching tomorrow. Great

)*()*(

Winchester POV

They had just arrived in Blackwater Ridge and went into the ranger's station.

"So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote." Sam explains to Dean . He looks at a 3D map of the national forest. Dean just looks at the decorations. "It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place."

"Dude, check out the size of this freaking bear." Dean says surprised. Sam looks over. Dean is looking at a framed photo of a man standing behind a much larger bear. Sam comes to stand next to Dean .

"And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike, that's for sure." Sam continued. A forest ranger walks up behind them.

"You boys aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?" A voice asked from behind them. Sam and Dean turned around to face him

"Oh, no, sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper."

Sam laughs a little. Dean grins and raises a fist.

"Recycle, man." Dean said.

"Bull." the ranger called out. Sam 's eyes flick to Dean , who doesn't move.

"You're friends with that Haley girl, right? Another one of your friends was here yesterday." Dean considers it for a second

"Yes. Yes, we are, Ranger Wilkinson." Dean admitted.

"Well I will tell you exactly what we told her and your friend yesterday. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the twenty-fourth, so it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it?" The ranger asks. Dean shakes his head. "You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine."

"We will... Well that Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?" Dean asked. The ranger gave Dean a look.

"That is putting it mildly." the ranger replied with a tired tone.

"Actually you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You know, so she could see her brother's return date." Dean prys the ranger. He just eyed Dean . Dean raises his eyebrows.

"I gave a copy to your friend yesterday. Why don't you get it from her?" The ranger asked and Dean sighed.

"Well our friend wasn't suppose to come over her house till tomorrow. Could you make us another copy so we could give it to her today. You know so she won't bother you anymore." Dean responded. The ranger made another copy and gave it to them.

They leave the ranger's station. Dean is holding a piece of paper and laughing as they both walk to the impala.

"What, are you cruising for a hookup or something?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?" Dean responded.

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let's just go find Dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?" Sam questioned him. Dean and Sam stop on opposite sides of the Impala.

"I don't know, maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it?" Dean replied and then paused. "Since when are you all shoot first ask questions later, anyway?"

"Since now." Sam said bluntly and got into the car. Dean stares off where Sam just was, then gets into the car.

"Maybe we could talk to her friend too… you know for clues." Dean said as driving away. Sam just sighed and ignored him.

Dean and Sam are standing at the door to the Collin's house. The door opens to reveal Haley Collins

"You must be Haley Collins. I'm Dean , this is Sam , we're, ah, we're rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. He wanted us to ask a few questions about your brother Tommy." Dean reveal and Haley hesitates.

"Lemme see some ID." she asks. Dean pulls out a fake ID with the name 'Samuel Cole' and holds it up against the screen. Haley looks at it, then at Dean , who smiles. Haley opens the door. "Come on in. The ranger yesterday said there were more of you coming." Dean and Sam look at each other.

"Thanks. Um.. could you tell us who the ranger was?" Sam inquires as they walk in. Haley looks at him confused.

" It was Katherine Tyler. Shouldn't you have already known that." Haley says and Sam shakes his head.

"We are trying to do separate investigations. It is a good tactic when investigating, open to more options." Sam pauses for a second. "Did anyone come by and drop off a copy of your brother's permit by any chance?" he asks and she shakes her head. He looks at Dean and he shrugged his shoulder. They continued with the questioning.

Later on Sam and Dean go to Mr. Shaw's house and question him after finding a story in the paper about an attack that happened to his parents. After that Dean was in the parking lot parking for tomorrows trip into the woods. He stuffs a couple weapons. Then Sam walk up beside Dean and leans on the impala.

"We cannot let that Haley girl go out there." Sam told Dean sternly.

"Oh yeah? What are we gonna tell her? That she can't go into the woods because of a big bad scary monster?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Yeah." Sam answers bluntly. Dean looks at him.

"Her brother's missing, Sam. She's not gonna just sit this out. Now we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend." Dean tells him and picks up the duffel bag.

"Finding Dad's not enough?" Sam asked exasperated. He slams the weapons box shut, then the trunk. "Now we gotta babysit too? Also find out who this Tyler chick is too." Dean stares at Sam in surprise. "What?"

"Nothing." Dean says bluntly and walks off.

)*()*()*(

Kat's POV

After a day of researching I finally figured out that maybe I was dealing with a Wendigo. I was packing for my trip into the woods tomorrow and I heard my phone ring.

"Katherine Tyler." I answer.

"Hello ranger" It was Haley. "Tomorrow I was going to into the woods and try to look for my brother." she informs me.

"Haley, I don't think that is a good idea. But if you are set on going, then I'll come along." I speak into the receiver.

"The more the better I guess. Oh and some more rangers came by today." I raise my eyebrows.

"Oh okay, well I'll see you in the morning. Have a good night Miss Collins." I hang up. Great who is going to be there.

In the morning I drove to the location of where I was going to meet Haley and the guide. Personally I don't need a guide, I practically grew up in the woods, but hey if it is there use it. I see there are already people there when I arrive, as well as a familiar black impala. John is probably here, I tried calling him earlier but he wouldn't pick up. Getting out of my Torino, I grab my backpack and go towards where I see Haley.

"Haley hey-" I start but is interrupted by someone saying my nickname. I turn to see Dean and Sam. Okay these were the rangers she was talking about. I act normal and smile at them. "Ranger Sam and Dean, it has been a while. You were the other rangers Haley was talking about." I greet them and go to shake their hands. On the inside I was so happy.

"Katherine. It has been while." Dean said as I shook his hand he looked at me for a moment. I go over to Sam and hold out my hand.

"Sam how are you doing there big fella?" I ask him concerned. He doesn't answer but I could feel all of the depressed emotions through the handshake. I turn to the third man. "You must be Roy, Katherine Tyler." I greet him. He eyes me up and down before shaking my hand.

)*()*()*(

I was walking behind everyone else until Sam came up beside me.

"Kat what are you doing here?" Sam asked in a whisper.

"Well hello to you to Sam." I say sarcastically. " I am here probably the same reason as you, coordinates left by John. " Then I pause. "What are you doing here? Last time I checked you were in Stanford." He sighed.

"Something happened." he said bluntly and I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"It was the demon wasn't it. It came back after that trip with your brother to try to find John?" I question him and Sam had a sad expression that answered the question. "Sam I have no idea what John is doing, but I feel like this is only the beginning."

"How did you know about the trip?" Sam asked with furrowed brows. I sighed and walked ahead.

"That is how the show began." I ominously told him. Then we looked ahead when we saw Roy holding Dean back. "Found a trap Roy?" I yell up front. Instead of answering me he just picked up a stick and placed it inside the trap. It made a sickening crack. Roy moved on and Dean just smiled at us.

"It was a bear trap." He said. I was about to retort something sarcastic, but Haley caught up to Dean and stopped him. Dean signaled to Sam and I to continue walking on.

We finally reached Blackwater Ridge Roy went off to find the camp.

"Haley over here!" We heard him yell and ran for him. When we got to where he was, I saw a campsite that was torn into pieces. I saw tracks leading away from the campsite and follow them, but didn't go too far because they abruptly stop. Dean comes up behind me and kneels next to me.

"Sam!" Dean calls out, and a few seconds later Sam finds us.

"The bodies were dragged from the campsite, but the tracks vanish right here." I explain to Sam and Dean nods in agreement.

"I'll tell you what. It's no skin walker or black dog." Dean says as they walk away. I follow a bit afterwards.

"Wait guys I know what it might be." They turn back towards me. "I wasn't so sure before but I think it is a-" I was cut off by a scream for help. Everyone ,but me, drops their bags and starts running towards the voice. Idjits. I run after them and when I reach them, they were looking around. "Guys get back to the camp now." I told them and we all ran back to find that their stuff was gone.

"Our packs!" Haley exclaims, and I grab Sam and then Dean.

"Sam and Dean a word please." I drag them off. Once at a good distance, I turn to them. "Listen I was trying to tell you we might be hunting a Wendigo." Deans scoffs and Sam grabs his dad's journal and turns to the Wendigo page.

"Dean she might be right. Look" Sam shows Dean the page.

"Oh come on, wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or, or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west." Dean mentioned.

"Think about it, Dean, the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice." I say and he looks at me.

"Great." he asserted. Then we walked back to camp. Sam and Roy had a little altercation. Let's just say Sam was pretty grumpy.

)*()*(

"_Oh come on, wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or, or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west." Dean mentioned._

"_Think about it, Dean, the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice." I say and he looks at me._

"_Great." he asserted. Then we walked back to camp. Sam and Roy had a little altercation. Let's just say Sam was pretty grumpy._

)*()*()

It was night, I was sitting in front of the campfire with Haley and her brother. Dean was drawing Anasazi symbols into the dirt.

" One more time, that's…" Haley trails off.

"Anasazi symbols. It's for protection. The wendigo can't cross over them." I finish for her. Roy laughs, gun over his shoulder.

"Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy." Dean told him, then headed over to Sam.

"You know I have seen the way he looks at you." Haley spoke up. I looked at her confused. "Every time you're looking the other direction, he looks at you. I mean you guys probably have some history." I laugh and shake my head.

"Haley, Dean looks at every pretty girl. He has probably looked at you too. He and I are just friends, always have been…" I say as I look at Sam and Dean. Then I hear some scream for help. I stood in front of Haley and her brother. Then Dean walks in front of me with his gun.

"He's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool, stay put." Dean explained

"Inside the magic circle?" Roy asked sarcastically.

"Help! Help me!" The creature screamed again before it growled. Roy pointed his gun at the sound and shot.

" I hit it!" Roy exclaimed and ran after to see what he shot.

"Roy no you stupid son of a bitch!" I yell as I go after him. Going towards the direction he went, I couldn't see him anymore. The freaking thing took him. "Damn it!". Sam and Dean come up beside me. "He gone."

"Kat why the hell did you run after him like that!" Dean boomed at me and I stared at him.

"I was trying to catch him before the freaking wendigo did. Obviously I was too late." I yelled back. Dean stepped closer to me and looked down.

"You could have gotten killed!" He exclaimed. I stood right in front of him and looked up.

"Well he did." I was right in his face and we were both mad. Sam pulled us apart and I walked back to camp to cool off.

)*()*()*(

3rd person POV

Kat was on the ground studying a map. There was a red 'x' near them that indicated it was an old abandoned mine.

"So thats where you live you freak." She muttered as she picked up the map. Kat went over to Sam and Dean. They were talking to Haley and Ben.

"So if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?" Haley asked Dean.

"You're not gonna like it." Dean warned. Haley didn't back down.

"Tell me." She pleaded. Then Kat decided to speak up.

"More than anything, a wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time, but when it's awake it keeps its victims alive. It, uh, it stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother's alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden, and safe. I believe I know where too." Kat told Haley reassuringly.

"How nice of you to join the conversation Kat." Dean muttered sarcastically. Kat gave him a look. "While you try to look for that place you think that thing lives, we are going to track it."

"And then how do we stop it?" Haley asks the both of them.

"Well, guns are useless, so are knives. Basically" Dean holds up the can of lighter fluid, the beer bottle, and the white cloth he'd picked up. "We gotta torch the sucker." Dean starts walking away to the tracks. Kat catches up with him.

"I just said I know where the thing lives and you are just going to ignore me." Kat asked irritated. Dean looks at her for a second.

"You stopped making decisions since you ran out into the woods alone last night." Dean informed her. She looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me Dean, I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I'm not 19 anymore. If I want to run after someone, let me." Kat said disbelievingly.

"Yeah well you're not older than me so that makes me in charge." Dean declared.

"Do you have any idea how childish you sound?" Kat asked him patronizingly. He just ignored her and kept walking.

After a while of walking Sam stops in a clearing where the tracks seem to end in the trees.

"Kat. Dean" Sam called out. They walked up beside him.

"What is it?" Dean asked. Sam looked up at the marks.

"You know, I was thinking, those claw prints, so clear and distinct. They were almost too easy to follow." Sam informed them both. Then a growling was heard. They all looked around and Haley saw this substance on her jacket. She looks up and screams then jumps out of the way of the incoming body. It was Roy. Kat goes to examine Roy and Sam helps Haley up.

"His neck is broken." Kat informed them. Another growling was heard. Dean dragged Kat up and started to push them all away.

"Okay go, go now, run!" He ordered everyone. They were split up into two main groups when running. Kat and Haley. Sam ,Dean, and Ben, Haley's brother.

Kat and Haley were running when all of a sudden the wendigo jumps in front of them. Haley screamed and Kat dropped the map from her pocket.

The boys went towards the scream and found nothing but trees.

"Haley!" Ben yelled. Nothing. Dean and Sam arrived at the site. Sam bent down and grabbed Kat's map. Dean saw the map and ripped it from Sam's hands.

"Kat!" Dean yelled into the emptiness of the woods.

)*()*()*(

Kat's POV

Slowly I open my eyes. Looks like I was in the mine, there were bodies all around. Haley was still knocked out from beside me. My hands were tied from above me but I could still reach the small knife I kept in my sleeve. Eventually I cut the ropes around my hands but fell to the ground. I groaned and carefully stood up then walked over to some backpacks. Looking through them I found flare guns.

"Awesome." I whispered to myself stuffing them into the back of my jeans, then walk over to Haley. Suddenly I hear footsteps above me and I started to cut her ropes. They stopped and something fell through the ceiling onto the ground. I saw three figures on the ground.

"Dammit Sam I little warning next time when you see the floor cracking." I heard Dean complain and I stood there with one hand on my hip. The other was on the wall behind me trying to keep me steady. Sam looked around until he found me.

"Have I ever told you guys I hate being a damsel in distress?" I inquired them and fell forward. "Son of a bitch." I cursed. Then suddenly I was picked up and hugged real tight. "Injured." I spoke into the shoulder of the person that was hugging me. I looked up and saw Dean, he had a relieved expression on his face.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked me taking my face and jerking it in wild directions. I slap his hands away from my face and steady myself.

"I'm fine." I say to Dean and then I was grabbed into another hug from the side of me. This time is was Sam. I squirm out of his grip and huff. "This is seriously way too touchy feely for me." I muttered and Dean laughed.

"Did you wake up on the ground? Why weren't you tied up?" Dean asked me.

"I was tied up like her." I point behind me where Ben cut his sister down. "But I never leave without my knife in my sleeve. Plus I found these." I give him the flare gun then look behind him. Haley was in front of a figure, she reached out and screamed at the sudden movement of the figure. It was Tommy and he was alive.

"Cut him down." Haley ordered. Sam cut him down and Haley caught him. Dean took the flare gun from my hand and held it up.

"Check it out." Dean yelled out. Sam looked up and smiled.

"Flare guns those will work." Sam told him and they both smiled

I was walking beside Dean and Sam while Ben and Haley carried Tommy behind us. We heard growling.

"Looks like someone is home for supper." Dean announced.

"We'll never outrun it." Haley pointed out. Dean looks back at us then looks at Sam and I.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Dean asked. I shrug my shoulder and nod.

"Yeah, I think so." Sam answered

"All right, listen to me. Stay with Sam and Kat. They are gonna get you out of here." Dean informed to the Collins.

"What are you gonna do?" Haley asked. Dean looks at her and winks then starts walking away into the mine and yelling.

"Chow time, you freaky bastard! Yeah, that's right, bring it on, baby, I taste good." Dean yelled and gestured for us to move. Sam guides the Collins out of here, while I look out behind us.

We hear growling again, Sam points his flare guns at it. Then turns to me.

"Kat get them out of here." Sam ordered me and I was about to protest but he continued. "Now go! Go! Go!" I pushed Collins to get them to start moving. I little ways down the mine I hear the gun go off.

"Sam!" I yell and see him running towards us.

"Come on hurry." He urged us deeper into the mine until we hit a dean end. The wendigo is right behind us and Sam pushed us behind him. "Get behind me." I scoffed and went beside him.

"Not this time Sammy." I told him as I saw the wendigo getting closer. My breathing gets shaky, I haven't been this terrified in a while. The thing was close enough to jump on us and it roared.

"Hey" a gruff voice from behind the monster yelled. It turned around and was shot, then burst into flames. Dean stood there with a proud expression. "Not bad, huh?" he asks us and I laugh

)*()*()*(

I was leaning on the side of my car watching the events around me. Sam and Ben were talking to the rangers making up some bull shit story. Dean and Haley were talking. I thought about the events that happened earlier something was different. I think Dean was suppose to be taken not me, oh well. They gather and I walk over to stand beside Dean.

"Lets go" Haley said to her brother and she nodded at me. I wave and watch as they head to the ambulance. Sam sat on the impala and we watched as it drove away.

"Man I hate camping" Dean announced.

"Me too." Sam replied. I shrugged.

"I'm not going anytime soon." I responded and Dean look at me with a tired expression. I chuckle. "Well I'm going to go. I'll see you guys around." I start to walk away but a hand grabs my arm. Dean stopped me.

"Kat why don't you come with us. It will be like old times. Just the three of us, looking for my dad." Dean offered and I raised my eyebrow.

"Why?" I ask him.

"Why not?" he replied and I smiled.

"Sure, without your dad around who is going to keep the two of you out of trouble." I joke and he smiles. "Well then I'm just going to go back to my motel and pass out, I'll text you the address." I walk away and get into my car then drive off.

About half hour later I heard the impala drive up to the motel. I open the door to invite them in and see Sam get out of the drivers seat.

"Holy crap! Am I hallucinating or did I just see Sam get out of the drivers seat." I say flabbergasted. Sam just smiled at me.

"No you are just insane." Dean spoke up. I rolled my eyes and opened the door widely for them. "Two beds, looks like one of us is sharing." I sighed.

"Oh no mister I am call the office for a cot or something this time. I so am not sharing a bed with you again." I declare and Sam looks between us.

"When were you two sharing a bed?" He asked and I looked pointedly at Dean.

"When he decided that he was going to knock at my door at midnight and ask to crash after he supposedly lost all his cash." I told Sam.

"Sweetheart don't act you didn't like that." Dean spoke up with a smirk and I rolled my eyes.

"Dean did you know that you were a cuddler?" I inquired. Sam snorted and Dean glared at me. He stepped towards me.

"Well I didn't hear you complaining." He discloses with a smirk.

"I was paralyzed with fear. I was basically traumatized. Of course that was before I tricked you." I expressed with a smile and stepped closer to him. Sam was just in the background looking like he was going to burst out laughing.

"Ah ha!" Dean exclaimed and stepped closer to me so there was only a foot of room. "Now you admit you tricked me."

"What was I suppose to do, kiss you?" I ask and Sam started laughing silently.

"It could have ended easily if you did." Dean told me as he leaned over me.

"Ah well I believe I remember telling you I wasn't easy." I say as I lean towards him and Sam just bursts out laughing. Dean and I looked at him confused.

"You two fight like an old married couple." Sam told us after he calmed down.

"Shut up Sam." we said at the same time and he just smirked.

"You have even started talking at the same time. Cute." He told us patronizingly and I threw a pillow at him. "Well I'm going to take a shower. Don't do anything rated R while I'm gone." he walked into the bathroom. I just shook my head and jumped onto my bed. I feel it go down beside me, I open my eyes and see Dean's green ones.

"Just stick to your side this time Winchester." I ordered him. He smirked and moved closer to me. "You ass." I told him and he chuckled. I turned so my back was facing him. "Goodnight Dean." I closed my eyes and let the darkness take over.

**Yay first story of the Season. I'm going to be skipping around with the episodes, not doing all of them because I really want to get the later seasons. I have so many ideas! If you guys want me to do a certain episode in season one tell me. Oh and I would like to thank everyone who commented. I love the support and reading what you guys write always brings a smile to my face.**


	19. Phantom Traveler 1

**Here is chapter 19! I skipped over Dead in the Water because I really couldn't work with it.**

**I don't own Supernatural, the only thing I own in my OC.**

**Would love comments and review! How did I do with switching POV's?**

**Phantom Traveler**

)*()*()*(

"_You have even started talking at the Same time. Cute." He told us patronizingly and I threw a pillow at him. "Well I'm going to take a shower. Don't do anything rated R while I'm gone." he walked into the bathroom. I just shook my head and jumped onto my bed. I feel it go down beside me, I open my eyes and see Dean's green ones. _

"_Just stick to your side this time Winchester." I ordered him. He smirked and moved closer to me. "You ass." I told him and he chuckled. I turned so my back was facing him. "Goodnight Dean." I closed my eyes and let the darkness take over._

)*()*()

Kat's POV

It was about 4:45 in the morning when I heard a knock at the door. Groaning I get up and go to the door.

"Dean I swear to everything that is holy I am going-" I pause when I see Sam when I open the door. "Oh Sam hey. Um you're still getting up early. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to get some breakfast with me." Sam offered and I look at him tiredly.

"Um.. sure I'll go with you. We could drive my car there. Just let me get dressed." Sam nodded and I opened my door so he could come in. "Sam why are you up this early? I know you're an early riser but seriously I could hear the tv on like an hour ago. When's the last time you had a good night's sleep?" I question him. Sam just sighs and rubs his face as he sits on an unused bed.

"I don't know a while. It's not a big deal." He answered me and I just raised an eyebrow at him then sigh.

"Having nightmares about your dead girlfriend isn't a big deal? Sorry I was clearly misinformed. " I him with a raised eyebrow. He looks at me with a sad expression. I sit beside him and give him a side hug.

"Yeah but it isn't just her. It is the whole job. I forgot how it gets to you." Sam told me and I got up.

"You can't let it get to you like that Sam." I tell him as I walk towards the bathroom.

"What so it never keeps you up at night?" He asks me and I look at him.

"Honestly, there had been a good couple of times. That was a long time ago though, before I even started hunting on my own." I paused thinking about the nightmares I use to have. They were of the last day of my life of normalcy. Always ending with the look on my sister's face. "Whenever I did have them though, I would run, go to some lake near Bobby's house." I say to him and he nods. Then I go to the bathroom to get dressed.

An hour later we came back to the motel. Sam goes to give Dean his coffee and I go to my room to grab my jacket. When I go into the Winchester's room, I see Dean on the phone.

"Oh, right, yeah. Up in Kittanning, Pennsylvania, the poltergeist thing. It's not back, is it?" Dean spoke into the receiver. This sounded familiar, I think this was an episode. Dean eyed both Sam and I. A few minutes later Dean hung up and stood. "Looks like we have our next gig." I look up at the ceiling. "What?"

"You aren't wearing any pants." I mutter and he laughs. Then comes right in front of me.

"You are such a prude." I just roll my eyes and walk out the door to my room to pack. I am so not a prude.

)*()*()*(

"Thanks for making the trip so quick. I ought to be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around. Dean and your dad really helped me out." Jerry told Sam and I followed them between him and Sam. We were walking to Jerry's office.

"Yeah, he told me. It was a poltergeist?" Sam asked a little loud.

"Poltergeist? Man, I loved that movie." Some random dude exclaimed and I smiled a bit.

"Hey, nobody's talking to you. Keep walking. Damn right it was a poltergeist, practically tore our house apart. Tell you something, if it wasn't for you and your dad, I probably wouldn't be alive. Your dad said you were off at college. Is that right?" Jerry asked Sam and my smile disappeared.

"Yeah, I was. I'm—taking some time off." Sam replied.

"Well, he was real proud of you. I could tell. He talked about you all the time." Jerry revealed. Sam looked surprised and I pat Sam's shoulder.

"He did?"

"Yeah, you bet he did. Oh, hey, you know I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn't. How's he doing, anyway?" Jerry asked.

"He's, um, wrapped up in a job right now." Dean replied.

"Well, we're missing the old man, but we get Sam and Katherine. Even trade, huh?" Jerry said and I smiled. Dean laughs and I stop to check out the huge plane beside us. I was on a plane a couple times before but I only saw the inside. On the outside it seemed even cooler. Suddenly I'm being pulled by my sleeve.

"Kat come on." Dean ordered me and he guided us to Jerry's office. Inside the Jerry was sitting at his desk, while Sam and Dean were sitting in the chairs in front of it.

"I listened to this. And, well, it sounded like it was up your alley." Jerry puts a CD in a drive.

"Normally I wouldn't have access to this. It's the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia flight 2485. It was one of ours." He explained to us and it started to play. The pilot was asking for help when suddenly there was a loud growling sound. I raised my eyebrow.

"Took off from here, crashed about two hundred miles south. Now, they're saying mechanical failure. Cabin depressurized somehow. Nobody knows why. Over a hundred people on board. Only seven got out alive. Pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert. He's a good friend of mine. Chuck is, uh...well, he's pretty broken up about it. Like it was his fault." Jerry further explained.

"You don't think it was?" I ask him and he shakes his head.

"No, I don't."

"Jerry, we're gonna need passenger manifests, um, a list of survivors-." Sam started but Dean interrupted.

"And, uh, any way we can take a look at the wreckage?" Dean asked. Jerry shook his head.

"The other stuff is no problem. But the wreckage...fellas, the NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way I've got that kind of clearance." Jerry told us and I sigh.

"No problem." I speak up.

Sam and I are waiting by the car outside some store as Dean makes their ID's. I left my car at the motel since we only needed one to drive around. When Dean comes outside I sigh dramatically.

"About time Winchester, You have been in there forever." I told him. He just holds up two ID's.

"You can't rush perfection." Dean mentioned and I roll my eyes. Sam grabs one of the ID's and looks at Dean incredulously.

"Homeland Security? That's pretty illegal, even for us." Sam expressed. I just smirk.

"Yeah, well, it's something new. You know? People haven't seen it a thousand times. That is why I have one of my own." I told Sam nonchalantly as I get in the car.

"Sometimes Kat you scare me." Sam admitted and I shrug.

"Alright, so, what do you got?" Dean asked Sam, referring to the recording in the cockpit.

"Well, there's definitely EVP on the cockpit voice recorder. Get this." Sam plays the tape, which has been edited to pull out a scratchy voice. It said "no survivors". I was about to laugh though, because it sounded just a bit funny.

""No survivors"? What's that supposed to mean? There were seven survivors." Dean asked and looked back at me.

"Got me." I shrugged.

"So, what are you thinking? A haunted flight?"

"Maybe but I think we should talk to some of the survivors first. Starting with Max Jaffey." I told Dean.

"Why him?"

"Well, for one, he's from around here. And two, if anyone saw anything weird, he did." Sam told him and I nodded.

"What makes you say that?" Sam and I just look at each other.

)*()*()

We were at a psychiatric hospital talking to Max. I was walking beside Dean and Max was a little ahead of us.

"I don't understand. I already spoke with Homeland Security." Max mentioned.

"Right. Some new information has come up. So if you could just answer a couple questions…" I spoke in a kind voice.

"Just before the plane went down, did you notice anything...unusual?" Sam asked.

"Strange lights, weird noises, maybe. Voices." Dean put in. We were walking towards a table. Max thought about it for a second and denied it. There were only three chairs so I stayed standing beside Sam and Dean.

"Mr. Joffey—" Dean started but I hit him in the side.

"Jaffey." Max corrected.

"Jaffey. You checked yourself in here, right?" Dean asked and Max nods. "Can I ask why?"

"I was a little stressed. I survived a plane crash." Max answers as if it was obvious.

"Uh huh. And that's what terrified you? That's what you were afraid of?" Dean clearly didn't believe the man.

"I...I don't want to talk about this anymore." Max stuttered and I looked at him expectantly.

"See, I think maybe you did see something up there. We need to know what." Dean added.

"No. No, I was...delusional. Seeing things." Max confirmed and I rolled my eyes.

"He was seeing things." Dean repeated incredulously to me and Sam.

"It's okay. Then just tell us what you thought you saw, please." I said with a gentle tone. He looked at me and sighed.

"There was...this—man. And, uh, he had these...eyes—these, uh...black eyes. And I saw him—or I thought I saw him…" Max started but paused.

"What?" I pressed.

"He opened the emergency exit. But that's...that's impossible, right? I mean, I looked it up. There's something like two tons of pressure on that door." He looked at Dean for a confirmation. It kind of sounded like a demonic possession. Black eyes, super strength.

"Yeah." Dean guessed.

"This man, uh, did he seem to appear and disappear rapidly? It would look something like a mirage?" Sam questioned and Max looked at him like he was crazy.

"What are you, nuts? He was a passenger. He was sitting right in front of me." He replied to Sam and I sighed.

)*()*()*(

Later on we went to the house of the so called creature and there was no evidence that he was a monster. Which still leads me to believe that it was a demon.

Right now I was leaning against the impala in front of a men's suit store with my agent outfit on. Which was suit top with a white undershirt, a pencil skirt, and high heels. I even put on some makeup and put my hair into a low bun to make it look official. This would make Jo very proud of me. That girl treats me like a barbie doll.

Suddenly I see Sam and Dean get out of the store and I couldn't help but laugh at Dean. He looked so awkward and cute at the Same time. Sam at least knew how to wear a suit. I give out a wolf whistle and they look at me.

"Very nice boys. You both look very dashing." I say suavely with a smile. Sam just smiled at me but Dean stared. I furrow my brows and look down at my outfit. "Is something wrong with my outfit?"

"No, you look…. nice "Dean put out. I put my hands on my hips and smirked playfully.

"I know." I said bluntly and Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean loosen up a bit, you like like a seventh grader at his first dance." Sam laughed while the other brother glared at me.

"I hate this." Dean muttered and I smiled.

" You want into that warehouse or not?" Sam asked and I looked at Dean. He just went inside the impala, so did Sam and I.

"Kat what if we need to run? You aren't going to be able to run in those heels." Dean mentioned to me and I smirked.

"This ain't my first rodeo Dean. I am very skilled in the art of running in heels. Comes with experience." I say mysteriously and Sam looks at me.

"Should I ask what you do when you are alone?" he asked and I shook my head with a laugh when he sighed.

"Wait are you wearing makeup!" Dean exclaimed and I laugh even harder.

"Dean it isn't the first time you have seen me like this." I mention remember the gas station situation. He looked at me for a couple more seconds then drove off.

A few minutes later we arrive at the warehouse and are allowed in after showing our fake badges. We walk into the room and it barely looked like a plane. It was just parts scattered across the room. The room had a weird feel to it. Personally I didn't need an EMF meter because I could see the energy and go where it guided me. Thanks to my mom's genes, I perfected this art of investigating. It is a very useful skill to have. I went to an area where there was a large cluster of energy. It appeared to be the emergency door handle. There was a yellow residue on it. Suddenly Dean comes up beside me with what appears to be a EMF meter.

"Is that a busted up Walkman?" I ask Dean and he nodded. "That is pretty awesome." I compliment him. He turns around to Sam.

"At least someone appreciates it." Dean yelled to Sam and I pat his back. His meter goes off near the handle I was just looking at.

"Check this out." Dean told Sam and he scratched his finger on the yellow residue. "What is this stuff?" I scratch some off and sniff it. Sulfur, dammit it is a demon. Sam was about to take a Sample but I stopped him.

"It's sulfur." I inform them and they look at me.

"Are you sure?" Sam asks me disbelieving.

"100 percent positive. I have seen enough of this to know that we are probably dealing with a demon." I answer them and they looked a little surprised. I sigh. "Come on lets get out of here." We leave out the back entrance and try to walk naturally. The alarm started to ring and we start to rush. We reach a gate and Dean puts his jacket on the barbed wire. I take off my heels and throw them over. Then I jump the fence and land gracefully thanks to all the training Balthazar gave me. Sam and Dean jump over after me.

"Wow these monkey suits do come in handy." Dean declared as I put my heels back on and then we ran.

**Okay here is the first half of Phantom Traveler! Comments and reviews welcome! I'll be posting the other half on Saturday, but if I get enough love I'll post sooner. I want to know if you guys are actually liking this so far. **


	20. Phantom Traveler 2

**I don't own the story, it belongs to Supernatural. I only own my OC.**

We got back to the motel and go into their room. I just fall back on one of their beds and start to laugh.

"That was interesting. We must do that more often." I say and Sam raises his eyebrow at me.

"What running from Homeland Security?" he asked incredulously. I shrug.

"Police, FBI, secret service-" I was interrupted by Sam.

"When were you chased by the secret service?" He asked surprised. I looked at him and saw that Dean was expecting an answer too.

"Let's just say that President Bush wasn't proud with my opinion of his decisions. He got a little mad and I was chased out. Plus… I kind of just showed up in his office. Kind of had to lay low for a while." I told them smirking. Dean gaped his mouth.

"That was you?" He asked disbelieving and I nodded my head.

"It wasn't even that hard. I mean sure there are snipers and dogs, but it was pretty simple. There had been people with less training just walk right in." It had been one of my final tests for Balthazar and I passed with flying colors. Getting trained by an angel and Bobby Singer had it's advantages. "Well I'm going to get out of this and get into something more… me. I'll be right back." I got up and went to the door.

)*()*()*(

3rd person POV

The brothers watched as Kat went out the door. When she shut it Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"So this is what she does when we aren't around." Sam said disbelieving. Dean just shakes his head.

"You know I'm not even surprised anymore." Dean responded. "What did surprise me though, was that she was wearing makeup and actual formal wear." Sam just shakes his head.

"Yeah no kidding, you looked like a goldfish when you saw her and kept staring." Sam mentioned with a smirk and Dean shrugged.

"Well she looked like a sexy secret agent-" Sam cut Dean off.

"Dude I don't need the visual. I have eyes."

"But seriously, she keeps surprising me. I mean did you see the way she did things today." Dean commented and Sam just sat back in his chair.

"Dean she has worked on her own. She'll have a couple tricks up her sleeve." Sam responded and Dean sighed.

"I mean she wasn't doing this her whole life, yet she seems…" Dean paused unable to finish "I can't help but wonder what happens when we aren't there."

)*()*()*(

Kat's POV

I came back into the boy's room with my laptop. Sam was sitting at the table with his computer and Dean was sitting on his bed reading something. There were articles tapped on the walls and I was pretty impressed. They worked fast.

"Alright boys, so, every religion in every world culture has the concept of demons and demonic possession, right? I mean Christian, Native American, Hindu, you name it." I informed them and Dean looked at me.

"Yeah, but none of them describe anything like this." he told me. Obviously he hasn't met as many demons as me. He has only seen me fight one, but that wasn't the only one. They kept finding me on the road, its the reason why I always keep my angel blade in my boot.

"Well, that's not exactly true. You see according to Japanese beliefs, certain demons are behind certain disasters, both natural and man-made. One causes earthquakes, another causes disease." Sam mentioned and I nodded.

"And this one causes plane crashes?" Dean says in disbelief, then gets up. "Alright, so, what? We have a demon that's evolved with the times and found a way to ratchet up the body count?"

"Yeah. You know, who knows how many planes it's brought down before this one?" Sam answered him. Dean snorts, turning away. I raise an eyebrow.

"What?" I question him.

"I don't know, Kat. This isn't our normal gig. I mean, demons, they don't want anything, just death and destruction for its own sake. This is big." Dean started and I snorted lowly, but he still heard it. "What?"

"No nothing, it is just you make a demon sound like a big deal." I told him and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"Kat, it is a freaking demon. It's a pretty big deal." Dean says to me incredulously. Oh this is a laugh. Try fighting a leviathan.

"You say that now, but wait a couple years until we're dealing with the King of Hell." I mumble to myself. Dean's phone rings and he answers it.

)*()*()*(

It is night and we are on our way to the airport to stop Amanda Walker from boarding a flight. Dean was on the phone earlier with Jerry. Chuck, the pilot, was dead. He died in a plane crash. We went to the crash sight and there was more sulfur. Sam concluded that the demon was trying to finish the job.

"Right. Her sister Karen said her flight leaves Indianapolis at eight pm. It's her first night back on the job." Sam informed us.

"That sounds like just our luck." Dean sighed. I pat him on the shoulder.

"Come on Dean. Power of positive thinking." I tell him reassuringly.

"Dean, this is a five-hour drive, man, even with you behind the wheel." Sam points out and I sink into the backseat. We were all pretty stressed.

"Call Amanda's cellphone again, see if we can't head her off at the pass." Dean offers but Sam shakes his head.

"I already left her three voice messages. She must have turned her cellphone off." Sam replied. "God, we're never gonna make it."

"We'll make it." Dean says bluntly and he floored the gas pedal. Yeah if we don't crash first.

A couple hours later we run into the airport and check the departure board. I point to Amanda's flight.

"Look they board in 30 minutes." I say to them and Dean rushed to the courtesy phone. He called Amanda trying to get her off the flight but fails miserably. She didn't believe Dean and is going to go on the plane.

"Damn it! So close." Dean cursed and I sigh.

"All right, it's time for plan B. We're getting on that plane." I declare and Sam nods agreeing with me. I start to walk off to get the tickets, but Dean holds me back.

"Whoa, whoa, now just hold on a second." He told me wide-eyed. I gave him my best bitch look. He knows I don't like being touched.

"Dean, that plane is leaving with over a hundred passengers on board, and if we're right, that plane is gonna crash." Sam informed him and I raise an eyebrow at him.

"I know." Dean agreed looking...scared?

"Okay. So we're getting on the plane, we need to find that demon and exorcise it. I'll get the tickets. You guys get whatever you can out of the trunk. Whatever that will make it through the security. Meet me back here in five minutes." I ordered them and Dean holds me back again. I was about to freaking hit him but I saw the look of fear on his face. Don't tell me he is afraid of flying? Oh my gosh he is. I remember this episode, I watched it while flying to Florida. My mom wasn't proud of my choice to watch it, but I can't remember how it ends dammit.

"Are you okay?" Sam asks Dean, seeing the distress clearly on his face. He shrugged.

"No, not really." Dean responds anxiously. Sam steps closer to Dean in concern.

"What? What's wrong?" Sam inquired him and I look at Dean with a smirk.

"Well, I kind of have this problem with, uh…" Dean trailed off.

"Flying." I finish for him and Sam looked at him incredulously.

"It's never really been an issue until now." Dean explained

"You're joking, right?" Sam asked and I stifle a giggle.

"Do I look like I'm joking? Why do you think I drive everywhere, Sam?" Dean conveyed. I stepped forward.

"Alright. I'll go with Sam." I offered and Dean looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?"

"We'll do this one on our own." I told Dean and Sam nodded.

"What are you, nuts? You said it yourself, the plane's gonna crash." Dean exclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

"Dean, we can do it together, or we can do this one by ourselves. I'm not seeing a third option, here." Sam disclosed and I crossed my arms.

"Come on! Really?" Dean fidgeted anxiously. "Man…" .

)*()*()*(

We were on the plane and I was sitting between the brothers. Dean was looking through the safety pamphlet. I couldn't help but smile a little, despite the situation

"Just try to relax." Sam suggested to Dean with a small smile. We were both enjoying this.

"Just try to shut up." Dean retorted and I smirked.

"You can hold my hand Dean if you get real scared." I offered and Sam silently laughed beside me. Dean glared at me. The plane takes off, and there was a big jump. Dean grabbed my hand tightly and I looked at him surprised. Okay I wasn't actually thinking he would. His expression was priceless, he looked a bit constipated, and I couldn't help but silently laugh.

We are now flying and Dean was still holding my hand with a death grip, I lean towards Dean.

"You know Dean, you can let go of my hand now." I whisper to him. He looks at our hands and slowly lets go. I start to rub my hand when I hear him humming something. Sam looks over.

"You're humming Metallica?" Sam questioned him.

"Calms me down." Dean asserted and I couldn't help but frown. His emotional distress was rolling off him in waves and it was giving me a headache. Especially sitting this close by him. Stupid psychic abilities.

"Look, man, I get you're nervous, all right? But you gotta stay focused." Sam told Dean and he nodded.

"I mean, we got thirty-two minutes and counting to track this thing down, or whoever it's possessing, anyway, and perform a full-on exorcism."

"Yeah, on a crowded plane. That's gonna be easy." Dean replied sarcastically.

"Just take it one step at a time, all right? Now, who is it possessing?" I asked with a calm voice, trying to ignore the headache.

"It's usually gonna be somebody with some sort of weakness, you know, a chink in the armor that the demon can worm through. Somebody with an addiction or some sort of emotional distress." Dean answered and I sighed. He was a possible victim of possession. But I don't necessarily agree that you had to emotionally distressed or have some weakness. I've seen the most random people being possessed.

"Well, this is Amanda's first flight after the crash. If I were her, I'd be pretty messed up." Sam suggested and I nodded. Dean turns to a flight attendant and asked if she was Amanda. She said no and I looked in the back of the plane to see the other attendant, Amanda.

"All right, well, that's got to be Amanda back there, so I'll go talk to her, and, uh, I'll get a read on her mental state." Dean offered.

"What if she's already possessed?" Sam asked and I stopped Dean from getting to the bad to get the holy water. He looked at me confused.

"Dean you are not going to spray holy water at her. There are easier ways. Demons flinch at the name of God." I told him and Sam nodded.

"Oh. Nice." Dean complimented and got up.

"Hey." Sam called Dean back.

"What?"

"Say it in Latin."

"I know." Dean leaves again, but I called him back. "What!?"

"In Latin, it's "Christo"." I inform him.

"Kat, I know! I'm not an idiot!" He goes off again and I rub my head.

"Could have fooled me." I mumble to myself.

"Kat you okay?" Sam asks me and I wave him off.

"I'm fine. Flying gives me a headache sometimes." I lie smoothly and Sam nodded. Dean came back five minutes later. He told us Amanda wasn't possessed.

"So, if it's on the plane, it can be anyone. Anywhere." I tell them and the plane shakes. Dean grabs my hand again.

"Come on! That can't be normal!" He exclaimed, and the headache is back.

"Hey, hey, it's just a little turbulence." I calmly tell him.

"Kat, this plane is going to crash, okay? So quit treating me like I'm friggin' four." I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Well then let go of my hand Winchester." I say irritated and he did reluctantly.

"You both need to calm down." Sam told us and I take a deep breath.

"Well, I'm sorry I can't." Dean told him lowly. Suddenly I get an idea.

"I am so going to regret this." Dean looks at me confused. I lean up and kiss him quickly. Sitting back down, they both stare at me surprised. "That will give you something to think about other than flying." I explain. Dean visibly relaxed and I sighed in relief. "Good. Now, Sam found an exorcism in John's journal that he thinks is gonna work. The Rituale Romanum." Sam nodded.

"What do we have to do?" Dean asked. Sam took out the journal and showed Dean the page.

"It's two parts. The first part expels the demon from the victim's body. It makes it manifest, which actually makes it more powerful." Sam explained.

"More powerful?" Sam nodded. "How?"

"Well, it doesn't need to possess someone anymore. It can just wreak havoc on its own."

"Oh. And why is that a good thing?"

"Well, because the second part sends the bastard back to hell once and for all." I inform him with a small smile.

"First things first, we got to find it." Dean told us.

Dean walks slowly up the aisle with his EMF meter, getting odd looks but no readings. I was trying to see for the energy but my headache was still there. I was in the back of the plane trying to get it to go away.

"You alright miss?" I hear a voice from behind me ask. I turn around to see Amanda. I smile slightly.

"Yeah just got a bit of a headache, happens all the time." I say to her and she nods. Sam and Dean come through the curtains. Sam looked at my pained expression and gave me a look of concern. I shake my head at him.

"Oh, hi. Flight's not too bumpy for you, I hope." Amanda said kindly.

"Actually, that's kind of what we need to talk to you about." Dean informed her and Sam closes the curtain.

"Um, okay. What can I do for you?" she asked. Dean and Sam talk to Amanda about the flight. After hearing what they had to say, she reluctantly agreed to get the copilot.

Amanda leaves and goes to the cockpit. She knocks on the door and says something inaudible to the copilot, who follows her back. Sam pulls out the holy water. Dean pulls out John's journal and hands it to Sam, who opens it.

"Yeah, what's the problem?" the copilot asked. Dean punches him in the face, knocking him down. He pins him down and puts duct tape over his mouth.

"Wait. What are you doing? You said you were just gonna talk to him." Amanda exclaimed and I held her back.

"We are gonna talk to him." Dean said then splashes holy water on his skin, which sizzles.

"Look. We need you calm. We need you outside the curtain." I tell Amanda

"Well, I don't underst—I don't know—" I interrupted her.

"Don't let anybody in, okay? Can you do that? Can you do that? Amanda?" I ask her and she nods her head. She leaves.

"Hurry up, Sam. I don't know how much longer I can hold him." Dean struggled and I helped him out.

"Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino—" Sam started but the demon breaks free briefly and hits Dean and I. I get back up quickly and punch him then continue to hold it down with Dean's help.. Sam picks up where he left off, but the demon knocks us off again.

"I know what happened to your girlfriend! She must have died screaming! Even now, she's burning!" The demon turned towards me. "Look at you all grown up, the boys back home are going to love this. Wait until Azazel and Lilith know." The demon mocked and Dean punched it in the face. Great when this demon goes back to hell, it brings my existence up to the top demons. I look at Sam and he just sits there, stunned.

"Sam!" I exclaim. Sam recovers and begins reading again. He puts the book down once he finished and helps us pin down the demon. Black smoke exits the copilot's body and disappears into a vent. Great.

"Where'd it go?" Sam asked.

"It's in the plane. Hurry up. We got to finish it." Dean told plane suddenly dips and heaves violently. I fall back with Dean and land on top of him. I hear Sam yell the rest of the exorcism. A bright electrical charge runs through the entire plane, which then levels out. Dean and I fall forward. I was laying on my back while Dean landed on top of me this time. I couldn't breath, he was freaking huge. Dean raised himself with his arms and smiled down suggestively at me.

"I might need another kiss. You know I just survived an almost plane crash, I'm pretty stressed." He told me and I raise an eyebrow at him. He starts to lean down but I flipped us over before he managed to do so. He looks up at me and frowns. I get up and walk out of the back to see Sam safe.

)*()*()*(

We were in the airport and we are walking towards the exit. Seeing Sam, he looked like he was in deep thought.

"You okay?" I ask him concerned. Sam stops and turns to me.

"Kat, it knew about Jessica." Sam said sadly and I shake my head.

"Sam, these things, they, they read minds. They lie. All right? It was trying to get to you, don't let it. Just know that it is burning in hell now." I tell him.

"Yeah." Sam agrees with me lowly. Then he looked at me with his head tilted a bit. "Kat the demon seemed to know you." I nod at him. "How is that?"

"Sam my past is bit more colorful than you think. I have met and fought things not known by many hunters because of my family. They thought I was dead and now with that demon back in hell, he'll just tell everything else about how I am alive." I explain and Sam gave a reassuring smile. "But it is fine, it was going to happen anyway… Let's get out of here." I walk ahead of Sam but I could hear him follow me shortly after.

Later we went to say bye to Jerry and he thanked us. Dean asked how he knew his number and Jerry said that John's voicemail had it. We went back to the motel and got our stuff, then drove outside the airport. I was leaning on my car while the brothers were leaning against the impala.

"This doesn't make any sense, man. I've called Dad's number like fifty times. It's been out of service." Sam explained confused and Dean dials a number. As the voice message begins, he turns it so Sam can hear too. Looks like it was John's voicemail. Sam looked furious when it finished and went into the impala.

"Dean we are going to find him." I tell him. He just looked at me then went into the car too and drove off. "John what are you doing?" I whisper to myself then get into my car and follow them.

**I couldn't wait to write this episode, but I hope you like it.**

**Would love comments and reviews!**

**Next chapter: SKIN!**


	21. Skin

**Okay since I absolutely love this episode I'm posting early.**

**I only own my OC.**

)*()*()*(

I was riding with Sam and Dean ever since I dropped my car off at my dad's house. I figured if I was going to be hunting with these guys, I might as well ride with them too. But I miss driving so I might have to get it back, plus , my arsenal was pretty extensive. Early this month we had that bloody mary case and it was pretty interesting. We were currently at a gas station and Sam was doing something on his phone. I was reading a book by H.P. Lovecraft.

" Alright, I figure we'd hit Tucumcari by lunch, then head south, hit Bisbee by midnight." He sees that Sam didn't answer. "Sam wears women's underwear." he says bluntly and I roll my eyes.

"I've been listenin', I'm just busy." Sam says distracted. I was just listening to what they had to say.

" Busy doin' what?" Dean asked.

" Reading e-mails." Dean gets out of the car to fill up the tank.

" E-mails from who?"

"From my friends at Stanford." Sam yelled out towards Dean.

"You're kidding. You still keep in touch with your college buddies?" Dean questioned incredulously.

" Why not?" I speak up and Dean just shook his head.

" Well, what exactly do you tell 'em? You know, about where you've been, what you've been doin'?"

" I tell 'em I'm on a road trip with my big brother. I tell 'em I needed some time off after Jess." Sam replied. " I just don't tell 'em….everything." Sam paused. "So, what am I supposed to do, just cut everybody out of my life?" Dean shrugs. "You're serious?"

" Look, it sucks, but in a job like this, you can't get close to people, period." Dean said bluntly and I roll my eyes.

" You're kind of anti-social, you know that?" I say to Dean.

" Yeah, whatever. Says the person who hasn't spoken in a hour." Dean replied and I roll my eyes again.

" God…." Sam speaks up. I put my book down.

" What?" I inquire and Sam shows me his phone.

" In this e-mail from this girl, Rebecca Warren, one of those friends of mine. I went to school with her, and her brother, Zack. She says Zack's been charged with murder. He's been arrested for killing his girlfriend. Rebecca says he didn't do it, but it sounds like the cops have a pretty good case." Sam explained and I raise my eyebrow at him.

" They're in St. Louis. We're goin'." Sam declared and Dean chuckled.

" Look, sorry 'bout your buddy, okay? But this does not sound like our kind of problem." Dean responded.

"It is our problem. They're my friends." Sam argued.

"What if I was suspect of a murder. Would you leave me in the hands of our nation's justice system." I asked Dean and he turned to me.

"Knowing you, you probably did murder something." I shrugged. " St. Louis is four hundred miles behind us, Sam." Dean pointed out and Sam gave him his puppy face. Dean drives out of the station in the direction of St. Louis. Sam and I fist pound.

)*()*()*(

We were in front of Rebecca's house and Sam knocked on the door. It opens and Rebecca comes out.

"Sam!" she exclaimed.

"Well if it isn't little Becky." Sam greeted and I furrowed my brows. Little? She is taller than me. What am I to him? Tiny Kat. "I got your e-mail." Dean steps forwards and extends a hand.

"Dean, older brother." She shakes his hand.

"Hi." she greeted and looks at me. "I remember you. You were at Stanford once with Sam." She smiled and so did I.

"Hi Rebecca." I greet her and give her a hug. She invites us inside and starts to explain what happened with her brother

"Well, um, Zack came home, and he found Emily tied to a chair. And she was beaten up and bloody, and she wasn't breathing. So, he called 911, and the police—they showed up, and they arrested him. But, the thing is, the only way that Zack could've killed Emily is if he was in two places at the same time. The police—they have a video. It's from the security tape from across the street. And it shows Zack coming home at 10:30. Now, Emily was killed just after that, but I swear, he was here with me, having a few beers until at least after midnight." She started to cry.

"You know, maybe we could see the crime scene. Zack's house." Sam suggested and I nodded.

" Why? I mean, what could you do?" Rebecca asked and I look at Sam.

"Well, me, not much. But Dean's a cop." Sam lied. Dean and I laugh.

"Detective, actually." Dean corrected and I rolled my eyes.

" Really? Where?"

" Bisbee, Arizona. But I'm off-duty now." Dean revealed and I hide a smile. She reluctantly agrees and goes to get the keys.

" Look, Zack and Becky need our help." Sam explained. Dean just shakes his head.

"I just don't think this is our kind of problem." Dean asserted.

"Two places at once? We've looked into less. " I say to Dean and he just looked at me.

We checked out the crime scene and it was pretty brutal. There was blood everywhere and things were torn apart. There was a dog that was vicious outside that was only like that since the murder. It made Dean want to look into this case. Later on we took a look at the security tape that Rebecca had taken from the lawyers desk. After we looked at it Sam asked Rebecca to get some beers and sandwiches.

Sam pointed out the guys eyes in the video and it looked like a camera flare. The only thing that came to mind for me was shapeshifter.

)*()*()*(

" Alright, so what are we doin' here at 5:30 in the morning?" Dean asks. I sip my coffee and lean in front of the impala.

" I realized something. The videotape shows the killer goin' in, but not comin' out." Sam expressed and Dean went beside me.

" So, he came out the back door?" Dean guessed sarcastically.

" Right. So, there should be a trail to follow. A trail the police would never pursue." Sam explained and leaned my head against Dean. It was too freakin early for this. Dean just wrapped his arm around me.

" 'Cause they think the killer never left. And they caught your friend Zack inside. I still don't know what we're doin' here at 5:30 in the morning. Kat here is falling asleep on me. Any other time I would be thrilled but it is just too early." Dean tells Sam.

" Blood. Somebody came this way." Sam told us and I tried to walk over to Sam to check it out but Dean kept his arm around me.

" Yeah, but the trail ends. I don't see anything over here." Dean looks over the place and an ambulance drives by. Great what is it now.

Apparently some other guy abused and beat up his wife. She was still alive and the guy was going to jail. I followed Sam around the house to check for any evidence.

" Definitely our kind of problem." Dean declared walking up to us.

" What'd you find out?" I asked.

" Well, I just talked to the patrolman who was first on the scene, heard this guy, Alex's story. Apparently the dude was driving home from a business trip when his wife was attacked." Dean explained.

" So, he was two places at once." Sam clarified.

" Exactly. Then he sees himself in the house, police think he's a nutjob." Dean mentions.

"So shapeshifter then?" I look at them for confirmation.

"We've got two attacks within blocks of each other. I'm guessin' we've got a shapeshifter prowlin' the neighborhood." Dean agreed and Sam nodded.

" Let me ask you this—in all this shapeshifter lore, can any of them fly?" Sam asked.

" Not that I know of." Dean replies.

"I picked up a trail here. Someone ran out the back of this building and headed off this way. And, just like at Zack's house, the trail suddenly ends. I mean, whatever it is just disappeared."

" Well, there's another way to go—down." I look at the manhole.

We go down the hole and I start walking in one direction. Then I see a pile of skin and blood.

"Guys check this out." I yell out to them and they appear behind me. "Looks like the shifter is using the sewer system to get around." Dean get near the pile and picks some up with his pocket knife.

"Is this from it's victims?" Sam asked and I shook my head.

"No this is what the shifter sheds after it is done with a particular look." I explain to him and Dean gets up.

"Thats sick." Dean pointed out with a disgusted face.

)*()*(

We were back by the car and Dean was shifting through the trunk filling his gun with silver bullets.

"One thing I learned from I learned from dad that no matter what shapeshifter it is, there is one sure way to kill it." Dean cocked his gun.

"Silver bullet to the heart." Sam points out and his phone rings. I took a prefilled silver bullet gun from Dean and hid it in the back of my jeans. Along with a silver knife in my boot and sleeve.

I looked at Sam again, he hung up the phone and looked pretty depressed.

"I hate to say it, but that's exactly what I'm talkin' about. You lie to your friends because if they knew the real you, they'd be freaked. It's just—it'd be easier if—" Dean was cut off.

"If I was like you." Sam finished and I gave Sam a side hug.

"Hey, man, like it or not, we are not like other people. But I'll tell you one thing. This whole gig—it ain't without perks." He holds a gun up to Sam and he puts it away. Back to the sewers.

We were walking in the sewers for a while and I see another pile of skin.

"I think were are close." I tell them with a disgusted look.

"Why?" Sam asked and I pointed to the pile of skin beside him. He jumped away and I saw piles of clothes everywhere.

"Looks like it has lived here for a while." Dean pointed out looking at the clothes.

"Who knows how many murders it has gotten away with." Sam looked behind us. "Dean!" I turn around and see the shifter. He punched Dean and he fell. Sam and I shoot the shifter but he got away. I move to Dean but he waves me off.

"Get the son of a bitch." He told us and we ran after it. We followed it outside but lost it.

"Alright let's split up." Dean suggested and we went off in different directions. After a while, I ran into alley way and checked it out. I couldn't find anything, so I turned to get out of there and jump when I see Dean.

"Oh gosh Dean you freakin scared me." I tell him, but he smiled. "Did you find anything?"

"No looks like that freak got away." Dean replied and I couldn't help but notice something was different. His energy looked different. This wasn't Dean, son of a bitch. I gave him a fake smile and turned around to reach for my gun in my jacket pocket. Suddenly everything goes black.

)*()*(

I wake up to find myself tied up in a dark room and Sam tied up beside me. I try to reach for the knife in my sleeve and realize it wasn't there anymore. Dammit.

"Its not there anymore." I hear someone speak up. I look to my right and see Dean… no the shifter.

"Really I didn't know." I replied sarcastically. The shifter came closer to me and squatted next to me. I look around me for something but I can't find anything. "You know I could give you some pointers on interior decorating. The whole candle lit sewer scene is getting pretty old." He smiled and touched my face. I turn away from his hand. "You touch me again and I'll shove your hand up your ass." I spat at him.

"Oh Kat always so feisty and sassy. I always liked that about you." The shifter told me and I snorted.

"You have no clue who I am. If you did, you would be running the other direction. You are just some sick son of a bitch-" He slaps me. "-who likes hitting women. Is it some empowering thing?" I ask him with a glare.

"Don't touch her." I heard Sam growl from beside me. The shifter got up and walked towards Sam, then slapped him.

"Don't you hurt him!" I yell at it. "Where the hell is Dean?"

"I wouldn't worry about him. I would worry about you." The shifter suggested and I scoffed.

"Yeah, well I would worry about you eating a silver bullet." I retort and he slaps me again really freakin hard. I taste blood in my mouth and he laughs.

" I swear, the more I learn about you and your family—I thought I came from a bad background." The shifter says to Sam.

"What do you mean learn?" Sam asks and the shifter grabs his head in pain. The freak was downloading Dean's memories.

" He's sure got issues with you. You got to go to college. He had to stay home. I mean, I had to stay home. With Dad. You don't think I had dreams of my own? But Dad needed me. Where the hell were you?" he said to Sam, then he turned to me and smiled. "You, you came into my life and I swear it has been better since. All the small moments we talk and the laid back fun. You dressing in high heels and that sexy agent outfit of your's. You and your badass stubborn attitude." He kneels in front of me again. "The moments when we get so close, I could feel your breath on my face." He leans towards me. "The moments I pin you down, but you always somehow manage to get away, by tricking me into thinking you want to kiss me. It always leaving me wanting more…" He trailed off and kissed me harshly.

"Leave her alone." Sam yelled. I try to turn my face away but he held it in place, so I bit his lip until it bled. He pulled away and stood up. The shifter brought his hand to his lip and saw the blood on his fingers.

"Kinky." The shifter commented. I spit out the blood on the side of me.

"Where the hell is Dean?" Sam demand. He got in his face.

"I am Dean." He replied. "I am your brother. See, deep down, I'm just jealous. You got friends. You could have a life. Me? I know I'm a freak. And sooner or later, everybody's gonna leave me." Oh Dean...

" What are you talkin' about?" Sam asked

" You left. Hell, I did everything Dad asked me to, and he ditched me, too. No explanation, nothin', just poof. Left me with your sorry ass. You know this life ain't without it's perks." It laughed. "I meet the nicest people, like little Becky. You know Dean would bang her if he had the chance. Kat too, but she seems to be making it quite the struggle. So I'm gonna try my luck with Becky." The shifter places tarps on top of us both. When I heard him leave I shrugged off the tarp and reached for the knife that was in my boot because it was still there. I start cutting the ropes.

"Sam you alright?" I ask him and he shrugs off the tarp too.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm not the one who got basically tortured with a brutal kiss." Sam said and we heard coughing in the background.

"Who got tortured with a kiss? I always miss the good parts." I heard Dean yell from behind me. "Please tell me that's actually you Sam and not that freak of nature." Sam laughed and I finally cut off my ropes.

"Yeah it me. He went to Rebecca's lookin' like you." He told Dean and I went over to Sam to start to cut him free.

"Well he's not stupid he picked the handsome one." Dean pointed out and I rolled my eyes.

" Yeah, that's the thing. He didn't just look like you, he was you. Or he was becoming you." Sam pointed out and I finally cut all of his ropes.

" What do you mean?" Dean asked finally getting out of his ropes. Then walking over to us and helping Sam out.

" I don't know, it was like he was downloading your thoughts and memories." I answer Dean and he looks at me then clenches his jaw. "What?"

"Did that son of a bitch hit you?" Dean asked furious. I put my hand to lip and saw blood on my fingers then rolled my eyes.

"That wasn't the worst thing. He kissed me, I'm gonna have to wash my mouth out with soap." I try to joke but he just get just comes up to me. Then holds my face and turns my head in both directions. I slap his hand away. "I'm fine Dean. We have to gotta go help Rebecca.". I look into his eyes and give him a meaningful look.

"You know guys I don't mean to break the moment here, but I still need help." Sam mentioned and I give Dean one last look and help him. Dean helped shortly after. Then we all ran to a vent which lead to the outside. Once we got up there, we called the police to give them an anonymous tip. So they would get to Rebecca's and help her out. Like an hour later we were still trying to find the car when Dean stopped in front of a tv store. There was a sketch of his face on the evening news.

"Man, it's not even a good picture." Dean whinnied and shook my head. Then looked around cautiously.

"Yeah well it is good enough." I informed Dean and pulled him by his arm. Sam followed behind us.

We were walking down an alleyway when Dean stepped into a puddle.

" Come said attempted murder. At least we know—" Sam started but Dean interrupted.

"I didn't kill her." Dean told Sam.

"We'll check with Rebecca in the morning, see if she's alright." I suggested and Sam nodded in agreement.

"All right, but first I wanna find that handsome devil and kick the holy crap out of him." Dean expressed and we stopped walking.

"Dean we have no weapons. We have to get back to the car." I pointed out and Dean turned towards me.

" Kat, the guy's walkin' around with my face, okay, it's a little personal. I wanna find him." Dean conveyed annoyed and I stepped forwards a bit.

"Okay and we will find him, but first we need to get to the car and get some weapons." I say calmly, trying to calm him down. Dean searched my face then let out a breath.

"I'm bettin' that he drove over to Rebecca's." Dean declared and I nodded.

"The news said he fled on foot. I bet it's still parked there." Sam added and we started to walk towards the direction of Rebecca's house.

" The thought of him drivin' my car." Dean commented upset and I can't help but snicker. " It's killin' me."

" Well then think of kissing some pretty girl then." I offered with a roll of my eyes. Dean smirked at me.

"You offering." I punched his side and ran ahead of them. "When did you get so fast?"

"Dude she runs in the morning." Sam mentioned and I laugh.

"Come on boys. You know with you being taller and all, I would have thought you would be running faster than me." I added with a laugh.

Sometime later, we ran into an alleyway near Rebecca's house. Once we round the corner, we find the car. Dean sighed in relief.

" Oh, there she is! Finally, something went right tonight." Dean expressed and then the cops started to corner us in. I hit Dean in the head. "What the hell Kat!"

"You two go. I'll hold 'em off." Sam ordered and I scoffed.

"Sam they'll catch you." I told him in disbelief and he pushed me towards the fence.

"They can't hold me, you on the other hand are probably still not in the clear from breaking and entering into the white house." Sam mentioned. I nodded and followed Dean over the fence. We ran and went into an abandoned warehouse. I sat on the floor next to the window, tiredly. The sun was just below the horizon.

"Kat what are you doing on the floor?" Dean asked me patronizingly. I give him a look, he chuckles and sits beside me. Dean wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I leaned against him. "You know I'm surprised you haven't punched me yet for touching you." I snort.

"Yeah well you could be a great pillow sometimes Winchester." I told him with a laugh looking up at him. He looked down at my lips and frowned. "What?" Dean just wiped my lip with his thumb, there was blood on it. Oh... yeah.

"When I find that freak, he ain't gonna know what hit im'." he spoke to me seriously. I roll my eyes at him.

"Dean this isn't the first time I have been hurt on the job. It is not a big deal." I revealed to him nonchalantly and he scoffed. "If you are going to get mad over this… Just try to think about something else." I told him irritated and got up. Looking out the window I saw the sun was above the horizon now.

"Yeah like what?" He asked me also getting up and stepped closer to me beside the window. I continued looking out the window, knowing if I looked in his direction his face would be right there.

"Something…" I responded. He took my shoulders and turned my body, but I kept my head in the direction of the window. "We should get going, we shouldn't waste anymore time" I shrug myself from his grip, and walk away. Back to the car and we get some weapons deciding to go into the sewers and find the shifter.

A hour later we return to the shifter's lair. There was another figure under a tarp. I lift it up to see Rebecca. We untie her and she tells us there was this thing that looked like her. Sam was at her house supposedly meeting up with her. So we rushed out of there with Rebecca. By the time we got there, it sounded like someone was getting their ass handed to them. Dean and I went inside with our guns loaded. I saw Sam being choked by the shifter.

"Hey!" Dean shouts. The shifter got up and we shot it. I walk over to Sam to see if he was alright.

)*()*()*(

Dean had a map laid on the hood of the impala. Sam and Rebecca said goodbye and hugged. We hit the road.

"Sorry, man." Dean spoke up in the silence.

" About what?" Sam asked confused.

" I really wish things could be different, you know? I wish you could just be….Joe College." Dean revealed and Sam shakes his head.

" No, that's okay. You know, the truth is, even at Stanford, deep down, I never really fit in." Sam admitted and I smiled.

" Well, that's 'cause you're a freak." Dean said bluntly and I laughed silently.

" Aren't we all." I said with a smile. Sam smiled back at me.

" You know, I gotta say—I'm sorry I'm gonna miss it." Dean said sadly. I roll my eyes already knowing what he was sad about.

" Miss what?"

" How many chances am I gonna have to see my own funeral?" Dean said and I laughed. Later on, Sam was inside the store and I couldn't help but think about what the shifter said about Dean. It said that he was afraid to lose everyone, he thought he was really a freak, and some other stuff too…

"Dean…" He looked back at me from the front seat. "You know I'm not leaving you right. I will always be here if you need me." I tell him seriously and he looks at me funny.

"Yeah I know that Kat… What brought this up?" He asked me and I shrugged.

"I don't know, I feel like it needed to be said." I lied and continued to read a book. In the corner of my eye I couldn't help but notice Dean smile.

)*()*()*(

**Well that was Skin for you. I hope there was no disappointments. **

**Comment and reviews are always welcomed.**

**Next chapter: BUGS**


	22. Bugs

**Here is the new chapter.**

**I don't own Supernatural just my O.C.**

Sam and I were laying on the of the impala. He was reading through a newspaper and I was just looking up at the sky. We had finished a case with the Hookman recently and this chick Lori had some ghost haunting her. Suddenly I hear laughing from beside me. Oh man here comes trouble, I gaze down to find Dean. He was waving a pile of cash at us, I rolled my eyes.

"You know, we could get day jobs once in a while." Sam suggested and I groaned.

" Hunting's our day job. And the pay is crap." Dean asserted and I just bopped my head that was playing from the bar.

" Yeah, but hustling pool? Credit card scams? It's not the most honest thing in the world, Dean." Sam revealed and I look at him.

"You actually want to stay somewhere long enough to get a job?" I asked him incredulously and he rolled his eyes at me. "I'm fine with hustling. I will at drinking games all the time." Dean raised his eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, a little warning next time. So I don't have to wake up with my head in the toilet again." Dean mentioned and Sam looked at me surprised.

"You drank Dean under the table?"Sam asked me. I nodded and laughed.

"He didn't want to believe a 19 year old girl could actually beat him. Everyone was surprised when I was the one to carry him out of the bar." I spieled and Sam laughed.

" We got a new gig or what?" Dean cut in obviously trying to change the subject.

" Maybe. Oasis Plains, Oklahoma - not far from here. A gas company employee, Dustin Burwash, supposedly died from Creutzfeldt-Jakob." Sam informed and I gave him a look.

"English Sam. Not everyone here went to Stanford. Sometimes I think you say big words like that to sound impressive… It's not working." I told him and Dean snorted.

" Human mad cow disease." Sam clarified and I pat his back.

"See that wasn't so bad." I told him patronizingly.

" Mad cow. Wasn't that on Oprah?" Dean asked. Sam and I look gave him a funny look.

" You watch Oprah?" Sam asked dumbfounded and I gave a little laugh. Dean looked embarrassed.

" So this guy eats a bad burger. Why is it our kind of thing?" Dean changed the subject and I giggle a bit. I couldn't help it.

" Mad cow disease causes massive brain degeneration. It takes months, even years, for the damage to appear. But this guy, Dustin? Sounds like his brain disintegrated in about an hour. Maybe less." Sam explained and I was pretty… impressed I guess.

" Okay, that's weird." Dean expressed and I just jumped off the car.

" Yeah. Now, it could be a disease. Or it could be somethin' much nastier." Sam suggested and I went to get into the car.

)*()*()*(

We went over to Travis to talk to him and we got some information out of him. He told us where it happened and right now we were here. Dean parked right next the spot where crime scene tape could be seen. We walked over to the hole in the ground.

"Huh. What do you think?" Dean asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know. But if that guy, Travis, was right, it happened pretty damn fast." Sam mentioned. I shined my flashlight down the hole but I couldn't see anything.

"So, what? Some sort of creature chewed on his brain?" Dean suggested and I shook my head.

" No, there'd be an entry wound. Sounds like this thing worked from the inside." I told him while looking into the hole and scratching my head.

" Huh. Looks like there's only room for one. You wanna flip a coin?" Dean asked Sam and I furrowed my brows.

" Dean, we have no idea what's down there." Sam responded. I stepped forward.

"I'll go. It'll be fun." I spoke up. They both looked at me.

"No." They said in unison and I crossed my arms.

"Why not? I'm not giants like you two, so it will be easier for me to go down." I reasoned .Dean picks up a nearby coil of rope.

" I'm going." Sam clarified. I rolled my eyes. Dean tied the rope around Sam's waist. "Don't drop me." Then he was lowered and I continued to scratch my head.

A little while later we were back in the impala. Sam told us that there were beetles down there, but no other evidence of anything else.

" Well, we need more information on the area, the neighborhood. Whether something like this has ever happened before." Sam mentioned and I saw balloons up ahead. There was a sign for a BBQ.

"I know a good place to start. I'm kinda hungry for a little barbeque, how 'bout you?" Sam and I gave Dean knowing looks. "What, we can't talk to the locals?"

"And the free food's got nothin' to do with it?" I ask him with a smile.

" Of course not. I'm a professional." Dean countered trying to be pulls over and we get out of the car. "Growing up in a place like this would freak me out."

"Why?" Sam questioned as I walked between them.

"Well, manicured lawns, "How was your day, honey?" I'd blow my brains out." Dean answered and I couldn't help but agree with him a little. I was never one for settling down or anything like that. I wanted a job that involved traveling and I have it. Honestly, I couldn't be happier, but there are times I thought this was my future and I freaked out. Sometimes I couldn't help but see Dean look longingly at people with families and stable lives.

" There's nothing wrong with "normal"." Sam revealed as we walked up the driveway.

"I'd take our family over normal any day." Dean said, he knocked on the door. A guy in a tan suit answered the door.

"Welcome." The guy greeted. I smiled at him.

" This the barbeque?" Dean confirmed and the guy nodded.

" Yeah, not the best weather, but... I'm Larry Pike, the developer here. And you are... ?" Larry trailed off.

" Dean. This is Sam and Kat." Dean introduced and we shook hands.

"Kat, Sam, Dean, good to meet you. So, you three are interested in Oasis Plains?" Larry asked.

" Yes, sir." Dean responded and Larry looked between Dean and Sam. Oh boy….

" Let me just say - we accept homeowners of any race, religion, color, or... sexual orientation." Larry mentioned and I had to hide my smile with my hand. Oh… I remember this. Dean and Sam were starting to realize what he was trying to imply.

" We're brothers." Dean pointed out and Larry looked embarrassed. I saw Sam with a small smirk on his face. What is he planning?

" These two just tied the knot so we are lookin' for a place for them to spend the rest of their lives." Sam disclosed and my eyes went wide. Dean wrapped his arm around me and I gave Larry a smile.

" Great, great. Well, newlyweds are welcome, too. Come on in." Larry allowed us into his house. Dean went into the house first and I punched Sam before I followed.

Larry introduced us to his wife and Lynda as he walked off to talk to other people.

" I take it you three are interested in becoming homeowners." Lynda asked and I smiled in agreement, then scratched my head.

" Well…" Dean trailed off.

" Y-yeah, well…" Sam did the same. She looked between Sam and Dean

" Well, let me just say that we accept homeowners of any race, religion, color, or" I put my arm in Dean's "... sexual orientation." She mentioned and looked like she got the message I was trying to display.

" Right. Um... I'm gonna go talk to Larry. Okay, honey?" Dean asked me. As he walked away he smacked me on the ass. He is so dead. I look at Sam and smile.

"I'm just going to look around Sammy. It was nice to meet you Linda." I say to them and walk away quickly. I walk around the place and try to find anything out of the ordinary. We stuck around for a while and stayed till dark. Dean found out that Dustin wasn't the first weird bug attack. There was definitely something going on… with bugs. Why did it have to be bugs?

)*()*(

We were driving around in the impala and it was night.

"You know, I've heard of killer bees, but killer beetles? What is it that could make different bugs attack?" Dean spoke up. I was in the back seat trying to figure out what was going on here.

" Well, hauntings sometimes include bug manifestations." I said from the back seat, scratching my head.

" Yeah, but I didn't see any evidence of ghost activity." Dean told me while looking at me curiously and I nodded crossing it off my mental list.

" Yeah, me neither." Sam added and we all just sighed.

" Maybe they're being controlled somehow. You know, by something or someone." Dean suggested and that seemed like a plausible idea.

" You mean, like Willard?" Sam asked and I had no idea what that movie was but I could guess it was about someone who could control animals.

" Yeah, bugs instead of rats." Dean confirmed.

" There are cases of psychic connections between people and animals - elementals, telepaths." I said and Sam nodded.

" Larry's kid - he's got bugs for pets." Dean mentioned and I just raised my eyebrow. I can work with snakes, lizards, and freakin' wolves but put me in a room with lots of bugs and you'll hear me screaming.

" Matt?" Sam asked and Dean nodded. " He did try to scare the realtor with a tarantula."

" You think he's our Willard?" Dean disclosed. I still couldn't help but think about bugs and scratching my head..

" I don't know. Anything's possible, I guess." Sam asserted. Dean turned towards me from the front seat.

" Kat you alright? You have been scratching your head all day." Dean noted and I gave him a tight smile.

"Yeah of course." I replied and he just rolled his eyes then a house caught his eye.

" Ooh, hey. Pull over here." Dean pointed to an empty house. Sam parked in the driveway and Dean got out of the car to open to garage door. " It's too late to talk to anybody else."

"We're gonna squat in an empty house?" Sam questioned incredulously. He looked back at me and I shrugged. It wasn't the first time I did it.

" I wanna try the steam shower. Come on." Dean revealed and I just shook my head as Sam drove into the garage. We stepped inside the house, it was already furnished. All it needed was people. I climb up the stairs to see two bedrooms. Great. I walked into the second bedroom and set my bag on the large queen sized bed then lay back on it. Suddenly I feel something thrown next to me. I open my eyes to see Dean in front of me.

"Yes?" I questioned him.

"Looks like we're bunking together." Dean claimed and I snorted.

"There is a bedroom next door and a perfectly good couch in the living room." I conveyed and he just sat down next to me.

"Well Sam already called the second bedroom and the couch is uncomfortable." Dean claimed and I rolled my eyes. "Plus who wouldn't want to sleep with me?" I raised my hand. He just put my hand down and scoffed. "You are my wife anyway." He casually put in and I glared at him.

"Thank you Dean for reminding me to kill Sam. " Then I smacked Dean on the side of the head. He yelped in pain and I pointed my finger at him scoldingly. "That was for smacking my ass earlier." with that I got up and grabbed my pj's from my bag. Going to the bathroom I took a shower and put on a pair of my usual shorts and old t-shirt. Coming out of the bathroom I saw that Dean was gone. So I jumped onto my bed and started to do research on my laptop. Usually my research routine was like my homework one. I played music, usually from the eighties, and did nonstop research. All my favorite music is on my iPhone, so I put it on and work.

While researching "Hips Don't Lie" and I couldn't help but dance a little while sitting on my bed. Next thing I know my laptop is in the on the bedside table and I'm dancing on top of my bed in my shorts. I'm moving my hips to the music and can't help but feel free. I love dancing, it always makes me smile and laugh. In the middle of the song I jumped off the bed and started to dance around the room. Then suddenly I heard the door open, I stopped and turned around to see Dean.

"Oh no don't stop on my account. I just wanted to get a better view." Dean input with a smirk. I threw a pillow at him and it hit him. Then he tried to hit me and missed, I stuck my tongue out at him playfully as he grabbed another pillow. "Don't show that tongue if you ain't gonna use it." I glare at him as he continued to try and hit me. I ran out of the room and down stairs. Sam was standing in front of the door, he had just come in from the garage. I quickly ran behind him and waited for Dean to show up.

"Kat why are you hiding behind me?" Sam asked with an amused smile. Then I hit him in the back. "Ow Kat."

"That was for earlier Sam." I told him and he just shook his head. Then I heard Dean come down the stairs and continued to hide behind him. "Don't tell him I'm here."

"Sam have you seen a short woman running around down here?" I heard Dean ask Sam. Sam moved aside and I saw Dean.

"Traitor." I called Sam. "I'm not short, I'm average sized." Dean stalked in front of me and I backed up against the wall. "Dean what the-" I was picked up and tossed over his shoulder. "What the fuck Dean, let me down." I struggle in his grip. I saw Sam laughing in the background.

"Thats not nice language for a lady." Dean told me patronizingly as he chuckled. He moved towards the stairs.

"Would you like for me to say it in Spanish?" I ask sarcastically then look to Sam pleadingly. "Could you lend a girl a hand Sammy?" I ask him and he shook his head. "Let me down Dean, this instant." He just continued to carry me up the stairs. "Dean I'm serious I don't like being manhandled." He just ignored me and I sigh. Dean brought me into my room and dropped me on the bed. I tried to get off but he just dragged me back. "Stop." My iPhone was playing "Bad Things", it was ending though.

"No" Dean answered simply. I try to get off again but he stopped me. So I sigh and scratch my head. "Not until you tell me why you keep scratching your head. Do you have bugs in there are something?" He asked. My eyes widened and I pushed him to the side roughly, so I could go to the mirror and check my hair.

"No." I said in relief as I saw my hair was clean. Turning back to Dean I see him look at me questioningly and I sigh. "Let's just say I have a tiny weeny fear of bugs…." I say slowly . He stares at me for a couple seconds then laughs. "It isn't funny."

"Oh yes it is. You don't flinch to the evilest of monsters but bugs and you have a problem." Dean laughed and I glared at him.

"I was traumatized as a child, okay. I was playing in the leaves once when I was like 5 and when I was brushing my hair a couple hours after playing. I found spiders in my hair. The whole street could hear me screaming." I explained and he still laughed. "It's a rational fear." Sighing I went under the blankets on the bed and turned away from Dean who was still at the edge of the bed. I drowned out the noise of his laughter and went to sleep.

I was in a basement of an old house. There was the sound of crying children and then I see the brother go down the steps. Sam goes to the cabinet, where the crying was coming from, and opened it. There was two kids in it. Sam took both kids up the stairs but something grabs him from underneath the stairs. He falls and Dean shoots, but misses. What is going on?

"Sam get them out of here." Dean ordered and Sam threw him a taser. This all looked familiar. Dean was moving around the basement with a taser and a flashlight. The creature jumps up and pushes Dean backwards. The gun flew into a puddle and Dean crawls towards it. What is the idiot doing? He picks up the gun and points it at the creature, it too was standing in the same puddle. My eyes widen, please tell me he isn't that stupid. Dean shoots it and they both get electrocuted. The creature fell to the ground dead and Dean laid still. I ran to him and tried to help him but my hands just passed through.

"Dean! Dean wake up!" I yelled at him with tears in my eyes and I heard Sam come down the stairs. He passed right through me and kneeled next to his unconscious brother.

"Dean hey, hey." Sam tried to wake him up and things started to get darker.

I open my eyes and sit up. I look to my side and Dean was laying there sleeping. Sweat was all over me and I got out of bed. In the bathroom I splash cold water on my face. It was 3 in the morning and I went past Sam's room and heard him struggling. Going into his room, I saw he was having a nightmare, so I went up to his and shook him lightly.

"Sam." I called softly. Sam opened his eyes and looked at me. He looked confused.

"Kat? What are you doing in here?" Sam questioned me and sat up.

"You were having a nightmare Sam, so I woke you up." I told him, then he had a guilty face.

"Did I wake you?" Sam asked and I shook my head.

"No, I was already awake. Can't sleep with all this bug talk." I lie to him and he smiles tiredly at me.

"Oh come on Kat. You don't get scared of anything supernatural, but a bug. Seriously?" I punch his side lightly.

"Try to sing a favorite tune. Always helps me sleep." I went to get out of his room but stop at the doorway. "Sam you shouldn't be blaming yourself for Jess's death. There is no way you could have thought that dream was real." I told him looking back and his eyes widened.

"How did you know?" Sam asked taken back. I give him a look saying he should know and close the door. I knew I was getting no more sleep so I took my laptop from my room and started to research again.

)*()*()*(

At six in the morning Sam joined me downstairs and we were just waiting for Dean.

"Kat, I'm been meaning to ask you about…" Sam trailed off beside me.

"How I knew about your dream?" I finished for him and he nodded. "Sam I'm starting to remember certain things about my old home and that seemed to be one of the things."

"Yeah but do you know why I had that dream? Am I some sort of… freak for seeing my girlfriend's death before it happened?" Sam asked frowning and I give a reassuring look.

"No Sam. Do not ever think you are a freak for simply seeing the future. If you say that seeing the future makes you a freak then count me into that category." I told him with a serious expression. Sam furrowed his eyebrows confused.

"What do you mean? Have you had… visions too?" Sam asked curious.

"Sam I come from a family of psychics. I was bound to get something. Plus it isn't just visions Sam-" I was cut off by the police scanner reporting a dead body not too far away from where we were squatting. I stood up. "We'll talk about this later Sam. I'll get Dean." I told him walking away but his voice stopped me.

"Why didn't you tell anyone Kat? We could have helped you with it." Sam asked and I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why didn't you?" I replied and walked away to get Dean. Walking up the stairs I hear the shower on. Looks like he is testing out the steam shower. "Dean come the scanner came on. There is a dead body a couple blocks from here." I yelled as I banged on the door. He peeped his head from behind the door with a towel wrapped around his head.

"This shower is awesome." Dean commented and I rolled my eyes. Then he looked me up and down then smirked, I was still in my pj's. "You know there is enough room-"

"Just hurry up Winchester, before the police do something stupid and anger something." I cut him off and go to my room to change obviously knowing what he was going to say.

)*()*()*(

We went to the crime scene, turns out the body the scanner talked about was Linda, the realtor. So later after the police were gone we went inside the house and looked at the place. There was a towel on the ground with a bunch of dead spiders in it. So we thought maybe it was Matt. We later then went to wait where he gets dropped off from the bus and follow him into the woods.

"Hey, Matt. Remember me?" Sam asked as we approached him. Matt looked at us in surprise.

"What are you doin' out here?" Matt asked us alarmed as he looked between all of us.

" Well, we wanna talk to you." I say calmly to him but he still looked alarmed.

" You're not here to buy a house, are you?" Matt questioned. Dean shakes his head. "W-wait. You're not serial killers?" We laughed and I rolled my eyes.

" No, no. No, I think you're safe." Sam inserted but Matt still looked nervous. We asked Matt about the bugs and he said he had nothing to do with it. Although he did inform us that there was something going on with the bugs. He led us to an area where the bugs activity soared and there was a weird mound of worms in the middle of the clearing.

" I've been keeping track of insect populations. It's, um, part of an AP science class." Matt mentioned and I nodded.

"You two are like peas in a pod." Dean input sarcastically. Sam ignored him and I sighed. He was referring to earlier when Sam told him college was his way out. Dean got a little irritated and I couldn't help but feel that too. Sure that is how Sam got out but I never told him that it was the only way. Dean poked a stick inside the hole in the ground and it sounded like something was in there. So Dean rolled up his sleeve and dug his hand into the hole. I had to turn away, that was just plain nasty. When I turned back, I saw Dean holding a skull. This looked like a start to something weird.

So now we were parked in front of an anthropology building to have a profession look at the bones. As we walked towards the building, I got a little headache. I trailed behind the boys then stopped and closed my eyes. When I opened them back up I was no longer outside but in what it appeared to be an attic. There were bees flying everywhere and Dean was using an improvised flamethrower. The Matt's family was up here along with the boys. I blinked hard to try and stop this nightmare and it did. "Bugs" that was what the episode was called. Then I looked for Sam and Dean then caught up to them. They both looked peeved, great what happened?

" I respected him. But no matter what I did, it was never good enough." Sam mentioned. Oh this was about what Sam said to Matt.

"So what are you sayin'? That Dad was disappointed in you?" Dean questioned and Sam scoffed.

" Was? Is. Always has been." Sam input. Dean looked at him with furrowed brows.

" Why would you think that?"

" Because I didn't wanna bowhunt or hustle pool - because I wanted to go to school and live my life, which, to our whacked-out family, made me the freak." Sam admitted and I snorted lowly.

" Yeah, you were kind of like the blonde chick in The Munsters." Dean commented and I stepped forward.

"Sam your dad was never disappointed in you. In all honesty he was probably scared." I spoke up and they looked at me

"Why would you say that Kat?" Sam asked me and I looked at Dean for him to answer.

" He was afraid of what could've happened to you if he wasn't around. But even when you two weren't talkin'... he used to swing by Stanford whenever he could." Dean announced and Sam's smirk slowly faded. " Keep an eye on you. Make sure you were safe."

" What?" Sam asked disbelieving. " Why didn't you tell me any of that?"

" Well, it's a two-way street, dude. You could've picked up the phone." Dean pointed out and I looked at the time as the brothers had a silent stare down.

" Come on, we're gonna be late for our appointment." I announced as I walked away.

)*()*()*(

So we brought the bones to a professor and he informed us that they were Native American bones. He also he pointed us to someone who might know some information about the native tribes that lived here. We arrived at a diner and saw the person we were looking for.

" Joe White Tree?" I asked the old man, he nods. "We'd like to ask you a few questions, if that's all right."

" We're students from the university." Dean input and I couldn't help but smirk internally. I guess he never learned not to lie to an old native man.

" No, you're not. You're lying." Joe pointed out and Dean seems taken aback.

" Well, truth is-" Joe cut him off.

" You know who starts sentence with "truth is"? Liars." Joe informed him and Dean exchanged an exasperated look with me.

" Have you heard of Oasis Plains? It's a housing development near the Atoka Valley." Sam spoke up and Joe looked at Dean.

" I like him. He's not a liar." Joe said and I laughed silently. Dean looked a little angry. " I know the area."

" What can you tell us about the history there?" Sam asked and Joe told us about the relocation of the tribe and the slaughter. Apparently, the chief had put a curse on the land that would kill white people that lived on the valley. So when we said our goodbyes we sped over to Matt's knowing you couldn't break a curse, you had to escape it.

Matt had called us on the way to his house and said that the bugs were being way too active. Dean told him to tell his father that he had a sharp pain in his side and had to go to the hospital. But when we finally arrived there the family was still there. We got out of the car and Larry comes out with Matt.

" Get off my property before I call the cops." Larry warns us.

" Dad, they're just tryin' to help." Matt yelled at his father. Then he looked at us." I'm sorry. I told him the truth." Dean sighed.

" We had a plan, Matt, what happened to the plan?" Dean asked and I stepped forward.

" Look, it's 12:00 AM. They are coming any minute now. You need to get your family and go, before it's too late. Now get the hell out of here." I look behind me and see a wave of bugs coming towards us. "too late everyone inside." They look where I was and they rush into the house.

"Everyone plug all possible entries the bugs could get through." Dean ordered but I was already on it. That vision I had was already coming true, I just wish it had a little more detail. Larry had tried to call someone but the lines were dead and then so was the power. I rushed into the kitchen and found the bug spray under the sink., I grabbed two. Hey it was the best we got. When I got back into the living room, they were staring at the chimney.

"Dean!" I shout, he looks at me and I throw him a can. He raises an eyebrow. "It's the best we got." Then suddenly the bugs came through the chimney, I took at my lighter and started to spray. Then I thought of the memory. "Everyone upstairs in the attic now." We all started to climb the stairs and one by one we all went up. Dean was the last one to come up and I helped Sam close the attic door.

We waited a while up there until we heard something eating the wood. Termites. A huge opened up and bees started to swarm us. Sam and Dean tried to close the hole as I sprayed, trying not to scream.. When they finally did another hole had opened up. I stood in front of the family and tried to spray the bugs. Suddenly sunlight came through and the bugs started disappear.

"You know next time I'm bringing a freakin' beekeeper suit." I commented as I tried to take a stinger from my hand.

)*()*()*(

Later we returned to the house after we cleaned up a bit. When we arrived at Larry's he was packing a moving truck. We got out and walked towards him.

" What, no goodbye?" Dean says to Larry. Larry looked at us and smiled.

" Good timing. Another hour and we'd have been gone." Larry announced and we shook hands. " The development's been put on hold while the government investigates those bones you found. But I'm gonna make damn sure no one lives here again."

" You don't seem too upset about it." I commented and Larry looked behind him towards Matt.

" Well, this has been the biggest financial disaster of my career, ...somehow, I really don't care." He responded and I smiled and gave him one last wave then walked over to the impala. Sam walks over to Matt and Dean joins me. As I look at Sam and Matt conversing I couldn't help but notice that Matt kind of looks like Samandriel.

"No way.." I whispered to myself, but it seems like Dean heard me because he looked at me.

"What" He asked and I just shook my head. "You know I thought you would scream when the bugs came into play. But you weren't bad." I laughed and looked up at him.

"Trust me I was screaming on the inside the whole time. Either way I'm quite the screamer." I responded absentmindedly then widened my eyes realizing the double meaning to that. He smirked and leaned down slightly.

"I would like to put that theory to the test." He commented. I just shook my head and looked forward again to see Sam walking towards us. Sam leaned against the impala with us and looked at Matt and his father getting together.

" I wanna find Dad." Sam spoke up and Dean nodded. "Yeah, but I just... I want to apologize to him."

" For what?" Dean questioned and Sam looked at him.

" All the things I said to him. He was just doin' the best he could." Sam replied and I gave him a side hug.

"Well, don't worry, we'll find him. And then you'll apologize." I said to Sam and he smiled down at me.

" And then within five minutes, you guys will be at each other's throats." Dean spoke up and we laughed.

"Let's hit the road." I announced and we dispersed to our usual spots of the impala. Then I looked at Dean. "Can I drive?" I ask him. He pretends to think about it.

"Uh no." Dean responded and I pouted.

"Why not? I drove the impala before." I told him with a smirk and he looks at me from the front seat with wide eyes.

"When was this?" He asked and I shrugged. "Kat when did you drive Baby?" I laughed a little.

"Well before she was your's…" I say remembering my trip with John. "Plus you are a pretty deep sleeper Dean." He leaned towards me since I sat directly behind him.

"You didn't." He said lowly and I leaned forward as well.

"Oh Dean but I did." I say with a smirk and we hear Sam burst out laughing from his seat.

"Just kiss already." Sam told us. I leaned back in my seat and sighed. "Or at least tell me when to leave the room."

"Shut up Sam." Dean and I spoke then we looked at each other and glared.

"I can't wait for the day that you two just open your eyes and-" Sam started.

"Sam must I get out my phone and put on _that_ song." I warned him and he looked at me with wide eyes, then stayed quiet. Dean looked back at me in the mirror impressed as he drove.

"What's that song?" Dean questioned and Sam looked at Dean.

"The worst song ever. Probably written by Satan." I flinch involuntarily when Sam mentioned Satan.

"It's this." I announce as "What Does the Fox Say?" starts playing. Sam just puts his hands over his ears and Dean looks confused as hell. When the music stops Dean gives me a look and I burst out laughing.

"Never play that again." Dean said and I just kept laughing.

"Try hearing that for like 3 hours straight." Sam told Dean. "Plus she memorized the lyrics." I stopped laughing and smirked at Sam.

"Oh but Sammy at one point you were singing with me." I assert and he glared at me. "Just be glad it wasn't the whole Phantom of the Opera album. I know each song and they go on for hours."

"Wasn't that the one with Gerard Butler and Emmy Rossum." Dean claimed and I gave him a funny look.

"You watched Phantom of the Opera?" Sam asked Dean. Sam and I started to laugh a little and Dean looked a bit embarrassed. Dean didn't answer but we were all smiling. Then I saw a sign that said "Home" and my smile dropped. Suddenly flashes of the Winchester house played in my head. The boys had no idea but they were going home soon.

**There you have it guys. Comment and Review. Oh and the updates might be scattered since finals are coming up. I'll try to update when I can. Once summer comes it should be getting better.**

**Next Chapter: HOME**


	23. Home

Here is HOME! I don't own Supernatural, just my OC and her story.

)*(

I woke up to a knock at my door. It was nine and I was still in bed since I started getting nightmares again for some reason. The case about the bugs was a couple weeks ago. I got up and opened my door, Sam and Dean were there with grim looks.

"What's with the broody faces?" I ask and Sam showed me a drawing of a tree. My mind flashed to the Winchester's house. "Oh, okay." I let them in.

"You know what this is?" Dean asked me surprised. I nod and search through my suitcase for clothing. "How?"

"I went to Lawrence a couple years back." I responded and looked at Sam. "You told him didn't you?" Sam nodded and Dean looked even more confused.

"Wait Kat, Sam told you about his nightmares?" Dean questioned me and I shake my head.

"He didn't need to Dean. I already knew. That is why Bloody Mary didn't come after him, I knew his secret so it wasn't really a secret. She came after me." I explained and Dean looked at me questioningly. "Sam knows already though, so while he explains that I'm going to get dressed." I walk to the bathroom.

"Dean she comes from a family of psychics." Sam said as I closed the door and then I hear Dean shout what.

)*()*()*(

We drove to their old home and stayed in the car for a while looking at the house. I could remember the flashback on the show of that night.

"You gonna be alright, man?" Sam asked Dean but he just continued to look at the house.

" Let me get back to you on that." Dean replied and we got out of the car. At the door we were introduced to Jenny and her kids. While taking a look inside she mentioned that there were things happening like flickering lights, scratches, and her daughter claimed to see a person on fire. Also in the house I felt a heaviness in the air caused by malevolent spirits. We said our goodbyes and walked out of the house. Sam and Dean were tense on our drive to the gas station.

"Guys you need to calm down. We need to treat this like any other job. It is the only way you two will get through this." I tell both of them as Dean was filling up the impala. We were all standing around. "So what do we do first on a job."

" We'd try to figure out what we were dealin' with. We'd dig into the history of the house." Sam answered and Dean nods.

" Exactly, except this time, we already know what happened." Dean input and Sam sighed.

" Yeah, but how much do we know? I mean, how much do you actually remember?" Sam asked Dean.

" Not much. I remember the fire…the heat." Dean paused for a second. " And then I carried you out the front door." I saw all that. God I feel like shit for actually enjoying that show. Now that I think about it, it is the worst thing ever.

" You did?"

" Yeah, what, you never knew that?" Dean questioned and Sam shook his head. " And, well, you know Dad's story as well as I do. Mom was….was on the ceiling. And whatever put her there was long gone by the time Dad found her."

" And he never had a theory about what did it?" Sam asked and Dean shrugged. I could feel the growing tension.

" If he did, he kept it to himself. God knows we asked him enough times." Dean said and I couldn't but feel a little bad for them.

" Okay. So, if we're gonna figure out what's goin' on now…we have to figure out what happened back then. And see if it's the same thing." Sam noted and I looked away. "Kat?" I looked at him.

"Sam." I paused and looked away for a second before starting again. "Whatever we are dealing with it isn't the thing that killed your mother." I disclosed. I felt my heart basically tear in two when Dean said he had to go to the bathroom. He was devastated, but trying to be strong. He had to come back home and learn that his brother has been having dreams that come true. He has had better days. Plus the fact I was keeping things from him, yeah he is going to be a bit overwhelmed.

"Kat do you know what happened that night?" Sam asked me as I went to sit in the back seat.

"Sammy I watched it happen." I uttered and sat inside the car.

Later we went to John old shop and talked to a few of his old buddies. They said that John started to see a palm reader, so now we were trying to find out which one. Sam was looking through the phone book and I was leaning against the impala while Dean was standing some distance away from me.

"I only know of one legit psychic in this town." I spoke up and the brothers looked at me expectantly. "Missouri Moseley." I smiled a little, she was awesome. I visited her every so often when I could.

"Missouri?" Dean questioned and I nodded. He went into the car and took out John's journal. "I always thought he was talking about the state.". I told them the address and we drove over to her house.

We were sitting in a waiting room when she came out with a man saying that his wife loved him. When she closed the door behind the man she looked at us.

"Whew. Poor bastard. His woman is cold-bangin' the gardener." Missouri admitted and I laughed.

" Why didn't you tell him?" Dean asked and I rolled my eyes. He apparently doesn't know how this business is run.

" People don't come here for the truth. They come for good news." She says and the boys just stare at her. "Well? Sam, Kat and Dean, come on already, I ain't got all day." She leaves into her reading room and I follow leaving behind a very confused Sam and Dean. " Well, lemme look at ya. Oh, you boys grew up handsome. You Kat are beautiful as always." She pointed at Dean. " And you were one goofy-lookin' kid, too." I laughed and Dean glared at me. " Sam. Oh, honey…I'm sorry about your girlfriend. And your father –- he's missin'?" The boys looked shocked but I just gave her a hug.

" How'd you know all that?" Sam asked.

" Well, you were just thinkin' it just now." Missouri informed him.

"Well, where is he? Is he okay?" Dean questioned and Missouri shrugged.

" I don't know." She answered.

" Don't know? Well, you're supposed to be a psychic, right?" Missouri gave him a look. Oh this was going to be fun.

" Boy, you see me sawin' some bony tramp in half? You think I'm a magician? I may be able to read thoughts and sense energies in a room, but I can't just pull facts out of thin air. Sit, please." She ranted. Sam and I looked at each other and smirked. I sat in between Dean and Sam on the couch. Dean moved away from me, to the the other end of the couch. What's Dean's problem now with me. "Boy, you put your foot on my coffee table, I'm 'a whack you with a spoon!" She snapped at Dean and he looked taken back.

" I didn't do anything." Dean claimed.

" But you were thinkin' about it." She retorted and I snorted. "Kat learned her lesson from last time." They looked at me and I shrunk into the couch rubbing my arm where she hit me.

" Okay. So, our dad –- when did you first meet him?" Sam asked.

" He came for a reading. A few days after the fire. I just told him what was really out there in the dark. I guess you could say…I drew back the curtains for him. Then I directed him towards Kat's parents so they could help him ways I couldn't." The brother looked at me and I nodded my head.

" What about the fire? Do you know about what killed our mom?" Dean questioned and Missouri shook her head.

" A little. Your daddy took me to your house. He was hopin' I could sense the echoes, the fingerprints of this thing." Missouri explained.

" What was it?"

"I don't know. Oh, but it was evil." She informed us.

)*()*()*(

All of us went to the old house. At the door we were meet with a distressed Jenny.

" Hey, Jenny. This is our friend, Missouri." I said to her, clearly seeing that she was upset about something.

" If it's not too much trouble, we were hoping to show her the old house. You know, for old time's sake." Dean spoke up and Jenny shook her head.

" You know, this isn't a good time. I'm kind of busy." She declined and was about to close the door.

" Listen, Jenny, it's important-" Dean was cut off my Missouri smacking the back of his head. "Ow!" I just shook my head.

" Give the poor girl a break, can't you see she's upset?" Missouri says to Dean then turns to Jenny. " Forgive this boy, he means well, he's just not the sharpest tool in the shed, but hear me out." Dean looked a little peeved but hey Missouri knows what she is doing.

" About what?" Jenny asked and Missouri smiled kindly.

" About this house." Missouri confided and Jenny's eye widened a bit. She was about to say something else. " I think you know what I'm talking about. You think there's something in this house, something that wants to hurt your family. Am I mistaken?" .Jenny looks between all of us.

" Who are you?" Jenny questioned and I gave her a reassuring smile.

" We're people who can help, who can stop this thing. But you're gonna have to trust us, just a little." Missouri revealed and Jenny looked a bit unsure but she let us in. Immediately I was drawn up the stairs, down the hallway, the last doorway to the left.

" If there's a dark energy around here, this room should be the center of it." Missouri said to Sam and Dean, I nodded. Sam looked at me confused.

" Why?" He questioned and I looked at Missouri to answer but she just continued to look around the room. I sigh.

"Sam this used to be your nursery. This is where everything happened, everything began." I spoke to him with a quiet tone. Sam glanced at the ceiling and I couldn't help but feel horrible. Dean took out an EMF meter and I shook my head a little. Missouri turned around, sensing my thought.

"Is that an EMF?" Missouri questioned and I didn't have to be a mind reader to know what she was going to say. Dean nodded his head narrowing his eyes at my amused look. "Amateur." She said and then turned to me as Dean glared at her. "At least she knows how to do it right." The boys looked at me questioningly and I sighed. Oh my gosh I was so in trouble after this. Missouri said that this thing wasn't the one that killed their mother and that there were more than one in here. The evil one was not leaving until Jenny and her family are dead. So later we returned to her house and made some purifying bags then came back to get Jenny out of the house for a while.

Once Jenny left with the kids Sam took the upstairs, Dean the main floor, then the basement was left for Missouri and I. We all started to put the bags into place, but while putting mine into the wall something in the air changed. As I saw Missouri place the bag into the wall, I pushed her out of the way of the flying desk and got trapped instead.

"Dammit Missouri it knows." I grunted as I tried to push the desk away. Then suddenly I saw a bright white light come from the upstairs and I was able to push the desk away. Quickly I ran upstairs, the kitchen was a mess and no Dean. "Sam! Dean!" I ran upstairs towards Sam's area and found them on the floor. Dean was trying to unwrap a cord from around his neck. Kneeling down by the boys I held Sam up as Dean unwrapped the rest of the cord and then when he finished Dean held Sam tight in a hug, but he just looked at me.

Jenny came home to see her kitchen a mess but we cleaned up and promised to pay for any damages. I felt that it was gone but Sam kept having a weary feeling about it,so we stayed for a bit watching outside.

"Alright, so, tell me again, what are we still doin' here?" Dean asked and I looked at the house. Maybe Sam was right something is still wrong with it.

" I don't know. I just…I still have a bad feeling." Sam responded as he stared at the house too.

" Why? Missouri did her whole Zelda Rubenstein thing, the house should be clean, it should be over." Dean mentioned and I shook my head.

"Dean this all isn't a perfect science." I told him and he just ignored me. I furrowed my brows, Dean has barely spoke a word to me all day. I thought it was because of the whole house situation but now I know he is just ignoring me.

" Yeah, well, probably. But I just wanna make sure, that's all." Sam reassured Dean, while looking between Dean and I concerned.

" Yeah, well, problem is I could be sleeping in a bed right now." Dean said tiredly as he slid down in his seat. I looked out the window and back at the house. Jenny was in the upstairs window screaming for help.

" Dean. Look, Dean!" Sam exclaimed and we all quickly got out of the car.

" You two grab the kids, I'll get Jenny." Dean ordered and we all ran in. I go into Ritchie's room and grab him. Then meet up with Sam in the hallway and run out with him. Sam slows down behind me and gives Sari to me.

"Kat get them out if here." Sam ordered as he looked behind him and I was about to protest but then Sam was dragged away.

"Sam!" I exclaimed, about to run after him but I still had the kids. So first I ran out to Jenny and Dean outside. I give Jenny back her kids and run back inside, hearing Dean shout my name behind me. The door slam shut and I looked for Sam. He was in the kitchen pinned to the wall. Running to him I was suddenly thrown against the wall as well and pinned there. Then a figure in flames appeared and I couldn't help but be in a state in awe. That was Mary Winchester, I looked to Sam to see that he recognized her too. Dean came into the room with a shotgun about to shoot his mother without knowing it.

" No, don't! Don't!" Sam yelled and Dean looked at him confused.

"What, why?!" Dean asked.

" Because I know who it is. I can see her now." Sam answered and then the fire vanishes and Mary's image appears. Dean dropped his arm to the side and she walked towards Dean. Both the boys were both in shock. I was a bit but I kind of saw it coming.

" Dean." Mary said softly and I could see the tears form in Dean's eyes. Then she walks past Dean towards… me? "Thank you." she said to me and looks back at the boys. I nod and with a slight smile. Then she walks to Sam. "Sam." she smiled a little then dropped it. " I'm sorry."

" For what?" Sam asked and she didn't answer. Mary walked into the middle of the room and looked at the ceiling.

" You get out of my house. And let go of my son." She ordered. Thanks for leaving me hanging Mary. Then she burst into flames towards the ceiling. I was dropped to the ground and so was Sam. Both the boys were in tears and stare at the spot their mother had disappeared.

" Now it's over." Sam spoke up still tearful. He was right, there was nothing left. I walked out of the house to give the brothers sometime. Out there I called Missouri and told her about the whole thing. This time when I saw Missouri I couldn't help but she like she was keeping something from us.

Morning came and I was sitting on the hood of the impala as Dean talked to Jenny and Sam talked to Missouri. Another case done, but somehow this just left more questions for the boys. Dean still wasn't really talking to me and not that I blame him but it sucks being in the silent treatment. I saw Dean close the trunk to the car and I saw that as the signal to leave.

" Sam, you ready?" Dean asked and Sam nodded. He got into the passenger seat and Dean got into the drivers.

" Don't you boys be strangers." Missouri called out and the boys nodded while I waved to her. I knew that this was going to be a pretty awkward ride to the motel and it was. Sam tried to start a conversation but Dean would just put the music louder. Obviously Dean was just a little angry.

We stopped at the first motel out of Kansas and we got two rooms. When I got into my room I took a long shower and put on my pj's. Then I dropped myself onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. Well crap… This is not how I planned this to happen. Hell I wouldn't have ever told him either. I put on some music to try and silence my racing thoughts but it didn't really help. Sam and Dean had a lot to talk about. All I could really do was wait for Dean to cool down and try to make him understand why I had to keep it a secret.

"Well this isn't helping." I mutter to myself getting up. Walking over to the chair, where my jacket was, I heard a knock on the door and I stop. Already, he wants to talk already. Slowly I approach the door and open it. It was Dean. I step back to allow him in and he marches inside the room. Closing the door behind me I see Dean in the middle of my room waiting for me to say something.

"You want a drink?" I ask him as I go into my bag and find a bottle of whiskey. In my opinion it tasted horrible but it was great with company. He just stared at me and said nothing. "Okay…." I pour myself a little amount in a plastic cup then sit down on my bed and take a sip. "So are you going to stand there all day Winchester? You had something on your mind judging by the way you walked in, so spit it out."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dean questioned. I took another sip and swirled the liquid in my cup.

"You are going to have to be less vague with that question." I spoke to him nonchalantly. He walked over to me and took the cup out of my hand then downed the whole thing.

"You know what, Kat." Dean said seriously. I have him an innocent look.

"Oh you mean the whole psychic fiasco. Well Dean what do you what to know?" I got up to pour myself another cup.

"Just why you didn't tell me?" Dean clarified. I sighed and sat back down on my bed.

"Well don't be offended or anything Dean because I was planning on telling no one. I only told Sam because I didn't want him to think that he was going crazy. It was either for the sake of mine or Sam's sanity and I chose his." I explained simply.

"Why didn't you tell me something was up with Sam then?" Dean raised his voice a little. I stood up and furrowed my brows at him.

"Do you actually think I wouldn't tell you if Sam was in trouble or hurt?" I scoffed and he said nothing. "This is unbelieveable. If there was anything wrong with Sam I would have told you. But psychic abilities aren't a problem Dean so I didn't tell you and it wasn't my choice to tell you either."

"There could have been something wrong with him Kat. What if he was hallucinating or under an influence of some kind of spell?" Dean questioned as he stepped closer to me. He is seriously doing this again.

"I knew that there wasn't anything wrong with him." I said calmly trying to get him to cool down.

"How could have you possibly have known that?" Dean raised his voice again.

"Cause I did." I told him simply and he scoffed.

"He isn't your brother, you don't have the right to think what is right for him." He spit out and I just gave him a deadpan expression. Then just raised my hands up in defeat and scoffed.

"You know what, I going outside for some air. When I come back I don't want to find you in here." I stated then walked out the door without my coat. Then I stopped outside the door and had a confused expression. There was no way he was going to make me stay out of my room without getting a little something. So I turned around to walk back in my room, I found Dean still standing where he was when I left. I walked up to him and punched him in the face. He fell onto my bed and looked up to me in surprise.

"I know that, and I would never try to make him my brother but Dean sometimes he needs someone to talk to who isn't going to look down at him." I spoke seriously to him, glaring down at him. "Well metaphorically speaking."

He was about to say something but there was a knock at the door. Behind the door stood Sam.

"Sam." I greet and he looked concerned at my disheveled look.

"Kat I'm looking for Dean." I open the door wider so he could see Dean behind me… on my bed. Sam looked between Dean and I and smirked a little. "Should I leave or-" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sam obviously nothing happened like you think. We were... settling our difference of opinions." I explain to Sam and he looked back at Dean then studied him a bit more.

"Dude did you fight someone? Are you okay?" Sam questioned him coming in my room and walking towards Dean.

"He is fine. I barely hurt him." I said nonchalantly and Sam looked at me incredulously. "Well I wasn't going to stand there and be disrespected. I was going to leave but of course I wasn't going to let him talk to me like that. So I came back in here and taught him what happens when you anger a woman like me." I informed him and he just gave me a disapproving look.

"Oh you mean that little hit that you did back there." Dean spoke up from behind me getting up. I turned around, about to pounce on him.

"You really want me to punch the living daylights out you, Winchester?" I questioned him angrily and he just rolled his eyes at me. "Maybe burying that shifter together wasn't a good idea after all." I said and I saw the tiny hurt in his eyes.

"When the hell did you gank a Shifter?" Sam questioned from behind me and I looked back at him.

"A long time ago, the first day Deano and I became friends." I told Sam and he tilted his head in curiosity.

"Were you… you know…" Sam trailed off.

"Psychic then?" I finished for him and he nodded. I look back at Dean. "Yes, I have been my whole life." Turning away from Dean I walked towards a chair and sat down. "You know for at least half my life I thought I was crazy. Seeing things, feeling things I wasn't suppose to. I felt like there was something wrong, so one random day I went on the google to diagnose my "symptoms". Long story, short, I did a lot of research and found out that I was really psychic. I didn't want you to feel crazy Sam, not like I did." I finished looking at the floor. "That's why I don't tell anyone anything, I don't want them to look at me like I'm crazy."

"You definitely are crazy." Dean said breaking the silence.I look up at him with a hurt expression. "But not that kind of crazy." The hurt feeling go away and I chuckle a bit. "Listen I get it. But these kind of things have to be shared. No hiding things anymore." Dean looked at me seriously.

"Got it." I got up and smiled a bit. "Listen you want to ask my questions and I'll answer as truthfully as I desire."

"What do you mean?"He asked and Sam chuckled.

"See he knows what I mean." I pointed out. "Now who wants some pie because I feel like we should have some." Dean smiled and I look at Sam, he nodded his head. "Well then, as a good man once said "Allons-y!"" I said as I walked towards the front door.

"What does that mean?" Dean asked and I laughed.

"It means 'let's go' in french." Sam says as he and Dean walked to the door.

"Gold star for Sammy." I award him and he rolls his eyes as I walk in between the boys. Then I stop all of a sudden at a realization "Oh my gosh I completely forgot." Sam and Dean looked at me concerned.

"What?" Dean asked. I looked at him and beamed.

"Doctor Who is back on." I squealed, they just raised their brows at me. "Oh my gosh! This is Christmas!" I jump a little. "I know so many spoilers. I'm worse than River Song. And it is 2006 which means David Tennant is the Doctor now!" I say with a coy smirk. Dean just stared at me when I said that.

"Doctor Who? Seriously Kat?" Sam asked me incredulously. I gave him a mock hurt expression.

"It is one of the best shows ever Sam. You are so watching it with me and you have no choice but to." I started to walk towards the diner again with the boys trailing not too far behind. Then I saw Sam give me a once over and smile a bit.

"Kat you are aware that you are still in your pj's, right?" Sam questioned. I stopped dead and looked down, I was wearing an old shirt and basically booty shorts. Looking back at them I shrug.

"Well we are only going to a diner. It isn't like I'm meeting the president…" I furrowed my brows. "Again." I smile and continue to walk beside the boys. Sam just shook his head.


	24. Asylum

**Here is the new chapter enjoy!**

**I only own my O.C.. Everything else belongs to Supernatural.**

" No, Dad was in California last we heard from him. We just thought...he comes to you for 'munitions...maybe you've seen him in the last few weeks. Just, call us if you hear anything." Sam spoke into the receiver of his phone. It had been a couple days since we were in Lawrence and right now we were tracking their dad anyway we can. I was on my laptop looking into police and FBI databases, even some morgue records. What I did find was one of my aliases on the FBI database without a picture, since I hacked in and deleted it. Didn't want people looking for me. I knew I was forgetting something really important. But I couldn't remember it for the life of me. Dean was looking in his dad's journal. Sam hung up the phone and sighed.

"Caleb hasn't heard from him?" Dean asked Sam and I continued to type of my laptop.

"Nope. And neither has Jefferson or Pastor Jim. What about the journal? Anything leads in there?" Sam replied and Dean sighed too. Obviously nothing as well.

"No, same as last time I looked. Nothing I can make out... I love the guy, but I swear, he writes like friggin' Yoda." Dean joked and Sam had a pensive look.

"You know, maybe we should call the Feds. File a missing person's." Sam suggested and I looked at him incredulously along with Dean.

"We've talked about this. Dad'd be pissed if we put the Feds on his tail." Dean said, but Sam obviously didn't care.

"I don't care anymore." I was right. Dean's phone starts to and he gets up to find it. "After all that happened back in Kansas, I mean...he should've been there, Dean. You said so yourself. You tried to call him and...nothing." Sam noted and I furrowed my brows. John, Kansas, Home…. Missouri. My eyes widened at a sudden realization.

"Son of a bitch!" I exclaimed and the boys looked at me in surprise.

"What?" The boys asked in unison curious. I ran my hand through my hair and let out a breath. Both the boys had stopped doing what they were and were looking at me expectantly.

"Well boys John is alive, that I know for a fact." I announced and I heard the phone continue to ring. I go towards the ring and find the phone immediately. I open his phone up to see coordinates sent by an unknown number. Dean went over to me and took his phone. He looked at it and then back at me.

"How do you know he is alive?" Sam questioned coming up to me. I really didn't want to tell them that John was in Lawrence when we were. I knew that would be both pissed. Things occasionally from the show would pop up as a memory but I had to be reminded.

"You just gotta trust me on this, Sam, and you could start by searching for these coordinates." Sam glances at the phone and goes back to his laptop. A couple minutes of silence goes by.

"Rockford Illinois." Sam spoke up and I look at Dean. He had a look of vague recognition and headed for his dad's journal. I quickly took my laptop and searched the town.

" In the local paper, this cop, Walter Kelly, comes home from his shift, shoots his wife, then puts the gun in his mouth, blows his brains out. And earlier that night, Kelly and his partner responded to a call at the Roosevelt Asylum." I told them and Dean picked up the journal.

"Dad earmarked the same asylum in the journal. Let's see…" Dean turning the pages. "Here. Seven unconfirmed sightings, two deaths – till last week at least. I think this is where he wants us to go." Sam snorted and turned around.

" This is a job... Dad wants us to work a job." Sam said disappointed and I felt bad for him.

"Well, maybe we'll meet up with him? Maybe he's there?" Dean suggested and Sam scoffed.

"Maybe he's not? I mean, he could be sending us there, by ourselves, to hunt this thing." Sam added and I stood between them before anymore could be said.

"Listen, we should check this place out. If he isn't there, fine, but by the looks of it, this seems like this situation needs to be taken care of." I told them calmly and they both deflated. "You boys start packing, I'll be right back." I left the room and went next door into mine. My stuff was already packed so instead of doing that I picked up my phone and dialed johns number. His voicemail played and there was a beep. "John you better call your damn kids, instead of sending them cryptic messages. They are so lost. They just want to know you are alive... I can't just let them believe that they have to trust me on whatever you are doing. Even though you shouldn't be doing this alone. I know you were in Lawrence when we were John... Try to call soon." I hung up and fell back onto my bed.

)*()*()*(

I was waiting outside the bar in Rockford. They boys had a plan to talk to the suspect's partner. Sam had this idea that involved him being thrown out of the bar. So now I was just waiting for him to come out. A couple minutes later I saw Dean march his way out of the bar towards me.

"So mission accomplish?" I ask him, leaning against the impala.

"Of course." He answered then went beside me. I reached behind me, through the open window, and grabbed two beers then handed one to Dean.

"I got these since I know that Sam is going to be in there for a while." I informed him and he nodded. Looking up to the sky, the stars seemed to be less bright over here. For a second I closed my eyes and let out a breath. When I open them back up I am somewhere different. What the hell? I was still in front of the impala, but when I look to my side there was a small old church. Suddenly something crashed into the water beside me, causing me to look up. It looked like a meteor shower, but it couldn't be.

"What's happening?" I heard a voice ask, sounding hurt. I look towards the ground to see a wounded Sam and worried Dean beside me. Oh my god, I bend down to check on them but my hands passed through. Shit. They looked up and I followed their gazes. Those aren't shooting stars they're-

"Angels, they're falling." Dean announced and I looked at the sky in horror. Then back at the boys, they looked older, a lot older. Then a headache appeared and I closed my eyes. When I opened them back up I saw the bar again. I heard a crash and looked at my hand, I dropped my bottle of beer. Dean was just opening his up, had that really happened in a few seconds, it felt like minutes.

"Well crap that was a perfectly good bottle of beer, wasted." I grumbled, trying to play it off, and Dean chuckled beside me.

"Well you're psychic didn't you know that was going to happen." Dean said with a smirk as he looked down at me and I narrow my eyes at him.

"It doesn't work that way." I muttered and he shrugged.

"Well then how does it work?" He asked casually as he sipped his beer. I still wasn't really comfortable about talking about the psychic stuff.

"Well…" I looked at the door to the bar. "Sam! That was quick. So what did you find out?" I asked him quickly.

"So, Walter Kelly was a good cop. Head of his class, even-keeled, he had a bright future ahead of him." Sam informed us and Dean stepped up from beside me.

"What about at home?" Dean questioned.

"He and his wife had a few fights, like everybody, but he was mostly smooth sailing. They were even talking about having kids." Sam replied.

"Alright, so either Kelly had some deep-seated crazy waiting to bust out, or something else did it to him." Dean pointed out and Sam nodded. "What'd Gunderson tell you about the asylum?"

"A lot." Sam said shortly.

"Well fantastic. Now lets just get out of here and get to the nearest motel so we can figure out how to gank a psycho doctor." I commented about to get into the car, but I freeze. Gank a psycho doctor?

"Why the doctor?" Sam asked curious.

"Whenever has there ever been a haunted asylum and the doctors not haunting it because of some cliche riot that killed staff and patients. Haven't you ever seen 'House on a Haunted Hill'?" I ask trying to make sense of my own words, and Sam shakes his head.

"This isn't a movie Kat." Sam scolded as he got into the car, Dean followed. You know this whole thing would be great if I had my memories of the freaking show. Instead of getting random glimpses of it. I would be able to save some people but I guess the world had other plans.

"Yeah, but it is a t.v. show." I muttered as I got into the car.

)*()*()*(

The next day we went to the asylum and jumped the high fence to get inside. In the asylum it was of course messy and creepy.

"So apparently the cops chased the kids here...into the south wing." Sam mentioned and I looked at the door. Then walk towards the door and put my hand on the broken chain. Suddenly I was getting flashes of a riot. There was people rushing everywhere and people pounding of the main entrance trying to get out. I let go of the chain and it was all gone. The boys were unaware of my experience.

"South wing, huh? Wait a second.." Dean flipped through his Dad's journal. "1972. Three kids broke into the south wing, only one survived. Way he tells it, one of his friends went nuts and started lighting up the place." Dan informed us.

"How lovely." I commented dully and pulled the chain off the door. They both look at me, as I throw the chain to the side and I furrow my brows. "What?"

"Didn't you hear a thing Dean just said about the wing you're about to enter?" Sam asked and I shrugged.

"Yes and I would really love to skip to the part where we get inside after we established something was wrong with the wing. Let's just say I was moving on with the show." I told him with a little smirk. Sam tilts his head a little and narrows his eyes at me.

"Why do I get the feeling that you know something we don't, about this place?" Sam asks and Dean follows as Sam crosses his arms at me.

"What are you talking about? I've known about this place as long as you have. Did you even see me do any kind of research?" I ask as if it was the most outrageous thing ever.

"Well you are psychic so you probably have so much more information about this than we do, at the moment." Dean spoke up and I huffed. Then walked off into the entrance of the wing.

"You know keeping the psychic thing was soo much more fun. It made me seem clever every time I said something I would get from my abilities." I yelled back to them and they both laughed. As I walked further into the wing I reached a room that was filled with medical equipment and jar of... God knows what. I move some stuff around the desk and find a name plate. Sanford Ellicott. That seemed really familiar...As I picked up the plate I heard a whistle behind me.

" Man. Electro-shock. Lobotomies. They did some twisted stuff to these people. Kinda like my man Jack in Cuckoo's Nest." Dean commented. Sam and I give him a look, Dean's smile drops and he cleared his throat. "So. Whaddaya think? Ghosts possessing people?"

"Maybe. Or maybe it's more like Amityville, or the Smurl haunting." Sam suggested and I nodded.

"Spirits driving them insane. Kinda like my man Jack in The Shining." Dean joked again and Sam looked at him seriously. Oh here we go...

"Dean. When are we going to talk about it?" Sam questions and I sit in the nearest wheelchair, still holding the nameplate. This is going to be a lovely week or two.

"Talk about what?" Dean asks.

"About the fact Dad's not here." Sam replies and Dean pretends to think about it.

"Oh. I see. How 'bout...never." Dean said and Sam gave him a look.

"I'm being serious, man. He sent us here…" Sam began but was interrupted by Dean.

"So am I, Sam. Look, he sent us here, he obviously wants us here. We'll pick up the search later." Dean reasoned.

"It doesn't matter what he wants." Sam input.

"See. That attitude? Right there? That is why I always get the extra cookie." Dean revealed and I stood up from my spot then walked in between the boys.

"Okay boys let's cool it a little shall we. John isn't here, big surprise. But while we are here lets take care of this alright. We can't just leave people when there is something going on here. " I told them both.

"Dad could be in trouble, we should be looking for him. We deserve some answers, Kat. I mean, this is our family we're talking about." Sam broke in and I walked in front of him.

"Sam I totally understand that but, if John was in trouble do you really think he would have time to send coordinates of a job. A place in his journal, which no one else but us and him have ever read." I reasoned with him. He turned away from me for a second, taking a breath and then turned back.

"So what, we gotta always follow his orders?" Sam asks.

"Sam this isn't about following his orders. It's about doing what's right and helping people who can't fight for themselves." I corrected and there was silence for a while..

"What's in your hand?" Dean asked from behind me. I look down and realizing I was still holding the nameplate. I gave it to him.

" 'Sanford Ellicott'…" He read and then looked up to Sam and I. "Well this is a start."

)*()*()*()

Dean and I were waiting outside the shrink's office, where James Ellicott, son of the one who worked in the Asylum. Sam was inside talking to him and he was taking a while.

"Why does Sam always talk to the people?" I ask with a little whine.

"Well Kat hate to break it to you but... you really aren't a people person." Dean said. I opened my mouth to protest but quickly shut it realizing he might be a little right. "See you even know it's true." He added with a laugh.

"I hate you." I mumbled and he chuckled.

"No you don't." He replied.

"You know what I'm fine. I had my share of shrinks." I told him and he looked at me curiously.

"What happened?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Let's just say he had a way with words." I put in nonchalantly and he frowned at me.

"You screwed the shrink?" He asked appalled and I raise my brow at him.

"Um- no. He was a freaking warlock. He kept putting curses on his patients so they would get worse and he would get more business. Some were driven into madness and resorted to violence." I told him.

"Oh…" Dean trailed off a little embarrassed and Sam came out. "Dude! You were in there forever. What the hell were you talking about?" Dean asked obviously glad he came out when he did.

"Just the hospital, you know." Sam asked a little dazed, we started walking back to the car. What happened up there?

"And the south wing? It's where the housed the really hard cases. The psychotics, the criminally insane." Sam informed us still sounding a bit off. " And one night in '64, they rioted. Attacked staff. Attacked each other." I smiled a bit, I was totally right there is always some cliche riot.

"So the patients took over the asylum?" Dean asked and Sam nodded. "Any deaths?"

"Some patients, some staff. I guess it was pretty gory. Some of the bodies were never even recovered, including our chief of staff, Ellicott." Sam said.

"Whaddaya mean, never recovered?" Dean questioned and Sam looked down at him when we were in front of the car.

"Cops scoured every inch of the place but I guess the patients must've...stuffed the bodies somewhere hidden." Sam went on.

"Lovely." I commented.

"Yeah. So, they transferred all the remaining patients and closed the hospital down." Sam finished.

"So, to sum it up, we've got a bunch of violent deaths and a bunch of unrecovered bodies. " Dean said and Sam nodded.

"And a bunch of angry spirits." Sam added.

"Don't forget about the psycho doctor." I reminded them with a slight smile and Sam looks at me. "What?"

"How could you be smiling right now?" He asked.

"'Cause I was right about the riot and I will be right about the psycho doctor. I love being right." I told him and he snorted.

"Yeah I know. Okay so were going to check out the hospital tonight." Sam declared and we got into the car.

)*()*()*(

We all walked into the asylum again, but this time it seemed alive. Dean was getting readings on the EMF and Sam was seeing orbs on the camera. Oh and of course I had a headache.

"Getting readings?" Sam asked and Dean nodded his head.

"Yeah, big time." Dean answered and I pointed my flashlight in various directions.

"This place is orbing like crazy." Sam commented and I snorted. He looked at me. "What?"

"Nothing, just have to keep reminding myself that you guys actually need to use equipment." I say.

"You're saying that you could see the orbs?" Sam questioned and I nodded.

"Yes, I mean this shouldn't surprise you. But luckily it is one of the things I can turn off or else this headache would be just a bit worse. The energy of the mentally insane can be very overwhelming especially when there are so many." I inform him and he nods.

"Must suck to be you." Dean spoke up and I hit his arm. "Well then shall we hurry up and find the bodies so we can start burning them." We all went off into different directions.

After wandering for a while I find a boy on the floor. Quickly I kneel by his side and check his pulse and breathing. They were both good. Then I heard a gunshot and jump up about to run out of the room. But stop at the doorway realizing I couldn't just leave him there, so I go back towards the boy. Gavin, his name is Gavin. I'm hit with an alarming amount of memories. Like of Sam going into a door opening itself and Sam aiming a gun at Dean. My head was pounding but it went away quickly and I steadied myself. Well this is going to be fun…

"Gavin, get up." I lightly slap his face and he opens his eyes slowly.

"Are you an angel?" He asked and I tilted my head at him.

"Sweetie be glad you didn't find an angel because in my opinion they are dicks." I told him a little amused. He shot up and I stood brushing off my pants.

"Where's Kat?" He asked and I sighed. Another Kat… just wonderful.

"I don't know but I'll find her okay." I told him reassuringly. "Now what happened?"

"Um I was running. I guess I tripped and bumped my head." He replied.

"What were you running from?" I question him.

"This girl… her face was all messed up."

"Did she try to hurt you?" I ask him and he gets a little uncomfortable.

"She a…. kissed me." He said quietly and I raise my brow at him.

"So you're not hurt." I clarified and he looked at me disbelieving.

"She kissed me! I scarred for life!" He declared and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well Romeo did she try anything else?"

"She tried to whisper something into my ear."

"What did she say?"

"I don't know but I ran like hell." He finished and I nodded.

"Now let's find your girlfriend shall we." I say and my phone rings. I take it out of my pocket and answer. "Hello."

"Kat we found a girl named… Kat and we are looking for her boyfriend-" Dean started.

"Gavin." I finished for him. "Yeah found sleepy beauty on the ground, he's fine, but apparently scarred for life. We'll meet up okay and get the two lover birds back together."

"Sounds like a plan." I hung up and turned towards Gavin.

"Well Gavin my friends found your girl, so lets get going." I say and walk out the door only to bump into someone. Immediately I was put into defense, about to attack I look up and recognize Sam. "Dammit Sam." He looked at me and then behind me to see Gavin.

" I see you found him." Sam announced and I nod. "We should get back to Dean to regroup."

"Well I was doing that until I bumped into a freaking wall which is you." I told him and he smiled sheepishly. I start to walk away again. "Come on Gavin. Don't mind him, he's just freakishly tall."

We were walking in the dark hallway and I see Sam holding a shotgun beside me and can't help but remember seeing Sam point a gun at his brother. Little by little I have been noticing that sometimes memories do come back but it come too quickly to comprehend. Suddenly a girly scream echos in the hall, Sam and I start running to it with Gavin trailing behind. I look down one hallway and see Dean banging on the door.

"What's going on?" Sam question as he tried to open the door that wouldn't budge.

"She's inside with one of them." Dean informed us and I remembered a memory of a ghost standing in front of Sam but didn't do anything. She looked like she was reaching out for him… trying to communicate.

" Help me!" Kat yells and I go towards the door. " Get me outta here!"

"Kat, it's not going to hurt you. Listen to me. You've got to face it. You've got to calm down." I tell her through the door. Dean and Gavin turn to me astonished. Sam looked a little understanding.

"She's gotta what?!" Dean yelled and I waved him off.

" I have to what?! Who the hell are you?" She yelled.

"I'm the person who is going to help you alright. These spirits, they're not trying to hurt us, they're trying to communicate. You gotta face it. You gotta listen to it." I told her

"You face it!" She retorted.

"No! It's the only way to get out of there. Now stop being such a scaredy cat and do as I say." I order her and I can tell that she is still panicking, I sigh. "Listen I swear to everything that is holy, it isn't going to hurt you." I tell her a little calmer.

"How do you know?" She asked and I smirked a little.

"Well one great thing about me Kat is that I'm always right." I reassured her. There is silence.

"Man, I hope you're right about this." Dean remarked and I look at him then Sam. They both had worried looks. I didn't say anything, but I know I'm right. For a while there was silence and they after a while the door opens showing a disheveled girl.

"Oh, Kat." Gavin gasps and she runs towards him, they hug. I go into the room and looks around, there was nothing.

"It whispered in my ear. 137." Kat said from outside the room and the boys looked at each other.

" Room number." Sam and Dean said in unison. The boys and I move a little away from the kids.

"Alright. So if these spirits aren't trying to hurt anyone…" Sam trailed off.

"Then what are they trying to do?" Dean finished.

"Maybe that there is a psycho doctor keeping them here." I reminded them and they both give me a look. "I believe that is still in question."

"I guess we'll find out." Dean said and he turned towards the kids. "So, now, are you guys ready to leave this place?"

"That's an understatement." Kat breathed and I chuckled.

" You get them outta here. Kat and I will start looking for room 137." Dean told Sam frowned.

"Why am I on babysitting duty?" Sam asked.

"Well neither of us are really a people person." I spoke up being reminded of my earlier conversation with Dean and walked off with Dean soon following behind.

After a while of walking we finally find room 137 which apparently belonged to Dr. Ellicott. Inside we looked and Dean found secret little hatch which held a book. I shined the flashlight on the book as he flipped through the pages.

"Well all work and no play makes Dr. Ellicott a very dull boy." Dean commented as he looked through all the pages. They were filled with weird experiments. God what a monster.

"Told you it was a psycho doctor, but now our ghost has a name and a missing body which we can't burn." I say and Dean put the book down.

"Let's get Sam and try to find the body." with that we both left and looked around for Sam. We quickly rounded a corner and I saw a gun pointed at us. So I pushed Dean out of the way with me falling on top of him.

"Don't shoot!" Dean yells from below me and I roll off him.

"Sorry." Kat apologized. We got up and walked towards them.

"What are you guys still doing here?" I ask with furrowed brows and see no Sam.

"Dean called so he went looking for him in the basement." she explained and I look at Dean in alarm. We were together the whole time there was no way he called him.

"I didn't call anybody." Dean told them.

"His cell phone rang. He said it was you." She recalled looking confused.

"Basement, huh?" Dean muttered then looked at me. "Look after them, I'll look for Sam."

"There is no way you are going alone Winchester." I told him and he gave me a look.

"Well there isn't anyway they are staying here alone." He responded, looking into my eyes seriously, and I sigh.

"Be careful please." I tell him and he smiled a little.

"Always am… accept you know those few times." He said with a weary smile and I shook my head. I watched him as he left then turn to the kids.

"Okay let's get you out of the wing." I said and started to walk to the main hall.

"None of the doors open." Gavin spoke up from behind me.

"I'm aware, but when we beat this thing you guys will be able to get out." I told them. Eventually we reach the main hall and I sit them by the door. When I see Kat, my eyes find the shotgun and I reminded of Sam pointing the gun at Dean. "Oh! I am so thick!" I yell alarming the kids. "You guys stay here I have to go find them."

"What if something tries to hurt us?" Gavin asked and I kept walking.

"Well considering the bad thing is in the basement, I wouldn't worry too much." I yelled back at them not stopping. Boiler room is my next stop.

)*()*()*(

I quietly walk into the boiler room and see a door open. I peek inside to see Dean gasping for breath on the floor. About to run to him I suddenly stop seeing Sam walk in front of Dean with a rock salt filled shotgun.

"Sam!" Dean called. "We gotta burn Ellicott's bones and all this will be over, and you'll be back to normal." He said and I looked around trying to find something to knock out Sam with.

"I am normal. I'm just telling the truth for the first time. I mean, why are we even here? 'Cause you're following Dad's orders like a good little soldier? Because you always do what he says without question? Are you that desperate for his approval?" Sam asked and I cringed but found a 2 by 4 on the ground so I pick it up.

"This isn't you talking, Sam." Dean reasons with him.

"That's the difference between you and me. I have a mind of my own. I'm not pathetic, like you." Sam said. Damn Sam might have just killed Dean with those words.

"So what are you gunna do, huh? Are you gunna kill me?" Dean asked and my eyes widened. Is he an idiot? Dean's eyes flicker to me and I raise the 2 by 4 in my hand.

"You know what, I am sick of doing what you tell me to do. We're no closer to finding Dad today than we were six months ago." Sam declared and I slowly approached Sam from behind.

"Well, then here. Let me make it easier for you." Dean pulled out his pistol from his jacket. "Come on. Take it. Real bullets are gonna work a hell of a lot better than rock salt." Dean ordered and I just shake my head. "Take it!" Sam points the gun at Dean's face and I'm right behind him.

"You hate me that much? You think you could kill your own brother? Then go ahead. Pull the trigger. Do it!" Dean antagonized and I hit Sam on the back of the head. He slumped down and hit the ground. I look at Dean angrily as he gets up.

"You must be stupider than I thought." I yelled at him. "What the hell is wrong with you? Giving your messed up brother a pistol to shoot you with."

"I knew you were there and I was fine." Dean reasoned and I walk closer to him grabbing his arm..

"Something could have went terribly wrong Dean. I mean what the-"

"The chamber was empty." Dean interrupted me and I calmed down a bit, but not completely.

"Still no excuse, you are still an idiot." He rolled his eyes. "Come on let's find this body and burn it." I say letting go of his arm and we spread out. I push past the ripped curtains, they were all torn and behind each one was some medical equipment. In the corner of my eye I see something move behind me. So I quickly turn around and look for whatever moved with my shotgun. There was nothing but when I turned around I saw Ellicott with his hands raised by my head, so I quickly shot him and he dissipated. When he dissipated, I saw a cabinet behind him with what looked like to hair sticking out of it and walked up to it. I heard something come up behind again so I turn around about to shoot again but see Dean with his arms raised seeing my gun pointed at him..

"Don't tell me Ellicott got you too." Dean whined. I shook my head and lowered my gun.

"No Dean, this is a result of hearing something behind you." I reasoned and turned back to the cabinet. "I think I found something." Dean came beside me and went to open the door. When he did, the worst smell imaginable came from the decaying body inside. I turned away holding my sleeve to my face. Dean gagged a little beside me.

"Oh, that's just gross." Dean commented and I turned my head back.

"You know I thought nothing could smell worse than Sam's farts. I was sooo wrong." I admitted and Dean chuckled a little. He grabbed the salt form his pocket and poured it on the body of Ellicott. Then he poured a little kerosene. Suddenly I see a gurney fly towards us and I push Dean out of the way, getting run down with the gurney in the process. After I flew back, I tried to get up only to see Ellicott in front of me and I had no weapon. He put his hand s on my head and it felt like he was frying my brain.

"Don't be afraid. I'm going to help you. I'm going to make you all better." Ellicott explained and I was convulsing with electricity.

"Dammit Dean, light it up!" I growled in pain still staring at the monster in front of me, with his deathly pale skin and gouged out eye. In the corner of my eye I see Dean get the lighter from his bag and throw it on the body. Ellicott stopped and looked at his body in horror, then he turned to stone and fell, crumbling. Funny I thought ghosts went up into flames too…. I was just relieved to have that man stop frying my brain. I layed there a little and hear Sam wake up beside me.

"You don't have an urge to be homicidal do ya Sam?" I ask him and he looks at me then shook his head.

"Great, because that would have ended badly." I put in with a deep breath, closing my eyes. I cannot wait to get in bed...

)*()*()*(

We watched as Kat and Gavin walked away after saying thanks. Know that this was over all I wanted to do was go to bed and not get out for anything. After they drove off I turned to the impala and walked over to my door only to stop when I heard Sam speak up.

"Hey, Dean?" They turned towards each other. "I'm sorry, man. I said some awful things back there." He apologized. Dean looked at little taken back.

"You remember all that?" Dean asked surprised and I leaned by my door, not wanting to interrupt. Sometimes it was better when they talked things out on their own. Most of the time it wasn't any of my business to interrupt them so I would stay quiet for most of the time.

"Yeah. It's like I couldn't control it. But I didn't mean it, any of it." Sam pointed out and Dean looked at him disbelievingly.

"You didn't, huh?" Dean breathed not believing him.

"No, of course not! Do we need to talk about this?" Sam asked concerned and Dean turned towards his door and threw his bag in.

" No. I'm not really in the sharing and caring kinda mood. I just wanna get some sleep." Dean said bluntly as he got into the impala. Sam slowly followed behind him and I did the same. Well this wasn't going to be an awkward ride at all.

When we got to the motel Dean took the bathroom first, leaving me and Sam in the room. This time around I decided to bunk with the boys, it was way more convenient. I sat on the couch grabbing my laptop and Sam laid on his bed.

"He's hurt isn't he?" Sam asked when the shower turned on. \

"No." I denied sarcastically. "He is just trying out to be the next Stefan Salvatore with that broody look of his."

"Who?" He asked and I sighed. Dammit, Vampire Diaries doesn't come out for another five years.

"Yes he's hurt. You basically told him that he was pathetic and would have killed him if the chamber to that gun wasn't empty." I explained and he sighed.

"But I didn't mean it." Sam mumbled and I looked at him with a raised brow.

" Sam I get you didn't mean it but, you probably were thinking it for the longest time and when Ellicott screwed with your brain. It came out a lot more harsher and angrily." I reasoned and he looked down a little. "Hearing and seeing you do that to him is going to take a little time. Seeing something like that can't always be completely erased immediately, it hurts a lot, especially coming from you."

"I'm an ass, aren't I?" Sam asked and I chuckled.

"Yes you are." I agreed and he glared a little at me, then I turned a bit serious. "Sam remember when I told you about that show?" He nodded.

"Why?" He questioned and I bit my lip a little.

"Well um I finally figured out what it was about." I paused a little. "It was about you and your brother." I revealed and his eyes widened a bit.

"Really? What happened on it?" He asked and I sighed.

"It has been coming back in pieces and very slowly. Well so far all the big jobs we had lately were on it. Like the Asylum, Bloody Mary case, Wendigo, and... The Woman in White." I said the last part a little slow. Sam had a pensive look.

"My first job back with…. Jess?" I nodded.

"And before you accuse me of not telling you. I didn't see that until it was over and done with." I explained quickly before he exploded on me. "Believe me Sam if I could save people with the future knowledge I could have had, I would've. But I can't because I feel like there is some wall in my head from keeping me from remembering."

"So not only are you psychic but you also seen what's to happen on a t.v. show… Just when I thought to have seen it all." I breathed and I chuckled a little.

"Believe me buddy you have not see it all." I mumbled very lowly.

"What about Dad, where is he?" He asked hopeful and I shook my head.

"Sam I believe that you spent the first year looking for your Dad." I revealed and he groaned. Dean came out from the bathroom and went straight to the bed. Sam went into the bathroom and I continued search on my laptop for something interesting to read. Dean didn't talk or anything he just went straight to sleep and I frowned a little. At the asylum, all I wanted to do was go to bed and know I just couldn't. I felt like something was going to happen and I couldn't shake the feeling off so it was keeping me awake.

About 2 hours later we were all showered and the boys were asleep, yes even Sam. I was on Youtube seeing the progress so far. I knew I was going to have to wait a long while before I could see Pewdiepie or any other good youtuber. Suddenly a phone rang on the nightstand in between the beds. The boys didn't stir so I went up and answered it.

"Dean's phone." I spoke into the receiver.

"Kat." I heard a familiar gruff voice say and my eyes widened.

"John." I gasped then narrowed my eyes. "It is about damn time."

**So here was Asylum. I hope it was good enough. Schools coming to an end and everything is a bit hectic so I apologize for bad writing. The updates may be a little more scattered too. Comments and reviews are always appreciated. **

**Next chapter: Scarecrow**


	25. Scarecrow

**_Well here is Scarecrow. Sorry it took a while, school is still going on for me but for only two more weeks. Thanks for your patience._**

**Oh and here is a link to a lovely polyvore that was made by grapejuice101 ** supernatural_simply_katherine_lawrence/set?id=163086273

**She also gave me some great ideas for this episode, thanks girl, your awesome.**

**I don't own Supernatural, so anything that sounds familiar is theirs. I only own my OC and her story.**

_)*(_

_About 2 hours later we were all showered and the boys were asleep, yes even Sam. I was on Youtube seeing the progress so far. I knew I was going to have to wait a long while before I could see Pewdiepie or any other good youtuber. Suddenly a phone rang on the nightstand in between the beds. The boys didn't stir so I went up and answered it. _

"_Dean's phone." I spoke into the receiver. _

"_Kat." I heard a familiar gruff voice say and my eyes widened._

"_John." I gasped then narrowed my eyes. "It is about damn time." _

)*()*()*(

I was standing in the middle of the two beds while on the phone.

" Where the hell are you? Are you hurt?" I asked him while nudging Sam to get up. Sam groaned a little but opened his eyes. Poor kid tries to get sleep and when he finally does this happens.

"I'm fine and I can't tell you where I am. They'll try to find me." John spoke and I raised my eyebrows.

"Really because they haven't been trying to do that for the past six months." I told him sarcastically.

"Kat is that my Dad?" I heard Sam ask, but I was paying attention to what John was about to say.

"Kat do you know what it is?" John questioned and I stood there a little frozen. "Obviously you know a lot, so do you know what it is? Bobby told me about the show." I sighed a little. I basically told him I knew what he was hunting the other day on the phone too.

"Yeah." I breathed lowly. "Which is why you shouldn't be doing this alone. John we can help you. I know what how to deal with that because I've been dealing for the past 7 years." I told him, then I turned towards the bed once more to see the boys fully awake, watching me. "John I said it once and I'll say it again. You can't do everything yourself. You aren't some invincible superhero, you're only human. Let us help you." the other side of the line was silent and I got a little frustrated. "Well if you aren't going to listen to me to one of your kids who are just so eager to find you." I held out the phone and Sam snatched it from my hand before Dean could even lift a finger.

"Dad?" Sam answered into the receiver. I walked to the door and went outside. Leaning against the railing that was outside the room I was just looking at the cars passing by. Why couldn't John get his head out of his ass and admit that maybe he does need help? Especially a demon like this, a high level demon. That man is an idiot. Looking at my watch I saw it was about 5 in the afternoon and I haven't a any sleep since before the asylum, I was just reaching the 50 hour mark. A little while later I saw Sam march out of the room, looks like it went well. So I went back inside the room and saw Dean packing, already dressed.

"What did John want?" I asked and Dean just sighed.

"He wants us to check out something. There are couples going missing during this time of year in a little town." Dean answered and I nodded my head. I went over to my laptop and closed it slowly.

"So obviously that isn't want Sam wanted to hear." I put in and Dean sat on the bed, momentarily stopped packing. I walked in front of him so I could sit on the other bed from across from him. "You know I do get that Sam would be pissed. He is trying hard to find John but he doesn't want to be found. Especially that John is the key to find whatever killed Jess and your mom." I ran my hand through my hair. "But I am scared that Sam's obsession with killing this thing is going to turn him into John. That would be a nightmare."

"It was a demon." Dean revealed while studying my demeanor but my expression didn't change. "You knew it was a demon didn't you?" He stood and walk to the side to get something. I stood too but didn't move towards him.

"Something that powerful, isn't going to be some high class monster Dean. It only makes sense if it were a demon, a very powerful one. One with an agenda that is bigger than any of us." I answered him.

"You've known this the whole time?" He questioned looking disgusted at me while walking back to his bag to stuff something inside. I'm not going to lie it hurt a little for him to look at me like that. I didn't answer him and I guess he made his own conclusion. "Goddammit Katherine!" I jumped at his sudden loud tone as he turned to face me. "I'm sick and tired of you not telling me anything. Something like this is important." I stood there unaffected by his sudden anger.

"If I did tell you, what would you do? Go after it with holy water and a book of exorcisms." I guessed sarcastically. " You barely took care of the last one and that wasn't even a middle class demon. This demon is extremely powerful, and will be a bitch to kill." I told him honestly with a tired tone. I gave him a serious look before but looked set in his anger for now. Then I walked to my bag to put my laptop in it and walked out the door to the car. I think everyone is just a bit cranky.

)*()*(

In the car it was pretty silent and tense. Everyone was pissed at something and it was giving me a freaking headache, so I was trying to sleep. I just couldn't though, I felt like there was something major coming soon and it made my heart hurt, yes my heart not my head, just thinking about it. Since I couldn't fall asleep I was just dozing in and out in the backseat of the impala. The faint sounds of the boys talking could be heard as I was dozing. Suddenly I felt the car stop and the door slam shut. I opened my eyes to see Dean getting out of the car apparently following Sam since he wasn't driving anymore.

"You're a selfish bastard, you know that? You just do whatever you want. Don't care what anybody thinks." Dean accused and my eyes widened. What the hell did I miss? They were both standing by the open trunk so I couldn't see them.

" That's what you really think?" Sam questioned. I must have missed a lot, because they haven't fought like this for a while. Like since we were younger.

"Yes, it is." Dean agreed and I winced internally. Like hell you do Dean.

" Well, then this selfish bastard is going to California." Sam announced and I heard his footsteps walking away.

" Come on, you're not serious." Dean said in disbelief and I almost scoffed. Sam and him are one of the most stubborn people I know beside myself and Bobby, of course he is serious.

" I am serious." Sam affirmed. I knew it.

" It's the middle of the night! Hey, I'm taking off, I will leave your ass, you hear me?" Dean yelled out towards Sam. I guess he stopped and looked at Dean since the footsteps stopped.

" That's what I want you to do." Sam told him and then there was a pause.

" Goodbye, Sam." Dean finished and the trunk closed. I could see both the boys now. Sam had his bag and was standing in the middle of the road. Dean was walking to the drivers door and got inside. I looked out towards Sam as Dean started to drive off and I gave the 'call me' gesture with my hand near my ear. He faintly nodded then started to walk in the opposite direction of us. Turning towards the front of the car I saw Dean drive with an pissed expression. I just leaned back and crossed my arms while looking out the window fully awake now, dammit.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Dean asked irritated and I turned to look at him.

"Nah I think I'm good." I declined and the car continued down the road. The sun was starting to show beyond the horizon and for the first time in a long time I was reminded of the time I first came back here. The moment I said goodbye to my sister. "But if you are looking for criticism, I think that both of you are idiots and too stubborn for your own good." I spoke up. "I bet that right now that you are regretting leaving your brother behind. Knowing that the both of you were just stressed from your Dad just calling, after not hearing from him in half a year."

"He wanted to go. Well I let him go. Isn't that what you wanted me to do?" Dean asked referring to when I told him to let go of Sam for college.

"I didn't want you to do anything. In fact I wasn't even fully awake for the whole argument." I pointed out and the car was silent for a while.

"Dean." I called and he looked at me from the rearview mirror. "What would have you have done if I told you it was a demon?" I asked, his disappointment in me was a little hard. I never did like when the boys were mad at me, it always felt wrong. Although I try so hard to not let it show.

"There isn't much I can do." He sighed. "Kat I get it, you have secrets, but this was involving my family and that has to be shared." This was like the third time he told me this since the beginning of this whole road trip.

"What if I was trying to protect you?" I asked and he glanced at me again.

"It would be better if we could protect each other." He pointed out and I looked at him a little surprised.

"Since when were you all wise?" I questioned with a slight smile.

"I've always been this wise." He scoffed and I snorted. "It's the perks of being older." I rolled my eyes.

)*()*(

I got out of the car, finally able to stretch. We drove into a small town and it was raining a little. Looking over to see Dean, I saw him looking at him phone, probably wanting to call Sam. I smirked and leaned on the door beside him, waiting for him to get out. He snapped his phone shut and got out. He looked down at me and saw I was still wearing my smirk.

"Shut up." He said and I raised my hands in defense, still smirking. He started to walk towards a little restaurant.

"I didn't say anything." I replied, walking alongside him.

"Your face says it all." he told me and I chuckled a little. We walked up to this dude sitting on the porch of this restaurant called Scotty's.

" Let me guess. Scotty." Dean said and the man looked up to the sign then back at us. He nodded in reply. " Hi, my name's John Bonham."

" Isn't that the drummer for Led Zeppelin?" Scotty asked and Dean looked at him in surprise.

"His parents were always Zeppelin fans." I put in casually with a kind smile. "Melody Pond." I greeted and Scotty nodded.

" What can I do for you, John, Melody?" Scotty asked and Dean took the missing person papers from his pocket.

" I was wondering if, uh, you'd seen these people by chance." Dean showed him the papers.

" Nope. Who are they?" Scotty questioned.

" Friends of ours. They went missing about a year ago. They passed through somewhere around here, and I've already asked around Scottsburg and Salem—" Dean was interrupted.

" Sorry. We don't get many strangers around here." Scotty informed us and I snorted very quietly. Yeah, I wonder why many people don't come to a creepily quiet town? Totally not a scary movie setting at all.

" Scotty, you've got a smile that lights up a room, anybody ever tell you that?" Dean asked and I elbowed his side. Scotty was not obviously amused and just looked at us strangely.

"Thanks for your time Scotty." I said then walked off and Dean followed behind me. "Gotta love small town courtesy." I said as we walked into the next establishment.

)*()*(

Dean and I had walked into a couple places. No one seemed to remember them except for this one family, the niece seemed to recall them being at the gas station. Then oddly Harley, he owned the shop, remembered them too. He then led us in the same direction as the couple took a year ago, to the interstate. Now we're on that same road, trying to put the pieces together of what happened a year ago.

"Don't you think that it was weird for them to only remember the couple coming into town because of the niece. I mean Scotty said that they get many new people around here. Don't you think they would remember someone new coming." I reasoned as we drove down the road.

"They were old Kat. Sorry all people can't have memory like you do." He said sarcastically. I just rolled my eyes and the car was once again quiet. I knew he was still thinking about Sam and I just wish that one of them would just call. After a while though, my eyes started to droop and my head would fall a little. Dammit I still hadn't gotten sleep yet, I should probably work on that. It's just that I couldn't shake this shocking feeling off and it keeps me awake when I try to sleep.

All of the sudden the radio blasted playing 'Eye of the Tiger', I jumped up in surprise with widened eyes. I look to Dean to see him laughing at me.

"You want to give me a freaking heart attack Dean!" I shouted above the music a little peeved. He lowered it down a little and continued to laugh.

"Just trying to keep you awake. When is the last time you slept?" he asked as he lowered the music.

"Don't worry about it." I replied and he just shook his head. While looking at him I see him scratch his arm. Scratching, Eye of the tiger, impala, Dean… Jensen Ackles dancing to Eye of the Tiger on the impala. I start to laugh a bit at the sudden memory. Dean looked at me curiously and I just laughed harder. Oh my gosh I can't believe I couldn't remember that. The first time I saw that I probably rewinded that about 15 times and was the laughing through the entire thing.

"What are laughing at?" He asked. I had to keep looking out the window because if I looked at him I would burst out laughing.

"Ah something a really hot actor did, he was dancing to Eye of the Tiger on top of a car. Although it does take place in the future" I replied still laughing a bit.

"Which one?" He asked and I smirked a little.

"Jensen Ackles." I answered him. There was no way for him to know that Jensen plays him...right?

"What has he played in?" he asked further.

"I don't think he is an actor here, trust me I would know this. But he was on 'Days of Our Lives', 'Dawson's Creek', 'Dark Angel', 'Smallville', and he actually offered the role of Captain America, but didn't take it. " I say.

"So obviously you liked this guy." He guesses and I smirk again.

"He was pretty cool, but his co-star ,Jared, was awesome. Oh and Misha too." I smiled remembering the men, who now were fictional according to this universe.

"Misha?" He says strangely and I nod. Suddenly the EMF goes off and I reach into the back seat. "What the hell?" Dean parks on the side of the road. I hold onto the EMF and stare at Dean, looking for an explanation, but he just shrugged. So I shut the EMF off and get out of the car. We were surrounded my apples trees, fantastic. Dean gets out and comes to my side, we start walking forward into the orchard. We split up and I could say that it was a stupid plan but it helped us cover more ground. Eventually, I saw this scarecrow and couldn't help but be reminded of Jeepers Creepers, that freaky demon that comes over 23 springs over something like that. I walked right in front of it and just stared at it.

"Someone beat you with the ugly stick." I commented with a slight smile, but then something on the scarecrow's arm catches my eyes. Looking to my right I see a ladder, I grab it and place it right next to the scarecrow. Climbing up I notice the scythe in the hand of it and I'm starting to get a little worried now. I move the cloth to the side and see that there was a tattoo on what seemed to be human skin. Moving my eyes to the face of the scarecrow, I give it a weary smile then hear someone walking towards me. Turning around, I see Dean and relax a bit . "Dean I think you might want to check this out."

"What? A scarecrow?" Dean asked sarcastically as I climb down the ladder..

"No. The awesome ink it is currently wearing on it's arm." I reply causally. Dean furrowed his brow then went up to the scarecrow using the ladder. He took out the photo of the missing guy and compared it to the scarecrow.

"Nice tat." He commented and he looked down at me. I just gave him a weary smile.

)*(

Dean and I had drove into town and went to fill up the impala, but while there we learn that we weren't the only new people in town. There was a couple there who apparently had ended up with a broken brake line. Everyone was treating them kindly, well more than to us. We knew something was wrong. I'm guessing why that's why the sheriff ran us out of town. So then it was night and were at the orchard once again. We were walking side by side, determining earlier that it was best to stick together this time. After a while, we started to hear trouble and ran towards it knowing that it would be the couple, who had unknowingly walked straight into their demise. We caught up with them and basically dragged them to the car, but not before shooting a couple rounds at the creepy scarecrow. It hadn't even faltered, which meant it was being possessed and was not a monster. Then we drove the couple to the nearest safest place and dropped them off. Now Dean and I were in a motel room, settling for the night. I came out of the bathroom drying my hair.

"So basically this a some kind of pagan sacrificial ritual." I spoke up as I tossed the towel to the side. "They basically fattened them up and gave them directions to the nearest hungry pagan god." Dean was on my laptop.

"Thats about it. I set up with a meeting with a local professor tomorrow, so we could get more information." He told me and I sat on one of the beds

"What? You doubt my researching skills?" I ask with a tired smirk.

"No, it's just I thought it would be quicker if we went to an expert who already has all the information. It'll get us out of here a hell lot quicker." Dean explained and I just shrugged. It made things a lot easier for me, since I would be the one researching and he would just be moping around. Plus you could tell he really wanted to catch up with Sam. The argument was laying heavy on his shoulders. It really hurt me to see the brothers divided. To see Sam on his path of revenge and Dean trying to bring back their brotherly bond. I guess this is what happens when two worlds collide.

"You know what I think?" I ask him and he didn't even look up from my laptop. "I think I should have my laptop back before I find my history erased and…" I joked as I walked over to him and took it. Then closed it and put it aside. " ...that you should call Sam." Dean gave me a stubborn expression. "Don't give that look. I've seen you all day with your finger on the call button but never pressing it and I bet you that Sam is doing the same exact thing." He just kept staring at me with that stubborn look. "You don't have to do it now, but you have to do it sometime, okay. Do you have any idea how much better you will feel? Sam too." He looked away and I sighed a little. Standing up I walk over to Dean and grab his chin so he was facing me again. "Do you understand?" I asked still holding on to his chin.

"Yeah." He mumbled.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." I told him and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Yes." He answered louder this time and I gave him a smile then let go of his chin.

"Fantastic." I say and then walk over to my bed but taking my laptop with me so I could go internet surfing. Mostly on youtube though and maybe I should check my stock on Google. I bought one a little while back along with a Apple one. Dean walked into the bathroom a little grudgingly and I just shook my head. I swear, sometimes I think I work with children.

"You know what I think?" Dean spoke up about 20 minutes later, coming out of the bathroom.

"Well that's a first." I joked. I couldn't help it, he set himself up for that, but he ignored me.

"I think you should sleep. You keep it up like this and you'll be just as bad as Sam." Dean said and I gave him a look.

"I'm not tired." I lied. I was so freaking tired right now but I can't go to sleep.

"Bull shit." Dean called and I shrugged, not really caring whether he believed me or not. Next thing I know my laptop is being taken away from me and I gave Dean a pout.

"No this is bull shit. Do you know how long I waited for youtube?" I whined and then he shrugged. Dick, I internally huffed. Grudgingly, I went underneath my blankets and I heard Dean get under his from the bed beside me. My eyes were open and I just stared into the darkness. I was tired but my eyes refused to stay closed. About ten minutes later, I started to hear Dean snore very softly, so I quietly ripped the blanket off me and got off the bed to get my laptop. Then very quietly I started to walk soundlessly over to my laptop which was across the room, but I was met with with a facefull of carpet with a loud thump. Dammit. The lights turned on and I saw Dean looking at me on the floor a little disappointed. I look to what I tripped on to see it was Dean's boots.

"You know Dean it is pretty dangerous keeping your boot's around the place, someone could trip especially when it is dark." I told him innocently as I turned to my side, leaning my head into my hand.

"Really you just couldn't stay in bed, for at least a couple hours?" Dean asked as he sat up in his bed.

"I was going to spend a couple hours in bed and also be on my laptop, multitasking is always awesome." I explained and Dean just sighed with a shake of his head.

"You know I thought it wouldn't have to come to this, but I was wrong." Dean said and I furrowed my eyebrows confused. Then he gave me a small smirk and I started to lean back from him, a little scared now.

"You know I haven't been this uncomfortable for a while, like since I was sixteen." I muttered to Dean, knowing he could hear me, since he was directly behind me.

"Just sleep." Dean complained into my neck, as he tightened his grip around my waist with his arm. Dean had somehow gotten me into bed with him and now my back was against his chest. "Or we could do something else to tire you out." Dean joked and I elbowed him. "Or we could just sleep, you know that works too." Dean said, his voice a little strained.

"I agree." I said with a smirk. "This is completely unnecessary. There are other effective ways to do this, like tying me to the bed or at least using handcuffs." I huffed.

"Kinky, I like it." He laughed in my neck again and I tried not to shudder. My neck was a very sensitive spot okay, I blame my genetics. So to hide it, I elbowed him again. "You would have gotten out of it anyway."

"Very true but…" I was cut off.

"Just freaking relax and sleep Kat." He ordered and I huffed. Shifting a bit, I try to get comfortable and find a spot that had me leaning on Dean a bit. I let out a breath and relaxed. Surprisingly, I was met with the darkness of sleep, the one which I haven't seen for a while.

)*(

3rd person POV

Dean opened his eyes to see the light of morning seeping through the curtains. He felt some pressure on his chest and looked down to see that Kat was still there surprisingly still sleeping. She was snuggled into his chest, as he laid flat against the bed. Very gently, he got up and placed a pillow there to replace him, so she could sleep more. She shifted into the pillow and her hair fell across her face.

"Freakin' angels." she muttered softly and Dean laughed silently. Wondering what kind of crazy dream she was having. Then went to her side and placed a note saying he was leaving to see the local professor. Placing it by the bedside table he also brushed her hair out of her face. He then silently left the room.

Driving towards the local college, Dean's hand kept twitching for the phone. He really did want to talk to Sam, to say something but what is he going to say. Kat's words from yesterday kept tempting him to call him, till eventually he finally did press the call button.

"Dean." Sam greeted on the other line. Here goes nothing, Dean thought.

)*(

" Do you know which god you're dealing with?" Sam asked, after a whole awkward introduction.

" No, not yet." Dean answered, still driving on the empty road.

" Well, you and Kat figure out what it is, you can figure out a way to kill it." Sam offered.

" I know. I'm actually on my way to a local community college. I've got an appointment with a professor. You know, since I don't have my trusty sidekick geek boy to do all the research." Dean mentioned and Sam laughed.

" You know, if you're hinting you need my help, just ask. Plus you have Kat there, she is pretty good at research too." Sam said.

" I'm not hinting anything. Actually, uh—I want you to know….I mean, don't think…." Dean tried to say.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, too." Sam offered knowing that is what Dean was trying to say.

" Sam. You were right. You gotta do your own thing. You gotta live your own life." Dean said and Sam was a little surprised.

" Are you serious?" Sam asked.

" You've always known what you want. And you go after it. You stand up to Dad. And you always have. Hell, I wish I—anyway….I admire that about you. I'm proud of you, Sammy." Dean explained and Sam was just speechless.

" I don't even know what to say." Sam told Dean.

" Say you'll take care of yourself. Also if Kat calls you, tell her I called you, so she will get off my ass." Dean ordered him.

" I will. Glad I wasn't there to face Kat." Sam attempted to joke but Dean was just emotionless right now, having to let go of his little brother again. "Is she in the car?"

"No, she is still at the motel sleeping. You know she hasn't slept in days. I basically had to tie her to the bed." Dean said and Sam chuckled a little.

"Little too much info Dean." Sam told him, knowing nothing like that happened. "She worries about us too much." He admitted softly.

"I know. Call me when you find Dad." Dean finished and Sam got a little sad.

" OK. Bye, Dean." Sam hung up the phone and sat there in silence. Meg sat next to Sam.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"My brother." Sam answered shortly still looking at his phone.

"What did he say?" She questioned again and Sam looked up at her, his face still holding the sad expression.

"Goodbye." he said then chuckled a bit. "Probably because Kat was raging on him or something. This has happened before believe or not, she always fixes our messes. She even took me on a trip to cheer me up and even gave me a birthday party."

"Kat?" Meg questioned curiously.

"Yeah, a childhood friend, my best friend really. She was the first one to ever understand me and always encouraged me to do what I thought was right, not what everyone else thought." Sam explained.

"How did you two meet?" She questioned further.

"Well according to my Dad it was a couple weeks after I turned six months, she is a year older than me though. My brother and I travelled with Kat's family for a while, until my dad knew how to handle the business. Occasionally, we see her and her sister at my uncle Bobby's house, a long time ago though. Then about seven years ago we finally met up after a long time at a diner and didn't even know who she was. Then a month or two later we met up again and here we are, still friends." Sam told her and she gave Sam a small smile.

"What about her sister?" She asked.

"Kat doesn't really like talking about her because there was one conversation that ever involved her. But to put it in simplest terms she's lost. Kat lost a lot in two days, I admire her for her strength." Sam finished and they sat in silence for a while.

)*(

Kat's POV

I woke up to a loud knocking on the door. Grudgingly, I got up but picked up a note that was by me bed. Dean was out to see the local professor, but that was in the morning, it was about five in the afternoon now. Something's wrong with Dean.

"I'll be there in a moment." I yelled at the door as I jumped into my jeans and put on a flannel shirt. The knocking continued and I huffed as I walked to the door. Damn someone wasn't patient. I opened the door about to tell off whoever was there but was suddenly met with darkness again.

I opened my eyes again to see that I saw in a small place which was dark, preferably a trunk since I could hear an engine and the road. Trying to move around, I feel that I have duck tape around my mouth and my hand were bound behind my back. I could feel the car slow to a stop and someone get out of the car. Light entered the trunk and I squinted my eyes from the suddenly brightness. As my eyes adjusted, I saw the sheriff, Harley and his wife, along with Scotty. Should have known, really.

"Harley it is either her or Emily." His wife said and he looked at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry, but at least your boyfriend is down there." Harley said to me and I furrowed my brows. Dean?

"Not my boyfriend." I muttered into the tape. The sheriff picked me up from the trunk and stood me up. I wasn't going to struggle or anything, I had to see where Dean was and then start fighting back. We were back at the orchard, big surprise there. The sheriff then pushed me forwards into the orchard and held my arms as he guided me to my doom. Trust me I'm not dying to a pagan god and I don't plan to anytime because quite honestly it sounds like a boring death. Eventually, I saw doors to a cellar and they opened it up. Dean was at the bottom of the steps. Harley took the tape off my mouth.

"Does your niece know about any of this?" I asked as he guided me down the stairs.

"No, she doesn't." He answered as he stood me next to Dean.

"Then I'm glad it me not her." I told him honestly and he looked at me apologetically again before ascending the stairs. The doors closed and I let out a breath. "So fancy meeting you here Dean. How did they get you?" I asked and he just stared at me.

"I was on my way out of the college and they knocked me out." Dean said and I nodded while looking around the cellar to cut the tape around my wrists with. "You?"

"Kept annoyingly knocking at the door and I opened it a distracted, then darkness." I told him and he nodded. I found what seemed to be a rough side to some metal and started to cut the tape off. "I guess now we wait, until then tell me about this god we are being sacrificed to." Dean told me about how it was a Norse god called Vanir and how it gave people good crops if it was worshiped properly. After a while he finished and I started to see the sun begin to go down through the holes of the cellar. The gang came back to put us into place but had someone extra with them.

"Uncle Harley, you can't do this. They are nice people." Emily pleaded with her uncle as we were tied to the trees by the scarecrow.

"We have to Emily it is for the common good." Her aunt explained because Harley wasn't able to answer her niece. Her aunt then dragged her away with the rest and they left.

"I hope you apple pies are freaking worth it." Dean yelled at them as they left. I struggled in the ropes, but they were tied pretty tight so there was no way I was getting out of these before sun down.

"So we have a plan, right?" I asked Dean as I leaned against the tree.

"I'm working on it." Dean told me and I sighed. This is going to be a very long night.

)*(

"You know there is an upside to this situation." I spoke up as night finally fell.

"What's that?" Dean asked incredulously as he looked at me.

"It wasn't the other Norse God, Loki. Don't get me wrong he knows how to party, but piss him off and he'll give you some ironic death." I said and he looked a bit surprised.

"You met Loki." Dean said astonished.

"Trust me the bloke isn't Tom Hiddleston. Plus it is pretty hard to plan against the Trickster, when he keeps changing his appearance. But man he was awesome." I told him and I started to hear footsteps behind me. "Heads up someone's coming." Dean struggled in the ropes a little more.

"Dean, Kat!" The voice said and I let out the breath I was holding. Sam.

"Oh! Oh, I take everything back I said. I'm so happy to see you. Come on." Dean said revealed and Sam began to untie his ropes. "How'd you get here?"

"I, uh—I stole a car." Sam muttered, but I still heard it and chuckled.

"Wow Sam such a rebel." I told him

" Haha! That's my boy! And keep an eye on that scarecrow. He could come alive any minute." Dean warned him.

" What scarecrow?" Sam asked and I groaned. Dean got up quickly and checked for the scarecrow which apparently wasn't there anymore.

)*(

We were running in the woods trying to get up. I was lagging behind a bit since I didn't have shoes. Suddenly a light was running up behind me and I turned to see what it was, because no Norse god would have a flashlight. I saw Emily and stopped.

"Emily! What the hell are you doing here?" I asked her a little angry that she was currently here.

"I was going to let you two go but I see someone beat me to it. This is murder." She explained a little out of breath.

"Come on let's get out of here." I grabbed a hold of her hand and started to run again. As we got closer to where the boys were, I realized they were surrounded by the crazy pagans. So I hid Emily and I behind one of the trees.

"Where's the girl?!" The aunt asked holding a shotgun to the boys, along with everyone else. I gave Emily a sign to stay here and she nodded. Then I grabbed a branch and went towards the closest one hold a shotgun.

"I don't know but I would tell you." Dean said. As he did I swung the branch at the Sheriff's head. Payback's a bitch. I quickly dropped the branch and picked up the gun.

"Right here." I said as I cocked the gun. Emily ran beside me " I suggest you let us leave and there will be no trouble. Trust me when I say that dying crops will be the least of your worries."

"Emily, come over here." Harley begged, but she shook her head.

"This is wrong. Just let them go." Emily reasoned and Harley had a pained expression.

"They have to-" he was cut of by the sudden knife protruding from his chest. His wife screamed and so did Emily. She then hid her face in my shoulder as Harley was taken back by the scarecrow along with her aunt. Then I took Emily by the hand and started to run away, the boys following shortly behind. Eventually we reached the edge of the orchard, when we did all we did was stare into the menacing fog, which hid the horrors of the orchard.

)*(

The next morning we took Emily took us into the orchard again and showed us the first tree which apparently held the god's power and burned it. Then we took her to the bus station and watched as she got onto the bus.

"Think she's gonna be alright?" Sam asked as the bus drove off.

" Oh she'll be fine. Has a strong head on those shoulders." I reassured Sam.

" And the rest of the townspeople, they'll just get away with it?" He questioned further.

" Well, what'll happen to the town will have to be punishment enough." Dean mentioned and we started walking to the car. " So, can I drop you off somewhere?"

" No, I think you're stuck with me." Sam said and they stopped at the car, but I stopped at my door. Sadly, I was no longer sitting shotgun.

" What made you change your mind?" Dean asked, curious.

" I didn't. I still wanna find Dad. And you're still a pain in the ass." Dean nodded and I chuckled. "But, Jess and Mom—they're both gone. Dad is God knows where. You, me. and Kat We're all that's left. So, if we're gonna see this through, we're gonna do it together."

" Hold me, Sam. That was beautiful." Dean said as he put a hand on his shoulder but Sam hits it away.

"You should be kissing my ass, you both were dead meat, dude." Sam mentioned and I scoffed.

" Yeah, right. I had a plan, we'd have gotten out." Dean said and I nodded but fully knowing he didn't have a clue of how to get out of there.

"Actually I had the plan, and this is why I am the brains of the operation when you are away Sam." I joked and we all laughed. Then we got into the car and drove off. Looks like we are off to a good start.

**)*(**

**Next Episode: Faith**


	26. Faith

**Here is Chapter 25! Faith.**

**I don't own Supernatural or their story. Just my OC and her story.**

**)*(**

Dean drove the impala quickly into the driveway of the abandoned house, which held the monster. We all jumped out and headed for the trunk for supplies. Dean took out three tasers for all of us. This entire situation seemed familiar but I couldn't remember anything about it.

"What do you got those amped up to?" Sam asked and I stared at the tasers a little unsure.

"A hundred thousand volts." Dean answered.

"Damn."

"Yeah, I want this rawhead extra frickin' crispy. And remember, you only get one shot with these things. So make it count." Dean mentioned as he closed the trunk and then handed us each one. The boys ran ahead into the house and I hesitated by the trunk for a second, to look at the house. Something was going to happen, something not too good. I ran after them.

)*(

We already searched the the top half of the house and now we had to check the basement for the kids. We all took a corner to the basement. I slowly went to search mine, but heard a noise coming from a cupboard. Sam and I moved in front of the cupboard as Dean went to open it.

" On three. One. Two. Three." Dean whispers and then yanks the door open. The children sat inside, absolutely terrified. I crouch by the kids and check on them.

" Is it still here?" I asked them quietly. They nodded and I stood one of them up.

"Ok. Grab your sister's hand, come on, we gotta get you out of here. Let's go, let's go." Dean said and I move them towards the stairs. As I lead the kids up the stairs, something grabs my ankle and I fall back down the stairs. Dean went around the stairs in an attempt to shoot it.

"Kat!" Sam yelled about to lean down towards me, but I held a hand up.

"Sam get them out of here." I ordered him and I tried to move my ankle, the excruciating pain made me whimper a bit. Then it looked like he wanted to carry me, but I held my hand up again. "I'll slow you down Sam get them out of here. Now!" Sam grudgingly walked up the stairs with the kids. "Dean!" I called, he looked towards me and I gave him my laser, since he already shot his. When he took it, I dragged myself to a corner, so I could hide. I was right by a big puddle. Dean started to look around and all I could do was watch him.

"Come on!" Dean yelled pissed as he searched the corner. Suddenly he was thrown back by the creature, against the wall. His gun went flying, right next to me in the puddle. Dean looked to be unconscious and I wasn't going to make any assumptions. But suddenly I was reminded of the dream I had a while back, it was this same situation. There is no way in hell it is going to end the way it did.

"Hey you ugly son of a bitch! Over here!" I yelled and the creature went away from Dean and started to towards me. I quickly went over to grab the gun, which essentially put me in the puddle and shot him. I thought I heard someone yell at me but I wasn't sure because the next thing I know, it's dark and I can't breathe.

)*(

3rd person POV

Dean started to get up as he saw the creature approach him. but heard someone yell beside him.

"Hey you ugly son of a bitch! Over here!" Kat yelled. The creature started to move towards her and Dean tried to get up again. She dragged herself into the puddle and held the gun. Dean noticed the creature went into the same puddle as her, his eyes widened.

"Kat, no!" Dean yelled as she shot the gun. He watched in horror as she shook violently along with the creature from the 100,000 amps of electricity. It died down and she laid still. He quickly stood up and went to her side.

"Kat, hey wake up." Dean called to her a little quiet. He laid her against him as he held her face, trying to wake her. Sam came running down the stairs.

"Kat!" Sam exclaimed, he kneeled next to them and took Kat from Dean's arms. He put two fingers against her neck to check for a pulse. "She's alive but barely breathing. We have to get her out of here." Sam said to Dean, but all Dean did was stare at Kat with a deadpan expression. "Dean!" He looked at Sam and nodded. Sam lifted Kat and carried her out of the basement, Dean stayed behind a little. No one saw the one tear roll from his eye.

)*(

Kat's POV

I opened my eyes and looked around a bit. Looks like I was in the hospital, great. There was a doctor at the foot of my bed, so I tried to sit up but was hit with this tremendous amount of pain from my chest, so I winced and settled back down.

"Hey there, take it easy." The doctor said as he pushed me back into bed. I looked around the room for Sam and Dean.

"Where-" I tried to ask with a rough voice.

"They are in the waiting room, but before I allow them in." he paused and took a breath. "We have to talk about your condition." he finished ominously and I swallowed pretty freaking hard. Well that can't be good.

I just looked at him a little sad, he just told me that I had a couple weeks to live because of the massive heart attack I had from the electrocution. My heart was damaged and I had a broken ankle, anything else.

"Thanks doc." I told him with a weary smile. He nodded and left the room. I just sat there a little numb, well mostly because of the morphine. I'm not dying, I thought stubbornly. I could just call Balthazar or Gabriel. This isn't the end for me… it can't be.

"What?!" I heard a familiar voice yell from the hallway. I gave a painful chuckle. Looks like Dean was taking the news a little worse than I did. Laying my head back down on the pillow, I close my eyes and realize this was the best sleep I have had in weeks. There was a small knock at the door, I opened my eyes to see Sam there.

"Hey there Sammy." I said weakly with a smile.

"I talked to your doctor." Sam mentioned and I groaned.

"Yeah well so did I, wasn't he such a Debby downer." I joked, but Sam didn't smile.

"Kat." He reprimanded.

"What do you want me to say Sam? I'm dying, oh freaking well. Too much drama for my poor heart." I said sarcastically. He just shook his head and sat in the chair next to my bed. "I don't want to concentrate on the bad okay. I'd rather be smiling the whole time." Sam looked down and when he looked back at me his eyes were watery.

"Kat, you're dying, there is nothing to be smiling about." He said. Sighing, I sat up and held my arms out for him.

"Come here." I told him mock annoyed. Sam went into my arms and hugged me. I rubbed his back a little. "Aren't you the one who is supposed to be consoling me? This is bull shit." I chuckled and he sat back down in his chair. "Listen, I want you to leave me here and go on with your brother, to find your dad." He started to shake his head and was about to say something.

"That's not happening, Kat." Dean said from the doorway. He walked over to my bed and stood next to Sam. "We're going to fix you.". I snorted.

"You make me sound like a broken toy." I mentioned with a smile, but he didn't change his determined expression. "Listen you two need to go on. I'm going to make a couple calls. I don't want the two of you to see me-"

"Die." Sam finished then he stood up. "Kat you are always taking care of us, let us return the favor. I'm not letting you die." Sam finished and left the room. I looked to Dean and nodded my head towards the door.

"Follow your brother and make sure he doesn't do something stupid." I told him and he nodded. Before he left though, he gave me the hotel and room number they were staying at. The room was empty again and the only thing to be heard was my rough breathing. I did the right thing, going into that puddle. Dean would have been sitting here right now, if it wasn't for me. I don't think I could have handle that.

A days passed and I started to get a bit bored, so I called in a nurse and asked her to give me the discharge papers. She suggested highly against it but I don't care. After signing the papers, they gave me my things. I pulled on my clothes and sat back on the bed for a moment with my cell phone in my hand. Looking through the contacts I find the roadhouse and press call. The phone rung a couple times.

"Hello." I heard a familiar voice call and I smiled a bit.

"Hey Ellen." I called weakly, tears started to form in my eyes. "It's Kat."

"Kat? You okay sweetie? You don't sound too good." She mentioned getting serious.

"I messed up big time, Ellen." a tear fell from my eye, I quickly wiped it away.

"What happened?" She asked very concerned.

"I did something incredibly stupid in order to stop someone from doing the same mistake." I told her simply. "I wanted to call you, just in case something happened and I didn't get to say something to you." My lip started to tremble. "Um- is Jo or Ash there?"

"They're out right. Kat how bad are you?" She asked, sadness in the tone of her voice.

"I'll be fine." My voiced cracked. "Just tell Jo and Ash, I miss them. I'll probably drop by soon if I can, when I feel better. I'll talk to you later" I said.

"Feel better Kat, be strong." She finished and I hung up the phone. Tears were streamed from my eyes but I quickly wiped the then away from my face. Be strong. I put down the phone and rubbed my face with my hands.

"Balthazar, if you are listening, I need you to get your feathery ass down here and help me. Not urgent or anything, just dying of a damaged heart here." I prayed to him, hopefully he will come.

)*(

I leaned against the hotel room door frame with my crutches. At the hospital, I took a cab and walked up the two story building stairs, that was hell. I knocked at the door and the door opened slowly, it was Sam.

"Kat, what the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked me surprised that I was probably standing here.

"Well, the hospital was boring, so I thought, why not hang around my two best friends? So I don't get bored to death." Sam looked at me disapprovingly. "What? Too early?" He just shook and guided me to a chair.

"You know, this whole I-laugh-in-the-face-of-death thing? It's crap. I can see right through it." Sam told me as he sat me down. I winced a little and tossed my crutches aside.

"You know, I don't really care." I mocked him with a sigh. "So what are you up to?"

"I've been scouring the Internet for the last three days. Calling every contact in Dad's journal." Sam mentioned and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"For what?" I asked.

"For a way to help you. One of Dad's friends, Joshua, he called me back. Told me about a guy in Nebraska. A specialist." Sam said and I chuckled a bit. He looked at me curiously.

"What kind of friend from your Dad's journal is going to suggest a specialist in damaged hearts?" I asked. "I'm fine Sam, why can't you just let me…" I trailed off, reality was hitting pretty hard now. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not gonna let you die. We're going." Sam told me and I gave him a weary smile, then looked around the room.

"Where's Dean?" I questioned and Sam sighed as he sat on his bed.

"Out to get some food. He has been doing research too, surprisingly." Sam said and I nodded.

"Is he…" I trailed again.

"Fine, not really, he looks worse than you." he finished and I chuckled.

"Wow, Sam should I take that as a compliment?" I asked with a smile and he chuckled too. The door suddenly opened and Dean came in carrying bags of what seemed like chinese. Dean saw me and then turned to Sam angrily.

"What is she doing here?" Dean questioned him and Sam raised his hands in defense.

"She came here herself. You know how stubborn she is." Sam told him and Dean just put the food on the table then came next to me.

"Are you insane?" Dean asked me and I shrugged while holding my fingers a little close together.

"Please, like you wouldn't have done the same thing. You would complain about dying in a hospital with no hot nurses. I just came here because the hospital was boring, don't get me wrong there wasn't any good looking doctors either. Unless of course you're talking about the Doctor, because he is hot, both 10th and 11th regeneration." I rambled with one breath, but then I felt a huge pain in my chest with an intake of breath. I held my hand by my heart and winced. Looking back at the boys, I saw them looking at me with guilt and pity. Never really liked that, it always makes me feel irritated.

"So this specialist?" I asked and the boys looked at each other. Narrowing my eyes at them, I clearly know that there is something they aren't telling me.

)*(

"Um- this is a church?" I asked as Dean parked the impala. Looking out the window, I saw many people gathering by the entrance to this church. "You know people like these are con men. I've seen healers first hand, they would never exploit their ability." I mentioned as the boys got out of the car. Dean opened my door and basically lifted me out. "You know I can do this myself." He settled me on the ground and I took my crutches from the backseat then placed them underneath my arms.

"I'm just trying to help." Dean put in and I gave him a small smile. Then very slowly, I raised myself and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Batman." I told him, still a little close to his face. He looked at me with a mix of surprise and confusion. My face started to feel a little hot so I lowered myself and started to hobble away. Going next to Sam, I saw him smirking at me a little, so I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're blushing." Sam mentioned. My eyes widened and I went to raise my hand to my cheeks momentarily forgetting I was on crutches, almost falling flat on my face. Sam was quick enough to catch me though. Then I tried to get away from him but I was slow so he caught up.

"Shut up." I muttered as he laughed. "Now can we quickly get this over with, so you know that this man ain't no healer, but a con man." I said getting irritated.

"Do you have no faith?" A voice asked from behind me. Turning around, I see a young woman, probably not much older than me.

"No believe me I have plenty of faith, but come on this guy. It's not relatively possible." I answer her and she gave me a small smile.

"Maybe God works in mysterious ways." She finished and an older woman took her away, mumbling something to her. Dean then stood next to us, looking at where that woman was.

"Now, who was that?" Dean asked with a smirk as he watched her go away.

" Just some girl looking for faith in a con man." I explained to him and then walked inside, with the boys trailing beside me. I found three chairs in the back row and went to sit down, but a hand stopped me.

"No, we are sitting in the front." Sam addressed and I sighed. He guided me to a row of chairs, the second row from the front.

"You know I haven't been to church since I was 16 and I always sat in the back. This is way too uncomfortable for me." I mention and Sam just rolled his eyes at me.

"You sit aisle." Sam ordered and I huffed, my least favorite spot too. Sam went in first followed by Dean then me.

Music started to play and I saw a man who appeared to blind, go on the stage.

"Each morning, my wife, Sue Ann, reads me the news. Never seems good, does it?" He asked and the crowd agreed with him. "Seems like there's always someone committing some immoral, unspeakable act." As the guy was talking, apparently Roy, I noticed the many different crosses on the table behind him and there was one I didn't recognize. "But, I say to you, God is watching." Roy continued and it gained my attention back. I never really liked lectures and this guys was using his disability to his advantage. Is even really blind? "God rewards the good, and He punishes the corrupt. It is the Lord who does the healing here friends. The Lord who guides me in choosing who to heal by helping me see into people's hearts."

" Yeah, and into their wallets." I murmured mindlessly. What the hell, I don't usually say this stuff… out loud.

"You think so, young lady?" Roy asked me and my eyes widened.

"I'm sorry." I apologized and shrunk down in my chair.

"No, no. Don't be. Just watch what you say around a blind man, we've got real sharp ears." Roy joked and the crowd laughed. "What's your name?"

" Katherine." I answered hesitantly.

"Katherine." Roy tested out and then nodded to himself. "I want-I want you to come up here with me." As he said that my eyes widened.

"No, it's ok." I told him, shaking my head.

"What are you doing?!" Dean asked me and I glanced at him then at the back of Layla, who sat in front of me.

"You've come here to be healed, haven't cha?" Roy questioned.

"Um yeah, but there are other people here more deserving for this. Choose someone else." I told him and they boys looked at me like I was crazy. The crowd just clapped loudly.

"Oh, no. I didn't pick you, Katherine, the Lord did." Roy mentioned and I continued to shake my head.

" Get up there!" Sam ordered. Dean stood up and helped me from my seat. I took my crutches and slowly went up to the stage, with Dean helping me. He helped me up the steps and stayed right beside me.

"You can go." I said quietly to Dean and he chuckled.

"I kind of can't." He said and I looked down at his hand to see mine holding it tightly. Dean was basically the only thing supporting me to stand up.

"You ready?" Roy asked. I glanced at Sam and saw him smiling at me. Sighing, I knew I had to try, I have to be here for the boys. They need me here.

"Kind of." I confirmed and he chuckled.

" Pray with me, friends." Roy told everyone. The crowd lifts their arms up and joins hands with each other. Roy then lifts his hands to the air, then places it on my head. Nothing happened immediately, but then I started to feel really light headed. Everything began to get blurry and I started to fall back.

"Kat!" Dean called as he caught a hold of me before I hit the ground. Sam ran up to the stage too. I glance at them and then at Roy. Only to see a very pale man in a black suit disappear. A reaper, great.

)*(

Well Sam wanted to make sure that everything was fine with me, so he took me to get a check up. The doctor said I was great and there seemed to be no evidence that I even had a heart attack or a broken ankle. Then she mentioned that a guy around my age died of a heart attack and had gotten a broken ankle... by swimming. I couldn't help but feel somehow responsible for his death and it hurt a little. Either way, something wasn't right, so then we tried to dig a little deeper. Sam went to investigate the death of the dude. Dean and I went to Roy and talked to him. Dean has literally refused to leave my side since the hospital. I think he believes I'm just going to drop dead or something.

Also, we met Layla officially there and let me tell you her mom isn't a ray of sunshine. She apparently had a brain tumor and he mom basically told me that her daughter deserved to get healed more than I did. For a while I kind of believed her. Afterwards, we went back to the motel room and Sam was sitting there, waiting for us.

"What'd you find out?" I asked Sam and he didn't look at me.

" I'm sorry." He said quietly and I understood.

" Sorry about what?" Dean questioned, not understanding.

"Marshall Hall died at 4:17." Sam announced and I took a deep breath.

" The exact time I was healed." I clarified and sat on one of the beds.

"Yeah. So, I put together a list of everyone Roy's healed, six people over the past year, and I cross-checked them with the local obits. Every time someone was healed, someone else died. And each time, the victim died of the same symptom LeGrange was healing at the time." Sam explained and I didn't say anything. "Kat the guy probably would've died anyway. And someone else would've been healed." He was trying to make me feel better and it really wasn't working.

"I understand that Sam, but my job is to save lives, not take them away." I said to him and then took a deep breath. "I should have never came here Sam." I said quietly then stood up and went into my bag for my dad's journal. "Either way I have an idea of how Roy is doing this." I turned to the page where a picture of Death was.

"Reaper, right?" Dean asked and I looked up from my journal to give him a look of surprise. "Don't be surprised, I read too. It isn't Roy, it's a reaper. It's the only thing I know to take and give life like that."

We did a little research after that. The boys were scouring the internet while I was reading my dad's journal. He knew a thing or two about them. I wasn't really concentrated though, the guilt from the Marshal dude was hanging on me a bit. I could have easily called Balthazar to let him heal me but he isn't answering and I don't want to owe the Trickster another favor.

The boys determined that there was black magic controlling the reaper. Magic like that is always held by an alter or talisman, but we have to look for the correct spell first. We had to find the spell book, so we made a plan to have Dean keep an eye on things inside the tent while me and Sam break in the house and find the book.

Sam and I found an unlocked window and climbed inside, then went our separate ways throughout the house. He started on an opposite corner from me and we started to search all the rooms. I found this one door that looks like it isn't opened that often, so I picked the lock and went inside. It looked like an office and there was a shelf filled with books. Scanning the books for what I was looking for, I found the whole thing was dusty except for this one part on the bookshelf. I pulled out the book but there wasn't what I was looking for, so about to put it back, something in the back of the shelf catches my eye. The door creaks open behind me and I turned around quickly to see Sam.

"Did you find anything?" He whispered. I turned back to the shelf and took out the book that was hiding in the back.

"I think so." I answered him as I flipped the pages of the tiny book. There was clippings of newspaper in there so I took them out. They were articles of all the victims, but one was still alive, the guy in the parking lot handing out leaflets. We both hurry out of there and Sam called Dean to tell him what we found. "Come on Sam we have to look for the poor bastard." I told him and then a yell sounded.

"Help me." It said. I ran towards the voice and eventually I saw the leaflet guy by a car. Standing in front of the dude I steadied him.

"Where is he?" I questioned and he pointed beside me. Looking in the direction, I see the reaper, but he was a bit blurry. How the hell can I see him? Roy probably isn't controlling it right. Sam caught up to us and stood in front of us trying to protect us from the seemingly invisible force.

"Where is he?" Sam repeated.

"Right there." I answered him but not taking my eyes off the reaper. Grabbing the leaflet man's hand, we ran away. But I was suddenly hit with a image of Roy's wife in a corner holding a cross similar to the binding spell. "Sam keep running, I have to do something." I let go of his hand and started towards the tent. When I got there there was people getting out of it unorderly. Pushing through, I saw someone in the corner, Sue Ann. I ran to her and saw Dean following closely behind me. When I reached her, I forcefully turned her around and caught her red handed. She looked at me in surprise while still clutching the cross.

"Help! Help me!" Sue Ann yelled as she tucked the cross in her shirt and I backed up a little, but I was suddenly grabbed from either side of me. Realizing it was no use to fight them, I just let them carry me out. Dean was about to jump one of cops, but I gave him a look to silently tell him no. I was taken out of the tent and they held me still, Dean was beside them, looking like he wanted to tear the cops' heads off. Sue Ann walked in front of me and looked at me disappointedly.

"I just don't understand. After everything we've done for you. After Roy healed you. I'm just very very disappointed Katherine." Sue Ann told me and I just looked at her saying nothing. There was nothing I could say. Unless it would be publically okay for me to strangle her in front of cops. "You can let her go. I'm not gonna press charges. The Lord will deal with her as he sees fit." She finished ominously then walked away towards her husband.

"We catch you round here again girl, we'll put the fear of God in you, understand? You too boy." One of the cops told us and I just gave him a dirty glare. He tried to look unaffected but failed, so in retaliation he pushed me. They walked away and Dean was about to go after him, but with an arm I held him back. Layla caught me eye and I saw her looking at us disappointedly.

"Dean was Layla-" I started

"Yeah." He cut me off and I saddened a little bit. This was probably was one of her only chances and we took it away from her. She seemed like one of the nicest people ever, it always happens to people like her.

"She should have gotten healed, not me." I muttered very lowly, but Dean still heard me.

"Kat." He grabbed my shoulder but I shrugged it off and walked away. I was suppose to save people, and I am not doing a very good job at it.

)*(

We went back to the motel and gave Dean a quick debriefing of what we found. We figured that there had to be altar and talisman in order to do the spell Sue Ann was doing. Just to be safe we made a plan to destroy both the altar and the talisman around Sue Ann's neck. So now we were back at the church and we got out of the car. I stood still looking at the church, Layla was probably already in there.

"What's happening to her is horrible. But what are you gunna do? Let somebody else die to save her? It's not right for anyone to play God, Kat." Sam spoke up and I gave him a weary smile. We approached the tent and looked in. There was Roy, but no sign of Sue Ann.

"Where's Sue Ann?" Dean questioned and I looked around the property.

"Mostly likely in the house, not wanting to give herself away again." I told them and we went towards the house.

"Go find Sue Ann, I'll catch up." Dean told us and I looked at him a bit confused but then saw the cops. Oh...

" What are you gunna...?" Sam trailed also seeing the cops. I pulled him up the stairs so Dean could get the cops attention. We rounded the house and heard Dean yelling at the cops. "I'll check the house. Try to see if you can find her on the property somewhere." Sam suggested. I nodded and jumped off the porch. At first I checked the property around the house then I started to expand from there.

"You there!" I heard someone yell. Turning around, I saw the cops running towards me, but I didn't move. Instead I just smirked as they ran to me and got ready. They both went to grab me at the same time, but I dodged and hit them both in the stomach. They bended down slightly clutching their stomachs. I quickly rammed their heads together and they were knocked out instantly. Falling to the ground, I just kicked them off each other.

"I swear, I'm surrounded by idiots." I muttered, brushing off my hands. In the distance I saw someone get off the top of a trailer and start to approach me. Dean stopped in front of me and glanced at the cops at my feet.

"Was that really necessary?" Dean asked.

"Absolutely. Damn assholes don't get away with manhandling me." I replied. Behind Dean, a figure caught my eye, it was the reaper. "Dean quickly look behind you." He complied. "Do you see the reaper?" I asked probably already knowing the answer.

"No." Dean answered. "Do you see it?" he quickly asked panicked. I just gave him a worried look and the reaper got closer to me. "Where is it?" I turned myself so I could start running away, but it was there. It put his hand on the side of me head and I could feel the life start to drain out of me. "Kat!" He went to my side as I started to collapse to my knees. My skin started to feel like ice and my breaths were getting more shallow. Just when I thought I was done for, it let go and the heat returned. He walked away and disappeared. I started falling back but Dean caught me and held me against him. This has been happening often lately hasn't it? We were both on the ground, my breaths were deep and shaky. "Stop dying Kat." Dean was still holding me.

"Trust me I'm not trying to make a habit." I assured him, my breathing still heavy. Trying to move, I'm halted by Dean's arms which are still holding me to his chest. "You can let go now Dean." Reluctantly he let me go and helped me up. I leaned against him for support, as we walked back to the impala. Sam arrived there the same time as us.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"I'll be fine." I answered him.

)*(

I woke up and turned to the side. Sam was sleeping in the bed next to me and Dean was in the chair also sleeping. Looking at Dean, I slowly gaze at his features. He looked peaceful and relaxed, something that doesn't happen often. I slowly get up and walk over to the window. Out the window I see a diner and a small park. Sitting on one of the benches was a blonde man, it was Balthazar.

"No…" I breathed lowly. Quickly I turn around and walk quietly to the door. Taking shoes and a coat on my way out. As I got out of the building, I rounded it and found the park, Balthazar was still there. I walk over to the bench and sit next to him.

"I was called." Balthazar spoke up, still looking forward.

"Yeah like a week ago, when I was dying of a damaged heart. I'm good now no thanks to you." I told him and he looked at me.

"Yeah the reaper situation, so I heard. Are we done here, I'm busy." Balthazar said annoyed.

"Yeah busy, last time you were busy, it was because you were watching Titanic." I reminded him. "But there is something I want you to do for me. Just a tiny little thing."

"Yes." Balthazar said impatient. It was always fun messing with him.

"There is this girl named Layla Rourke. She has an inoperable tumor. I want you to heal her." I said as I crossed my legs.

"Why should I?" Balthazar asked as if it was ridiculous. I looked at him and smirked.

"'Cause you owe me one." I replied and he frowned. "In fact you owe me a couple, not even including the bet." I reminded him.

"I trained you. I taught you everything you know." He reasoned and I gave a chuckle.

"Not out of the kindness of your own heart Balth. You were made to by a deal you made with my parents and the crossroads demon." I corrected and he sighed.

"Fine. You were always so needy and manipulative, you know that?" He asked and I gave him a sweet smile.

"Just do it." I ordered him and he gave me a glare before he disappeared. Balthazar and I weren't on bad terms, but he was relieved when he finished my training. He always made it look like he despised me but we both knew it was quite the opposite. I got up and started back to the motel room, but I made a quick pit stop in the diner for some coffee.

)*(

I opened the motel room door, Sam was moving around the room but Dean was still asleep.

"Kat, why were you outside with your pj's?" He asked smiling a bit. I raised the tray of coffee's in my hands.

"I was in a bad need of a coffee run." I lied and he just shook his head. Walking over to the table I set the tray beside Dean. He still hasn't moved once from his position. If I didn't know better, I would have thought him dead. My face dropped a little. I saved Dean when I shoot that gun and when the reaper came after me. He didn't have to go through that and somehow I was glad it was I to take the shoot. I don't know how I would react if I saw Dean laying in that hospital bed instead.

"Kat?" Sam asked, interrupting my thoughts. I turned around to see him smiling at me but it had a little smirk to it. "Why are you just staring at Dean?" Then he looked at me a little closer and frowned. "Are you okay?" Suddenly something wet run down my check. I held my hand to my face and then looked at it, it was a tear. Quickly, I turn away from Sam and walk over to the window so I could clear up the tears. I heard Sam approach me from behind and gently turn me around. I looked down to hide my face, but he brought a hand to my chin and lifted it so I could look at him. "Kat what's a matter?" I took a step back and a deep breath, then looked back up at him.

"You have to promise me not to say anything to Dean. Not a word, ever." I told him. He frowned and was about to say something, but quickly spoke before him. "Sam if you told Dean this it would destroy. You know he hangs heavy with guilt." He slowly nodded. "Down in the basement, when Dean was down and I shot that monster. Remember when I told you that, the tv show didn't include my family." I paused then he nodded. "Well this particular moment played on it and like I told you I didn't exist in that time." His eyes widened slowly.

"He was the one to shoot it and got the damaged heart." Sam concluded.

"I had to stop it Sam, I couldn't let him do that. I didn't think I would be able to handle that. So I dragged myself into the puddle and did it myself." I explained.

"If you knew-" Sam raised his voice a little but was cut off when I put my hand over his mouth.

"I didn't know at first, but I told you, I have to be reminded of it and right there I was." I told him, then took my hand off his mouth.

"That was not a smart decision, even for you Kat." Sam commented and I chuckled a little. "Did you even know that we would find a way to heal you?"

"No, but at the time that wasn't on my mind. The only thing was saving Dean and that's what I did. I would have done the same for you in a heartbeat." I confided and he just lowly scoffed.

"What did we ever do to deserve someone like you?" Sam semi joked and I shrugged with a smile.

"I like to think I'm your two's guardian angel." I joked back, then I looked at Dean. "I would also like to think that this should stay in between us." Sam stood beside me and looked at Dean too.

"It would kill him." Sam agreed.

**)*(**

**Okay, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. It was sort of rushed and didn't go as I had exactly planned but I still think it is readable. **

**Comment and Review. I love hearing from your guys and I always take your comments under consideration. **

**Next chapter: Hell House**


	27. Hell House 1

**Hey guys long time no see. Sorry! Here is the first half to Hell House. My summer had been a bit busier than I planned. **

**I don't own Supernatural or their story. Only my OC and her story.**

**)*(**

I tiredly walked into the roadhouse after an exhausting hunt that Ellen had suggested for me. It was a simple salt and burn, but the ghost was quite a bitch. During that time I had actually had a run in with Gabriel. I was cornered by a bunch of demons, which I could've handled myself, when he busted in and just smoked them with a touch. After that he took me unwillingly to a bar and we had a couple rounds. Since I was up against an angel/trickster, I actually had fun and got drunk for the first time in a long while. The hangover the next day was horrible.

After the whole heart thing with the boys, I hitched a ride to Pennsylvania and got my car back. Then drove all the way back to Nebraska and visited Ellen, just like I promised. I told Ellen what happened and she scolded me for almost dying, like it was my fault… Okay maybe I played a tiny part in it.

Spending a time with Jo and Ellen was refreshing because I'm surrounded by testosterone most of the time. Jo was so glad to see me too, but she isn't the 15 year old girl, I remember her to be. She is all grown up and is constantly asking to go on a hunt with me. This life is not something you want willingly to go into, especially if you have a choice. Plus. Ellen would skin me alive if I did.

I walked into the roadhouse and saw Ellen cleaning the bar counter. No one was here, although it was like 1 in the afternoon so it was normal. Ellen looked up and smiled at me.

"So how did it go?" She questioned, still wiping the counter. I took off my green canvas jacket and tossed it onto the back of the bar stool then sat down right in front of her.

"Fine, but it took me forever to find a freakin' unmarked grave of a native american." I told her as she placed an open beer in front of me. Looking around, I didn't see Jo or Ash. "Hey where is-" I was cut off by a loud crash.

"ASH!" I heard a familiar voice scream. Out the back Ash came running into the bar area. He had a scared yet amused expression. He saw me and his expression immediately went relieved and ran behind my chair. Before I could ask him what happened, a very pissed and white Jo stormed into the room. She was covered in what seemed like flour, but most of it was in her hair. He didn't... She spotted Ash behind my chair and her expression went dark. "You're dead." She ominously walked towards him, I stood up and stopped her with my hand.

"What happened?" I asked with a slight smile, I was not trying to but come on this whole thing was hilarious. She saw that and started to glare at me.

"He put flour in my hair dryer." She explained angrily, looking at Ash.

"That's it. You're angry over that. I would have laughed my ass off." I told her and she didn't seem to get any less calm. "Hey, at least it wasn't nair in the shampoo. That is horrible prank." I chuckled remembering what Dean did to Sam a very long while back. I looked at Ellen for help, but she was cleaning the counter, seemingly used to this. Rolling my eyes, I grab my coat from the chair. "I'll see you guys later, I got to catch up with the boys. Last I heard they were on their way to Texas." I backed up away from them and back towards the door.

"Bye Kat." Ellen said and Ash looked at me.

"Seriously, wrong time to go McFly." Ash told me and I shrugged then gave them a salute. Out the door, I was met with the sight of my beautiful 1971 Torino. Jumping into the car, I start it up and ram the engine a little. I don't know how I ever did leave this sexy thing. Oh I should call it sexy, after the TARDIS. I pull out of the parking lot and start my drive towards Texas.

)*(

I texted Dean asking where he was heading to and he gave me the address to this diner in Richardson, Texas. Sitting back on the hood of my car waiting for the boys, I was reading an article in the local newspaper about some prank that happened like two months ago. These three kids went into an old farm house and saw a hung girl. What's with all the pranks lately with everyone. Suddenly, someone from in front of me cleared their throat, when I glanced up there were these two very geeky men attempting badly at looking flirty .

"Leave now, and keep your cheesy ass pick up lines for the girls on your computer screens." I ordered them, not even giving eye contact.

"But we're-" One of them spoke up.

"I don't care." I flipped to the next page in my newspaper, very interested in the crossword puzzle.

"Come on Ed, she's missing out." One of them said to apparently Ed. Wait Ed and Harry. I cautiously glanced up again and saw them walk away rejected. I sort of remember them, they own that website right and Ghostfacers? I heard the rumble of an familiar engine that I haven't heard in like three weeks. I put the newspaper beside me and sat up. Smiling, I see an irritated Sam and a happy Dean get out of the car.

"Looks like you got your ride back." Dean commented, eying me on the hood of my car with a slight smirk. Rolling my eyes, I jump off the hood of my car and walk up to them.

"Yeah, felt good to be driving my own car again. My life is now complete. So what happened while I was gone? Anything interesting?" I asked them. The boys looked at each other and I gave them a curious look.

"We found our Dad." Sam spoke up and my eyes widened.

"Really?And why are you not with him now?" I thought the boys wanted a to join John on his hunt.

"Well turns out we were suppose to lead this witch to our dad."

"It was a trap." Dean spoke up. "So we decided maybe it was better if he went on his own." I nodded.

"Who was the witch?" I questioned and Dean smirked a little.

"Some crazy chick he met at a bus station a while back." Dean put in. I looked to Sam for a name.

"Meg Masters." Sam announced and my eyes widened immediately in surprise. Meg, Meg the demon. "You've met her?"

"No. Did you-"

"Kill her?" Dean finished. "Well she did fly out of the top floor of a very high building. She's as dead as a nail." I laughed at that. Falling out of a very high building isn't going to kill a demon. "How is that funny?"

"It's funny that you think that she's dead." I chuckled. "Trust me if demons were that easy to kill, it would have saved me so much time." The boys widened their eyes.

"She was a demon." Sam clarified still a little wide eyed. "How do you know?" I gave him a look. "You know that whole show thing is starting to get a little creepy, we're are going to have a talk about it one day. How much did it actually show?"

"Enough." I winked at them then started to walk towards the diner. " So this house situation." I yelled back to the boys.

We started by interviewing the witnesses. None of them had any relating information to each other but the only fact was that this guy Craig told them about the house. So we visited an awesome vinyl shop and talked to Craig. Apparently Murdoch killed his daughters and then himself, he heard this from his cousin, Dana. Craig also believes that whatever happened that night with the kids was absolutely real. So now we were at the 'haunted house' and were about to go in.

"Can't say I blame the kid." Sam spoke up as we walked the muddy trail to the house

"Yeah, so much for curb appeal." Dean commented as we looked at the apparent hell house.

"Are you kidding? This is awesome. When I was 15 I used to go into all kinds of creepy places like this." I said proudly. Sam just looked at me weirdly.

"Didn't you know that ghosts and monsters were real though?" Sam asked as we neared the house.

"Well there were ghosts and other things, but they weren't really active there." I answered him and suddenly a beeping noise sounded from the EMF meter. Looking around I saw nothing but I did see some power lines.

"You got something?" Sam asked Dean, he tapped the meter.

" Ye-ah. The EMFs no good." Dean answered.

"Why?"

"Um well there is electrical current still probably in those power lines over." I informed Sam as I pointed to the lines. "It's bound to screw up the readings."

"Yeah that'd do it." Sam agreed.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go." Dean said. We went up the stairs to the front door and entered the house. Inside there was symbols all over the walls from different practices. Witch craft, tibetan, you name it but there was couple I didn't recognize. I went by the Tibetan symbol. Something about it was really familiar about it.

"Looks like old man Murdock was a bit of a tagger here in his time." Dean commented.

"And after his time too. That reverse cross has been used by Satanists for centuries but this sigil of sulfur didn't show up in San Francisco until the '60s." Sam informed us and I nodded. Sometimes his random facts of geekiness were great for this stuff.

" That is exactly why you never get laid." Dean said and I chuckled.

"Well brainy is the new sexy." I quoted from Sherlock. Sam smiled a bit but Dean turned to face me with a curious look.

"So I'm…" Dean trailed with a smirk.

"Desperate." I finished and he lost the smirk. I walked past him and saw a symbol above the fireplace. It looked sort of familiar but I don't think it has a supernatural meaning to it.

"Sam you recognize this one?" I asked him. He walked up beside me and shook his head.

"No." He answered and took a picture of it.

"I have. Somewhere." Dean spoke up from behind us. Sam rubbed his finger against the symbol.

" It's paint. Seems pretty fresh too." He commented

"I don't know guys. You know I hate to agree with authority figures of any kind, but ... the cops may be right about this one." Dean concluded.

"Yeah, maybe." Sam agreed.

"Yeah but some of these symbols have power to conjure up something nasty." I spoke up. A sudden noise caught our attention. We all looked in its direction and advanced towards the door. Sam leaned against it on one side of the door, Dean and I on the other side. The boys bust the door and I follow their lead but they stopped, blinded, by a bright light. Since I was hidden behind them, I couldn't see what it was.

"Oh, cut. It's just a coupla humans." An annoyingly familiar voice said. "What are you guys doing here?". I pushed through the boys and gave the geeks a look.

"What are you doing here?" I retorted and their faces held a look of recognition. Ed hit Harry, both of them still looking at me.

"Harry it's the girl." Ed said, still looking at me in surprise.

"Play it cool." Harry whispered to Ed. "Well we belong here, we're professionals." I glanced at the boys then sighed.

"Professional what?" Dean asked stepping up beside me.

"Paranormal Investigators." Harry hands Dean and Sam a business card. Then he took out another one for me with a wink. I internally rolled my eyes. "There you go, take a look at that, boys and pretty lady." Looking at the card, it had all the information on it.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me." Dean muttered.

"Ed Zeddmore and Harry Spangler? . You guys run that website." Sam concluded.

"Yeah." Harry said proudly.

"Oh yeah, yeah, we're huge fans." Dean obviously lied as he walked over to the cabinets and looked through them.

"And ahh, we know who you guys are too." Harry said still hung own his own pride. The boys looked at him sharply, but I kept my composure. There was no way that these air heads knew us.

"Oh yeah?" I pushed.

"Amateurs." He finished and this time I couldn't help but roll my eyes. " Looking for ghosts and cheap thrills." I bet they haven't even seen a ghost in their lives.

"Yep. So if you guys don't mind, we're trying to conduct a serious scientific investigation here." Harry spoke up. I shifted my weight onto my right leg and crossed my arms.

"I like to think myself a skeptic. Seeing is believing right?" I asked them and I saw Sam beside me trying to hide a smile. "So, what have you got so far?"

"Harry, why doncha tell 'em about EMF?" Ed said and I looked to Harry with a mock curious expression.

"Well…" Harry started, but Sam interrupted.

" EMF?" Sam questioned dumbly.

"Electromagnetic field." Harry answered him then he walked over to his bag and took out a meter. "Spectral entities can cause energy fluctuations that can be read with an EMF detector. Like this bad boy right here." He showed us the meter then turned it on. Immediately it started to get reading from the power lines outside.

"2.8. It's hot in here." Ed commented and I heard Dean whistle.

"Wow. Thats like a lot, right?" I asked them playing dumb.

"Huh. So you guys ever really seen a ghost before, or…" Dean trailed.

"Once. We were, uh...we were investigating this old house and we saw a vase fall right off the table…" Ed paused. "By itself." I gave them a look of fake interest. "Well, we, we we we didn't actually see it, we heard it. And something like that...it uh...it changes you." As he said those last words, he looked me in the eye, trying to be serious. I had to look down in order to hide my smile.

"Yeah. I think I get the picture. We should go, let them get back to work." Dean told us and I nodded. Dean started to walk towards us.

"Yeah, you should. But…" Ed looked at me probably for a name, as Sam and Dean went out the doorway. .

"Kat." I gave him.

"If you're looking for real thrill." He pointed between him and Harry. "Call us, we'll show you a good time."

"Yeah… no." I told them then walked out of the room to the boys. We walked out of the house and were silent until we reached the impala. There I burst out laughing. "Oh my gosh, one of the most hilarious things ever. Them professionals? Ha!" I paused for a second. "I mean if it was Zak Bagans, then I might have been impressed."

)*(

After that we headed to do some research. Sam and I went to the library and Dean went off to wherever he does. After finding all we could about Murdoch we left the library and met Dean outside of it.

"Hey. What you got?" Dean asked us as we all walked to the impala, myself in between the boys.

"Well we couldn't find a Mordechai but we did find a Martin Murdock who lived in that house in the '30s. He did have children but only two of them, both boys, and there's no evidence he ever killed anyone." Sam answered him.

"Basically nothing interesting ever happened." I commented. "What about you?" We reached the Impala and all stood by the door. Dean was across from Sam and I.

"Well those kids didn't really give us a clear description of that dead girl but I did hit up the police station. No matching missing persons. It's like she never existed. Dude, come on, we did our digging, man, this one's a bust all right. For all we know those hellHound boys made up the whole thing." Dean concluded.

"Yeah all right." Sam agreed but I couldn't help but have my doubts. This hunt was on the show, something was bound to be weird.

"I say we find ourself a bar and some beers and leave the legend to the locals." Dean finished and got into the drivers seat. I was about to get into my seat but Sam stopped me. When I looked up to him, he just winked. Dear lord, what did he do? Dean turns on the car, Latino pop-dance music blasts from the speakers; when Dean tries to turn it off, the wipers turn on. I smiled very wide.

"WHOA! What the…" Dean yelled over the music. He quickly reaches to turn everything off. Sam and I, laughing, get into the car. He licks his finger and marks an imaginary '1' in the air then points to himself. Dean gave him a dirty look and I chuckled.

"That's all you got? Weak. That is bush league." Dean said as he drove off, in the direction of a bar. Maybe I should join in this little war.

)*(

"So it was a bunch of crazy ass people?" I asked Sam, who was sitting across from me, Dean was sitting beside me.

"Yeah they kept me in a cage, but of course I got myself and Kathleen free." Sam included and I laughed.

"No need to sound so egotistic there Sammy." I told him and he laughed too.

"So what happened to you, you were gone for three weeks." Sam said and I smiled.

"Nothing much actually, I just visited some old friends and found a hunt that took most of the time. Finding the unmarked grave of a native american is very hard okay. Plus she was a bitch, so when I found it she was throwing me all over the place." I told them. He just shook his head as Dean chuckled beside me.

"So these friends?" Sam pushed, I smiled.

"They are like extended family. A home away from home." I answered.

"Speaking of homes, why didn't you stay in your Dad's place in Pennsylvania?" He asked me.

"What the one you found me in?" He nodded. "Well it got boring, so I decided to just sort of drift place from place. I hate being in the same place for a long time."

"Did it get boring because I wasn't there anymore?" Dean asked from beside me.

"Well you certainly made it interesting, plus I didn't have anyone to mow my lawn anymore." I answered and we both chuckled. Sam looked between us with a small smile.

"Dean stayed with you." He guessed. I nodded as I took a sip of my beer.

"Yeah, he literally stayed with me for like over a month. He surprisingly wasn't bad to live with, just the two of us." I put in.

"Yeah, that because you liked my cooking." Dean included with a slight smirk.

"Yes you can make great scrambled eggs." I joked, then I turned to Sam. "He would do all the food shopping so I could make apple pie, almost everyday. I'm just glad I didn't see anything I didn't want to."

"I remember this one time when I came from some store and I could hear music just blasting from the house. When I walked in she was playing 'Sweet Home Alabama'."

"Hey I might be a Jersey Girl, but I sure as hell did not grow up in the city.." I interrupted him with a smile. Dean gave me a look. I huffed out a breath and leaned back in my chair. "It's a guilty pleasure." He chuckled and put his arm over my shoulders pulling me to his chest.

"Well she dancing all over the house and when she saw me, she almost dragged me into it." Dean finished.

"Please, don't act like you didn't want to. My 'Hips Don't Lie' ." I pointed out with a smirk.

"You would have never been able to handle my moves." Dean argued with a smirk matching mine.

"Believe me, you're no Magic Mike." I countered as I looked up to him. "But if your cooking is a good as your 'moves' then I might have the tiniest bit of competition." Dean kept his gaze on me and I did the same to him. This went on for like a minute but we stopped when we heard laughing. Looking I saw Sam practically tearing.

"I would say kiss already, but you already have. I guess the next best thing is, get a room." Sam laughed.

"Shut up Sam." Dean and I spoke in unison. We both jumped away from each other, so I was no longer in his arms.

**)*(**

**Here was the first half to Hell House. Hope you enjoyed reading. Comments and reviews are always appreciated. I want to become a writer so that would be the best thing for me. **

**I'm sorry for being so off with updates. I have been writing this story that is completely original, so I have been writing for that for a while, but I was neglecting this. So sorry. As I delved and planned for the future for the boys and Kat, I realized I was in for the long run. There is so much plot and emotion to explore and this only the beginning. But I cannot have the credit for this emotion caused by the boys. That is something only the amazing writers, producers, and creators of Supernatural can only produce. Like Erik Kripke, Robert Singer, Jeremy Carver, Ben Edlund , and many more brilliant people. They inspired my writing and I can only hope that one day I can be even half the measure they are. They are the inspiration for the dream of my future job to work on a set of my very own tv show.**


	28. Hell House 2

**Hey so here is part two to Hell House.**

**I don't own Supernatural or their story. Only my OC and her story.**

**)*(**

The next morning we went back to the house, the police scanner picked up that there was a dead body at the scene. When we got there a body was being taken out and we walked over to a man.

"What happened?" I asked him, he turned towards us.

"A coupla cops say a girl hung herself in the house." The man explained.

"Suicide?" Sam confirmed and the man nodded sadly.

"Yeah. She was a straight A student, with a full ride to UT too. It just don't make sense." He commented then walked away.

"Whaddaya think?" Sam asked as he turned to Dean.

"I think maybe we missed something." Dean affirmed. Yeah, no kidding...

)*(

Later that night we went back to the house and hid in the bushes. There were cops here now and we were trying to figure a way in.

"I guess the cops don't want anyone else screwing around in there." Sam commented as the cops searched the area. Very badly, might I add.

"Yeah but we still gotta get in there." Dean mentioned.

"Guys it two cops I could easily…" I trailed off as I heard whispering from behind me, I turned to see what it was. It was freakin' Ed and Harry with their whole ghost hunting getup.. "They are really starting to get on my nerves." Dean turned to see what I was looking at.

"I don't believe it." Dean said and that made Sam turn around. "I got an idea." I turned back to Dean to see him cup his mouth towards the nerds. "Who ya gonna call!" I looked at him incredulously as the cops took the bait and started to chase after the nerds.

"Ghostbusters, nice touch." I commented as the boys got up and ran towards the house. I followed shortly behind. In the house Sam already has a shot gun out, then he hands one to Dean and I. Turning my flashlight on, I give the place a once over.

"Where have I seen that symbol before? It's killing me!" Dean told us and I looked too.

"Come on, we don't have much time." Sam said. I cocked my gun and started towards the basement. When we reached the bottom of the step, I started to looked around.

"Hey Sam. I dare you to take a swig of this." Dean told Sam and he looked at Dean incredulously.

"What the hell would I do that for?" Sam asked and I look to Dean for an answer too.

"...I double dare you." He said, obviously not finding a reason for him to drink it. I shake my head and start to look again, but a noise alerted us all. We all moved towards a cabinet. Sam and I took both side of the cabinet while Dean pointed the gun at it. I grabbed one door and Sam the other the we ripped it open, only to find rats.

" Arghh! I hate rats." Dean commented, as one ran over my foot.

"You'd rather it was a ghost?" I asked him sarcastically. Dean gave me a look obviously not in the mood.

"Yes." He agreed. I looked towards Sam and saw a figure with an axe behind him.

"Sam duck!" I exclaimed, he moved away and I shot the figure but it didn't dissipate. The boys shot from beside me. They both hit him but it still didn't dissipate. Then I shot it one more time and it did. "Impossible." I breathed.

"What the hell kind of spirit is immune to rock salt?" Sam exclaimed.

"None!" I replied. "Come on!" We all started to run for the stairs. Mordechai swung his axe by my head. About to get out of the way, Dean pummeled me to the ground as his axe swung into the shelves. He got up from on top of me and I heard Sam struggle.

"Go! Get outta here!" He ordered Dean and I as he fought Mordechai. Dean pulled me up and dragged me up the stairs with Sam following shortly behind. As we reached the front door Mordechai appeared again, Sam bust the door open and we all fell onto the front porch. I immediately got up and we all started running away, leaving behind the nerds.

)*(

It was the morning, Sam and I were doing research, so to get a good start I went out for a coffee run. I just bought the two cups for Sam and I. Going into the car, I set the cups aside and accidently push a bunch of CDs over.

"Shit." I curse. Reaching down I pick start to pick up all the CDs and see a familiar symbol on the back of one of them. It was same symbol above the fireplace in the hell house. Turning over the CD I see that it belonged to Blue Oyster Cult. Picking up the CD, I realize I have to go to Craig. Where apparently, this all started. Putting my car into drive, I take off and it only takes only a few minutes to get back to that album shop. I walk in the shop to see Craig sitting by his desk, very depressed like. I fix a smile on my face and walk up to him.

"Hey Craig, remember me?" I ask him with a smile. He looked up to me and sighed.

"Look I'm not in the mood to answer anymore questions." He told me rudely then started to walk away.

"Oh no I just wanted to buy an album. I am a very big fan of classic rock. I was wondering if you could find me a Blue Oyster Cult album?" I asked him he sighed again then turned to find the album. "You know I actually went to the house and saw all these weird symbols on the walls." I paused as he started flipped through the albums. "And I saw this one symbol above the fireplace. I had so much trouble trying to figure out what it meant because it looked so familiar." He handed me the album with a weary look. "But then I realized that it didn't mean anything. It was just the logo for Blue Oyster Cult." Craig looked at the floor. "So you want to tell me what's actually going on here, Craig? Try not to lie this time because I am also not in the mood for it." He sighed.

He went into a long explanation that him and his cousin just wanted to prank people into thinking it was actually a haunted house. They didn't mean for anything bad to happen to anyone. They had made the story up, but now it seemed to be real. He had also mentioned that this had caught the attention of those nerds and they had posted it on their website. For many other people to see.

"I mean I, I thought it was funny at first but... now that girl's dead! It was just a joke, you know. I mean, none of it was real, we made the whole thing up. I swear!" He finished as he looked to be on the verge of tears. Poor dude.

"It's okay." I said to him softly as I put a hand on his shoulder. I turned to leave and saw Sam and Dean enter the shop. They looked surprised to see me there. "Hello boys. Also have an interest in Blue Oyster Cult?"

"Yeah I finally figured it out. So what's up with Craig?" Dean asked.

)*(

"So just put the quarter at an angle." I told Sam as I tapped the quarter on the faucet of the bathroom sink of their room. "Make sure you can't see the tape and wait for the unsuspecting victim." I wiped my hands and looked up to Sam, he had a smile on his face.

"How do you even know how to do all this stuff?" Sam asked and I shrugged as I walked out the bathroom.

"Youtube. I was the oldest sibling against two younger ones, I had to be prepared. Prank wars didn't happen often though." I responded.

"Well better for me I guess." Sam said with a slight smile. He knew I didn't really talk about my family anymore. I may have moved on but that is something can never forget.

"Now go take a shower and be all innocent like while I sit on a bed reading a book." I told him. He closed the door to the bathroom and I heard the shower start. A couple minutes later Dean came back and threw his keys on the table.

"Hey Kat." Dean greeted. I looked up from my book and saw Dean with a packet of itching powder. Looks like someone is playing dirty now. He started to sprinkle the powder in Sam's underwear. "Hey I'm back." He called to Sam. Dean saw me looking at him doing it but I just shook my head and continued to read my book.

"Where were you?" Sam asked from the bathroom.

"Oh, I went out." Dean explained and I just chuckled softly. Yeah that doesn't sound suspicious at all.

"So Kat and I think we might have a theory about what's going on." Sam announced and Dean continued to shake the powder into Sam's underwear.

"Oh yeah?" Dean said as he looked at me.

"What if Mordechai is a Tulpa?" I suggested as I stood up and went towards the front door.

"Tulpa?" Dean asked. Sam emerged from the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. How did I become so blessed to be best friends with the two most gorgeous men here?

"Yeah, a Tibetan thought form." Sam confirmed as Dean turned from Sam's clothing, hiding the powder..

" Ahh, yeah, I know what a Tulpa is. Hey why don't you get dressed, I wanna go grab something to eat." Dean said then he went into the bathroom. Sam looked at me and smirked. Dean just used itching powder to put it in Sam's underwear, he had to wash his hands.

"Son of a bitch! Sam!" Dean yelled from the bathroom. I laughed quietly as I left the room and went for a diner since I never did get to drink that coffee.

)*(

I was sitting in a diner at a high table with my coffee and laptop, waiting for the boys. The whole time I had mainly been researching tulpas and such. Looking to the side I saw the boys walking in my direction with coffee. Dean was smirking as he saw Sam shift uncomfortably.

"So, ahhh, alright keep going. What about these Tulpas?" Dean asked as they sat beside me. I noticed Dean had a different clothes on, internally I smirked. Then I shut my laptop.

"Ok, so there was this incident in Tibet in 1915. Group of monks visualised a golem in their head. The meditated on it so hard they bought the thing to life. Outta thin air." Sam explained.

"So?" Dean said.

"That was 20 monks. Imagine what 10,000 web surfers could do. I mean Craig starts the story about Mordechai, then it spreads, goes online. Now there are countless people all believing in the bastard." Sam mentioned and he started to type on his laptop.

"Now wait a second. Are you trying to tell me that just because people believe in Mordechai, he's real?" Dean asked as Sam shifted uncomfortably. Poor Sammy...

"I dunno, maybe." Sam said

"People believe in Santa Claus - how come I'm not getting hooked up every Christmas?" Dean questioned.

"Do we really need to answer that question? And because of this." I pulled out a photo of a sigil, the same one from the house. "It's a Tibetan spirit sigil. It was one of the symbols drawn there from a theology textbook. It's also on the HellHounds website so when people there read the story then look at this thinking about Mordechai, poof he is suddenly real."

"It would explain why he keeps changing." Dean mentioned and I nodded. Sam shifted again beside me.

" Right, as the legend changes, people think different things, so Mordechai himself changes. Like a game of telephone. That would also explain why the rock salt didn't work." Sam included

Ok. So how about we get those idiots to get this off their website." Dean offered but Sam shook his head.

Dean it isn't that simple. Once a tulpa is created, it takes a life of it's own." I informed him and he sighed.

"Great. So if he really is a thought form how the hell are we supposed to kill an idea?" Dean asked and I shrugged. Sam shifted again uneasy.

" Well it's not gonna be easy with these guys helping us. Check out their home page." Sam showed the footage of what happened last night. Honestly I didn't like going on the website, it always made me uneasy. I think it has something to do with Hell Hounds because whenever I hear howling it kind of makes me freeze up. I never encountered a hell hound and hope I never do. But they only come after people who made cross road deals and I know for sure that Sam or Dean would never make a deal… never. Well I hope they aren't stupid enough at least. I have lost enough people to cross road deals...

"Since they've posted the video their number of hits have quadrupled in the last day alone" Sam said.

"Hmph. I got an idea. Come on." Dean told us and I got up ready to go.

"Where we going?" Sam asked trying to put away his laptop.

"To a copy place." Dean answered getting up.

"Hopefully to threaten some nerds who need to know their place." I add hopefully. Sam looked at me disapprovingly.

"Man, I think I'm allergic to our soap or something." Sam mentioned and Dean started to laugh as I shook my head. "You did this?" He asked Dean, but he just continues to laugh. "You're a friggin jerk!"

"Oh Dean what's with the change of clothes?" I asked him, smirking a little. He turned to look at me and when he saw my smirk he stopped walking. But I continued to walk past him to my car.

)*(

The boys had made a fake death certificate and gave a bogus story to the two nerds, while I stayed in the motel. When they came back we all went to a diner. We all had our food and Sam was updating the HellHounds website. Dean kept pulling the string to this annoying thing on the wall. I was getting a little irritated since I sat right next to it and Sam was too.

" If you pull that string one more time I'm gonna kill you." Sam threatened as he stopped the cord. Dean just stared at Sam and pulled the cord again.

"Come on man, you need more laughter in your life. You know you're way too tense." Dean told Sam but he just ignored him. "They post it yet?" Sam moved his laptop to show Dean but I glanced over

"We've learned from reputable sources that Mordechai Murdock has a fatal fear of firearms. All right. How long do we wait?" Dean read then asked.

"Long enough for the new story to spread, and the legend to change. I figure by nightfall iron rounds will work on the sucker." Sam told us then lifted up his beer. Unlike the boys I had gotten an ice tea, but I lifted my glass and Dean lifted his beer. But I couldn't help but smirk as Dean picked his up. Sam had put super glue on it while he was in the bathroom.

"Sweet." Dean commented then took a swig of it. Sam starts to crack up when Dean tried to put down the bottle. He deadpanned at Sam as he started to laugh and so did I. "You didn't."

"oh, I did!" Sam confirmed as he held the glue up. He and I fist pounded, then he pulled the string of the freakin' fishman thing.

"You two always gang up on me." Dean complained while Sam and I continued to laugh.

)*(

Later, that night we run inside the house as soon as the cops took the bait. I held my flashlight and pistol close. We were all back to back.

"I barely have any skin left on my palm." Dean complained again. Yeah I had watched he pry that bottle off his hand, not a pretty sight.

"I'm not touching that line with a ten foot pole." Sam mentioned, they stopped and Dean shined the light in his eyes. I had continued to the basement door.

"So you think old McDonald is home?" I asked the boys, they were slightly behind me.

"I don't know." Sam answered. We all were pointing our guns at the door.

"Me either." I familiar voice says from behind. I spin around only to see the sight of Ed and Harry. "WHOA! WHOA!" The nerds jumped back in surprise.

"What are you trying to do, get yourself killed?" Sam yelled at them. I lowered my gun slightly.

"We're just trying to get a book and movie deal, ok? Certainly not trying to get shot by Laura Croft." He said as he glanced at me. Rolling my eyes, I hear the sounds of knives sharpening. Well that certainly doesn't fit the MO for the bogus story we told the nerds. It didn't take… shit.

"Guys I don't think the story took." I told them as we once more pointed our guns at the door.

"What makes you say that?" Dean asked from beside me.

"Let's just say I have a pretty good feeling." I told him. A second later Mordechai bursts through the door holding an axe and screaming. We all started to shoot at him and it wasn't working. I freakin' hate being right… well not really but whatever. Eventually he disappeared, then I went out of the room trying to find where Mordechai could be. Then after a like a minute I heard the nerds screaming again. So I run back to see Sam and Dean back there as well.

"So it didn't take?" Dean asked them. They just mumbled some incoherent answer. "So these, these guns don't work." They shrugged.

"Great. Sam, Kat, any ideas?" Dean asked us, as the nerds ran from the room.

"I saw we take out elements of the story, if there's no house no Mordechai." I suggested just as I heard the nerds start to scream. I muttered a curse before I ran out and tried to find them. Eventually I found them cornered by Mordechai.

"THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU!" Ed screamed at the spirit.

"Leave it to the professionals, will ya." I yelled. It caught the attention of Mordechai so he swung his axe at me. I ducked but when I got back up he threw me against the wall with the handle of his axe. Before he could put the handle against my throat I looked at the cowering nerds.

"Get out of here, now!" I yelled at them and they ran past Mordechai. I struggled to take the axe off my throat as Mordechai pushed harder and harder. He is freaking harder to take out than a demon… and that's saying something. My feet were no longer touching the floor. I tried to yell for someone but no sound would come out.

"Hey!" I looked to the side it was Sam and Dean. Dean sprayed something with a lighter and flames flew. Mordechai let go of me and I fell to the ground coughing. "Go go go!" I get up and run out of the room. Once out of there I try to catch my breath. "Come on." Sam pulls me up again. "Get her out here Sam!" Sam hurried me out of there while Dean lit the place up. We run outside and into the bushes.

"Well what if the legend changes again and Mordechai is allowed to leave the house?" Sam asked as we watched the house burn.

"Well - well then we'll just have to come back." Dean answered.

"Kinda makes you wonder. Of all the thing we hunted, how many existed just cuz people believed in them." Sam pointed out and I looked at him. He had a freakin' good point.

)*(

I waited by my car as Dean and Sam confronted Ed and Harry. Well I figured out that this was an episode, Hell House it was called. In the background my radio was playing while I was thinking about the episode and suddenly 'Bad Moon Rising' came on. My eyes widened a little bit and my breaths got a little shaky. Something was off about this song, something was totally wrong, something was coming. I turned to the impala and for a second I thought I saw it totally crashed. Then I turned to the boys and saw them walking back over here. They were smiling and laughing a bit, it made me smile faintly. The song was still playing so I leaned inside my car and shut it off.

"So you boys ready to hit the road?" I asked them as they approached the impala. I may or may not have pulled a little something on Dean.

"Yep." Dean said as they both got into the car. I got into my car and waited for a moment. The impala started and only went about a foot after a loud pop was heard. "Son of a bitch." Sam looked to me and I winked. Dean got out of the car and ran around the car to look for a popped tire. He kept going around until he went to one tire and picked up a popped balloon. When he got up he gave Sam a bitch face.

"That wasn't me." Sam told him, then Dean turned to face me, I couldn't help but smirk.

"So truce for the next hundred miles, yeah?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but you're in for it Lawrence." Dean told me.

"Well I look forward to it Winchester." I told him as I drove off.

)*(

**Comments and Reviews are awesome, just saying.**

**Next Chapter: Dead Man's Blood**


	29. Dead Man's Blood 1

**I don't own Supernatural or their story. Just my OC and her's.**

**)*(**

The boys and I were sitting a diner. Sam, as usually was on his laptop, Dean was looking at the newspaper, while I was filling in my journal from the last hunt.

"Well dude. Not a decent lead in all of Nebraska. What've you got?" Dean announced as he put down his paper.

"Well, I've been scanning Wyoming, Colorado, South Dakota. Here. A woman in Iowa fell 10,000 feet from an airplane and survived." Sam said.

"Sounds more like 'That's Incredible' than, uh, 'Twilight Zone'." Dean commented then Sam murmured an agreement. "Hey you know we could just keep heading east. New York. Upstate. We could drop by and see Sarah again. Huh? Cool chick man, smokin'. You two seemed pretty friendly. What do you say?" Dean said as he smirked and I smiled a bit. On one of our last hunts Sam and Sarah seemed to hit it off pretty well. It was nice to see Sam just a bit happy for once and actually get the girl.

"Yeah, I dunno, maybe someday." Sam smiled. "But in the meantime we got a lot of work to do Dean, and you know that." I rolled my eyes and went back to my journal. In my journals I had put all the little details I could remember from the show. Even the memories I have been getting lately. There was some stuff about angels, demons, monsters, leviathans, and even some places and things. Although I had to hide these journals because what comes with knowledge comes power.

"Yeah all right. What else you got?" Dean asked.

"Ahh, man in Colorado, local man named Daniel Elkins, was found mauled in his home." Sam said and my eyes widened. Dean started to look through his Dad's journal.

"Daniel Elkins is dead?" I asked a little shocked Sam.

"You knew him?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah I met only twice, he was a good hunter, a good man. Your dad knew him too." I mentioned and Dean kept flipping through his dad's journal. "What else does it say?"

"Sounds like the police don't know what to think. At first they said it was some sort of bear attack and now, they've found some signs of robbery." Sam told me.

"There, check it out." Dean said to Sam as he handed the journal to him.

"You think it's the same Elkins?" Sam asked and I peaked at the page. It had his number and name.

"It's a Colorado area code." Dean mentioned.

)*(

At night we arrived at Elkins' house. It looked like a complete mess. But I had to try and find his office, probably will hold something there, a clue maybe. I have only dealt with vampires twice before not including the hunt with John. They were pretty rare to find but not completely extinct. Vampire leave one hell of a footprint too, a specific way of doing things.

I found the office and it looked messier than the rest of the house. There was a lot more blood here. The door was busted down and the big skylights were both broken. Evidence of at least three suspects.

"So how did you know him?" I heard Dean ask me from behind, I went to his desk and shuffled some papers around.

"I met him on a hunt some time ago. We didn't meet under the most best circumstances though. He specialized in a certain kind of monster, one of best at hunting them." I mention as my eyes find a old box on the ground with thirteen indentations for what looked like bullets. Now this seemed vaguely familiar.

"You guys find anything?" Sam asked as he went into the room.

" Nothing other than there were more than one assailant, but Elkins was good in hidden messages there is bound to be something." I mention.

Dean later found some scratches on the ground that seemed to lead to a mail drop. So while the boys went to the post office, I went to the morgue to look at the body. It was barely recognizable but there were still clues. There was scratches of what seemed like a bear, but there was also bites marks that wasn't a bear. Vampires.

So I went back to the motel to wait for the boys, since the boys would already be there. We had separate rooms this time, so I knocked at their door. Sam opened it but he seemed a little tense. What happened this time? Another fight?

"You okay Sam?" I asked him as I walked in, only to stop short when I saw John sitting in a chair. "Oh okay."

"Kat." John greeted.

"John." I said then looked at the boys. "So what brings you to town?" I said awkwardly.

"I heard about Elkins. He was a good friend." John told me.

"Then you know it was vampires that killed him." I mentioned and he nodded. Still not a man of many words.

"Wait you knew about vampires too?" Dean asked. I looked at him and furrowed my brows. Wait they didn't know about them?

"You didn't tell them?" I questioned John as I crossed my arms.

"I thought they were extinct." John denied and I just shook my head. So much communication issues between these three.

"So mail drop?" I asked the boys.

"It was a letter for my Dad." Sam said from the side of the room. "It was about some antique colt." My eyes widened and I turned to John.

"The colt? By like Samuel Colt." I asked John. It was the only thing I know to kill a lot of supernatural things other than an angel blade.

"Oh you know about that too? Somehow I'm not surprised." Dean said sarcastically and I gave him a look.

"I read a lot okay. No reason to be mister grumpy." I glance at John and Sam. "Other than the obvious one."

"The vampires have the colt, so we're going after them." John mentioned. There was an awkward silence.

"Okay well, I'm going to be right next door." I started to back up towards the door. "You know since my room is there and all." I went out the door and quickly went into mine. I sat on my bed and started to catch up on some lore for whole situation is going to end badly.

I have only worked with John twice before and both times proved difficult. Honestly sometimes I believe the only person who could work with John is John. How Sam and Dean worked with him before, blows my mind.

)*(

A knock sounded at my door, woke me up. I look at the clock, it was about 4 in the morning. Getting up, I silently hope it isn't John. When I open the door I'm met with the unfortunate view of John Winchester.

"John, it's four in the morning." I told him. He said nothing, so I just opened my door wider so he could come in, then closed the door.

"So what do you know about the demon?" John asked. I sigh then grab my journal and turn to a section.

"I know that you have been telling Ellen to keep a tab out for it, but so have I, along with other things." I told him. "This demon comes with warning before it like cattle mutilations, electrical storms, just abnormal activity about a week before a house burns down. Just like it did in Kansas."

"All stuff I already know, but how do you know that?" He questioned.

"I had a lot of time on my hands living in my Dad's old house. So I started to do a lot of research and a lot of digging." I replied. Most of it I already knew from memories of the demon's MO.

"Did you tell the boys?" He asked and I looked away for a moment.

"No, I want that thing gone as much as you do. But if I told them, they would be stupid enough to go after it themselves in hopes of finding you." I answered, he nodded.

"Look when we finish this job and find the colt. I don't want you around my boys anymore." John chimed in and I look at him confused. "You know a lot of stuff and are followed by a lot of dangerous things. I don't want that to put them in danger. Do you understand?"

"What?" I breathed with an irritated laugh. "Don't you think that should be their decision?"

"Well this is my decision, so I suggest you leave Lawrence." John told me about to leave.

"What brought this up? I mean I didn't piss you off or anything." I said to him.

"Every time I delve into something related to that demon or anything else just as dangerous, your name pops up. So you are going to leave before something happens to them or we're going to have a problem." He explained with a threatening look.

"You know John, that is complete bull shit. I can handle my own because I'm a Lawrence, I was born to protect and the whole time I have been with them, I've been protecting them, saving them, being there for them. Something you weren't doing. So don't get pissy at me because I'm doing my job right." I argued with an calloused tone. "Now get out of here before we do have a problem." He looked at me for a moment then a radio sounded. It was the police scanner in John's hand and it was talking about a possible 207 or kidnapping. John went out of the room to get the boys.

)*(

We went out to the scene to find out it was vampires because of a tooth, left behind. John figured they were heading west. When we were there, I couldn't help but smirk at the fact John got a little mad that I was close with the boys. Not my problem really.

So now I was in my car behind the Winchesters in theirs, driving along this long road. It's nighttime and Bon Jovi was playing softly on the radio. My finger kept tapping on the steering wheel, a nervous tick I've been developing along with playing with my hair. Earlier I had also called Caleb, I was low on some supplies so I asked him to place an order for me. I'll pick it up once I'm done with the hunt.

Then Dean had called from the car ahead. Looks like Sam was already having trouble with John, no surprise there. I was thinking about what John said earlier, that I attracted trouble. He wasn't wrong I've had multiple times where I was attacked by monsters because I was a Lawrence, but the Winchester name is getting just as bad. So us being together is a beacon, that says, "Look at me, I'm a target!".

In front of me, I saw the impala speed up and swerve in front of John's truck. I stepped on the brake and went to immediate stop. And it begins…

Jumping out of the car I jog over to the boys and John, they were already having a heated argument. I went beside Dean and we looked at each other. He had an alarmed look, but probably the same one he has had many times before.

"About everything. Where we going Dad? What's the big deal about this gun?" Sam fired off.

"Sammy, come on, we can Q and A after we kill all the vampires." Dean spoke up and I sighed. Why can't he be on his brother's side for once?

"Your brother's right, we don't have time for this." John agreed about to walk away.

"Last time we saw you, you said it was too dangerous for us to be together. Now out of the blue you need our help." Sam started to get loud. "Now obviously something big is going down, and we wanna know what!"

"Get back in the car." John order monotonously.

"No." Sam said getting close.

"I said get back in the damn car." John repeated louder this time.

"Yeah. And I said no." Sam repeated. I wanted to smile but I would probably be reprimanded by Dean.

"Ok you made your point tough guy. Look we're all tired, we can talk about this later. Sammy, I mean it, come on." Dean tried as he grabbed Sam and pushed him towards the impala. I went to walk to my car, but stopped when I heard Sam say something.

"This is why I left in the first place." Sam mumbled and my eyes widened. Shots fired.

"What'd you say?" John asked and Sam swung back to face him.

"You heard me." Sam countered as he walked back.

"Yeah. You left. Your brother and me, we needed you. You walked away, Sam." John agreed as he hit Sam chest. This was going to end badly wasn't it.

"Sam…" Dean warned as he saw Sam's reaction.

"You walked away!" John yelled as he grabbed Sam. OH shit.

"Stop it, both of you." I yelled at them getting ready to break them apart.

"You're the one who said don't come back Dad, you closed that door not me. You were just pissed off that you couldn't control me anymore!" Sam boomed. Dean took Sam, I took John and we forced them apart.

"Listen, stop it, stop it. Stop it! That's enough!" Dean yelled as we did.

"That means you too." Dean said to John and I looked at Dean. Well he is getting a bit better defending Sam. Sam and John walked back to their cars. While Dean and I stayed in the middle of the road.

"Terrific." Dean commented then looked to me. "At least I don't have to worry about you and my Dad fighting." I irritated chuckle.

"I'm not a fan of working with John, Dean. I wouldn't completely count on that. Plus we aren't on the best terms right now." I told him with a peeved expression.

"Please… just try to get along." Dean practically begged me. I looked at him for a moment. His green eyes looked tired from trying to put up with Sam in the car and to deal with the stress of having them argue. They say Sam has a puppy face but so does Dean and when he uses it, he looks like a boy trying to keep his family together. A boy afraid of being alone. I sighed.

"For you, anything." I told him then gave him a one sided smile before I walked back to my car. Once I got back in the car I take a deep breath. These boys will be the death of me, especially Dean. The cars started to drive away in front of me and I followed shortly after.

)*(

**Okay so I hope you enjoyed the little bit with Dean and Kat at the end. Next chapter also has a Dean/Kat moment that I enjoyed to write. **

**Well I love reviews and comments, just saying.**

**So I was thinking what would you guys want. Longer Chapters and longer update periods or shorter chapters and shorter update periods.**

**Next Chapter: Dean Man's Blood 2**


	30. Dead Man's Blood 2

**Second Part to Dead Man's Blood.**

**I don't own Supernatural or their story. Only my OC and her story.**

**)*(**

It was daytime and we had finally arrived at the location of the nest after looking at a lot of abandoned buildings. We scouted out the building and now we were getting ready for the raid. Apparently it was John's idea to walk right in and get the Colt. I open my trunk and go for my machete and a couple knives. I place everything in their respective places. A knife in my boot sleeve, side of me leg, and jacket. My eye catches my bow, I couldn't bring it… not yet. It was the first thing I learned to shoot when I was with my sister, we learned together. It seemed so long ago, it doesn't even seem like it was my memory. I'm practically a different person now, a colder one.

"You good Kat." I broke out of a memory and look to the side, it was Sam.

"Fantastic." I told him as I slammed the trunk closed.

"Dad told me about the gun. It suppose to kill anything supernatural." Sam informed me but I already knew that.

"Well if he is going to be after that Demon, he gunna need it." I mention to Sam.

"He also mentioned that you were leaving after this hunt." Sam said and I turned to John. He caught my eye and had a stubborn look. I almost went up to John to tell him off but Dean walked up to him. I promised Dean I wouldn't start with John. So I took a deep breath. Let this go Kat, I told myself. Then I turned to Sam.

"Yeah, I have to do a couple things. But it won't be so bad, you'll have your dad. You'll be perfectly fine without me." I told him with vile taste in my mouth.

"You're leaving for good?" Sam asked with a sad tone. I felt like I was punched in the stomach when I saw his expression. John is dead next time Dean is out of the way.

"I'll always be around Sam. Always a phone call away, like old times." I reminded him and he gave me a one sided smile.

"You guys ready to go?" Dean asked as he walked up to us.

"Yep." I told him shortly. We all started for the building and I stayed a bit behind. Dean caught my arm.

"Kat are you really going?" He asked. I looked forward and saw John.

"Apparently that's I've been told." I said to him before I continued walking. I glance back at him to see him confused.

There was a door on the side of the abandoned barn. One by one we all went through. John, Sam, me, then Dean. The were vamps sleeping in hammocks, the boys and I walked past them but Dean tripped a bit on something. I turned to look at them to see if they would wake up but they didn't. Then I gave Dean a look saying 'watch your step' and he sent one back saying 'sorry'. I started to look on one side of the barn and the boys were on the other.

After I found nothing, I rounded back towards them to see Dean trying to open a door and Sam trying to free a girl. I saw that she was starting to stir, but also something else, there was blood on her mouth. My eyes widened.

"Sam no!" I whispered yell. She woke up and gave an unearthly roar. Sam fell back and I went to him to help him up. Then looked around, looks like the vamps woke up to join the party.

"Run!" John yelled from the other room. I didn't need to be told twice so I started to run alongside the boys. We busted through the barn doors and ran to the cars. We looked back and try to see if John followed.

"John!" I yelled. I may be mad at him but I didn't want him dead.

"Dad!" Sam yelled, a few moments later John came running.

"Thought I was going to save your ass again from vamps for a second there John." I told him with a slight smile. Maybe if I remind him that I'm actually a good person, he'll change his mind about me. But he just glanced at me then turned to the boys.

"They won't follow. They'll wait till tonight. Once a vampire has your scent, it's for life." John spoke up as he approached us.

"Well what the hell do we do now?" Dean asked.

"You gotta find the nearest funeral home, that's what." John answered quite ominously. I groaned a bit.

"So not my favorite part." I said disgusted. Getting dead man's blood is freakin' gross. The boys looked between John and I confused.

)*(

"Remind me again why I agreed to come with you?" I asked Dean as he picked locked the door to the funeral home. He picked the final pin and smiled up at me.

"Because I'm your favorite." Dean answered and I shook my head as he opened the door for me. "After you." I rolled my eyes and walked in. Walking inside I saw an alarm system on the wall. Great.

"Dean, we have seven minutes." I told him and he nodded. Immediately we rushed to find morgue. It was in the basement. We looked through all the cabinets. My eyes caught a cabinet that had a medical hazard sign on it. I went over and opened it up. Jackpot. "Thank god it's already in the bottle. Last time I had to get the blood manually." I mention to Dean as he grabbed a bottle.

"Okay let's get-" he was cut off by walking upstairs. The walking sounded like it was headed for us.

"Crap." I whispered. Looking around I found what seemed to be a broom closet. So I grabbed Dean and dragged him over to the closet. I opened the door, it was a freaking small space. Looks like it was going to be a squeeze. I pushed him in then went inside myself and closed the door.

"You know Kat if you wanted to kiss me, I don't think the dead would have minded, we didn't need to go in the closet." Dean whispered with a smirk. His entire body was against mine. I gave him a look.

"Dream on Winchester." I whispered, but I found my eyes flickering to his lips for some reason. His were doing the same. So to distract myself and him I tried to move and get in a more comfortable position.

"Kat, if you keep doing that I may not have control of what happens next." Dean whispered.

"Dean for the last time you aren't going to ki-" I was cut off by a sudden pressure pushed against my lower stomach. "Please tell me that isn't what I think it is."

"Well Kat, when a beautiful woman pushes-" I cut him off when I covered his mouth cause I heard the basement door open. Since the door was solid I couldn't see whoever was down here. After about a minute a walkie talkie sounded.

"False alarm. No one on the premises." I guess a cop said. He walked up back the stairs. We waited for at least five minutes then I practically jumped out of the closet. I was breathing pretty hard and so was he

"You might want a cold shower now ,Winchester." I told him as I started to walk towards the steps. "Next time at least buy me dinner first." I added with a chuckle.

"Noted." He acknowledged with a smile matching mine. "Will I at least get that kiss?" He asked as we made it up the stairs.

"If you're a good boy then maybe." I went along with it.

"Oh, if I do something wrong, will I get punished?" Dean insinuated. We got to the door and I looked back at him.

"Severely." I answered with a smirk. Dean looked frozen, like he didn't expect that answer. Now I rarely make comments like that but it was fun to mess with him a bit. "Now come on, we have to run to the car when we trip the alarm again." I told him, he didn't react. So I snapped my fingers in front of his face. "Earth to Dean." He blinked at looked down at me.

"What did you say?" I rolled my eyes, then sighed.

"You are definitely going to need that cold shower." I told him as I went out the door.

)*(

We had gotten the chick vamp in an ambush with Dean as bait. Dean had just tossed some stuff into the fire that smelled freakin' horrible. But I guess that's the idea.

"Dust your clothes with the ashes, and you stand a chance of not being detected." John told Sam and Dean.

"You sure they'll come after her?" Sam asked John. I stood by the fire as the boys talked to their father.

"Yeah. Vampires mate for life. She means more to the leader than the gun. But the blood sickness is going to wear off soon, so you don't have a lot of time." John mentioned to Sam.

"A half hour oughta do it." Sam guessed.

"And then I want you out of the area as fast as you can." John said and I walked away in order to not hear the fight they were about to have. But when I heard no yelling after like a minute, I headed back.

"Dad, all due respect but, uh, that's a bunch of crap." I heard Dean say as I got close and stopped. No way did Dean just say that? I peeked over my car to see what was happening.

"Excuse me?" John said also surprised. Man did I love the expression on John's face, priceless.

"You know what Sammy, Kat and I have been hunting. Hell you sent us on a few hunting trips yourself. You can't be that worried about keeping us safe." Dean mentioned and John looked stumped.

"It's not the same thing, Dean." John said.

"Then what is it? Why do you want us out of the big fight?" Dean asked getting frustrated.

"This demon? It's a bad son of a bitch. I can't make the same moves if I'm worried about keeping you alive." John explained.

"You mean you can't be as reckless." Dean corrected. You know if I was there I would have been rooting for Dean. Finally stepping up for his brother.

"Look... I don't expect to make it out of this fight in one piece. Your mother's death ... it almost killed me. I can't watch my children die too. I won't." John told his boys and I looked down for a second.

"What happens if you die? Dad, what happens if you die, and we coulda done something about it? You know I been thinking. I ...think maybe Sammy's right about this one. We should do this together." Dean argued to John and Sam nodded. "We're stronger as a family, Dad. We just are. You know it." John looked at them

"We're running out of time. You do your job and you get out of the area. That's an order." John commanded them then walked to his truck. The boys stood there dejected and I sighed. When is John going to realize he can't do this alone.

"Kat." Someone called from beside me, I jumped. Accidentally tripped and fell. I looked to the up and saw John. "I trust you to get them out of here. You should get going now." I nodded and he started to walk away but stopped and held a hand out for me. Wearly, I take the hand and he pulled me up. "Stay safe Kat." Then he walked away, and I looked to the boys. They were still standing by the fire.

)*(

"They're here." I whispered to the boys. We had gotten back from freeing the people who were locked up at the abandoned barn and were currently out to help John. I had a quiver on my back and my bow in my hand, along with a machete strapped to my side. Dean had a crossbow and Sam had a machete in hand. We saw as John's truck slowed to a stop in front of the vamps and eventually get the gun, but the vamp chick had more strength then he realized. John was pushed back and then the leader backhanded him into the side of the truck. Our turn.

As the leader went to approach John again, I quickly shot an arrow at one of the vamps. The nest quickly realized that they weren't alone, so we rushed out. Dean and Sam went to attack the rest of the vamps as I poisoned all the minor ones with my arrows. As I was about to shoot the last ones, I heard Sam struggle.

"Don't! I'll break his neck. Put the blade down." He ordered Dean holding Sam in a tight headlock. "Put down the bow sweetheart." Dean and I looked at each other before dropping our weapons. "You people. Why can't you leave us alone. We have as much right to live as you do." Technically they're already dead… so I don't know how that is going to work out for them. Then I saw John with the Colt behind the leader

"I don't think so." John said then shot the leader in the head. Sam escaped from his struggle and stood back to see what would happen. The vamp flashed a bit before finally falling down to his knees, dead.

The one who was with the leader went for John but stopped when another vamp pulled her back. The remaining vamps that weren't poisoned or dead drove off. I take a look at everyone, no one seemed hurt… well badly anyway. That's a plus right.

)*(

I sat on my bed with my hands in my lap and my head down, feeling like a kid again.

"You defied a direct order... again." John told me. "You were suppose to get them away from here."

"Yeah, me against two giants would have ended quite well for me." John gave me look, he knew I was capable of doing that but I would never hurt the boys. "Plus I couldn't leave you for the vamps. I never have and never will."John sighed.

"Kat I get that you're a good kid-"

"I'm not a kid anymore, I'm turning 25 and neither or them." I stood up. "This demon is a nasty son of a bitch. You have been hunting this thing for half your life but they have for their entire. You need help and they're willing and so am I. I'll leave if that's what it takes. Just don't hunt it alone…" I started for the door with my bag in my hand.

"Just watch your back out there…" John warned me. I looked back to him and smiled a bit.

"As long as you guys watch yours. Good luck John and to your boys too, because you know what's the right decision." I walked to my car and threw my bag in the trunk then over to the boys room.

"Looks like this is the end of the line boys." I spoke up from the door, which was open. They were both packing but they stopped to look at me.

"So you are leaving." Dean stated and I shrugged.

"I have some stuff to take care of and ammunition I'm running low on." I explained as I walked up to them.

"Is it because of my dad?" Sam asked knowingly.

"No." I said sarcastically. "I wouldn't be too sad though. I have a feeling that you are still going to have a team of three." I I walked up to Sam and gave him a hug. "Bye Sammy."

"It's Sam." He said shortly. I chuckled and let go. Then I turned to Dean.

"Goodbye Winchester." I told him. At the same time we went for a hug, my head was on his shoulder. We stayed like that for at least half a minute, then I pushed off. "Well I should get going." I started to back up towards the door. " Good luck you guys." I stopped at the doorway and gave them one last look. Carry on, I thought. Then I started for my car and drove off.

)*(

**Okay so next chapter is going to be a little different and so are the rest just until we reach In My Time of Dying.**

**Comments and Reviews are awesome. **


	31. Salvation

**Hey short chapter today sorry! I might upload another one if it seems too short for you guys.**

**I don't own Supernatural or their story, just my OC and her story.**

**Oh and bit of a warning with swearing and little gore... **

**)*(**

I was barreling down the empty highway, on my way to Caleb's hide out. He was usually the one I got my supplies on and I was running low. The sign up ahead read Lincoln, Nebraska in 50 miles. So to pass some time I put on the radio, immediately 'Carry On My Wayward Son' started to play.

"That would always play on the season finales, right?" I thought. Then I looked at the radio and froze. Well that couldn't be good. After a while I blinked, getting out of a trance like state. When I looked back to the road though, it was no longer day and there was a semi truck coming right for me. I twisted the wheel onto the dirt road and skid to a stop. Looking back, the day returned and there was no other car or truck in sight. That seriously can't be good.

I had just left the Winchesters this morning, but ever since I left, I has been getting a bad feeling. I looked at my hands, they were shaking, so I put them back onto the steady steering wheel.

"Don't you cry no more." The song finished on the radio. I shut the it off then drove back on the road.

)*(

I knocked on the big metal door of Caleb's hideout. After a minute or two, a little peep hole opened and scanned me.

"Caleb, I'm here for the pick up." I told him, then closed my eyes waiting for the inevitable. Water splashed on my face, then the door opened. I opened my eyes and saw Caleb at the door. "These are the days where I'm glad I don't wear makeup." Then walked inside. He took me to the basement, where he kept all the supplies, and I watched him. Something was off.

"Hey you alright? I mean I know you're usually a grumpy man but not this grumpy." I told him and he sighed.

"Pastor Jim died." He told me getting my supplies. My eyes widened a bit.

"Oh… I'm sorry. Never met him, but heard he was a good man." I said to him, he just mumbled some response.

After a minute a loud crash sounded, we both looked at the door at the top of the stairs. "So I'm guessing that they're be here, judging by your reaction." He looked at me and nodded. I checked my boot for my blade, but it wasn't there. Dammit. I took a knife from the table and Caleb took a gun. The door suddenly slammed open and I was thrown into the wall, then all I saw was darkness.

When I woke up sitting in a chair, my head hurt like hell. I lifted my head and saw I was still in Caleb's basement, but then I glanced at my wrists, they were tied to a chair. I tried to move my legs but they were also tied. To my side I saw Caleb tied up too, and he was awake too. The room was a mess and there was weapons everywhere, even on the ground. Semi awake now I start to struggle in the ropes, trying to look for a weak point.

"Well well, looks who's awake now." I heard a woman saw from behind me and I knew that voice.

"You know I don't think we had the pleasure of meeting." I told the woman behind me, looking ahead. Her heels walk toward me then finally in front of me. "Oh Meg… well can't say it's a pleasure meeting you."

"The boys told you about me." She guesses with a smirk.

"Yeah something like that. Must I say you're a lot shorter in person." I said to her with a slight smirk of my own. She ignored my comment.

"It's a pleasure to tie someone up from the notorious Lawrence family. Especially the one who travelled so far away." She said and my smirk dropped. Great...

"You know I think it's time to make a certain phone call." She announced. Then she grabbed a cloth and tied it so it muffling my mouth. Bitch, I thought. She took her phone from her pocket and dialed a number.

"Sam?" she said and I started to struggle in my ropes again. "Think real hard it will come to you." I heard Sam's muffled voice on the phone. "Yeah, no thanks to you. That really hurt my feelings by the way." I rolled my eyes, like she has feelings. "Lemme speak to your Dad." She started to get serious. "It's time for the grown ups to talk Sam, let me speak to him now." She ordered.

"Howdy John. I'm Meg. I'm a friend of your boys. I'm also the one who watched Jim Murphy choke on his own blood...still there John-boy?" She smiled and I wanted to freakin' punch her so badly. "Well that was yesterday. Today I'm in Lincoln. Visiting another old friend of yours. He wants to say hi..." She put the phone to Caleb's ear.

"John, whatever you do don't give..." He started but was hushed by Meg. She put the phone back to her ear.

"But you know I was surprised to see another one of your friends here too." She came over to me and ripped the rag from my mouth. Then put the phone to my ear. "Say hello sweetheart." I looked at her and said nothing. "Some persuasion then." She walked over the the table and got the knife that I had been holding previously. Then came back and dug it into my thigh. She put the phone right in front of me and I gave a short yell.

"You're dead, you freakin bitch." I warning her with a dangerous glint in my eye, breathing heavily.

"Kat?" I heard John's voice on the phone.

"Oh that isn't nice." She told me mock hurt then twisted the knife in my thigh. I screamed a bit again and she laughed.

"We know you have the colt John." She spoke into the phone "Oh, okay. Well listen to this." She then took the knife from my leg, I winced, and she ran it across Caleb's throat. I watched as he choked on his blood then died.

" Now let's try this again. We know you have the gun John, word travels fast. So as far as we're concerned you just declared war. And this is what war looks like. It has casualties." Meg stated to him and right now I wanted to freakin kill her badly. "Oh John please, mind your blood pressure. So this is the thing. We're going to keep doing what we're doing. And your friends, anyone who has ever helped you, gave you shelter, anyone you ever loved. They'll all die unless you give us that gun."

"I'm waiting Johnny, better answer before the buzzer and I start having fun with Kitty Kat here." I glared at her for the use of that nickname. Only Jo can call me that. "Sorry? I didn't quite get that."

"John don't give it to her!" I yelled hoping he could hear me. Meg went over to me and dug the knife back in my leg. "Bitch!"

"There's a warehouse in Lincoln, on the corner of Wabash and Lake. You're gonna meet me there. Meet me there at midnight tonight." I was breathing heavily as my leg started to bleed out from my previous stab wound. I had to slow my breathing, get my blood to pump a little slower. "Oh. Well I guess your friends die don't they. If you do decide to make it, come alone." She hung up and I was glaring at her. "What are you looking at?" She asked me.

"Nothing pretty." I replied and she twisted the knife in my leg again before pulling it out. I gave another short yell.

"It looks like you're bleeding quite a lot. Hope John comes before you bleed out all over the floor." She said then she nicked my neck. "Something to speed up the process." She put the knife down on the table. "Now I have to go make some preparations. I'll be back sweetheart, then we can have some real fun." With that she slowly went up the stairs, locking the door, and once she left the building, I started to struggle in my ropes again.

I was left in my jeans and tank top, so there was no way I could get the knife that was in my jacket pocket. My eyes scanned the ground and I found a knife about 6 feet away. Rocking the chair back and forth, I got my chair closer to the knife and when I got close enough, I tipped the chair over, landing my side. Ow. I inched the chair closer to the knife and finally grabbed it, then started to saw through the ropes on my hands.

When I finally got out of the ropes, I stood up putting most of the pressure into left leg, the one that wasn't stabbed. I went over to my jacket and checked my pocket, and sighed in relief. My keys were still there. Taking the first aid kit, I dressed the cut on my leg and tied a tourniquet around my left. Then I put on my jacket and smashed the basement window.

First I threw out the supplies Caleb had put in the bag earlier then carefully I dragged myself out. It seemed like night was approaching. I limped to my car and threw the bag into my backseat. When I got into my car, I knew I had to go somewhere safe for a while. Bobby's. I put the car into drive and started to drive off to the Salvage Yard. I glanced in the rear view mirror and saw blood trailing from my nose and wiped it away. This was quite the day.

**)*(**

**Looks like the gang is getting back together! Again sorry it was so short.**

**Might upload another chapter on Saturday, the last chapter for season one!**

**Next chapter: Devil's Trap**


	32. Devil's Trap

**Finally the final chapter to season 1.**

**A little warning here. A bit of gore and swearing...sorry. **

**I don't own Supernatural or their story. Just my OC and her story.**

**)*(**

Language warning

3rd Person POV

Kat drove into the Singer's Salvage after about two hours of driving, it was now the middle of the night. Blood had started to pool on her seat and she was getting drowsy from the blood loss. She couldn't go to the hospital knowing that she would be even more vulnerable there. She parked in front of Bobby house and got out of the car.

When she stood up, she swayed a bit and vision started to get blurry. She reached the steps and tried to push herself up. Once she reached the top, she start to bang on the door then lean against the frame. After a minute, the door opened showing a very grumpy Bobby.

"Kat?" He asked concerned, she was really pale.

"Christo." She breathed, when nothing happened, she took a breath in relief. "Thank god." Then started to fall over but Bobby caught her before went to the ground.

"What the hell happened to you Kat?" He asked as he brought her in.

)*(

The Winchester boys arrived at the Salvage in the afternoon, they needed help and the only other person they could trust was Bobby. They knocked at the door and waited.

"Bobby." Sam greeted as Bobby opened the door.

"Sam? Dean?" Bobby asked as he opened the door. He looked at them both before giving them both a big hug. Then splashed them with water. "Had to make sure." He opened the door so the boys could enter the house.

"It's fine. Bobby we need your-" Dean said but stopped when he saw Kat on the couch. "Kat?" Sam went to Dean's side quickly and saw Kat there too. She was a bit pale and and a bandage on her neck and leg. The boys quickly went to her side.

"She came in the middle of the night and mumbling christo then passing right out. She lost a lot of blood. I'm just wondering what happened to her." Bobby said as he came beside the boys.

"She was kidnapped by a demon." Dean said a little angered, that he couldn't help her. The boys had thought the worst when Meg didn't mention Kat on the phone earlier.

"A damn demon! I'm surprise she got away with all the damage she did. She could have died! Stupid girl, thinking she can handle a demon herself!" Bobby exclaimed, although he didn't know how false that statement was.

"Kat was ambushed, along with Caleb. He wasn't as lucky as her." Sam said. Dean approached her and went to her side.

)*(

Kat's POV

The darkness started to fade and I heard voices in the background. I kept hearing my name, but I couldn't make out the voices. Then something touched my arm and I panicked a bit. So I opened my eyes and punched who ever was right there.

"Son of a bitch!" I heard Dean grunt. Looking around I saw Bobby, Sam, and Dean, who was on the ground.

"Kat are you alright?" Sam asked as he slowly approached me, ignoring Dean on the ground. But he got up and stayed behind Sam

"I'm fine." I lied. "Just have a headache."

"How did you escape?" Dean asked, holding his nose.

"She left and there was sharp things on the ground so I kind put two and two together thought it was the perfect time to escape." I told them, then looked around. "Where's John?" The boys looked at each other.

The boys explained what happened with the boys when I was gone. They said John went to give Meg the gun, but now the demon is keeping him. They saved a family from being destroyed by the demon. Sam had almost killed it but he wasn't quick enough. So they came to Bobby for help to look for John.

"So all the action happens while I'm away." I commented to Dean as Sam walked away.

"Looks like you didn't miss much." He gestured to my neck and leg.

"Just another Tuesday." I pushed it aside.

"I'm really happy you got out of there Kat." Dean said after a while. I looked at him, his eyes heavy with worry and restlessness. "I don't think I could handle you gone too."

"I'll never be gone, Dean, I'm too stubborn for that and I will always find you. You and Sam." I told him remember my first hunt and he was there with Sam. He smiled a bit probably remembering that too.

"But you're still leaving though." Dean remembered. My face dropped and I looked down. There was no way John was going to force me away from the boys. I couldn't tell him that because I don't want to bad mouth his father while he is presumably dead.

"Well not anymore, you guys need me with ya. I'm not leaving, only if you don't want me to." I told him and he smiled.

"Well it looks like you're staying." Dean proclaimed and I smiled at him. Then with a sudden thought, I got up and limped over to the bookshelf.

"Kat you shouldn't be walking around." Dean said staying behind me, just in case I fell. I ignored his comment.

"Bobby where's that book, the one with the Key of Solomon?" I yelled. "Also good to know that all my organizing went to crap when I left."

"I have it, right here." He yelled from behind me. I turned to see him with the book in his hand. "Sit down, I got this Kat." I was about to argue but Bobby gave me a look. "Sit or I'll call her and she'll make you sit." Really, he had to bring Ellen into this. I huffed then went back to the couch and sat down with my arms crossed.

"Wow she must be scary if she can make Kat sit." Dean joked and I gave him a look.

"I try not to get on her bad side." I muttered. The book was given to Sam and then Dean and Bobby started to talk. It kind of seemed like the time before all this demon bull shit before Bobby kicked John out. I tried to get more sleep, but then I heard a dog barking. I furrowed my brows. When the hell did Bobby get a dog?

All of a sudden the side door was kicked open. I could see who it was since I was in another room, but I had a pretty good impression that it was Meg.

"No more crap, okay?" I heard Meg say. I was right and she sounded pissed. A moment later it sounded like she threw someone, so I got up hid against the wall so if she came in, she wouldn't see me immediately. "I want the Colt, Sam – the real Colt – right now."

"We don't have it on us. We buried it." Sam told her. I saw Bobby and Sam back into the room I was in, with Meg following shortly behind.

"Didn't I say no more crap? I swear – after everything I heard about you Winchesters and that Lawrence, I got to tell you, I'm a little underwhelmed. Kitty Kat bleeding dry in a basement. Johnny tries to pawn off a fake gun, and then he leaves the real gun with you two chuckleheads. Lackluster, men. I mean, did you really think I wouldn't find you?" She stopped in the middle of the room. Dean stepped in the room.

"Actually, we were counting on it." Dean said and she looked back at us. Her eyes found me then went to Dean. I looked up to look at the symbol she was under and so did she.

"Gotcha bitch." I told her.

"You know I should have known better than to leave you alone. Should have finished you off myself when I had the chance." Meg said. "But I gotta say, you're lookin' pale there." . I walked away from the room.

)*(

Sam had just finished the exorcism and she was sitting still in the chair. The demon had told us what city John was in so Dean ordered Sam to finish the exorcism. Then when the real girl came out, she told us a little more information, then died. So now Sam and Dean were off to Jefferson City… without me.

"There is no way you two are going alone." I told them stubbornly, Sam and Dean looked at me.

"Kat there is no way that you are fighting like that." Sam said to me.

"I'm fine Sam and I'm going to help you." I retorted stubbornly. Sam looked to Bobby and he sighed.

"Kat come on. Before you bust a vessel and start bleeding again." Bobby started to pull me back into the other room.

"Bobby they can't go without me. Please I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen." I begged him when he forced me back down on the couch.

"Well you aren't going to do much good limping around everywhere." He reasoned.

"I don't limp." I told him and he gave me a look.

"That is complete bull shit and we both know it." Bobby told me.

"Please Bobby I have more experience with this. They'll have a better chance with me there." I begged him.

"I'm sorry Kat." He told me then left the room.

)*(

The boys left about ten minutes later and thats when the cops arrived. While Bobby had been talking to the cops, trying to give a story, I had called a cab because Bobby took my car keys. Plus I didn't want to ruin my car and hotwire it. My angel blade in my jacket and the bag of supplies from the back seat of my car. When Bobby and the cops weren't looking I jumped into the cab and told him if he drove to Jefferson City as fast as he could he would get a hundred dollar tip. Lets just say I was clinging to the back seat, but I was preparing too.

When I had arrived at the city, I saw a bunch of fire trucks and two fireman go into a building with jeans on. Wow how did nobody see that? I made my way to the side of the building so I could see if they were going to escape from the fire escape.

As I rounded the corner to the back of the building I saw three people coming down the. Then I saw I figure running towards them, so I started to run to, ignoring the pain in my leg. The figure was about to jump Sam but I was close so I threw a holy water balloon at him. Not one of my best ideas but hey I'm not in a position to be making good decisions right now. He stopped and turned towards me, his eyes onyx. I was thrown against the wall… again.

"Kat!" I heard Sam yell. The boys started to run towards me but the demon threw them into a car.

"Wasn't Meg suppose to bleed you dry?" The demon taunted as he got close to me. I stayed on the ground and my hand by my boot, carefully putting the blade in my sleeve. Looks like I'm taking a page from the angel book. He stood right in front of me and kicked me in the gut, he laughed. Then I slowly stood up and looked him in the eye.

"Why don't you ask her, when you see her back in hell." I said as I let the blade slip from my sleeve. About to reply, I plunged the blade into his chest, he flickered then fell. When he did I saw Dean pointing the gun at it and looking confused.

"How-" I was already running towards them.

"No time. Get John and lets get out of here." I told him as he and Sam helped John. "At least you saved a bullet." I grabbed my bag from the ground .

"Actually I used one inside the building." Dean mentioned and I looked at him. That wasn't suppose to happen. "There were a lot more than we thought." We approached the impala and they placed John in the back seat. I went in the back too and they drove off. The whole time sitting back there with John, I was really cold.

)*(

Sam was taking John inside the safe house as Dean and I were getting the bags. Inside I placed my bag on the ground and sat in an old chair.

"So you want to tell me how you wasted that demon?" Dean asked me as he finished helping his dad. I sighed and took out my blade from my inside jacket pocket. I raised it then gave it to Dean.

"It's called an Angel Blade. It has the capability of killing demons and a lot other things. Sadly, it cannot kill the demon you're after, it's too powerful." I told him as he twisted the blade around in his hand.

"How did you get it?" Dean asked me as he gave me it back, I pocketed it.

"My family has a lot of old things." I lied and he nodded. Sam came into the room with the salt.

"How is he?" Sam asked.

"He just needed a little rest, that's all. How are you?" Dean asked Sam.

"I'll survive. I wasn't hit badly." He paused. "Hey, you don't think we were followed here, do you?"

"I don't know. I don't think so. I mean, we couldn't have found a more out-of-the-way place to hole up." Dean guessed.

"Yeah. Hey, uh... Dean, you, um... you saved my life back there, in the building." Sam started. Well so did I Sam when I freakin' saved you from that demon but whatever.

"So, I guess you're glad I brought the gun, huh?" Dean said and Sam gave him a look

"Man, I'm trying to thank you here." Sam broke in.

"You're welcome." Dean told him and Sam walked away, but Dean numb look on his face.

"Dean?" I called and he looked at me. "Are you okay?"

" You know that guy I shot? There was a person in there." Dean mentioned and I gave him a sympathetic look. It was the first thought I had when I killed my first demon, a long time ago.

"You didn't have a choice Dean, there were too many and I didn't either."I told him and I saw Sam listening in the corner of my eye.

"Yeah, I know, that's not what bothers me." he confined.

"What does?" I pushed and he looked at the ground and I glanced at Sam.

"Killing that guy, killing Meg. About to shoot the guy in front of you. I didn't hesitate, I didn't even flinch. For Sam, Dad or you, the things I'm willing to do or kill, it's just," He paused for a moment at looked back at me. "It scares me sometimes."

"That's what love Dean, it makes you not think straight. You think when I'm saving your ass from something dangerous that I hesitate. I'm willing to put my life on the line for you and Sam without a second thought. So don't you think for a second that only you have done things for the sake of people you love." I told him and he just looked at me. Behind me I felt a cold chill and someone walk.

"It shouldn't, Dean. You did good." John said from behind me. Dean looked up to John while I turned in my seat.

"You're not mad?" Dean asked surprised and I was a bit too.

"For what?" John countered.

"Using a bullet." Dean clarified and John shook his head.

"Mad? I'm proud of you. You know, Sam and I, we can get pretty obsessed. But you – you watch out for this family. You always have." John told him. Did he really admit that?

"Thanks." Dean said. The wind suddenly picked up and the lights flickered. I stood up from my chair and reached for my blade. John and the boys went over to the window.

"It found us. It's here." John announced and that cold feeling got a little worse.

"The demon?" Sam asked and John turned around.

"Sam, lines of salt in front of every window, every door. Kat help him." John ordered us.

"I already did it." Sam told him.

"Well, check it, okay?" John said. Sam went to check the and I followed him. But when I realized that cold feeling went away when I stopped looking at John, I stopped and my eyes widened. Turning back I see John asking for the gun, and I see Dean hesitating.

"He'd be furious." Dean mentioned and I started to walk back towards him.

"What?" 'John' asked confused.

"That I wasted a bullet. He wouldn't be proud of me, he'd tear me a new one." Dean reasoned as he raised his gun at him. "You're not my Dad."

"I finally realized why I kept getting that cold feeling. It's because of you and you're not John. Only an impure soul can do that, so who the hell are you?" I added, blade in my hand.

"What the hell's gotten into the two of you?" John asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. Stay back." Dean warned and Sam came back into the room.

"Dean? What the hell's going on?" Sam questioned seeing our defensive stances.

"They've lost their mind's." John advised Sam.

"He isn't John, Sam." I told him.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"I think he's possessed. I think he's been possessed since we rescued him." Dean guessed still pointing the gun at John.

"Don't listen to him, Sammy." John ordered him, but Sam looked at us.

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"He's ... he's different." Dean answered and I looked to Sam.

"He's colder… well colder than usually. But I can feel it, it's like ice. Only something an impure soul can do. Something big and nasty." I told him.

"You know, we don't have time for this. Sam, you wanna kill this demon, you've gotta trust me." John begged Sam. I look at Sam as he glances between John and us.

"No. No." He finally answered as he walked towards Dean and I. John looks at us.

"Fine. You're all so sure, go ahead. Kill me." John suggested. Well we could do that, but he probably won't stay dead. He put his head down waiting for the shot. Dean held the gun in his hand but he didn't pull the trigger. "I thought so." He raised his head back up and his eyes are yellow. Sam and I go to lunge but we are all thrown against different walls. The blade and gun are knocked out of our hands. I tried to move and get it but find myself pinned against the wall. John picks it up the gun.

"What a pain in the ass this thing's been." He gestured to the gun.

"It's you, isn't it?" Sam asked and the Demon looked at him. "We've been looking for you for a long time.".

"Well, you found me." The Demon said with a sick smile.

"But the holy water?" Sam remembered.

"You think something like that works on something like me?" He told him. Sam tries to fight off the force keeping him pinned but failed.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Sam exclaimed and the Demon smiled.

"Oh, that'd be a neat trick. In fact," He put the gun on the table. "here. Make the gun float to you there, psychic boy." Sam looked at the gun but nothing happened. When the Demon saw he couldn't do it, he picked up my blade from the floor and tossed it between his hand.

"Not even something like this can kill me." The Demon mentioned as he walked up to me. "I'm just wondering where you got something like this. Oh and by the way a hello from mommy and daddy from the basement." I struggled in the grip of the force but said nothing. "You being here messed with my plans a little bit. I had to put more guards up, because of little old you." He sighed and looked at the blade in his hand. "I didn't see why, though at first. Then I saw you use this and it became clear. You were the hunter, who killed a lot of my kind over the last few years." He plunged the blade into my side.

"Kat!" I heard the brothers yell as I gave a short yell.

"Payback's a bitch." He told me with a sick smile.

"And so was your daughter." I snarled at it and he twisted the blade in my side. I saw Dean struggle in front of me as I gave another short shout. He walked off to the window.

"Well, this is fun. I could've killed you a hundred times today, but this... this is worth the wait." It mentioned then sighed. Dean struggled in his hold and the Demon looked at him.

"Your Dad – he's in here with me. Trapped inside his own meat suit. He says "hi", by the way. He's gonna tear you apart. He's gonna taste the iron in your blood." It taunted Dean.

"Let him go, or I swear to God –" He struggled against the hold again.

"What? What are you and God gonna do? You see, as far as I'm concerned, this is justice." The Demon walked right in front of Dean. "You know that little exorcism of yours? That was my daughter." It paused. "The one in the building? That was my boy. You understand." Then it glanced at me. "The one in the alley. My boy too." Then it turned back to Dean.

"You've got to be kidding me." Dean complained.

"What? You're the only one that can have a family? You destroyed my children. How would you feel if I killed your family?" It said and I struggled against my hold. That son of a bitch. "Oh, that's right. I forgot. I did. Still, two wrongs don't make a right." Then it turned away from Dean.

"You son of a bitch." Dean told it.

"I wanna know why. Why'd you do it?" Sam asked it, turning its attention away from Dean and to Sam.

"You mean why did I kill Mommy and pretty, little Jess?" It asked.

"Yeah." Sam answered and the Demon turned back to Dean.

"You know, I never told you this, but Sam was going to ask her to marry him." It mentioned and I looked to Sam. He never told me that. The Demon then went to Sam. "Been shopping for rings and everything. You want to know why? Because they got in the way." It hinted.

"In the way of what?" Sam pushed.

"My plans for you, Sammy. You... and all the children like you." It said and suddenly I saw a flash of what seemed like a old western town.

"Listen, you mind just getting this over with, huh? Cause I really can't stand the monologuing." Dean complained and the Demon went up to him.

"Funny, but that's all part of your M.O., isn't it? Masks all that nasty pain, masks the truth." It close in Dean's face and I struggled against my hold again. The blade in my side making it painful.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" Dean questioned.

"You know, you fight and you fight for this family, but the truth is they don't need you. Not like you need them. Kat - she can clearly take care of herself. Leaves anytime she wants, leaving you alone. Because that's what everyone does Dean. They leave you." I struggled again, that is complete bull shit. "Sam – he's clearly John's favorite. Even when they fight, it's more concern than he's ever shown you." It taunted.

"I bet you're real proud of your kids, too, huh? Oh wait, I forgot. I wasted 'em." Dean added and smiled at the Demon. It stepped back away from him and put it's head down. When It looked back up at Dean, he started to yell in pain. My eyes widen in horror

"Dean! No!" Sam screamed, struggling.

"You bastard! Leave him the hell alone!" I yelled at the Demon. Dean's chest started to bleed and tears started to build in my eyes. The damn Demon was killing him and I couldn't do anything about it.

"Dad! Dad, don't you let it kill me!" Dean begged but the Demon just smiled at him and he just started to scream in pain again.

"Dean! No!" Sam yelled again. Blood started to drip from Dean's mouth and I struggled harder, tears falling freely from my eyes.

"Dad, please." Dean begged blood running from his mouth, then passes out.

"Dean!" Sam yells and I looked at Dean in horror. Then I turned to the Demon with one of the angriest glares I could muster.

"You son of bitch. I'm gonna kill you. I'm gonna kill the rest of your family. I'm going to kill anyone that has ever been by your side. I'm gonna kill every fucking one of you demon bastards." I yelled at it seeing red. You mess with anyone in my family or people I love and you'll get the horns freshly sharpened. It looked at me and smiled liking my reaction. That son of a bitch. But when it turns back to Dean something happens.

"Stop." I hear actually John whisper. Sam is let go of the hold. "Stop it."

Sam jumped up to get the gun and when John turns to him, it the demon again. He aimed the gun at the demon.

"You kill me, you kill Daddy." It pointed out to Sam.

"I know." Sam answered then fire the gun in John's leg. As the demon fell the hold was taken away from me and Dean. I dropped down with the rest of them. Sam went to Dean. On the ground I ripped the blade from my side, which was probably a bad idea but I didn't care. Then forced myself up to Sam and Dean's side.

"Check on Kat. Where is she?" Dean struggled to get out, still coughing some blood.

"I'm fine, I'm right here Dean." I said as I kneeled by Dean and I looked at Sam. I put Dean's head on my lap.

"You good?" I asked Sam and he nodded. Then he glanced at my wound that was already spilling blood.

"Kat-" He started concerned.

"I know." I nodded with some tears still in my eyes. I had already lost enough blood earlier, this wasn't going to help me.

"Check on dad." Dean said. Sam looked at me and I nodded. Then he went over to John.

"Stay with me Dean." I ordered, my voice shaky with tears, his head still on my lap.

"Sammy! It's still alive. It's inside me, I can feel it. You shoot me. You shoot me! You shoot me in the heart, son! Do it now!" John yelled as he struggled to keep the demon.

"Sam, don't you do it. Don't you do it." Dean begged and Sam held the gun in place.

"You've gotta hurry! I can't hold onto it much longer! You shoot me, son! Shoot me! Son, I'm begging you! We can end this here and now! Sammy!" John continued to yell.

"Sam, no." Dean whispered.

"You do this! Sammy! Sam..." Black smoke started to erupt from John's mouth then it disappeared in the floor boards. Dean relaxed in my lap and Sam looked at me.

)*(

I was in the backseat with Dean while Sam and John were up front. Sam and I had struggled to get everyone in the car.

"You stay with me Dean." I told him as I held my hand against his bleeding wound, struggling to keep my own eyes open. "Because I'm not going anywhere."

"You promise?" Dean asked, weak from the blood loss and I nodded.

"I promise." I proclaim, with a teary smile. "You just gotta stay with me."

"Look, just hold on, alright. The hospital's only ten minutes away." Sam announced from the front seat.

"I'm surprised at you, Sammy. Why didn't you kill it? I thought we saw eye-to-eye on this? Killing this demon comes first – before me, before everything." John guessed. I glanced at Sam only to see him looking at me and Dean from the rear view mirror. It was only then I realized what was playing. 'Bad Moon Rising.". This couldn't get any worse.

"No, sir. Not before everything. Look, we've still got the Colt. We still have the one bullet left. We just have to start over, alright? I mean, we already found the demon..." Suddenly we were all pushed to the side and everything went black.

**)*(**

**Yay! Season one completed! The next season should be interesting.**

**Comments and reviews are awesome, I love to read them.**

**Next chapter: In My Time of Dying**


	33. In My Time of Dying

I don't own Supernatural just my OC and her story.

)*(

The darkness began to fade and I started to hear noises of a heart rate monitor.

"She lost a lot of blood and has a wound that missed a lot of a major organs. A concussion, she got really bagged up. You should be lucky that her heart's still beating. Must have some angel watching over her." Then I heard footsteps away from the room.

"Come on Kat you got to wake up. You gotta help me here." I heard Sam say and I struggled to open my eyes.

"Yeah Kat come on. At least one of us has to wait up?" I heard Dean say. Wait is John in a coma or something? I felt my eyes flutter.

"Dean? Sam?" My voice rasped and I heard someone go to my side. With finally enough strength to open my eyes and I saw Sam. "Sam are you okay?"

"I'm not the one in the hospital bed." Sam pointed out and I gave him a tired glare. "I'm fine, only a few bumps and scratches." I breathed a sigh in relief, then looked around the room. Dean wasn't here.

"Where's Dean?" I asked and his face went sullen, that can't be good. I just heard him though. "Sam, where's Dean?"

"He's fighting really hard to stay alive right now." Sam informed me and tears started to build in my eyes again, but I took a deep breath to stop it.

"And John?" I asked.

"Awake. He wanted me to get some stuff from Bobby. I was just on my way out. Came to see if you're okay." Sam informed me and I gave him a soft smile.

"You should be worrying about family right now Sam. Being with your brother and dad." I told him.

"You are family Kat. You have been for the longest time." Sam put in then walked out the room. A sharp pain went through my skull. It felt like someone was yelling at me but I couldn't hear it. Well I was in the hospital, so there's going to be a lot of spirits here. Or it could be the concussion. I called in a nurse so I could get this heart rate monitor off. I wanted to see Dean.

As the nurse left, I started to get off my bed but almost fell to the ground. Yeah kind of forget about the stab to my leg. When I went outside my door I realize that Sam didn't give me any room numbers. Shit. So I went down to the main desk, there was a blond woman working there.

"Hello." I spoke up and she turned to me. "I was in a car crash with my… fiance, his brother and father. I was wondering where I could find him." She went on her computer and started to type.

"So that's how you think of me Kat? Your fiance huh?" I heard Dean ask with a teasing tone, sounding far away, but when I looked around he wasn't there. This concussion must be bad or I might be going crazy… so soon.

"Mr. McGillicutty?" She asked, I turned to her, the name sounded familiar so I nodded. She wrote down the room number on a piece of paper and gave it to me. After about five minutes I finally found the room, Dean was inside hooked up to all sorts of life support machines, but John was in there too.

"How is he?" I spoke up as I placed myself in a chair next to Dean. John looked at me with barely any emotion.

"He's hanging on." He told me, then continued to look at Dean.

"So have you called somebody yet? Anyone who can actually help him?" I asked him, knowing that the way the doctors were treating him it would take forever.

"No." He muttered and I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Not even one person?" I clarified, he didn't answer. I stood up and went to the foot of Dean's bed. John just sat there silent in the chair. Seriously. "He has done everything you have asked for and you can't even try to do something?"

"I have a plan." John said monotonously and I scoffed.

"That's the problem John. Your son is dying and you have a plan, that probably doesn't even involve trying to save him. Just you and your obsession with the demon." I ran my hand through my hair and let out a breath. "I just woke up about an hour ago, but you have had all day to try and figure something out. You're... unbelievable." I was about to walk out the door, then I stopped and turned back to him. " Oh and one more thing John. Don't ever tell me that I can't be with the boys because we both know that I'm fully capable of protecting them and helping them. If we're together, we can protect each other." I glanced at Dean, remembering his words. "I could've protected him, but your arrogance doomed not only yourself but your sons."

"You love him, don't you?" John asked me, probably not taking in a word I said.

"Of course I love him. I love him and Sam." I told him as if it was obvious, with a bitch face.

"No but you love him." I gave him a confused look and he looked up at me. "I was awake while being possessed. I saw your reaction when he got hurt."

"I would reacted the same if Sam was the one getting hurt." I countered, knowing where he was going with this.

"How you immediately went to Dean's side, even though you're bleeding out. Never leaving his side, trying to stop the bleeding on him instead of you." John pointed out. "You love him." I look at Dean then glance at John and leave the room. I can't be concentrating on trying to figure out feelings, I had to head for the chapel. If John wasn't going to help, I was going to get the only person I know to help.

)*(

"Balthazar? I need your help...again." I prayed kneeling down in the empty hospital chapel. Tears were building in my eyes again. "It's Dean- he"

"Oh what is it this time Katherine?" Balthazar asked from the pew beside me. I looked up at him and when I did he started to get concerned. "Katherine?"

"It's Dean, he hurt, he not waking up." I breathed, a tear falling from my eye. He sighed and appeared right beside me. He hugged me with one arm. See I told you he wasn't a hard ass. He cares… sorta.

"I'm sorry Katherine, but I can't help." He told me and I looked up at him.

"What do you mean you can't help him?" I asked confused.

"Usually I can, but this time I can't. I can't intervene this time. This time it's up to fate." Balthazar said as he let go of me and I looked down at my hands.

"There has to be some way. Can't you tell me about someone who can help?" I questioned a little desperate.

"The only other way I know is a deal." Balthazar mentioned and I looked forward, silent for a little. "Don't even think about it. I put a lot of work into you, there is no way you are even going near a crossroads, I'll drag you kicking and screaming." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not that stupid Balth, give me a bit of credit." I muttered, still looking forward towards the cross in the front of the room. "I was wondering, you know in the place I was in with my sister, there was a show that I was a real big fan of. It correlates well with the Winchester's life. Why can't I remember anything about it? I mean I know facts but I can't remember what happens. It would be a hell lot better if I could remember everything."

Then when I looked back up, he was gone. Seriously. Now what am I supposed to do? I put my head back down, my hair brown hair hanging. Freakin' angels...

)*(

3rd Person POV

Kat went back to Dean's room. John was no longer here, so she took a seat and looked at Dean. His spirit was across from Kat on the other side of his body.

"Hey Dean." She started with an intake of breath. "So I tried called the only guy I knew that could save you, but he said he couldn't. He said this was up to fate and I don't want to believe him. There has to be some way to help you, to save you." Kat stood from her seat and walk to the window, unable to keep still.

"At least you're trying Kat." Dean tried to point out but he knew she couldn't hear him. "You know you being the most psychic one and I'd expect for you to at least hear me."

"This is my fault." She said looking out the window. He looked at her and shook his head. "I-I could have prevented this. I could have prevented a hell lot of stuff." An angry tear fell from her eye. "If I had my damn memory... You have no idea how it feels, knowing you've seen this all before but not being able to do a damn thing about it." Then she took a breath to calm herself.

"This isn't your fault Kat." Dean told her, as he stood behind her. He put a hand on her shoulder and she looked back but saw nothing. Then she walked back to Dean's side.

"I did do something though, I saved you whenever I could. Like in the basement, when I got electrocuted." Kat brought up.

"How did you save me in the basement Kat?" Dean asked, concerned.

"I stopped you from getting electrocuted. I stopped you from doing the same mistake I did." Dean looked her with wide eyes. "I saw it in a dream and I knew that I could never let that happen to you. In that moment I didn't think about the repercussions of my decision. The only thought I had was 'Save Dean' and I did, without a second thought… without hesitation."

"Kat how could you have been so stupid, you almost died!" Dean yelled out her and she winced, rubbing her head.

"I knew if I ever told you, you would've told me I was stupid and been guilty. I even told Sammy to not tell you." She mentioned.

"Sam knew?" He asked, a little hurt.

"We both knew that if you did know. You would put unnecessary guilt on yourself, you wouldn't even be able to look at me and that alone... would kill me." She put grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Dean looked down at his own hand feeling the warmth from hers. "When I was in the hospital I promised myself that I would get you out of this lifestyle if I could. Whether you settle down with some girl or…" she paused and swallowed the lump her her throat. "My life, it's too screwed up. I'm constantly being hunted, there is no way out for me." Tears started to build in her eyes again.

"Kat…" Dean said, he walked to her side and watched as another tear fell down her eye.

"I promised myself that you would die at an old ripe age with grandkids and a wife. Something I know you want, you want a home and if I have to let you go in order to do that, then I will because I-" she swallowed the lump in her throat. "Because I promise." She raised his hand and kissed the back of it. "Don't make me break that promise." Dean's spirit also looked down feeling it, with tears in his eyes. She gently put his hand down and let go, then walked to the foot of his bed.

Kat's POV

"You would tell me I'm stupid, if you were awake, if you could talk to me…" I stopped suddenly and gave myself a facepalm. "You would tell me I'm stupid for not actually trying to listen to you. You were talking to me earlier, weren't you?" I looked at Dean's body it was motionless...of course.

I closed my eyes and started to calm myself. Full blown spirit communication was hard for me and the concussion wasn't going to help.

"Kat." I heard from the distance. Quickly I opened my eyes, surprised by the voice.

"Shit I can hear you." I exclaimed. "I can hear you... you're here." I gave a little laugh of joy, but then my face dropped with a sudden realization. He heard my little speech back there. "I'm gonna get Sam." I said suddenly. I jogged out of the room and went to find John's to see if he came back.

Jogging down the hallway, I see Sam with a angry expression on his face with a bag over his shoulder.

"Sam!" I called but he went into a room. About to start running again, I'm stopped by a nurse's arm.

"Miss you should be in bed." She mentioned.

"I need to see someone." I told her and she glanced at my hospital bracelet.

"You were put on bed rest. Come on." She started to push me in the direction of my room.

"Code blue ICU. Code blue ICU" A woman announced and my eyes widened. People were running in the direction I came from.

"Dean!" I turned and started to run back to his room, where I saw all the doctors and nurses going into. I stopped right in front of his room and saw they were trying to resuscitate him. The nurse from before stopped me from going any farther.

"Kat." Sam yelled as he ran down the hallway, seeing me at Dean's door. He stopped right by me and saw that Dean was going under cardiac arrest. "No." I looked at him and saw tears in his eyes as he saw the doctors trying to bring Dean back. I had to be strong for him. So I went by Sam's side and slipped my hand in his. Then I took a deep breath, he's gonna make it. He has to...

"I said get back." I heard Dean's voice say from a distance again. Looking around, I try to see if I could pick up his energy signature, but I couldn't find it. Damn, concussion. The heart rate monitors start to beep at a steady rate again.

"We have a pulse. We're back into sinus rhythm." One of the nurses said and I breathed a sigh in relief, so did Sam. We backed into the hallway and watched as the doctors stabilize Dean.

"Sam, we need to talk." I told him. My head had another sharp pain, like someone trying to talk to me, but I couldn't hear, so I winced.

"You okay Kat?" Sam asked concerned.

"Yeah but it's about Dean-" I was cut off by a hand on my shoulder. Turning around I see the nurse. Seriously she couldn't leave me alone.

"Miss come on." She started to pull me away from Sam.

"I just need to talk to him." I claimed and she looked at Sam.

"You can talk to him in your room. Do I need to get someone to help me?" She questioned and I sighed.

"No, I wouldn't want to cause you more trouble." I told her with a little attitude, as I started to walk off.

)*(

"So Dean's still around?" Sam clarified when I finished telling him about earlier minus the whole Balthazar and speech thing.

"Yeah." I confirmed sitting on my bed.

"I thought I heard something when they were trying to bring back Dean. I didn't know if it was him or something else." I smiled.

"That was him alright."

"Can you still hear him?" Sam asked as he sat on the edge of my bed and I shook my head.

"No, whenever he talks, most of the time there's a sharp pain that runs through my head."

"That's normal when Dean's awake." Sam pointed out with a smile and I chuckled. "I'm guessing it's from the concussion." I shrugged.

"I can still feel his emotions I guess. Since right now he is just a bunch of energy and if it's energy I can read it." I mention and Sam sighed. "Hey Sam." I took his hand. "He is going to be fine. He has to be." He just gave me a quick one sided smile. "Even if John is doing nothing, we will find something for Dean." Sam scoffed.

"You know that stuff that my Dad wanted me to get was for summoning a demon." He informed me and my brows furrowed.

"His son is dying and he still wants to hunt that thing. Typical, I should have seen it coming." I muttered but then I felt a pang of sadness when I thought of John summoning the demon. Why sadness?

"Maybe there is a way to communicate with Dean." Sam spoke up as I tried to figure out the sad feeling. He stood up abruptly and went for the door. "I'll be right back.". Um… okay, just leave me hanging I guess. I'll just wait here then…

)*(

Later I got a call from Sam to come into Dean's room. As I stood in front of the doorway, I cautiously poked my head into the hallway and checked for that nurse. I had tried to walk out earlier in an attempt to confront John about the whole demon summoning thing but then nurse threatened to knock me out if I didn't stay in my room. I looked both ways and saw no one in the hallway but a doctor checking a chart.

I took a step out of my room and started to walk towards Dean's. When I reached the end of the hallway, I peeked over the corner and saw that nurse coming my way. Oh no. I looked around for something to hide, the only thing was a closet. So quickly I jumped inside, it looked like a supplies closet. My eyes widened as I saw I wasn't alone. There was a doctor and a nurse making out in there but stopped when I made a mop fall over. They looked at me wide eyed and pushed away from each other.

"Um- hi." I said awkwardly with a little wave. "Sorry to interrupt, just trying to hide from someone." I glanced at the doctor's hand, since something shiny caught my eye. "If you are going to make out with someone, first try taking off the wedding band off mate." I mention, noticing she wasn't wearing one. The nurse gasped and slapped him with a pissed expression. Then she went for the door, I stepped aside, so she could get through. The doctor glared at me then went to follow her. Not the weirdest thing to happen today.

After like a minute, I peeked out the door and saw that she was restocking something on shelves right by the corner of the hallway. Oh come on. So I started to look around for something that could help me. My eyes caught something, it was a doctor's coat. I put it on and exit the closet. With a steady pace, I went past her and saw her glance at me, I held my breath, but she didn't saw anything. Within two minutes I reached Dean's room and saw Sam got there just before I did. He gave me a funny look.

"Um Kat. Why are you wearing a doctor's coat?" He asked and I gave him a look.

"I'm thinking about trying out for a role on Doctor Sexy M.D.. Apparently I good at making drama." I said sarcastically. "Nurse Bitch would've caught me, so I improvised." He just shook his head with a small smile and I noticed the bag he was holding. " Okay now what do you have in the bag?" He took a box out of the bag, it was a Ouija board. "Seriously?"

"It'll work Kat." He reassured as he put the board on the floor in front of Dean's bed. I glanced at Dean on the bed before I joined Sam on the floor.

"You know I never thought I'd be using this ever. Kind of makes me feel like a invalid psychic." I joked as I put my fingers on the planchette. "Or like we're at a slumber party."

"Just concentrate." Sam said and I took a breath. "Dean? Dean are you there?" My fingers started to feel a bit weird, then the piece started to move to yes. My heart rate picked up a little.

"It's good to hear from you, man. It hasn't been the same without you, Dean." Sam laughed, but I was a bit skeptical. There have been countless times when spirits lie about their identity. Take the Annabelle story as an example.

"Sam, how do we know if it's really him? Are we just going to believe the board when we can't even see who is pushing the piece?" I asked and Sam furrowed his brows, but nodded. "If you are really are Dean, then tell me something that only me and him know." The piece moved to C, O,L,D, then paused.

"Cold? Does that mean anything?" Sam asked me and I shook my head. The piece started to move again. S,H,O,W. My eyes widened.

"Okay! I get it. It's you." I assured and the piece stopped at W. I chuckled a bit. "Of course you would bring that up."

"Kat, you're blushing." Sam mentioned with a raised brow and I took my hand to my hot cheeks.

"Shut up." I muttered. The piece started to move again. H,U,N…

"Hunt? You're hunting?" Sam asked and the slider went to yes.

"It's in the hospital, what you're hunting? Do, do you know what it is?" Sam asked.

"Sam, one question at a time." I warned him and the slider moved again. R,E,A,P. "Reaper? You're hunting a reaper." The slider went to yes and I looked at Sam worried.

"If the reaper is here naturally, there's no way we can stop it." Sam mentioned. "Is it after you?" The slider went to yes again.

"Dammit." I cursed. Sam got up and started to pace around the room.

"No. No, no, no, um, there's gotta be a way. There's gotta be a way. Dad'll know what to do." Sam said then left the room, leaving me alone. I sat on the floor for a while, not really wanting to get up. I looked at the slider and put my fingers on it, just wanting to confirm one thing.

"So Dean, did you hear what I said back there?" I asked referring to earlier. The slider went to yes and I sighed. "I really hope you don't remember that when you wake up and if you do you cannot breathe a word of it." The slider moved around the board. I,P,R,O,M,I,S,E. "You better come back soon Winchester." With that I got up and placed the doctor's coat back on. "Because we have work to do." I went out the door and back to my room cautiously.

When I had gotten back to my room, I started to look through some of my journals, to find something to help Dean. At one point Sam was with me looking through his Dad's own journal. After about two hours, a nurse came in, forced Sam out, and made me go to sleep. Like I said, Nurse Bitch.

)*(

"Woah. Kat it's just me." Sam said as he held my arm. I breathing heavy and I looked at him. I guess I had a nightmare or something. He let go and I gave him a tired expression.

"I thought you would have learned not to wake me by now, especially since I punched Dean when he tried." I mentioned and when I mentioned Dean his face broke into a grin.

"Kat, Dean's awake." He said. I immediately sprung out of bed and went for the door. Passing the nurse.

"Miss you should be in bed." She yelled at me as I ran down the hall.

"Yeah, well I don't want go." I said to her. "Call whoever you like. Starting with that cute doctor I met in the closet." I reached Dean's room and saw him sitting up on his bed, not like how I've been seeing him for the past few days.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." I spoke up from the doorway. He looked at me and smiled.

)*(

"I can't explain it. The edema vanished. The internal contusions are healed. Your vitals are good. You have some kind of angel watching over you." The doctor informed Dean, Sam and I. Sure wasn't any angel I know that healed him.

"Thanks, doc." Dean said and the doctor left. He turned to us. "So you said a Reaper was after me?"

"Yeah." Sam confirmed and I nodded.

"How'd I ditch it?" He asked.

"No clue. You don't remember anything, like anything at all?" I asked him a bit worried that he still remember what I said.

"No. Except this pit in my stomach. Something's wrong." Dean added. I tried to rack my brain for anything that might go wrong today. I couldn't think of anything but the feeling was there too. It only came up when I thought of…

There was a knock at the door, looking I saw John at the door. My heart immediately dropped, when I saw him. What did he do?

"How you feeling, dude?" John asked Dean.

"Fine, I guess. I'm alive." Dean answered and John gave him a small smile

"Where were you last night?" Sam asked John, angry.

"I had some things to take care of." John answered vaguely.

"Well, that's specific." Sam commented still with a tone. I put on hand on his arm.

"Sam." I warned calmly.

"Did you go after the demon?" Sam continued to question. John denied. "You know, why don't I believe you right now?" John sighed and took a step closer.

"Can we not fight? You know, half the time we're fighting, I don't know what we're fighting about. We're just butting heads. Sammy, I, I've made some mistakes. But I've always done the best I could. I just don't want to fight anymore, okay?" John pleaded, looking like he was on the verge of tears.

"Dad, are you alright?" Sam asked concerned now.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm just a little tired. Hey, son, would you, uh, would you mind getting me a cup of caffeine?" He asked Sam and he nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, sure." Sam answered and started to walk away.

"I'll come with you." I told Sam and he nodded. As I walked towards the door, I gave John a meaningful look with a nod.

"You think my Dad's okay?" Sam asked me as we went down the hallway.

"I don't know." I answered him a little worried about the eldest Winchester. He did something and it wasn't a good thing.

On our way back up to the room, we passed by John's room. Sam glanced in there and then started to shout for help. John was on the floor not moving. I went down the hall to call for the doctors and nurses. Once they got to John they pushed Sam out of the room and started to try and resuscitate him. Dean got here too. I stood by the boys as I looked at their father. After a few minutes of trying to bring him back, they called his death at 10:41 a.m.. I looked at the boys and there were in tears in their only family they had left just died. I couldn't ever imagine having that feeling. Ever…

)*(

A couple days later they had cleared Dean and I, so we could go. But we weren't in any position to start hunting again, we were going to stay at Bobby's for a bit. While packing my stuff in the hospital room, I found a note in my bag. Opening it up, it was from John and it read…

"Take care of my boys."

_)*(_

Hey Guess who's back! HA! Sorry it took Forever but this is the start to season 2. Hope you enjoyed it!

Plus there is this contest on Inkitt and I would greatly appreciate it if you guys could vote for my story! It would increase my mood immensely, plus give me the support I need to continue the story of Kat.

stories/33281


	34. Author's Note

**Okay well hey guys. I'm so sorry that I couldn't update and it has been months but I am going through some serious writers block. So to try and get myself out of this phase I tried to reread my story and gain some inspiration. Instead of gaining inspiration to keep writing on, I realized that I have to go backwards a bit. I saw that my character Katherine did not develop the way I wanted her to so... I'm deciding to do a good amount of rewriting. Plus with all the grammar mistakes, I don't even know how you guys even read my story, but I am so grateful for it. **

**I wanted to start renovations from the beginning and add more stuff to the pre-show era. I feel like there could be a lot more happening there. I want my character to seem less Mary-Sue and more Katherine Samantha Lawrence. Being in school, my writing ability has increased tremendously and I just want to try and display this. So this might mean new character names, new events and such like that. **

**I am so sorry if you were looking for episode 2 of season two, but I need to help myself gain that inspiration first. It is the only way I will be able to entertain you guys further. **

**Carry on my friends, Simply Katherine Lawrence **


End file.
